When Chaos is Inserted
by Flying Monkey Girl
Summary: Things happen at the weirdest times, most defiantly when your in high school, and mostly when a certain bun headed girl is around, unfortunately no one bothered to tell Neji and his friends that! chaos has one name, and it's Tenten! revisions.
1. your in my seat

**I'm revising and fixing things, I'm also splitting each chapter in order to make it both longer and the chapters a little shorter. So I'll be doing that before posting something new. Which I'm on my way to doing, so please enjoy my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, maybe a cookie or 100, but no shows.**

**Chapter 1: You're in my seat.**

**Normal pov**

Tenten's eyes fluttered open, the sun streaming through her window bathed her in light. Her brown hair sprawled beneath her head, a change from her normal hair style, which was (were?) two buns on the top of her head.

She laid there for a while before groaning and slipping off the bed. Today was the first day at her new school.

Her parents had died last week, and her aunt told her to wait to go back to school, her aunt had also insisted on Tenten coming to live with her.

Tenten finally got to the bathroom, groaning as she did so, and after getting dressed, brushing her teeth and hair, and putting said hair in the two buns she normally had on top of her head, she made her way down stairs, eating her breakfast, she left for what she hopped to be a good day of school.

Tenten made her way to the school without incident, meaning she actually managed to not get lost; she looked around the schoolyard and noticed an odd group.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I stepped into the school yard and saw what any other student would see, clicks, there were the really popular people, who seemed to be surrounding a blond girl, their leader, besides them, there were the jocks, geeks, posers, emos **(a/n they're the same thing, different clothes),** there was also skate-borders, slackers, drug dealers, sluts, and that's when I noticed the blond popular girl walk over to them, I didn't care though, not really, any way there were tomboys, like myself; punks and loners, yup this was high school.

But one group caught my eye; it had to be the weirdest group of people I had ever seen together.

There were three girls, one had short pink hair, a pink shirt and jeans on, she was most likely one of the popular girls.

There was a blond, who had her hair in four separate pony tails, which were spiked, she had a red tank top, with fishnet underneath, and black jeans on, she screamed punk.

The last girl had bluish-black hair, it was short except for the beginning and end of her bangs, she had on knee length shorts, and a long sleeved blue shirt, she had a slight blush on her cheeks when she

talked, and was looking her fingers that lightly touched when she talked, she was one of those quiet girls that no one would have noticed if she wasn't there.

There were six boys, the first one had brown hair, which looked like the top of a pineapple, he was a slacker, he had jeans and a T-shirt on, and the thing that identified him most was his bored expression and his drooping eyes.

The second boy had red hair and a tattoo on his forehead, he was wearing a red shirt and baggy pant, and black eyeliner, _'Wait eyeliner, holy crap is he gay?'_, I thought and then, '_damn it'_, my stupid thought ruined my cool observation, and now I'll have to ask him.

The third boy was standing right next to the gay red head; this one had blond hair, which was naturally spiky because, it looked like it hadn't been touched with a brush in years. Well, that may be true, it was just really messy. He was what looked like an exuberant jock, he had a white muscle shirt on, and 'low riding' jeans. He was grinning wildly at something another male had said to him.

Next to the blond boy was another jock, his hair was spiky and messy as well, the only difference was that the boy had brown hair, he was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, the odd thing about this one was he had a dog at his feet, but most schools that I had gone to banded animals. I shrugged it off.

The male next to dog boy was an emo; he wore black shorts and a blue shirt. He had bluish-black hair and was shaped like a chicken ass.

Then finally there leaning against the wall was the last male in the group, he had long black hair tied in a really low pony tail, he wore a white shirt that was tight against his body. He has shorts on, and his eyes are closed, or they look closed. All in all I think he's pretty hot , crap scratch that, forget it, back to observing, bad Tenten, hmmm, he's a loner like the gay red head **(a/n I couldn't remember if I put that in earlier)**, a rich loner, a rich hot loner, damn it.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I watched as a girl entered the schoolyard, she looked around, for what I assumed was the popular kids at our school, like most of the girls I had ever seen or met.

I saw her look toward Ino and her Akatsuki **(a/n yup their the popular people in the story and Ino is part of them, though, they're way too cool, but just deal with it in this)**, give a slightly puzzled look as Ino walked over to her slut-etts **(a/n I know that's not a word but it is now, oh, yeah Ino bashing, forgot to mention that)**, and then shrugged it off, but then she looked toward my group of friends.

I figured she would dismiss us like every other person, oh, but how wrong I was. She just kept staring and staring. Fan girl was my next thought, most likely after me or Sasuke, we are the richest kids in the school, so naturally they would want us, no our money, and that's why we hated them, but they seemed to ignore that fact.

But once again I was wrong. Sasuke and I were the last ones she noticed, and she quickly dismissed us as she walked through the front door. _'What the hell, no girl has ever noticed us last, nor dismissed us like that! Or, didn't know who we were?'_This sparked my interest, but not enough to actually talk to her.

#&!

**Normal pov**

Tenten walked toward the front office. Walking inside she saw what she assumed to be the principal. She had blond hair, hazel eyes, big boobs, which were easily seen through the low cut shirt she wore, and looked as if she would kill you if you bothered her with something like a detention. The 'principal' looked up as Tenten entered.

"Right, what do you want?" growled out the lady, Tenten looked down at what she was 'busy' with, which was a little orange book.

"Well, I'm. a. New. Student. I. Need. My. Schedule. And. My. Books", Tenten explained to the principal like she was explaining it to a four year old.

"Talk normally, I'm not deaf or stupid", the principal said as she reached into her desk, "My name is Tsunade, I'm the principal", Tsunade produced a schedule, "Your first class is writing **(a/n it's like l.a. in a way, only just writing)**, it's the third door on the left, just down the hall, your teacher is Umino Iruka, and sorry about earlier, one of your teachers, Hatake Kakashi, introduced me to this book to me. It's the first out of three, and it's really good", Tsunade said, and with that Tenten walked out, grabbing her books, and locker number, she made her way to writing, which brought her into a new world of trouble.

#&!

**Sakura's pov**

I walked with Neji to our first class, which was writing. It was one of the three classes I had with him.

He seemed deep in thought. Something was bothering him, we all could tell, he may have denied it with a shake of his head, but there was still something up.

We walked into the class, and to my surprise someone was sitting in Neji's seat, _'I thought everyone knew',_ this thought brought the realization that this girl was new.

"Crap", was all I could think to say as Neji walked toward the poor girl, I followed close behind, just to make sure he didn't kill her.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I walked into the writing class, only a few other students were in the class, people of little interest to me.

I saw a seat by the window, and made my way over to it, after settling in I then clued into the fact people were gawking at me, _'It's because I have boobs',_was the first thought that ran through my head, I then laughed inside at myself, and my stupid thought, I shrugged it off as me being a new student.

More students began to come in, all gawking at me, so I began to ignore them and the noise they were making, well, until everything went silent.

I looked from the window and saw everybody looking from me to the door, I followed their gaze and saw the male that was leaning against the wall earlier, the one with long black hair in a low pony tail, he was walking toward me, the pink haired girl from earlier too, was right behind him, with a concerned look on her face. That's about the time I clued in on everything.

_'Crap, not AGAIN!',_I thought, which was followed by, _' I wish I had my bucket'._

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I walked into the classroom, Sakura behind me, and as the class turned to look, all fell quite.

That's when I was the new girl sitting in my seat, I stalked toward her barley aware of Sakura's whispered 'crap'.

As I stood in front of her, she looked up at me and blinked, the class behind me waited, breath held, and all looking on with expectancy.

"You're in my seat", I stated coldly, making the damn fan girls in the class coo, '_Damn annoying things ever created',_I thought.

"I don't see your name on it", she stated nearly as coldly as I had, this made the class behind me gasp, this was not the answer they had expected, or I wanted.

"Well, I always sit in it, so move", my voice devoid of any emotion, again the girls, all but Sakura and the girl in front of me, swooned.

She blinked up at me, reminding me slightly of Naruto as she did so, she was silent, contemplating of how to get out of this so she wouldn't be harmed, and then she answered, "No", that answer wasn't the one I expected, again.

My eyes narrowed, or the best they could with my eyes just being plain white. Her deep chocolate brown eyes continued to stare up at me.

It was time for a new method, I decided as Iruka, our teacher, walked in. I picked the girl up and moved her to the seat beside my own, and sat down.

"NEJI! YOU DO NOT TREAT NEW STUDENTS LIKE THAT!" Iruka yelled at me.

"But sh-", I started but couldn't finish.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! Now I want you to be her guide around the school." Iruka said as he calmed down. I was about to protest, when I heard the girl groan.

Everyone stared at the girl in total shock, well mostly the girls. Even I was taken by surprise by it. I looked at her, and now as I actually got a good look at her, she was cute. She had brown hair, that was up in two buns on the top of her head, her bangs parted to the side, so you could see her forehead, which unlike Sakura's, was a normal size. Her lashes were a dark contrast to her ivory skin, her full pink lips parted slightly as she let out another small groan.

"Well, you're still showing her around Neji.", Iruka's voice broke through my trance that I had been caught in while I was staring at her.

The next thing I felt my face heat up, I was blushing, I was freaking BLUSHING! I couldn't think of anything to say so I 'Hned' and turned away as class began.

#&!

**Sakura's pov**

After seeing Neji's blush, I couldn't stop from introducing myself and letting a light giggle go.

"Please introduce yourself" Iruka said to the new girl. From the corner of my eye, I saw Neji shift to attention. I myself was interested to learn her name, but for different reasons.

"Tenten" was what she said, and sat down again. I giggled at everyone's faces, and then broke into a grin. I liked her.

"Um..."started Iruka, but he was interrupted by Tenten, who seemed to already know what he was going to ask.

"And that is all that you need to know, so you don't get a last name", Tenten said, and the class began.

I talked to her for the whole class, explaining what we were learning, she seemed to understand it, and so we talked about meaningless things.

We were still talking when the bell rang, telling us to change classes.

"What class do you have next?" I was wondering how far Neji was going to detour.

"Umm... math, you?", she asked Neji, who once again was lost in his thoughts, I wondered why she wanted to know, and never being one to let things go I asked.

"Why do want to know?", I hoped she wasn't secretly one of those fan girls, that everyone seemed to hate.

"Oh, well, if he has a different class, and it's nowhere near the math room I don't want him to go out of his way." she explained, I was shocked by her answer and so was Neji, although it kind of sounded like she was trying to rid herself of him.

"I have math also" was Neji's monotone answer, and he fell into his thoughts again.

#&!

**Normal pov**

As Tenten and Neji walked into the math class, there was only one other person in the room, the blond girl with four spiked pony tales, the one Tenten had seen earlier.

She shot Neji a questioning look, eyebrow raised, as she glanced at Tenten. Meanwhile, Tenten was looking for a seat she liked, spotting one that fit her tastes, she walked over to it and sat.

"Tenten, you're in my seat again." Neji stated coldly to the now laughing girl.

"Sorry Neji", Tenten managed to get out between her laughing, "I think we have the same taste in seats" and she continued to laugh.

Neji just looked at her as she moved to the one in front. He looked emotionless, but on the inside he was laughing at the bun headed girl's antics.

Temari just looked between Neji and Tenten, to say she was confused would be an understatement. It was weird because, to Temari's knowledge, Neji avoided all contact with girls, besides, herself, his cousin, and Sakura, so this was odd.

#&!

**Temari's pov**

When Neji walked in with what I assumed to be a new girl, I didn't quite know what was going on. Neji and Sasuke made it a priority to avoid the female population, with exceptions like myself, Sakura, and Neji's cousin Hinata. Watching the interaction between them confused me to no end! First of all Neji actually talked to the girl, and she laughed, not the least bit concerned with the dead pan voice he used.

"Umm...", I started, but Neji answered my question before I got to ask it, for all he knows it could have been about a pickle, a pumpkin, or Poppy seed muffins.

"She's a new student, she was in mine and Sakura's writing class this morning,", I gave him another look, and he continued, "she sat in my seat, and refused to move,", this I was shocked at, "and so I picked her up and moved her.", I started to laugh, "And then Iruka yelled at me and told me to be her guide around the school, until she's comfortable.", I laughed even harder at this, but he wasn't done, "I was about to protest, until she groaned, which shocked everybody, and so here we are.", I started to laugh so hard I nearly cried, this Tenten reminded me of an old friend of mine.

"She's different", I said, then laughed and walked over to my seat and waited for class to begin.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

When I saw the girl with the four spiky pony tails give Neji a look, I decided to leave them. I sat in one of the seats by the window and stared out of it, until Neji told me that I was sitting in his seat yet again, I laughed and moved to the desk in front of it.

I continued to stare out the window, dimly aware of Neji explaining why he was stuck showing me around. I was also dimly aware of the girl laughing at his misfortune; she reminded me of my old best friend who had left when we were still young.

The teacher walked in shortly after the blond girl had taken her seat, he was reading the same orange book I had seen Tsunade reading in her office, he was the teacher Hatake Kakashi, I assumed. He looked up to see if he had the class' attention, the class had entered while I was staring out the window, he looked over to where Neji was and he was slightly shocked to see me.

"Temari, who's the non-squealing girl?", the teacher asked the girl that was earlier talking to Neji.

"Well Kakashi-_sensei_, my name is Tenten, and I'm not a fan girl of _anyone_", I answered before the girl now known as Temari.

"Right, how did you know my name?" he asked, apparently he didn't think his students knew his name.

"Well, I saw Tsunade reading the same book in her office, and said that one of my teachers, you, introduced her to it, she said it was quite enjoyable" I said with a smirk.

Kakashi nodded and began his class, during which I learned something interesting, Temari, the very punk, blond friend of Neji, was also a math geek.

#&!

**Temari's pov**

During class, I didn't really get the chance to talk to Tenten, but she seems like the type we would all like.

We had one more class before lunch, and I have no doubt that she would be joining us for lunch, by invitation of Neji or Sakura. My next class was health, right beside the religion room. I would have the chance to talk to Sakura about Tenten.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Neji, what do you have next?" Tenten asked as they walked out of the class.

"Religion", he said, and after a while, "you?"

"Same" Tenten said, and then something occurred to her, "Hey can I see your schedule?", she asked, and once Neji handed her it she started laughing.

"Hm, what's wrong?", he asked slightly startled by her laughter.

"We have the same classes", she explained.

"Hn", he said, trying to resume his aloof self, "Wait what!", he then asked after what she had said sunk in, so much for being aloof.

"Yeah see", Tenten said, holding up the two schedules, so that he could see the same schedule twice.

"Hn"

#&!

**Neji's pov**

After the schedule incident our walk to the religion room was silent, I had more of a chance to study her. I was surprised that she didn't want the popularity; there were a lot of guys who went for girls like her. Yes everything was silent and peaceful, until someone with pink hair came into our sight.

"SAKURA!" yelled the bun headed Tenten beside me, and then she was gone. I then did something I would've never done before, I ran after the girl, as not to lose her in the crowd.

When I caught up with them, they were talking about, well I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with Sakura wearing too much pink.

After talking with Sakura for half of the time it takes to get to the religion room, I thought she had forgotten about me, but what surprised me was the fact that I was a little hurt because of it.

"Hey Neji, Neejjii, whoo who", Tenten called me back down to earth as she waved her hands in front of me.

"Hn", I said, telling her that I was listening.

"Where's the religion room?" she asked, smiling at me, apparently she understood my 'Hn'.

I pointed to the end of the hall, she turned and looked, then turned back, and smiled, which led me to blushing ever so slightly, and I mean you would have to have a magnifying glass to see it.

"Thanks Neji", she saluted me, and then she tripped.

I saw her close her eyes awaiting the impact of the ground, which never came, as my arms moved on their own, wrapping around her waist. She was surprisingly light as I held her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, her eyes now that I was so close weren't just chocolate brown, they were a deep dark and mysterious abyss that I found myself lost in. It seemed like forever as I pulled her up, but in reality it was mere seconds.

"Hehehe", she nervously laughed, "Sorry", she scratched behind her neck in a sheepish way, "I'm a bit of a klutz", she smiled at her own foolishness, "Thanks, that ground looked like it would've really hurt" now I noticed it, she was blushing.

The rest of the way to the religion room was silent giving me time to think about the girl by my side, one thought that came back continuously, was how she was going to keep up in fight class.

#&!

Tenten's pov

After the incident in the hallway nothing was said until we got into the religion room. In said room there was only one other person , the pineapple head guy, _'Ooo, I wanna touch his hair!'_, and with that I walked over to the, now noticed, sleeping man. Sitting on the seat in front of him, I lifted my hand and the top of the spiky part.

"HOLY SHIT THERE'S NO GEL! THAT IS SO COOL!"I jumped up and screamed, making Neji looked at me strangely as I pointed to the now waking pineapple head.

"Who are you?" asked the now barley awake male, "Why did you touch my hair?"

"Oh, the name's Tenten, and because I wanted to know if you had gel in your hair, hence what I screamed." I said grinning like an idiot, "What's your name pineapple head?"

"Troublesome", I heard him mutter under his breath, "my name is Nara Shikamaru, and my hair does have gel, it just doesn't feel like it, it's called Manga putty **(a/n putty?, its real, I don't own it)**, made by the Ashio corp" **(a/n not really, just made the company up)**, said the pineapple I now knew as Shikamaru, I should have remembered that one.

That's the time the teacher walked in ahead of the class, which when he saw me wasn't such a good thing.

The man had glasses on with some kind of hat covering his head, and as he walked toward Neji. Shikamaru and I could tell by the way Neji shifted a little closer, that this man was a pervert.

"Well hello, what's here, a new student, I'm Ebisu your religion teacher, what's your name" Ebisu said, and just the sound of his voice made me want to hit the guy.

"Yes, I am a new student, my name's Tenten", reminding myself not to punch this guy, even if I couldn't get expelled for it.

"Well, Tenten it's a pleasure to meet you", his hand reached out for what I assumed was a hand shake, until he grabbed my boob and said, "There's one way you can get a hundred" and now I was pissed off.

I lifted my hand, took his off of where it was currently resting, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin, I then upper-cutted him, followed by a round house kick.

"Well, now it looks like any girl who took you up on your offer are going to have to do it the old fashioned way, cause your going to be out of commission for a long time", after I said this, I turned and he limped off to his desk at the front.

I didn't realize Sakura, Temari, the rest of the religion class, that was supposed to come in, or for that matter Tsunade, all gathered at the door, all I did was take a seat behind Shika-pineapple head.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I moved closer to Tenten as Ebisu our religion teacher came over to introduce himself to her, she noticed my little movement and was on the defensive.

I could recite what he was going to say, he's done it so many times before, in front of me. He introduced himself, explaining that he was their religion teacher, then he asked her for her name, she gave it, and he then went to 'shake hands' with her, and grabbed her chest.

It was weird I had the sudden urge to kick the shit out of this man, and the only other time I felt that urge was when he pulled that on my cousin Hinata.

At first I thought she was considering on taking up his offer, which I then realized wasn't what she was going to do. The minute his hand came in to contact with her chest, she tensed up, she was angry.

She then kicked his ass, kneeing him in the groin, then punched him and the kicked him on to his ass, but what she said to him after was the best, they were indeed going to have to actually do the work, he was getting fired, Tsunade was standing at the door she had seen the whole thing.

I went to sit in my seat behind Shikamaru, but it was taken, by Tenten, I was a little hesitant to tell her, what man wouldn't be after watching that.

"Achem, Tenten", I started, but I didn't get to finish, because she looked up at me and smiled, I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Again, huh?" she asked, and all I did, all I could do, was nod, I wasn't sure if I could speak, and even if I could, I didn't trust myself to. She got up and moved to the seat next to mine.

The class began, and not once did Ebisu look over to where we were sitting, I was proud that she wasn't someone who relies on others to take care of things.

**So far i have done up to chapter eight and it's 3:46 and i'm sure i'll have it mostly revised today/night. By revising i mean i went through and fixed some errors i had like spelling and stuff. i also decided to split my chapters up. There will also be little or no author notes too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal pov**

After religion it was lunch, Neji had told Tenten that she could eat with him and meet the rest of his friends. As they walked down the hall, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Umm... Neji?" Tenten asked breaking the silence, "I was wondering how many girls he tried that on?" She had figured that Neji knew, by the way that he moved closer.

"A lot, he even tried it on my cousin, Hinata", (a/n I know that I already said that but Neji didn't tell Tenten), Neji told her, the anger still clearly evident.

"That's horrible, I wish I could kick his ass all over again", Tenten growled out.

"Well, you sure did a number on him, and Tsunade saw what he did, he's so getting fired, way to go Tenten!" Sakura popped up beside Neji and Tenten.

"Yeah, so, cafeteria, here, and we normally eat outside, so follow me", Neji stated, helping Tenten out of an embarrassing situation.

Leading Tenten by the elbow, they got their food, and went outside; met up with the rest of Neji's group that Tenten had seen earlier.

That's about the same time that she saw the red headed boy, she decided that now was a good time to ask the boy the question that was bugging her earlier.

#&!

Tenten's pov

Neji led me around the cafeteria while we got our food and then led me outside, that's where I saw the red head with eyeliner, I also saw the punk math geek Temari, the emo I had yet to meet and the rest of the group I saw this morning, excluding Neji and Sakura, who were walking beside me.

I waited until I got to the group with Neji, I didn't do a thing, but as we got closer to the red head, my resolve diminished. I ran up to the boy, and stared.

"What?" asked the red head boy, my stare is known to make people nervous, and act so unlike themselves, the other option was that he wasn't used to the attention, or both.

"Well I was just wondering..." I gave a dramatic pause, just to make them guess what I was going to ask, "...if you were gay?", and with that everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you calling my little brother gay, you little, bitch!"

#&!

**Temari's pov**

She called my little brother gay, to say I was mad didn't exactly cover it, and how could she even think that. So I called her a bitch not exactly creative, and one of the few things I could do without being expelled, they ignored name calling for some reason.

I waited for her reaction to be nearly as explosive as mine, no one likes to be insulted, _'I think there are some freaky people out there',_okay off track.

She turned around and ... blink, blink, blink, blink , "no", she said calmly, and for a minute I forgot that I had asked a question, " I'm asking if he's gay, there's a difference".

"Why?", now I was actually wondering what even made her want to ask probably the most feared boy, next to Neji and a few others, if he was gay

"He's wearing eyeliner, EYELINER!", and with that I leaned forward over my brother.

"Gaara, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, and he shook his head, "you'd tell me if you were gay, right?", I was sincerely concerned why my brother would wear eyeliner.

"I'M NOT GAY! I LIKE SA-SOMEONE", that was news; I looked over at Tenten and grinned.

"Well, you take insults better then buddy over there", as I said this I pointed at Naruto.

"I HAVE A NAME! IT'S NARUTO, NA-RU-TO!" screamed the overzealous blond boy, and I laughed.

I watched as Tenten walked over to Neji to speak with him, and then I chased Naruto, because he did something to piss me off again, that and it's fun.

#&!

Neji's pov

When Tenten asked Gaara if he was gay, I was nearly grabbed her and was going to run away so that she would live at least to the end of the day, at least. But apparently that notion was not needed, because soon she had Temari asking.

"Ten bucks says that Gaara likes Sakura and vice versa, and another ten that they'll start dating", I nearly jumped when I heard Tenten's voice right next to me, but luckily I had more self-control then that.

"Fine, but you're wrong, there's no way a loner would like someone popular, and no one popular would like a loner", I said, wow that was the second time I said more than five words in a row, what was the hell is she doing to me!.

"Fine, we'll go ask Sakura, right now, we have all lunch to find out", Tenten said marching over to the pink haired girl, leaving me once again to follow like Akamaru following Kiba.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked in a very sweet voice, "can I ask you something?", again she asked not dropping the sweet and innocent voice.

"Sure"

"Well I was wondering if you liked Gaara". She seemed innocent in asking the question, never letting on that there was a bet riding on the answer.

"I do", Sakura then replied hurriedly, "but you **cannot**tell him", she seemed to be getting over some sort of shock as she threatened us, well, Tenten.

"Oh, no of course not!", Tenten exclaimed in fake innocence, which means, well I have no idea what it means, but it can't be good, and then she smirked, she had something planned for Sakura's poor unfortunate soul.

"Well, Tenten, I need to explain some things to you", and I drew Tenten away from the pink haired girl, who began mumbling to herself about pie.

"Right, on to Gaara", she said and marched in the opposite direction, and once again I was left following.

"Hey, Gaara, sorry about earlier, I just had the urge to ask you, so I did", she said still using her sweet voice, "but I have another question".

"Hn"

"Well, while you were yelling about you not being gay you nearly said somebody's name", Gaara now had a suspicious look on his face, "and I was wondering if it was Sakura?"

"Yes, well you can't tell anyone that it is Sakura", Gaara said, giving Tenten one of his worst death glares, which pretty much said, 'if you tell her or anyone else, I WILL KILL YOU', which went unnoticed by the grinning girl.

"Tenten, come, I'll introduce you to my cousin", I stated coolly grabbing her elbow and leading her away from the violent eyeliner wearing boy.

"Neji" '_oh, Kami, that voice is going to give me nightmares_', I thought as Tenten's overly sweet voice called my name.

"Hn", was my 'what?' but I didn't expect her to know that.

"You owe me ten bucks", she said and ran over to Shikamaru, who at the time was talking with my cousin Hinata.

#&!

**Shikamaru pov**

I was talking to Hinata, one of the few things I do quite frequently, it's one of the few things I'm able to stay awake while doing; it's mostly because I can't hear her. That's when I felt weight on my shoulders.

"Hiya Shika-pineapple head!" the person sitting on my shoulders said, who I assumed to be Tenten, what gave her away was the fact that no one calls me that.

"Troublesome", I muttered, "What can I do for you Tenten?" I asked, and she still didn't move, not even to look me in the eye, '_this girl has no common courtesy'._

"Well, I was wondering, who are you talking to?" she asked, and that's when I remembered I was talking to Hinata, '_apparently I don't have common courtesy as well'_

"Tenten, this is Hinata, Hinata Tenten, Tenten's the one who beat Ebisu, and Hinata is Neji's cousin", the weight finally lifted, but then I was pounded into the ground, Tenten didn't just get off, she jumped off and landed back on me standing up.

"So, your Neji's cousin, nice to meet you", I heard Tenten say, but couldn't see what was happening, because I was **KISSING THE GROUND.**

"Y-yes, I-I am, h-how d-do y-you kn-know him?" I heard Hinata stutter out.

"I have to show her around the grounds". Said a new person who I assumed was Neji.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" I tried to say, but I don't think they heard that, or understood.

"Don't know Shika-pineapple head", Tenten said, assuming she knew what I said, for all she knows I could have asked about the weather.

"Neji-kun, you made a joke, w-wow", Hinata said, almost like it was just her and Neji, but she remembered that Tenten was there, '_wait, OH MY GOD NEJI MADE A JOKE, I GOTTA GET AWAY!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Tenten let me up, I got to get away, Neji never makes jokes", I said, but I didn't expect any one to understand

"Hmm, interesting, well fine", Tenten said and stepped of my back, '_wow she actually understood'._

#&!

Neji's pov

I heard my cousin stutter as she talked to Tenten, '_she never did tell me why she was so nervous around people'_, I shook my head and continued walking over to them in time to answer Hinata's question.

"I have to show her around the grounds", as I said this I pointed at Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata laughed, and that's when I realized that I had made a joke, '_GAH, what is this women doing to me!'_, at the same time there was mumbling from Shikamaru, I didn't understand what he said, who would.

"Don't know Shika-pineapple head", Tenten said to Shikamaru.

"Neji-kun you made a joke, w-wow", she was doing so well, until she realized that Tenten and Shikamaru were still present, so close.

"mphmhp, mfr ma yr magy mndea bkas muks mnj shd ndui", Shikamaru mumbled getting mouth fulls of dirt, well most likely, and again no one understood him, who could understand mumbling. As if an answer to my question, Tenten let him up and he repeated what he said, which was, 'Tenten let me up, I got to get away, Neji never makes jokes', I scowled at that, no matter how true it may be.

#&!

**Sasuke's pov (a/n don't you just love the random points of view change, I'm kidding, its pretty annoying ne?)**

I sat under a tree, completely shrouded in shadows, I watched as Neji brought a new girl to our usual hangout. Foolish, she's just another fan girl after our money; she just can act better then the rest of the annoying species, who couldn't control themselves around any rich person.

I watched as Neji followed her around, from Sakura to Gaara, and finally over to Shikamaru and Hinata. I continued to watch, with a scowl on my face, as Kiba walked up and Neji introduced the girl to him.

They laughed at something she had said, and Kiba went to talk to Gaara leaving Neji and the girl to talk amongst themselves, she pointed over to me and Neji probably told her who I was, foolish.

The next thing I knew she was in front of me, and all she did was stare, like I had seen her do to Gaara, and that stare made me slightly uncomfortable, though I would die before I admitted it.

Her brown eye's shifted from my black eye's to my hair and back, we stayed like this for a few minutes, I waited for her to realise who I was and squeal, for if she wasn't a Neji fan girl, then she was one of mine. all she did was cock her head to one side.

"Why is you hair shaped like a chicken's ass?", she asked in a sweet voice, I heard a short bark of laughter, I looked over at  
Neji who was facing away, shoulders shaking lightly, I stared at him in shock, " if you think that's bad, he made a joke while we were talking to Hinata and Shika-pineapple head", again I was shocked, but the only difference on my stoic face was the fact that my eyes were two milometers wider.

"Hn", I said, hoping that Neji would understand, and ask what I wanted but it was over three words, so I couldn't ask it.

"He wants to know why you're not squealing, he thinks that your either don't know who we are, or you're an incredibly experienced fan girl" Neji said, pretty much exactly what I wanted to ask.

"Oh, neither, I know who the both of you are, but I'm the farthest thing from a fan girl", the non-fan girl said, '_damn I still don't know her name'._

"Her name is Tenten", Neji said, reading my thoughts, '_what did she mean by the farthest thing from a fan girl'._

"If you're wondering what I meant by that, well your just going to have to wait and see", Tenten said, now she was prying her way into my mind, '_STAY OUT DAMN IT!'_, what just because I show no emotion on the outside, doesn't mean I don't have any.

#&!

Normal pov

The bell rang, right after Sasuke started yelling in his mind. Tenten was already half way down the school before Neji noticed, so once again he was left chasing after her.

Neji and Tenten walked to their lockers, which were conveniently located around the same hall, and upon looking at their schedules they discovered that they had the last three periods free.

"Looks like I'll be having the grand tour, Neji style", Tenten said turning to Neji and flashed him a grin.

"Looks like", Neji said turning away, "come on then, I'll show you everyone's locker", Nejistopped and turned back, flashing his own grin, which would have had any weaker girl's knees buckling, "and I'll also give you their combos".

"fun", Tenten said thinking of all the evil things she could do, until one particular evil plan formed, and soon they both fell silent.

"Tenten", Neji said suddenly, "how did you get Sakura and Gaara to spill like that?"

"Hahaha, I knew you were going to ask that, at some point", Tenten said grinning again, "you see, it's a little weird, whenever I look someone in the eye, and ask them a question, in that sweet voice you heard earlier, they can't help but answer no matter how much they don't want to, they will answer, they have to, it's not always a bad thing, sometimes it allows a person to see what they were feeling, even if they didn't know consciously", she paused, "the only problem is that it doesn't work on people that are gay", another pause, "would you like to try?".

"Sure", Neji replied, thinking that it was nothing, that it wasnt real.

"Okay, let's see, a general question?", she paused to think,"oh, got one, do you like someone?".

Neji's face changed from an emotionless, unbelieving one, to one of deep concentration, and then he answered, "yes".

#&!

Tenten's pov

I laughed as Neji tried to stop himself from answering, I never really knew what compelled them to answer me, it was always a little weird, but the weirdest thing is when Neji answered I felt slightly hurt that he liked someone.

My father, when he was alive, found out this little 'power' of mine, and then he used it to see if his employees where honest, and if they failed they were fired, it also helped when he was making new business partners, to see if they were going to rob him blind or not. This made the Ashio corp. one of the biggest companies, right up there with, Uchiha and Hyuuga corp. (a/n they're separate, just s you know)

This is what I mean by when I said I was the farthest thing from a fan girl, I was a business rival, this was also the reason why I never said my last name, everyone would be talking about how unfortunate it was that they were dead, or there would be whispers in the halls like, 'her parents were assassinated you know'.

The funny thing is that it wasn't the gossip that bugged me most, it was the pity, I couldn't stand the fact that they assumed that I was upset about my parents death, when really I couldn't care less, they didn't care about me and so I don't care about them, the only people I ever considered my family was my brother my sister and my aunt.

My sister was now in America, my brother was running the company, doing a good job at it to, and yet somehow they managed to still care more about me then my parents did, and my mother was home the majority of the time.

"This is Temari's locker", Neji's voice broke through my inner ranting's, he had fallen quite after I questioned him, and I drifted off in to my thoughts not once realizing that we were still walking.

"Cool, anything valuable in there?", I managed to ask, bringing my focus around completely.

"Well, her math book", Neji answered not realizing that an evil plan was froming the minute he opened his mouth.

#&!

Normal pov

"WHERE'S MY MATH BOOK?", screamed Temari as she frantically looked through her locker, for her oh so prized math book.

"SHIKAMARU HAS IT!", Tenten screamed back as she tossed the book to said person, who then looked from the book in his hands to Temari, and then took off out the door.

"To troublesome", Shikamaru muttered before estopping in front of Naruto, "NO I DON'T, NARUTO DOES!", he then yelled knowing Temari could hear, and then tossed the book to the blond boy.

"NO I DON'T SASUKE DOES!", Naruto yelled not even bothering to run, for once he was lazier then Shikamaru, either that or he was to petrified, he had been chased once that day already.

"Dobe", Sasuke muttered as the book landed in his hands, looking behind him, as he ran, he didn't notice Sakura and Gaara in front of him.

Sasuke ran right into the back of Sakura, who then flew forward knocking Gaara to the ground, and landing on top of him, their lips locked.

#&!

Sakura's pov

I couldn't believe it, I was kissing Gaara. It's my worst nightmare, yet my dream come true.

I was to shocked to move, so we stayed there for a few minutes, until I regained some sense and jumped off of him. I looked around behind me, everyone was standing there looking just as shocked as I felt, well except for two, Neji and Tenten, Neji looked uncomfortable because it looked like Tenten was crying in to his shoulder, why she was doing that I'm not sure.

The silence surrounding the whole area, everything seemed frozen, what brought me back was Sasuke numbly handing Temari's math book back to her.

"So, I think it's about time I get going ", I said turning around and stiffly walking out of the school yard.

"Yeah me too", I barley heard Gaara say before he was right beside me, "uh... Sakura", he started, but I think he was waiting for me to give him something, in order for him to continue.

"Yeah?" I asked hoping my voice didn't betray my nervousness.

"I was wondering if... you would go out with me?", I was shocked, not because he asked me out, but because he managed to do it in a complete monotone, _'how the hell can he do that?_', I asked myself, before I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I will!", I said enthusiastic, and smiled, and for the first time in a long time I meant it, "we'll tell the others tomorrow", I said as I turned into my house that I didn't even realize was there.

#&!

**Normal pov (with Tenten, Neji and Sasuke)**

"So, that was pretty awkward for them", Tenten said the silence driving her madder and madder as they were getting closer to her house.

"Hn", was the answer Tenten got from, as she named him, 'rich emo, bastered, chicken ass head', though she would shorten it to emo bastard or chicken ass head.

"Tenten where do you live ?", Neji asked, noticing that they were at his and Sasuke's street, there were three large houses, on the far end was Sasuke's, in the middle was Neji's, and on the end, which happened to be the biggest house, well neither Neji or Sasuke knew who lived there.

"Right there", Tenten said pointing to the largest house on the end, by the street. Tenten ran up to the house, but before she could open it a women stepped out.

"Tenten, dear, how was your first day?" the woman asked.

"Hiya Auntie", Tenten said, "I'll tell you all about it inside", Tenten walked into the house leaving the two shocked boys to walk into their own houses.

#&!

**Normal pov (next day)**

Everyone was standing, sitting or leaning where Tenten had seen them the day before, everyone but Neji and Tenten were standing, Neji was leaning and Tenten was sitting up in the tree beside where he was leaning. The only person not there yet was Gaara and Sakura.

Within a few minutes they arrived, holding hands like the happy couple they were, Neji smirked, Tenten grinned, and swung down so that she was holding on to the tree branch with her legs, while her head was by Neji's.

"You owe me twenty".


	3. Pictures worth a thousand words

**Disclaimer: yeah, don't own a thing**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Enjoy!**

Chapter two: pictures worth a thousand words.

#&!

**Tenten's pov (during school where we left off)**

_'I won, I won, he owes me twenty, he owes me twenty, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh',_I sang joyfully in my head.

I was grinning down the hall like an idiot, and he knew why. He kept glaring at me, which unfortunately for him made me grin more.

We were currently in religion, waiting for our teacher, when I focused, absentmindedly, on a conversation which was going on a few seats away from me, I had nothing better to do, Shika-pineapple head was sleeping and Neji was still pouting about our bet.

"Pien are we getting together with Ino next period or what?" asked a boy who had long blond hair, well I assumed it was a guy by the sound of his voice, although it could have been a very manly girl, any way, he had most of his hair in a short pony tail, and some of it covering his left blue eye, **(a/n he has two blue eyes)**

"No", said the other boy who had rusty orange hair, bright orange eyes, and had a total of twenty two piercings. Two on his bottom lip, that made him look like a vampire, three on each side of his nose, one in each ear going right through the bottom and top, and then nine on the outer ear of each ear, _'damn his ears must have hurt when he got those done, and his nose,'._His nails were painted purple, along with the majority of the Akatsuki.

"Oh, why not?" asked the blond boy, all though it sounded more like a whine, a very feminine whine.

"Because her next class is bio., then chem., then after lunch is physics, and you know those are her favorite classes, so we probably won't see her until the last to periods", explained the very holy man that I now name metal head, _'wonder what happens when he tries to go through those metal detectors?'._

The other boy was about to say something when the door opened, we all expected Ebisu to limp in, and with that thought my hand slightly twitched, and I smirked slightly, but we were soon over-joyed when it wasn't, but their joy soon ended, even mine, as Tsunade started to speak.

"Right, Ebisu will not be coming in today, or ever for the fact that, while trying to leave yesterday he fell down the stairs and broke both his legs and nose, and for that he's blaming and suing you Tenten", there was loud gasps and exclamations of how unfair that was, "but", Tsunade continued, "because of who you are, what your family has done for this school, and that you had a reason to beat him to a bloody pulp, his case fell through", we figured that was all, until we heard a cough from behind the door, "oh, yeah, this is your new teacher, Mitarashi Anko", Tsunade said.

Our new 'teacher', if you could call her that, steps out from behind the door. She looked like one of the school's slut-etts, only older. She had a short skirt on, a tank-top and long black boots. She had short purple hair that was styled so that the back was up while the rest wasn't and brownish-gray eyes.

"Oh, and before I forget, the competition is coming up, I want you all to participate, even though Konoha private high will probably beat us with their star player, ,that they always use", Tsunade was about to go into one of her famous rants that I've heard so much about, but she stopped, and had a look of realization cross her face, she then proceeded to do something no one would have suspected, "YES!", she screamed and danced around for a while before running out of the classroom down the hall, jumping here and there in her excitement.

I looked around the class quickly, everyone had a petrified look plastered on their face, except for, Shika-pineapple head, who was a sleep, Neji, who had more of an exasperated look on his face, like the whole school was about to go insane, and of course me, I just smirked, I knew exactly why Tsunade was excited, just like she knows that I was Konoha private school's 'special' player, I laughed silently, everyone was in for a shock.

No one expected a klutz, a space case, or a seemingly normal girl to be, a straight-A, a really good athlete, incredibly rich, and a cookie grazed, bucket throwing idiot, and that's the way I liked it.

We had only began our religion class when I was called down by Tsunade, which was followed by a chorus, 'oooh', 'ahhh', 'new girl is in trouble', _'bakas'_, I thought as I disappeared into the hall way.

As I walked down the hall, that seemed unbearably...bare. This was the time when the conversation earlier came back, the one involving metal-head and the blond boy. Ino's favorite class was science, which involved, biology, chemistry, and physics, but those subjects were taught by Orochimaru, and every one said he was a very, very creepy man, so it made me wonder why she would like them, '_unless'._

#&!

**Normal pov (in Tsunade's office)**

Tenten walked into Tsunade's office with a disturbing thought, ' _...Ino was actually smart',_was said thought, shaking her head, Tenten turned to find Tsunade with her head stuck in the orange book, again, Tenten heard various 'uhhuh', 'interesting', and even, 'got to try that', Tenten knew she had to interrupt her once again.

"Um... Tsunade", Tenten started as she closed the door, and Tsunade's head shot up, eyes glowing with the promise of death to whoever it was that had disrupted her, well until those deadly glowing eyes settled on Tenten.

"Tenten!" she exclaimed, slamming the book on her desk as she got up and rushed over to Tenten, grinning she said, "I'm so glad you're here", Tsunade proceeded to hug Tenten until both were blue in the face.

"W-why", Tenten choked out, still unable to breath thanks to the tight hold Tsunade had on her, which was odd seeing as Tsunade was hugging someone, that's just weird, plain and simple.

"Well, I know who you are, and about the whole private schooling you had, and how much that school liked you, what they used you for, and we want you for the same thing", Tsunade said, attempting to secretive, "did that make sense?", she asked as a thick silence fell over the room.

"To me yes, to anyone else listening, no", Tenten said in one swift movement, she opened the door and Neji and Jiraiya fell into the room.

The two 'men' smiled nervously up at the two furious women above them, "care to explain?", Tsunade growled, after realizing that they weren't forthcoming of any answers while the two of them kept quiet.

"Neji", Tenten said her sweet voice filled the room, spelling doom for the young Hyuuga, and he knew so as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "why were you listing at the door?"

"When you we're called down I was worried, because you don't know how horrible Tsunade's punishments are, and I was going to see if I could get you out of trouble because...", Neji was saved when Tenten lifted her hand to stop his explanation.

"Now tell me, how much did you hear?", Tenten's voice demanded to be answered, even if she wasn't using her special little power, which just happened to help her.

"Just something about a private school, and using you, I don't really understand, I...", again Neji was stopped by Tenten's hand.

"Okay, who's he?" Tenten asked, pointing toward the man beside Neji, who Neji knew to be Jiraiya, the man unknown to Tenten had stayed quite through the whole Q&A.

"Jiraiya, he's our health teacher, and a pervert, but he's not like Ebisu, yeah he's different, and he wrote a series of books, though Tsunade doesn't know that, well I only know because I heard him Talking about it with someone, can't remember who, anyway his series is called...", Tenten held up her hand, she really didn't want to know.

"Thank you" she simply said, turning toward Tsunade, who was looking at the whole scene in awe, snapping out of it when she heard Tenten's 'thank you', and was currently smiling at her.

"H-how d-did y-you do that?" she asked, still shocked about what had transpired, she still looked at the wide eyed Neji.

"It's a...something, I don't know why but whenever I ask a question the person has to answer, well as long as I'm looking them in the eye and using that creepy sweet voice of mine", Tenten paused, "it doesn't work on gays though", and a look of realization passed through Tsunade's face.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I met Jiraiya in the hall as we were both headed toward Tsunade's office, Jiraiya went because he enjoyed the show whenever someone was in trouble, and I was going to ruin his fun. We arrived a few minutes later, and listened at the door, I could barely hear what was being said between Tsunade and Tenten, but Tsunade sounded happy, which scared both me and Jiraiya.

The next thing I heard was Tenten saying that it made sense to her but not any one listing, and I knew she knew, we tried to get away but we were to late the door opened and we fell in, left to face not only a pissed off Tsunade, which was scary, but a pissed off Tenten, and as they say, better the devil you know.

With that in mind Tenten began her questioning, which was after Tsunade growled at us. Tenten's voice broke through my somewhat fazed state, capturing my attention with her dark eyes, holding me with in a spell.

She asked her question, and her eyes called to me, bidding me to answer, and so I did, I came close to telling her things she didn't need to know at the moment, she stopped me in the middle of my sentence, and asked another. This time I tried to resist, tried to look away, but I couldn't her eyes held me with power beyond my control, but that's not what forced me to answer, it was almost like she needed the answer, and so the answer to her second question slipped from my mouth.

Once again she stopped me before I said to much, I thought she was done, but I couldn't look away, she still needed answers, and no matter how much I tried to resist the answers spilled from me like an over flowing glass, not stopping until she stopped the flow of water, or I spilled the context of my brain, my soul.

She asked me about Jiraiya, and I found myself searching for every scrap of information about him, anything to fill the need to answer her questioning eyes, she held up her hand effectively shutting me up. She thanked me and turned to Tsunade, who stared at me with shock, and not until then did I realize what I had done.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I felt bad, really, really bad, I have never liked doing that, and I really don't like how much he was going to tell me, how much my power affected him, never once had that happened.

While we were still in the office I had laughed silently as Tsunade realized just who I was, my father's precious 'secret weapon', the one many other business company's tried to steal, or what they believed was the little dirty secret of my father, never once had they realized that I was in the office more then I should have been.

"Neji", I said quietly as we walked down the hall, a charged silence between us, and the guilt I felt easily heard as I spoke his name.

"Hn", as he said, well more grunted the sound, I fell even deeper into my despairing guilt, he was upset, or mad, either one wasn't good.

"I'm sorry I did that", I said looking anywhere but his normally emotionless face, scared to see what lay in his white/violet eyes, I didn't like the fact that I had to do that to him, but we needed to know that he didn't hear too much, or understand, I couldn't take the risk not when my father's, my brothers company depended on it.

"Hn"

I sighed, I really liked Neji as a friend, which was really weird considering, but I might have lost him as that way before he found out who I am.

"Can you tell me why your hn-ing?", I asked knowing that because I didn't demand an answer I probably wasn't getting one, even if he said no it be better than him just hn-ing.

"Because the last time I opened my mouth I nearly told you some things that you don't need to know, that no one needs to know", Neji snapped, well it sounded like that even though he was keeping his voice calm I knew he was really angry.

"I'm sorry", I said my voice barely above a whisper, but somehow he heard it.

"Can you tell me why you and Tsunade were so upset", he asked in a softer emotionless monotone.

"I can't right now", he looked upset, "not because I don't want to tell you it's I can't", he looked a bit better, so I tried to explain the best I could without giving myself away, "see a week ago my parents were killed... murdered... assassinated, and my brother my sister and maybe even me could be next", he looked really, really shocked, "that's why I never say my last name".

He nodded, and we continued to walk down the hall back to class in silence, a comfortable one this time. 'Damn this hallway is long', I thought after a while of walking in silence, which was broken by him.

"Can you tell me about the whole school thing, what school was she talking about?" I debated for a while before deciding what to do.

"Konoha private high", I answered, leaving the rest up to what his brain could come up with, which I was hoping would be the wrong answer, and I was never one to be disappointed.

"Was it about the competition?" he paused, "because I could have explained everything to you", I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Well you don't need to now", I mentally shrugged, he'll find out sooner or later. We arrived at the religion room just in time to grab our stuff and head to our next class, bio.

'_hmm, let's play a game'_, I thought as I walked into the science room, and went to sit by Neji who was sitting next to Gaara, a few seats behind Ino, who was at the front of the class, the class was quite when the teacher entered, and what everyone had told me was true, he was a very creepy man. He had long black hair, a pale face, and eyes like a snake.

"Oh, a new student, how nice", his voice matched his eyes, and apparently his tongue, it was long, that's what they told me, how they knew I could only guess, "I must warn you my class is very hard, but I do give extra credit", he offered, _' what's with teachers and extra credit in this school?',_ I thought, and was about to go in to a silent rant about them thinking I'm stupid, until the creepy snake man started to talk again, "oh, I almost forgot, my name is Orochimaru".

"I enjoy your class", an enthusiastic smile on her face, which made Gaara, Neji and my-self roll our eyes.

" Well, yes, but your failing", he informed the annoying blond girl, " however stay after school and we'll see what we can do", and that's when I got my idea for the little game, seeing as how Ino was not smart as I had thought, which actually made me feel better. Orochimaru then started his class.

Ino repeatedly raised her hand to answer his questions, which when she was called on, she generally got wrong.

"Ten bucks something is going on between them after this class, another ten bucks that it happens after chem., and another ten bucks it happens after phys., as well, so all in all whoever wins gets thirty dollars", I whispered to Neji.

"Your there is no way a teacher student relationship is going on", he whispered back smirking.

"Hey do you have a camera?", _'muwahahaha'_, I laughed in my head, the game was beginning.

"Yeah why?" he asked taking down some notes Orochimaru had just put down.

"Bring it", I whispered and we completed the class in silence, I watched as Orochimaru and Ino exchanged glances, and watched the clock, _'impatient much?'_

The bell rang and I walked out the class, purposely leaving my books on the desk, and continued to leave with Neji, pretending to be too busy conversing with him as we went to get his camera. We walked back to class 'to get my books_',_and I opened the door slightly to reveal Ino and Orochimaru making out in the middle of the room.

I motioned for Neji to take some pictures, without the flash, and then walked in, feigning innocence, "Neji stay there, I'll be back in a sec I forgot my books, and then I'll grab my chem. books", I said over my shoulder, and then turned around, "oh, I umm. I'm s-so sorry, I umm didn't mean to uh interrupt, I have a tendency to be forgetful, I'll just grab my books and go, see you in uh chemistry", I pretended to be in a rush, then just to add to the effect I dropped my books outside the door, and rushed away.

"Hahaha, that was fun, you owe me another ten, so thirty now", I said breathlessly when we stopped running, and we were far enough away from the science room, and all he did was grumble under his breath.

We walked back to the silence class we had just ran from, at the same time as the rest of the class, we sat next to Sasuke who was being suffocated by his fan girls, so I did the only thing I could do to help him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's with all the girls, I thought you said my sister was the only one you wanted", he looked puzzled for a moment, until I winked at him, and he got the message.

"She is, but these girls won't leave me alone no matter what I tell them", he played along, better than I thought, "I tried to put them down because, I didn't want her to do the same thing that she did to those other girls", it was an amazing thing really, Sasuke wasn't only talking, he as acting.

"Ah yes those poor girls", the fan girls were ensnared in the story we're spinning, so I thought I add a bit more, I walked over to one of the very pretty girls and began to tell her some of the details, seeing as she was the first one to ask, she ran away before I could get really into the story, and so I continued to tell the story bit by bit into each of the girls ears, until they had all left Sasuke, only problem was I left Neji unguarded, "and Neji, what of the girl your heart belongs to", and he played along to, with Sasuke.

"I tried to tell them, like Sasuke did", Neji protested.

"Did you tell them she was taught by Tsunade?" Sasuke asked and they all disappeared, I had to give him credit, he was creative.

"My sister was trained by Tsunade", and before Neji or Sasuke could say anything class began. During class I worked with Neji and thought of a new way to catch them doing something, because, well my trick wasn't going to work again, the only thing I came up with was to do it the old fashioned way, sneaking around, which is always fun.

"Neji", I whispered, "do you still have you camera", I asked, and he nodded, "we're just going to open the door and take a few pictures, okay", he nodded again.

That's about the same time Ino's project blew up, no one knew what she was working on, but that didn't stop me from messing around with it, with help from Sasuke, I hated her and her type just as much as Neji and Sasuke did.

"Ino, this was a large project, and you choose to work on your own so, now that your project is well nonexistent, you going to have to come see me after class, again", Orochimaru said, and I smirked over at Sasuke, who's lip twitched, then smirked at Neji, who smiled back and I found myself blushing, don't know why, but I was, damn.

"Good work Tenten, Neji, you Two have the best mark on this project", Orochimaru said inspecting our work, "and Neji I'm surprised your actually working with a girl, willingly", and with that he left, I smiled over at Neji, silently laughing at him.

The bell rang; me and Neji went and hid in the supplies closet, across the hall from the science room. We watched as Orochimaru looked up and down the hall, and then inspected the class room for any 'forgotten books', then closed the door leaving it open slightly so that it didn't look suspicious.

We crept over to the door and opened it enough to see through and take some pictures, and once again we saw them in the middle of the room making out, but this was a more 'passionate' kiss, I assumed because the other one was interrupted, I put my hand out, and Neji placed the camera in the open palm, I proceeded to take the pictures Once done we walked away, down to the lunch room where we met with the rest of my new friends.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked in a suggestive manner, which as an answer he got milk thrown in his face.

"Taking some photos", was my verbal reply, at which me and Neji smiled/smirked.

"Ooo, of what?" Sakura asked as she jumped into Gaara's lap, who himself looked uninterested, but I knew better.

"Neji, show 'em", I said as I poked Neji until he produced the camera from one of his pockets, and began to flick through the disturbing pictures, and with each new picture it was met with disgusted gasps, "and there should be more by the end of the day", I smirked, "we have physics next", they all began to smile, and I started to plan how I was going to get those pictures and the last ten bucks from Neji.

"Neji, I've got it, but I'll need your help", at this I pointed to everyone gathered around us, "I need you to create a diversion that would have them both interested in long enough for me and Neji to sneak back into the room", I looked around at the odd group of people, and a milk covered Naruto started to raise his hand, "Naruto I don't care what it is", and then the bell rang.

Class started right away, me, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata, who were surprisingly in that class as well, got right down to work, and Ino got right down to failing, again many, many thanks to myself, and Temari.

"Ino, that's the third time you messed up this class, come see me again", he sounded really frustrated by what, I couldn't tell.

"Tenten, Neji would you mind cleaning up, Ino go get yourself cleaned up, and come back in a few minutes, and explain why you three will be a little late", and with that the bell rang, and Ino ran off like the little slutty angle she is.

We cleaned up until Ino returned, which was when Orochimaru dismissed us, and we hid in the same supplies closet we had earlier, and waited for Naruto's diversion, which came shortly after we hid.

"The Ashio Company's youngest daughter is here", he screamed down the hall, drawing the two people from the science room, I really felt like hitting my head.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka", I chanted repeatedly in a whisper, as we hid behind one of the desks that was close to the door so we could make an easy escape, but hidden well enough so that we weren't seen when they re-entered, I knew that wasn't going to work for long if at all.

They began their usual make out scene, in which I discovered Orochimaru really does have a long tongue, we waited until they got into some compromising positions, and then took the pictures, we left right after that because I began to gag, and the sounds would have given us away.

Our last two classes were writing, and math, but just as we were about to enter Iruka's class we were called down to the auditorium, which the other day I learned was right by the cafeteria, which was by the gym. We walked in and saw the rest of the people we like to hang out with, well, the people I recently started to hang out with.

"Teme", I said pointing at the confused blond boy, "baka, baka, baka, DOBE!" it was like my own version of duck, duck goose; I laughed silently at that fact until I remembered I was whisper yelling at the blond idiot. **(A/n whisper yelling is yelling but its hushed or whispered, doesn't have the same effect though, lol)**.

"What?" he asked, he really didn't know what he almost did, "what did I do?"

"Running down the hall screaming ' the Ashio's youngest daughter is here', you don't know her, you don't know what she looks like, you don't know what you nearly did", again I was whisper yelling.

"Oh and what you do?" asked some random guy who was wearing a hat that looked like it had cat ears on it.

"Who are you?", I asked, just a little surprised that some random guy was talking to me, "and yes I do know, all of it", it took all myself control not to yell 'I AM HER!', everyone looked at me in shock, either because I didn't know who this dude was or because I 'knew' the Ashio corp.'s youngest daughter.

"This is mine and Gaara's older brother Kankuro, how do you kn..." Temari was cut off.

"Attention please", Tsunade's voice saved me from being bombarded with questions, "I know that summer break is coming up, and I know you know that the competition comes with it, and I also know you think it's pointless to even bother trying, but from now until the day of the competition I want you to train, and find someone to train with you", and then the clamor of talking began, as people searched for their partners.

"Sakura train with me", Temari yelled even though Sakura was standing right beside her, the pink haired girl nodded as she tried to regain her hearing.

"Gaara", Shikamaru stated in his usual Bored tone, although he would not be competing it would still help to train the red head, the red head in return nodded.

"SASUKE", yelled the blond boy, who also received a nod, although this one was begrudgingly.

"Tenten?" Neji asked from behind me.

"Sure Neji", I said and turned around to smile at him, that's when I realized that our friends weren't talking any more, I turned back around to see, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and even Sasuke looking at us in shock.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata stuttered recovering from her shock first, said person only nodded still too dumb founded to do anything else.

"Right", again Tsunade's voice saved, this time, not only me but Neji from an awkward silence, or from being asked questions until our ears bled, "by now you all should have your partners, now for the rest of the day, go train, work hard, good day, I'm going to go drink", she mumbled the last part, sigh, such a principal.

"Right training, let's go Neji", I said as I pulled us out of the mob of body's to the outside, when we were far enough away from the school I slowed and then eventually stopped, "so training, here a good place?" I asked studying the surrounding area.

"It's good", he said, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him change his stance to one of fighting, "now let's begin", and with that he flew at me with a punch.


	4. Chapter 4

#&!

**Normal pov**

Neji flew at Tenten, aiming to punch her, he pulled back because he assumed he was going to make contact between his fist and her face, and didn't wasn't to harm her.

But that didn't happen, within the few seconds before the destined impact, Tenten ducked under Neji and flipped him into the air, she jumped into the air following him (a/n they may be in high school, but they fight like ninjas), kicking him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Upon landing on the ground his breath, the very little he had left, was knocked out of him, again. Tenten hovered above him as he opened his eyes, she could clearly see that he was a little dazed.

"Wow", he wheezed, as he gingerly sat up, "didn't see that one coming", Neji said as he rose to his feet.

"Neji", Tenten started, and waited until he was paying attention, "I'm not like other girls, you don't have to hold back, now let's fight", and the both went back into a fighting stance.

They flew at each other, kick, blocked, punch, blocked, they jumped into the air, kick, kick, punch, block, block, doge, punch, kick, they continued for a few minutes in the air, never once noticing the group of people forming beneath them.

Their practice fight continued on the ground for a few more minutes before they took a break, they had decided that after their break they would continue with other things, as they stopped the crowed could see that Neji had not placed a single hit on the girl but he himself had been beaten black and blew (a/n I know Neji always wins but I felt bad for Tenten 00)

They gasped loudly, making their presence known, the gasps were followed by whispers, and Neji had only been bested by one person. That was the day Tenten got fan boys.

#&!

**Normal pov (after school/training)**

"So, Tsunade said summer break was coming soon, what are you guys doing", Tenten asked sitting in her favorite tree.

"We were planning on going to Neji's beach house", answered Kiba, who was sitting beside Sasuke who was sitting under the same tree Tenten was sitting in.

"Oh, yeah we can't my parents need it", Neji said in a monotone, and everyone but Sasuke, Gaara, Tenten, and the bringer of bad news himself groaned.

"We could go to Sasuke's", Sakura suggested, which was met with said person shaking his head, "oh why not?" wined Sakura.

"Itachi", was the simple one worded answer, now that he wasn't at risk of being mobbed by a bunch of girls he went back to his favorite way of answering. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, their sempi, like Kanakuro, and was also a member of the Akatsuki, like Ino, and Pein, other members were, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Tobi.

"AW, MAN NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" shouted Naruto as he began to run around, until, both Sakura and Temari hit him.

"You could come to mine, no one is using it", Tenten offered and suddenly everyone brightened up,  
"so when dose summer break begin?" Tenten asked.

"In like two weeks, which the last day of school is the competition", Sakura informed the other girl.

"That reminds me, there are different categories, like fighting, singing and stuff like that, what are your categories?", Tenten asked, she was pretty sure that she knew, but she wanted to be sure, she was after all wearing a mask when she competed.

"FOOTBALL!" Naruto yelled, "OUR TEAM IS SECOND BEST!", he continued to yell, "but our best player is injured", he said sadly.

"Basketball", Kiba said, and we had the same best player", he continued pointing between him self and Naruto.

"Tennis", Temari said, she may be a math geek, and a punk, but she still played sports, "and singing", she added.

"Dancing and singing", Sakura said proudly.

"Soccer", Gaara said and then he added, "And dancing", he paused and added, "Only on DDR", **(a/n Gaara of the funk, from the abridged series on you-tube)** he said defensively.

"Fighting", Neji said still in a monotone.

"What about you Sasuke?" Tenten asked, she knew he competed, but she just couldn't remember what he did.

"I don't compete", he answered, in a monotone much like his long, black haired buddy.

"He's lying", Kiba said, ignoring the death glare he was receiving he continued, "He sings", and Kiba took off running.

"Hey Sasuke", Tenten called as she jumped from the tree, looking him directly in his freaky black eyes, that were like Tamari's, "is it true", she asked sweetly.

"No", he said angrily, Neji gasped, Sasuke was lying.

"Neji what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned, she was the second to hear him gasp.

"I forgot about the meeting with my father, come on Tenten", he said as he started to pull Tenten away **(a/n I know Neji's father is dead, but it works better if he's alive).**

"WAIT HINATA, SHIKA-PINEAPPLE HEAD WHAT DO YOU GUYS DO?" Tenten yelled as she was begging to be pulled farther and farther away.

"HINATA SINGS, AND SHIKAMARU PLANS THE WHOLE THING", Temari yelled back, answering for the shy girl and the lazy ass.

"COOL!" Tenten yelled, and disappeared from every ones view, "why do I have to come with you, to meet your father", she asked, now that she wasn't being dragged anymore.

"Shit", Neji cursed, "I didn't actually mean for you to meet him", Neji then realized that they were to close for him to get Tenten away.

"Neji!" called, who Tenten assumed was, Neji's father, "who's that", he asked pointing at Tenten, the non-squealing girl.

"My name is Tenten, and I'm not one of your son's fan girls, nor am I a Fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke", Tenten answered him instead of Neji; she hated to be answered for, and talked about like she wasn't there.

"Yeah, she's Tenten", Neji answered lamely, he still had to give an answer, "if you have any questions about her, ask her", he stated broadly.

"Right, why is she or you here", Neji's father asked not sure who to ask, so he looked toward Tenten first who shrugged and pointed to Neji.

"Umm... see we were talking, and then I remembered that I had to meet you, but I wanted to talk to her alone when Sasuke wasn't around because of this thing that happened, anyway so I dragged her here, and before I realized that it was too late, well it was too late for her to avoid meeting you", Neji explained to his now stunned father, "what?", he asked, but no answer was forthcoming from his father.

"Neji", Tenten said gently touching him on the shoulder, "I don't think he has ever heard you say more than five words, and right there you said like sixty-two words", Neji looked shocked himself, "you gave an actual explanation", Neji's father was coming out of his shock, "that's what three times now", and went straight back into shock.

"Anyway, father?", Neji said and then turned to his still shocked father, "father?", "you hoo, dad", Neji said as he started to wave his hands in front of his father, "daddio", as he said this he shocked himself, there was only one thought running through his head, '_what is this women/girl doing to me?'._

Neji's 'Daddio', brought Neji's father back to reality, although he would forever wonder at what had changed Neji, he had more important things to deal with, not that his son wasn't important, it would just take a lot to think through what had changed his son, and at the current time he didn't have the time.

"Neji, I came here to discuss the company's finances", Neji's father's voice was stern and unemotional, Neji was use to this, but was unsure how Tenten would reacted, but to his surprise she had the same serious expression as him and his father.

"What about them?" and Neji was back to saying five words or less, in a sentence.

"They're dropping," was the two worded reply.

"What's the cause?" was another three worded question, to Tenten it was like watching a tennis match, back and forth, only with words, it was word tennis.

"My first guess was someone stealing from the company", Neji's father was cut off.

"But that was not the case", Neji said, and cursed in his head, his sentence had six words, but to Tenten he had won the little competition they were having, his father had said like eleven words.

"A rat", Tenten suggested emotionless, which surprised Neji, he had never heard her voice so much like his own before, so cold and business like.

"What do you mean?" **(a/n I got tired of saying 'Neji's father')**

"Someone's sneaking around", Tenten explained getting herself into her own five words or less tennis match.

"We have security cameras," Mr. Hyuuga stated.

"Those might not work", Tenten stated, totally leaving Neji out of their conversation, said person just stared on in awe, not many people could keep up with his father in a business conversation, especially since he said so little.

"How so?" asked interested in what the girl had to say.

"Couldn't they fake working," Tenten stated remembering the one time her father's/ brother's company was going through something similar.

"True," agreed nodding his head, '_this girl is smart_', although he would not admit it out loud, he had not thought of that.

"What can we do?" Neji finally asked, not sure how to weasel out a rat.

"I could be of service," Tenten stated, she knew that this wasn't such a good idea, but she really couldn't watch as her friend's father's business went bankrupt.

"How so?" asked once again interested in what could this one girl offer that no man under his employ could.

"Neji do you remember my little talent," Tenten asked, smirking.

"Yes, but wha-," Neji was cut off.

"It works for a lot more than just finding out who likes who", again Tenten smirked, but this time it was at 's confused expression.

"That could be useful", Neji agreed, nodding his head.

"What?" asked, his voice not betraying his utter confusion.

"Well you see I have-", Tenten started

"A special talent that-", Neji continued for her, catching the drift.

"Whenever I asked a-"

"Question the person she asks-", Neji said, allowing Tenten to finish.

"Has to answer me", Tenten smiled at the fact that they had explained the whole thing in five words or less, together.

"This could help how?" asked.

"They can't resist answering", Neji explained.

"How do you know?" asked, not believing a thing.

"I've seen, and been through it", Neji stated.

"It doesn't work on gays though", Tenten added absentmindedly, then asked, "wanna try?"

"Sure", agreed much like Neji had the first time.

"Do you like the Ashio corp.'s new owner?" Tenten asked in her Sweet voice looking the intimidating in the eyes.

"Yes, he's a fair man", answered, but not the way he originally planned to.

"See it works", Neji stated, as his fathers normally emotionless mask, turned into a normal face showing shock.

"We could use that", agreed standing up, "come with me", and all three left for the Hyuuga corp., building, which was located within viewing of both the Uchiha and Ashio corp., buildings.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

Tenten began the interrogations pretty much right away, first of all she was more concerned with the Ashio corporation building, and how you could see every little detail, it really wasn't that important, what was important was the fact that she was good at what she did, the whole interrogation thing, it was like she had done it before, well besides on me, in Tsunade's office.

The interrogations went by fairly quickly, me and my father watched through the two way mirror, she started with our oldest employs to our newest ones.

She got straight to the point, no beating around the bush, she went straight to what we needed to know, unlike many of the other interrogators we had, they would start with the basics, like asking their name, which we obviously already knew, and then how long they had worked for us, and other pointless stuff, but she was different.

There were five people left to interrogate Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Kagari, and Orobo, in that order. We hired Kidomaru three months ago, and Orobo about three weeks ago, the rest were in between there some where.

"Kidomaru", Tenten's voice was the sweet innocent one that was used to lure someone into a false sense of security, "have you heard of the company's finances?" she asked straight to the point.

"Yes", Kidomaru answered although I'm sure he meant to stay quite, he doesn't talk much.

"When?" she asked her special voice still in play, after hearing that voice so many times, you learn the signs that she going to ask you a question.

"A few days ago", he answered, and you could see deep in his eyes that he was confused, that he didn't understand what was happening.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"I don't know, I overheard some of the other employees talking, they were newer then me, I think", Kidomaru answered a little freaked out now; he didn't know why he was talking as much as he was.

"Thank you", Tenten said her sweet voice disappearing, " I'm sorry about this", any one could see that she didn't like doing this to innocent people, which was most likely the reason she didn't drag these things out.

Kidomaru then nodded and left, I made a mental note to explain what happened and why to him later, for who's benefit I wasn't to sure of, probably his. Next to come in was Tayuya, she looked around and was surprised to see Tenten doing the interrogation, most of the time we had guys do them because too many women were fan girls.

"Please take a seat", Tenten's voice was sweet, but held a stern undertone, so much so I found myself sitting, and my father pulling up a seat.

"My legs are tired", he explained in a whisper, when I gave him a questioning look.

"Now Tayuya", Tenten's questioning voice, as I've come to call it, broke through my father's and mine conversation, "have you heard anything about the company's finances?", I could see that my father, much like me, was fascinated by how she worked, and I was positive that he would hire her once she graduated.

"Yes"

"When?"

"A few days ago", Tayuya answered immediately.

"Who were talking about it?" I'd have to say that this was better than any cop show that the Americans could come up with, she was playing both the good cop and bad.

"It was Sakon, Kagari, Orobo, and I", Tayuya answered trying to remember what had happened that day.

"Who was doing the taking?" it was amusing, hearing such a sweet voice being that stern, yet somehow Tenten pulled it off in a very serious way.

"Orobo, but I thought he was just saying that stuff to show off", and with that the interrogation of Tayuya was finished.

"Thank you", once again her voice changed, "I'm sorry for any trouble this may have caused", Tayuya left, we still had two more interrogations before we got to our biggest lead, Orobo.

#&!

**Temari's pov- somewhere else**

I sat down on the front step, thinking of everything that led me to this spot, really it all began when I met that cookie crazed bucket throwing girl.

**Flash back**

_'_That was a pretty bad day'_, I thought as I walked back home from Sunagakura Elementary, that's when there was a sound behind me, I turned around , and some of the older boys from school surrounded me._

"_W-what do you want", I tried not to sound scared, but it didn't work, all they did was laugh._

"_We don't like new students, us older students, and we always have an initiation rite, even if your just a little girl", as he spoke it made me wish I had stayed with Kanakuro._

"_L-leave me alone!" I said and started to run, the only problem was that they were taller and faster. They pushed me to the ground, and I cried out in pain, I scrapped open my leg and it was bleeding quite a bit._

"_Oh, what's the matter, did you hurt your leg", one of them asked in a baby voice._

"_HEY YOU!" a girl shouted, although I couldn't see her, I did hear her, "YOU STOLE MY COOKIES! YOUR GONNA PAY!", and with that the older boy who was talking earlier was knocked unconscious by a flying bucket._

_The other boys turned to look at whoever threw the bucket, giving me a clear view of her too, it was a girl, just a little younger than me, and she had short brown hair in little pigtails on top of her head._

"_Now the rest of you go, before Kimmimaru and Shizune get her", the girl commanded, and they ran away, she walked over to me and bent down to look me in the eyes, "are you okay?", she asked in a sweet voice that was expected of a little girl._

_I don't know why, but I felt compelled to answer, something in her eyes just drew it out of me, "y-yeah, b-but I h-hurt m-my leg", I answered, not realizing until then that I had tears flowing from my eyes._

"_Would you like a cookie?" she asked going over and picking up the bucket she had thrown._

"_Y-yeah", I answered, and she produced one from a bag she had pulled from one of her pockets, "thank you!" I smiled at her and she smiled back._

"_My name is &!&!"_

**End Flash back**

"Ugh, why can't I remember her name", I said out loud.

"Who?" Gaara's monotone asked from behind me, which I was oddly use to.

"Do you remember that girl we use to be friends with, back in Suna?" I asked looking toward the horizon.

"Yes", Kanakuro said, "the one who loved cookies, and throwing buckets at people?"

"Yup, her", I replied.

"Yeah we all remember, we also remember the day we left", Gaara said, his voice was a monotone, but I could sense the anger at our now deceased parents who made us move away from Suna.

"Why are we thinking of that now?" Kankuro asked.

"I was wondering what she'd think of us now?", I paused, "what would she look like?", I paused again, "would she still be like herself or would she be like one of those popular fan girls?", for some reason I couldn't bring myself to believe that she would, "and I was wondering if she kept that bucket I gave her?", Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

#&!

**Neji's pov (Hyuuga corp.-still)**

We were at the interrogation of Orobo at the moment, the other two interrogations pretty much confirmed what Tayuya had said, and as quick as it went with Tenten, it was still an unbearably slow process.

"Orobo", Tenten's voice was innocent, but it held the conviction as well, she was sure that this was the man, "have you heard of the company's finances?", she asked, I could see that Tenten's 'talent' was working on him, his face twisting in an attempt to lie, or keep quite.

"Yes", the answer finally came, his eyes were wide with shock, and he did in fact attempt to lie.

"Do you know the cause?"

"Yes", he said, and again he had attempted to lie, I could tell this because his face had twisted and again he looked shocked.

"Are you the cause?" this was the million dollar question, my father and I sat on edge of our seats, waiting.

"Yes", the security men were in the before the S left his mouth, they called the police, and Orobo was out of our hair, 'the _companies finances should me back to normal within weeks'._

Tenten was quite when we met up with her again, well outside the questioning room, that we used for interviews as well as interrogations, I knew what was bothering her and reassured her that I would explain it to the employees, and left to do just that.

When I had finished explaining to the people that were questioned what had happened, they were alright, but when I returned to my father and Tenten, I caught the end of a conversation.

"Oh I see, so you went to that school for a few years, and then after your parents death you moved schools, and you now go to Konohagakura high, which is where you met Neji and his other friends", for some reason I felt as if I missed out something important.

"Yeah, pretty much, you understood the part about Suna, right?", Tenten asked and my father nodded, I decided to interrupt their conversation before my father found out more about Tenten then I knew, I told Tenten that they understood, and she nodded.

"Thank you -San, for talking with me", I was slightly shocked, that was the first time I heard Tenten being respectful, to anyone.

We walked to her house mostly in silence, and I got the feeling that something was bothering her, so being not myself today, I asked.

"Uh, nothing really, it's just when I was talking with your father it brought memories back from Suna, and I guess I just miss my old best friend, I doubt she even remembers my name", I liked that she trusted me enough to talk to me, I spoke to soon though, "sorry, you don't want to hear this".

"It's okay really, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm right next door", I really needed to get my head checked, I think I'm mentally ill, I would have never offered that to someone, less so if I had just met them yesterday.

"Tenten, your sister is on the phone", Tenten's aunt informed, cutting off anything Tenten was about to say, _' Tenten has a sister? '._

"Thanks, see you later Neji", and Tenten walked into the house, taking the phone from her aunt.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

"Hello, Shizune?" I said into the phone, hoping that she still there, I haven't talked to my sister for so long.

"How's it going little sis?" was my sister's reply.

"Great!" I said, and it was the truth, I liked Konohagakua high better then Konoah private, "how's America?", I asked, I hoped that she was happy there even under current circumstances, she had always wanted to go.

"It's a lot of fun", Shizune pretty much screamed in my ear, "how's Konohagakura high?" she asked, "any friends", she paused, "any boyfriends", she asked in a more interested tone, _'like any good sister',_I thought sarcastically.

"In that order, great, yes, and no", I laughed at her whiny 'why not', "sorry sis, I have to go train, the competition is coming up", I laughed again at her squeal.

"Bye Tenni-baby"

"GAH, DON'T CALL ME THAT!", I shouted at the phone, and as a reply I heard my sister laugh, she had called me that since, well, since I was a baby, and when I got older I pretended to hate being

called that, but I really was glad that she always called me that, it was a show of sisterly love, "bye pig lady", I said, I called her that ever since Tsunade gave her the pet pig she now has.

"TEN-", she started to yell, until I hung up on her, _'she's going to kill me'._

#&!

**Sakura's pov (next day)**

It's the day after the competition was announced and we were all hard at work, we were separated into the things we do best, the majority of our group was split up, except Tenten, she was listed in every group, which was weird no one at our school had been in every group.

Konoha private high had someone like that, she was good at everything, and I thought Tenten was just trying to show off, but no she was just talented. Tenten became the star player for basketball and football, and soccer, was the best dancer, a really good tennis player, a really good singer, and one of the best fighters. We now had our own trump card against Konoha private high.

That wasn't even the most amazing thing though, we all really liked Tenten, and we've known her a grand total of two days, but it's like she was hanging out with us since we first became friends.

#&!

**Normal pov**

School went by quickly, nothing of great interest happened to Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Temari, Naruto, Tenten or Neji.

Even the walk home was uneventful, it seemed like their day matched the sky, gray and boring, well until there is a storm that generally came after these dull Sky's, and the storm had a name, Temari.

Tenten had just taken out a batch of cookies from the oven, she was a high school student, yet she loved cookies as much as she did when she was younger, if not more.

Tenten's aunt had gone out for a while, so Tenten was alone, until the doorbell rang, running to the front door she answered it, there on her front step was a soaking Temari, and she looked as if Gaara had died.

"Temari, come in, how-, wha-", Tenten never got to decide on a question.

"Neji told me, I can go if you want", Temari turned back toward the door.

"No!, its okay, stay, what's wrong?", Tenten asked as she sat Temari on one of the sofa's that her aunt had bought, she had a secret furniture obsession, Tenten grabbed Temari a blanket, and went to go make tea.

"Well, I just needed a girl to talk to, Sakura is training with Hinata and Kiba, so I can't talk to them, so I thought you could help", Temari explained, looking around the room, completely missing the bucket on the fire place.

"I'll help in any way I can, but first, do you want a cookie?"

"Yeah", Tenten smiled and handed her one of the homemade cookies.

#&!


	5. BALLS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any tv shows by the name of Naruto, or any other show for that matter. -_-**'

Chapter 3: BALLS!

#&!

**Normal pov**

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the school yard, in complete silence, no screaming Naruto, no annoyed Sasuke, they just walked up and stood beside their usual friends, not a word passed between their tight lipped mouths.

"Sasuke whats wrong?" Tenten asked sweetly, making Neji shiver with the memory of what happened the other day, well like a day or two ago, he had heard that voice way to many times in the span of forty-eight hours.

"Nothing," was the answer she received from the black haired emo, Tenten knew that she wasn't going to get an answer from him, but it didn't hurt to double check.

"Naruto," Tenten said sweetly, drawing his attention until blue eyes met brown, "what's wrong?" and Tenten's little magic trick went to work on the quite, recently quite, blond boy.

"Last night me and Sasuke found out that we're brothers," Naruto spilled, and Sasuke looked like he could kill his newly found brother.

"How?" that one word in Tenten's sweet voice was a very powerful word.

"Well, before the Uchiha corporation became big, Sasuke's father had an affair with my mother, and I was the result, but, they had decided not to tell us until recently, because they're getting married," Naruto explained only leaving what happened to Sasuke's mother, and his own father.

"Well why, no scratch that question, what happened to your 'father' and his mother?" Tenten asked, still sweetly of course.

"Oh his parents got divorced, because of the whole affair deal, and my father is dead," Naruto explained, he didn't sound upset when he talked about his 'father', but Tenten shrugged it off as a side effect of her questioning.

"Wait, why is this bad?" Tenten asked not realizing that she was still using her sweet voice, she received a confused look from Naruto who was attempting to answer her question, " I mean, you guys act like brothers in the first place, standing up for one another, fighting like siblings, so why is it bad?" again she didn't notice that her voice was sweet, so she didn't expect him to answer.

"Well, it really isn't that bad, I just can be really annoying, so that's why Sasuke wouldn't want to live with me, and he's no fun, so it's no fun to live with him," Naruto answered with a smile, only to be smacked by Sasuke, who didn't like to be insulted.

"Dobe," he muttered, then to everyone's surprise, "THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" he shouted, the Uchiha Sasuke, shouted, lost his cool, and SHOWED EMOTION.

"Sasuke!, you showed emotion, I'm so proud!" squealed, can you guess...Kiba, which did absolutely nothing to help everyone get over their shock.

Tenten was the first to recover from her shock, and in doing so heard what Kiba had said, and see Sasuke blush as Kiba latched on to him.

"Neji," Tenten whispered, after Kiba had regained his composer, "I bet you ten bucks they like each other, and will start dating secretly so that only we, as in the group, would know," Tenten said pointing toward Sasuke and Kiba.

"No way, Kiba is straight," Neji whispered back, and Tenten noticed that he didn't argue about Sasuke, "I bet YOU ten bucks that nothing is going on".

"I love how you didn't argue about Sasuke being gay," Tenten whispered, and laughed silently.

"Well, he didn't answer your questions, or he lied so you know..." Neji whispered, then paused before saying, "I wasn't sure about that one before we met you", and shrugged, Neji had yet again made a 'joke' , Tenten laughed at his attempt, bringing everyone out of their current state of shock.

"So the bet on?" Tenten asked after everyone stopped starring at her like she was insane.

"Sure," Neji said thinking that he had to be right, there was no way he was going to be wrong three times in a row.

"Oh, we should train after school," Tenten said, all she got as acknowledgement was a nod of his head, and then the bell rang.

#&!

**Temari's pov**

I was still puzzled over the bucket girl's name. Tenten, who I was currently walking down the hall with, helped a bit last night, though I only learned one thing, Tenten makes really good cookies.

While we were walking down the hall, over there, tripped, rolled once, and planted her face in the middle of the hall. That's when I got this weird feeling, '_oh no flashbacks'._

**Flash back #1**

_! ran down the hall toward me and Gaara, I was about to warn her about the stairs, but I was to late, she fell down them, Kami only knows what she tripped on._

**End flash back #1**

**Flash back #2**

_!#&!, Gaara, Kankuro and me were walking down the street, we were talking happily, ! was swinging her bucket around, not a care in the world, and then that picture perfect moment was ruined._

_!#&! Tripped over her own feet and fell, her face was stuck in the bucket that she for some reason brought with her everywhere._

"_!#&!, why do you always carry that around with you?", I asked after we got the bucket off of her head._

"_Well, 'Ema, people like to steal my cookies, and when they do, I throw my bucket at them, and then they stop moving and I get my cookies back", she explained grinning, and if to emphasize her point she pulled out one of her oh so precious cookies._

"_Well that explains the dents", Kankuro said pointing at the beat up bucket._

**End flash back#2**

I laughed on the inside as that memory passed it was really sad that our parents took us away from each other, she was a klutz, she was crazy, and she could only fight if her cookies were threatened, she was my best friend.

**Flash back #3**

"_KANKURO! GIVE ME MY COOKIES, DAMN IT!" she had a colorful language for a little girl, I laughed as Kankuro ran only to have a bucket hit him in the head, stunning him long enough for ! to catch up, and when she did, I laughed harder, ! Punched him in the stomach, then the face, and grabbed her cookies from his she was walked away, eating her cookies, she tripped over, absolutely nothing._

"_KAMI, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRIPPING, TWOTWO!" I yelled at my best friend._

**End flash back#3**

"Twotwo", I whispered, that's what I use to call her, but for the life of me I couldn't remember why, or her real name.

"Tema, you alright?", asked my bun headed friend, who I wasn't paying attention to, for some reason I felt that the answer of who she is, was right in front of my face.

"GAH! Tenten, get out of my face, your IN MY BUBBLE!", I yelled at her, and she backed away, mumbling something like, 'that's the last time I worry', _'great she made me lose my train of thought'_.

#&!

**Naruto's pov (lunch)**

'_Sasuke's my brother, Sasuke's my brother, my brother is an emo, EMO!'_I kept thinking over and over, but I also kept thinking about what Tenten said.

"-ruto! NARUTO!, BLOCKHEAD!" Temari yelled at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, I didn't notice that they had been trying to get my attention for about five minutes now, I also unfortunately had answered to blockhead, I prayed no one else noticed it, but apparently the Kamis hated me, from last night to this moment it became clear.

"haha, you answered to block head, I love that name like nothing else," Tenten laughed lightly, and began to choke, because she practically inhaled the cookie she was eating, Neji then did the Heimlich maneuver on her, although I may not be getting good grades in, anything, I'm pretty sure that was unnecessary.

I growled after she had stopped choking, but apparently that was the wrong thing to do. I was one of the few that didn't have a nickname, and after this lunch period I don't think my actual name will ever pass her lips.

"Awww, you sound like a kitsune!" Tenten cooed, and I received a glare, from who I wasn't sure, she had so many fan boys, and some fan girls, "so cute, Naru-kit", at this she pinched my cheek. I had now to nicknames, but I think she was bias towards blockhead

"Oh, Kami, why do you hate me!" I cried under my breath, although, either nickname wasn't as bad as Sasuke's.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath to me, and me being me I reacted, over reacted.

"BASTARD!" I screamed, and jumped on him, and we began to wrestle, we had done this before but Tenten, Temari, Gaara, or Kiba was there.

"Naruto, wait," Sasuke whispered, as we continued to wrestle.

"Why?" I grunted, the breath was knocked out of me as I hit the hard ground.

"Kiba's watching," I gave him a questioning look as I flipped him on to his back, we were heading back towards our friends now, "I like him," Sasuke whispered his admission, I understood, I too had someone I liked that was watching, only I liked a girl. I jumped off of Sasuke and helped him up, brushed off, and coughed.

"Sorry Sasuke, you just piss me off so much sometimes," I said in a breathless exasperated way.

"Right, Blockhead, before you started you wrestling match with chicken ass head there, I was asking you when your parents wedding was, rich emo bastard over there wouldn't spill," Tenten said, somehow without using our real names, or repeating a nickname.

"Oh, it's in like a few days", I answered, ignoring the burning in the back of my neck, which was undoubtedly from someone glaring at me, again.

"Can we come?" Tenten asked again, she asked differently from when she asked me what was wrong with me and Sasuke, but I don't know why.

"Sure, but you're going to have to help us with the planning and organizing, and anything else that we need to have done for the wedding, Itachi-kun can't do it all," I explained, Itachi and my mom have been planning the whole wedding, and they needed all the help they could get.

"Cool," they all pretty much answered, except for Neji who nodded and glared at me, he was scarier than Sasuke sometimes, and I wasn't even sure why he was glaring.

"Come over to Sasuke's and we'll start the planning," I said happily, and Sasuke's glare intensified, not that it had dimmed or anything, but it just got worst. Then I thought of something Tenten doesn't know where Sasuke lives, " hey Tenten where do you live?" I asked and she kinda looked at me funny, "we'll come pick you up," I explained proudly, I thought of this before anyone else.

"Why?" Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Temari asked confused, now I felt really smart, I had never thought of something before Sasuke, Neji, or Temari, and now I did, all together none the less.

"Because she doesn't know where Sasuke lives," I explained smartly, I felt proud of myself, well that lasted until I saw Sasuke's lip twitch, Neji smirk, Temari snickered, and Tenten looked as if she was crying in to Neji's shoulder, which I found out later was actually her laughing, really, really hard.

"Don't, haha, worry, haha, I'll, haha, get, haha, there, hahahaha," Tenten managed to get out, she wiped an invisible tear from her eye, and then we changed to a different topic.

"Attention, all students to the auditorium, NOW!" Tsunade screamed in to the PDA thing, I didn't know what was wrong, but it had to do with the competition, otherwise she wouldn't be so sober, we filed out of the lunch room, well we came in from outside then went out and over to the auditorium.

"There has been a change in the fighting section," Tsunade's voice boomed out of the speakers, why she needed those, I wasn't sure, she was already loud enough, there were many groans, " this is not always a bad thing," she said peacefully, and all was quiet until Tsunade started to laugh manically, "sorry, it's just, Konoha private high's reason for changing it is really funny," Tsunade laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw all my friends looking as confused as me, except four people, Sasuke, who doesn't show emotion, Neji, who didn't show emotion, Gaara, who doesn't show a lot of emotion, and Tenten, who was smiling, " they lost some of their most valued players," we were all confused more, but I had a feeling that there was going to be a surprise during the fighting competition, "we will be fighting in groups, and everyone must fight, you to Shikamaru," Tsunade said, and Shikamaru put his hand down, and everybody else stayed still, "DAMN IT I SAID GET IN TO GROUPS!" so has she yelled, so shall we do.

#&!

**Normal pov**

There were people scrambling everywhere to get into groups when someone, who they didn't see, ran into Tenten, and she fell, on top of Neji.

"Hey Neji, Enjoying the view from down there?" Tenten joked, still sitting on him.

"Yes," Neji answered, smirking, who knows he could be joking he could not.

"Pervert," Tenten muttered while she got off of him, and went back over to Sakura, Temari, and Hinata about being in a group, "YAY!" she shouted as they agreed, "all we need is cookies!"

"Cookies?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raised, but all she recived as an answer from Tenten was a wide grin.

" Ooooooooooooooo," Temari Said sounding a lot like Shikamaru at one of their parties when he had too much to drink, of anything, although he sounded more like a cow when he did it, " Tenten makes really good cookies," Temari said, her hands moving a mile a minute as she talked, it was the only possible thing that kept her sane while thinking about all of the moist, delicious, melt in your mouth cookies that Tenten had made the other day.

"Okay let's go outside and train!" Sakura said enthusiastically and marched outside.

"Well let's go!" in the same enthusiastic way as Sakura had, and not even in the normal mocking way she would have done normally.

" Come on Hina-chan," Tenten said smiling as she pulled the shy girl away from her cousin and the other boys, but not before her cousin heard her reply.

"Okay, Tenni-chan," and Neji smiled, he knew that his cousin was shy around a lot of people and it took forever for her to get use to anyone, with the exception of himself, and now Tenten.

Upon reaching their 'training' ground, Tenten and Hinata saw Temari attempting to 'egg' Sakura into fighting, but it looked like the chicken dance that the Americans like to do, and if any had been around the would've laughed until they cried at the bad attempt.

"Nice dancing Tema!" Tenten called as she and Hinata entered the scene, Temari stopped what it was she was trying to do and looked at Tenten.

"Wanna fight Tenni?" Temari asked and got the answer that she wanted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tenten shouted waving her hands above her head, she only let Hinata call her that, well not really, she didn't mind people calling her that, but she always reacted this way, so why break tradition, " ya I wanna fight!" Tenten finally answered.

"Tenni-chan, I don't know how to fight that well," Hinata whispered, she never learned how to fight, no one ever taught her, and Neji didn't know that she couldn't fight, though telling Tenten she was sure he'd find out one way or another.

"It's okay Hina-chan, after this fight we'll all help train you," Tenten said, she knew it wasn't that hard to train someone, and Hinata wasn't even half the klutz that she herself is and was when her brother trained her, "but first watch Saki-chan, Tema-chan and me," with that Hinata sat beneath a tree and Tenten ran up to Temari and hit her on the head effectively stopping the chicken dance that had started up again while Tenten had been quietly talking with Hinata.

"How are we fighting?" both Temari and Tenten looked at her, " one at a time or are we having a free for all?" Sakura asked not liking the sound of fighting the two other girls at the same time.

"It's really up to Tema I don't care either way," Tenten said she really didn't care, but she would like to show Hinata some things.

"One on one, I'll go against Tenni," and Tenten glared at the blond girl talking, "and you go against Hinata"

"Hina-chan isn't fighting today, we have to help her with the whole fighting thing," Tenten said after seeing Hinata's horrified look.

"Fine I'll go against Tenten first, then Sakura and Tenten, and then finally me and Sakura," Temari organized, she tried to make sure that they didn't fight two in a row, but that didn't work, only she ended up with a rest before her next fight.

"Okay Tema lets start," Tenten Said changing her stance to one for fighting, as did Temari.

They began their fight, Temari punched as her first attack, and Tenten jumped out of the way, Tenten kicked but was blocked by the blond. Temari landed a hit first, and so that would be one point, the first one to ten points wins the match.

The fight continued, Temari landed to more hits, through a punch and a kick in a series of motions that took about two minutes, and Tenten landed four within the same amount of time, how she did so neither Sakura nor Hinata could understand.

Temari had five hits and Tenten had six, they faced off again, neither of them as beat up as they would have been if it was a real fight, like in the competition it was until the opponent either gave up or was unconscious. Tenten got to more hits, and so did Temari bringing them both up to eight and seven.

Temari got a punch and a kick in bringing her up to nine, which was followed by Tenten punching her, bringing her up to nine as well, they were tied, who ever got the next point won this match.

Temari attacked first, much like the first time Neji attacked Tenten in their spar, and it ended the same to, as Temari's fist was about to make contact with Tenten's face, Tenten ducked and tripped Temari, which counted as a hit, Tenten had beaten Temari by on point, a very close point. (a/n I still feel bad for Tenten and her not being able to fight well)

The next match started right away, Sakura landed the first hit, but Tenten quickly caught up by landing two, this continued for a while Sakura would land a hit or two, but Tenten always stayed one a head of the pink haired girl.

The match was coming to an end, Tenten had nine points, and Sakura had eight. Tenten ran towards Sakura, and Sakura ran towards Tenten, upon collision dust rose up to cover the fighters, and when the dust did settle, Sakura's fist was connected to Tenten's right shoulder, and the brunette bun headed girl was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked as they stared each other down, she was begging to get nervous now, that smile was never good.

"That was your ninth point," Tenten stated the obvious, and her smile widened as Sakura nodded, "and this is my tenth," and with that Tenten flicked the pink haired girl's nose.

It was the dumbest move ever, but never the less it counted as a valid hit, Tenten won her second match , by a flick, and the only thing that Hinata and Temari could do was laugh as a shocked Sakura rubbed the sore spot on her nose.

The last match went by fairly quickly, the first hit went to Sakura then Temari got one pretty much right after, Sakura then got two, and Temari followed right behind getting two,

Sakura got two more, then Temari got two as well, again Sakura got two and again Temari followed with two.

Sakura was the first one to get to her ninth point but Temari was right behind the pink haired girl and got her ninth point a few seconds later.

They circled each other each smirking thinking of all the ways they could rub in the fact that they had won, and they attacked, both kicking up a large amount of dust as they ran at each other, each made contact, and as the dust settled, Hinata and Tenten were able to see the result of the fight. It ended in a tie, their fists were connected as their final point.(a/n this time I felt bad for Sakura)

"DAMN IT!" Sakura cursed,and was shocked, she never cursed out loud, sure inside her head, but never out loud, she wasn't the only one, Temari and Hinata were looking at her with wide eyes, and Tenten merely shook her head.

"Anyway," Tenten said turning toward Hinata, "do you know who Kiba likes?" Tenten asked and she didn't use 'the voice', she didn't want to use it, nor did she have to.

"No, but I can find out," Hinata said in a determined voice, she was sure her best friend would tell her.

"Great!" Tenten chirped, standing up, and helped Hinata up, "we'll work on your training after Naruto's and Sasuke's parent's wedding," Tenten paused, "that was a lot to say," and then shrugged it off.

"O-okay, t-thank you, T-Tenni-c-chan," Hinata stuttered as Sakura and Temari came closer to where they were standing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal pov (after school)**

"Alright everyone, Sasuke's house at 6:30," Naruto said in his 'commanding' voice, which everyone just looked at him, shrugged and nodded, "Tenten how are you getting to Sasuke's?" Naruto asked, and Tenten just smiled.

"I'll get there, don't worry, in fact I'll be the first one there," Tenten informed Naruto, which made Neji and Sasuke smirk and Temari snicker again.

"Naruto leave it, if Tenten says she'll be there, she'll be there," Sakura said calmly, most girls if they didn't have a way to get somewhere they would have been the one who's freaking out, and Tenten was calm, really, really calm.

"Fine but if she's not there Neji's going to go get her," and that was the end of the conversation. Naruto walked off in the direction of the house he wouldn't be living in for long, Sakura walked away with Gaara, Hinata walked away with Kiba, Shikamaru fell asleep, and Temari waited for Kankuro, with Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Well, we should be going," Tenten Said receiving nods from her silent companions, Temari left as well, her older brother a little bit behind her.

The walk was peaceful, until Itachi jumped from the bushes, on to Sasuke, who fell to the ground, his older brother not moving even as they hit the ground.

"Itachi, Get. Off . Of. Me." Sasuke said calmly, and Itachi complied, grinning, he never noticed the silently laughing girl beside them.

" Hey Neji!" Itachi greeted the other silent boy, who nodded his greeting, and then Itachi finally noticed the girl beside Neji, he walked over, and him being taller than the girl, squatted, "you're a girl", he stated dumbly.

"You're a smart one," Tenten replied sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and lifting and eyebrow.

"...", Itachi was silently shocked, which was covered by a smirk, "you're not a fan girl," he once again had stated the obvious.

"I stick by my first statement," she stated calmly, and in a monotone.

"I like you!" Itachi exclaimed, patting Tenten on the shoulder, and then raised his hand, and he was going to test her reflexes by tapping her head, but his hand was blocked and he ended up being flicked in the head by the bun headed girl, "Oh, yeah that reminds me," Itachi said as if just remembering something, "I'd like to introduce you to Konan, she goes to the same school and is part of the Akatsuki, and I'm pretty sure that you haven't met anyone but Tobi from the Akatsuki," Itachi turned to Tenten, "I believe they have explained the Akatsuki to you," Tenten nodded, "well Tobi is our cousin Madara," and Tenten nearly fainted at this, "Oh, so you know him?" while Tenten was close to fainting a girl who they all assumed was Konan stepped out from where Itachi had come from.

"Yeah, well it's hard not to know him, I mean of him," Tenten had turned white by this time, "yeah know of him," Konan decided to step in at that time, which Tenten was grateful for. Konan handed her a paper flower, which from the corner of her eye Tenten saw her making, and then proceeded to give Neji a paper dragon, and Sasuke a paper bird, "so is Tobi or Madara, whatever you like to call him coming to the wedding?" Tenten finally asked calmer then she had been.

"No, he's meeting with Kimmimaru, his very old friend, it's either for business or just plain old hanging out", Itachi looked at Tenten again, "are you okay, do you know Kimmimaru well?"

"Yeah, very, very well", and so Tenten looking for some way to distract everyone from their shocking discovery, she turned toward Konan, "so is that origami you do?" as an answer she received an nod from the blue haired girl, "so you know that thousand paper crane story?" again she received a nod, and so Tenten continued to babble, "that was my favorite story when I was really young and I lived in Suna," this didn't help the stand still conversation, "um, shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah I heard Naruto telling everyone to meet at our house, by the way Tenten how are you getting to our house?" Itachi asked, smiling at the girl, and she grinned back.

"I live right next to Neji", her grin never faltered and the walked toward the one section with all the really big houses, and upon reaching the street where there was only three really large houses they all watched as Tenten went up to her house, then Neji walked to his, and Finally the rest of the walking party went to the Uchiha residence.

#&!

**Normal pov (Uchiha's- 6:30)**

As Tenten had said she was the first to get there, in fact she had come at five and talked to Itachi and Konan for an hour or so.

The next to come was was Neji, which was expected because he lived next door to. He joined the conversation that was being held between Itachi, Konan and Tenten. Hinata and Kiba came a little while, and it wasn't until Tenten had shouted a greeting to Kiba that Sasuke finally came down to join them.

"Hina-chan," Tenten whispered to the quite girl, "let's go over there," Tenten said and pointed to a chair that was in a far corner from where the rest of the group was. Tenten not expecting a verbal reply waited for the other girl to nod, and when it came they walked over and sat, Hinata on the chair and Tenten on the ground next to it.

"Thank you Tenni-chan," Hinata said quietly, and Tenten was slightly confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" Tenten asked, she wasn't sure that she had done anything for the quite girl.

"For everything," Hinata said and blushed, "for training me, talking with me with no one else around, being nice and taking me away from those, uh..." Hinata trailed off not finding a word to describe the people they had just left.

"Freaks?" Tenten offered, as they watched Kiba poor pixy sticks down Sasuke's throat, who in some twisted way of revenge, fed large amounts of soda to Neji, and the normally really quite and stoic boys ran around like chickens with their head cut off.

"Yeah," Hinata nodded her head, "oh, I know who Kiba likes," Hinata said happily, Tenten just nodded and waited for her to continue, "he's gay," she stated bluntly, the news didn't shock Tenten.

"So, who is it?" Tenten asked, much like a girl searching for the next bit of juicy gossip, which in a less nosy way she was.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered, which was closely followed by Naruto bursting through the door, along with Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara,Temari and for some odd reason Kankuro.

"I TOLD YOU SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Naruto shouted triumphantly, motioning around the room.

"Who ya looking for Blockhead?" Tenten asked seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled, and jumped to the roof, not noticing who had scared him.

"Hey Naruto its Tenten!" Temari 'shouted' sarcastically, laughing at the blond boy who was now just coming down from his perch on the roof.

"How did you get here?" the now calmer boy asked, looking around to see if anyone else was going to jump out of the shadows, and scare him.

"I live right next to Neji, come out side and I'll show you," with that they walked outside, "see over there with the one light on", Tenten pointed and before she even thought about what she was doing she thrust herself into another one of her odd plans, "hey Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Sure" was the blonds reply.

"Do you know who Sasuke likes?" Tenten asked in her sweet voice.

"I sure do" Naruto answered, he never seemed shocked when she questioned him, and Tenten decided to test something.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked in her normal voice, watching the blond boy for any different reaction, which there was none.

"Kiba", Naruto answered and shrugged.

"Thank you", Tenten said and walked in side, Naruto trailing behind her, everyone had taken seats, and as Tenten looked for a seat she noticed Neji and Sasuke twitching with all the pent up energy from the large amount of sugar that was pumped into them.

"So, right, down to business", Naruto started, again trying to sound more serious and intelligent then he was.

"Basically, we need some people to make the wedding run smoothly, that's you people", Itachi took over and Naruto gave his soon to be older brother a wounded look.

"What do ya need us to do?" Tenten asked, there were somethings that she would absolutely not do, though there wasn't much.

"Well, we need someone to take charge of the rice, music, food, flowers, invitations, bookings, and the wedding is going to be very...tense, so we need something like...comic relief, I'll assign jobs", Itachi took a few minutes to think over things, "Tenten, rice, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, music, Konan, Sakura and Gaara food and flowers, Shikamaru, Hinata, and myself, invitations and bookings, and Neji and Tenten you'll be our comic relief"

The rest of the night was spent goofing around, and by 2:00 pm, Tenten was the second to fall asleep, the first being Shikamaru. Tenten had fallen asleep on Neji, and unfortunately that night they found out that Tenten sleep walks.

Tenten at some point after she had fallen asleep she got off of Neji and began yelling something about a cookie coming back, that he didn't have anything to worry about and that the only thing that she was going to do was eat it.

At first Neji didn't understand what she was doing it or why, then he finally but two and two together in his mind, which had been sluggish ever since he came down from the little sugar high he was on, Tenten was sleep walking.

"Tenten, Tenten wake up", Neji said and lay his hands on her shoulders which was a bad mistake on his part. Tenten turned to face him.

"Oh, cookie, yay! You came back to me", she said in a sleep filled voice, "now hold still so I can eat you", and with that a very unconscious Tenten began nibbling on her cookie, which happened to be Neji's Ear and neck, "hmm, yummy cookie", Tenten mumbled.

"Uh... Tenten, wake up"Neji said as he stood awkwardly while Tenten continued to nibble on him, so he tried another approach, "guys a little help?", Neji pleaded to his friends, but they could do nothing but laugh at his current predicament.

"Okay, she's dreaming about cookies, so Itachi, Sasuke start baking, Hinata help me pull Tenten off your cousin, and Sakura go help the boys, they might burn down the house or the cookies", Temari said after she had her fill of Neji's awkward position, and every one left to do their tasks.

As Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura started to make the cookie batter, Hinata and Temari started to pry Tenten off of Neji. When they finally succeeded in their mission they fell backwards with the extra force they used, bringing Tenten down with them, but as Tenten fell her foot swung upwards, and canned Neji bringing him to his knees.

"If this is what she does when she's asleep what will she do to me awake?" Neji cried in pain, as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

A few minutes later the smell of baking cookies wafted into the room, Tenten eyes opened and she bolted up to a sitting position then crawled into the kitchen, following the smell of her precious cookies.

"Cookies", Tenten mumbled as she began to eat the recently baked cookies that were set in front of her, she then crawled back into the living room, crawled back on the now recovered Neji and paid no heed to the still laughing Kiba, Konan, Temari, Gaara, and Hinata, who was shyly giggling at her cousins misfortune, and then Tenten fell into a peaceful sleep, Neji fell asleep after Tenten, and the rest followed hour after hour, all thanking Kami that it was friday.

#&!

**Normal pov (the morning after)**

Tenten woke up on something incredibly comfy; she yawned, stretched, and shifted her position. She then remembered that she had fallen asleep at Sasuke's. Looking around she saw Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, and Shikamaru smirking at her, and Sakura, Konan, Hinata, Temari and Naruto smiling at her.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked as she yawned again, not noticing that said person was underneath her, and as an answer from everyone they pointed where she assumed to be behind her, but as she turned, she realised that she was sitting on him, "hey, Neji, comfortable?", Tenten asked grinning.

"Hn", he grunted, and stood up, dumping Tenten on the ground.

"DON'T YOU 'HN' ME MISTER!" Tenten shouted from her indigent position on the floor.

"Tenten do you remember anything from last night?" Temari asked and Tenten contemplated it seriously.

"Just talking about the wedding, doing some things and then falling asleep, oh and the dream I had, I was eating a _**really**___yummy cookie, the best that I have actually tasted, though I have never had that kind before", when Tenten said that the cookie was yummy, Neji choked on air, and the rest laughed silently.

Neji left the room followed by Shikamaru and Gaara. Tenten watched them leave with a confused expression plainly shown on her face.

"Did I miss something?"

#&!

**Normal pov (Afternoon)**

After Neji left they began talking about the wedding, again, and it wasn't until now that Shikamaru and Gaara came back from the morning extirpate, yet there was no sign of Neji.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked as the two boys took a seat.

"He didn't tell us where he was going, but said he be back around dinner", Shikamaru explained, and everyone just nodded, "speaking of dinner, can we have salad?" the other ten people looked at him strangely, "please", he bagged, but they just continued to stare at him, "what, I really like salad", Shikamaru said, hanging his head in a very Hinata like way.

"Sure", Tenten said and shrugged.

"But, but, but, I WANTED CHICKEN", Naruto wailed.

"Fine, you can eat your soon-to-be brother's hair", Temari humphed, and the rest laughed, except for Naruto and Sasuke.

"HELL NO, NO ONE IS EATING MY HAIR!" Sasuke yelled, which was slowly becoming, dare they think it, normal for him.

"How about rice?" Sakura suggested, everyone liked rice, thought the people pleasing pink haired girl.

"How about-", Kiba started but was stopped.

"How about, chicken, with rice and salad, okay everyone happy?" Tenten suggested, and even if they weren't okay with it, well she didn't care.

"Okay", everyone agreed, mostly because it did sound good, and the rest was so they didn't get Tenten angry.

"Good, I'll make the salad", Tenten said, and Shikamaru pouted, "Shika-pineapple head can help", and Shikamaru was happy, "Temari you and Naruto can make the chicken, which includes buying it", the two blonds nodded, "Sakura and Hinata, the rice if you don't mind", the girls nodded, "and the rest can either set the table or clean the dishes", the rest nodded.

"Right, now let's get back down to business, wedding plans", Itachi said redirecting the conversation back to the wedding.

Hours later it was nearly dinner time, so they all went to do their parts for the meal. Tenten and Shikamaru were the last to be in the kitchen because salad was the quickest thing to make.

Tenten had just finished with the lettuce and was starting to make the dressing when Neji walked in, unnoticed by the pair.

The sight that was before him was probably the most disturbing scene he had ever seen. Shikamaru was sitting on the counter, Tenten was in front of him her hand moving up and down in one fluid motion.

"Yeah, keep going like that, slower, up and down, it turns out thicker if you do it like that", Shikamaru instructed, and Neji's eyes widened what was in front of him, "okay, now go faster, no keep going", and Tenten's arm movement sped up, "there that's good, see I told you, taste it", Tenten's other arm moved down and then back up to her mouth, but Neji couldn't see what it was, "how is it?"

"The best I have ever tasted, thanks for the lesson, Shika-pineapple head, I never thought to do it like that", as Tenten said this, Neji's mouth dropped open. Neji was about to make his presence known, but Tenten beat him to the talking bit, "TEMARI SALAD'S DONE!", she shouted this and turned to the side, pouring the salad dressing she had made over the lettuce and added croutons, "Shika-pineapple head, can you unplug the hand mixer I was using, thank you", and Temari walked in.

"Oh, hey Neji", Temari said casually, and took the bowl from Tenten's hands.

"Your just in time, me and Shika-pineapple head made the salad, he showed me this trick to make it thicker", Tenten said happily and smiled "come on then", she then ushered Shikamaru and Neji into the dining room.

#&!

**Normal pov**

'_It's odd',_Tenten thought, '_I haven't been home in almost two days, and my aunt isn't even stressed',_this was odd to Tenten because if it had been her brother and sister she pulled this stunt on then they would have jumped down her throat, tear her apart inside, ten jump back out to kick her ass, and then ban her from her cookies, which had never worked out best for them, '_no one takes my cookies from me, damn it!'._

They had yet to leave Sasuke's house, and they were almost done the wedding plans, all that really needed done was, the comedy routine by Neji and Tenten, finish the invitations, and bring the rice. They had worked fast, and Itachi had no problem booking a church on such short notice.

Most of the time they had left was spent teasing Neji about what happened that one night, with their resident cookie monster. Tenten had been clueless to what had happened, even when she spotted the teeth marks on Neji's ear and neck.

When Tenten had asked about them, they told her Akumaru had done it, which had recived a bark of protest from said dog. Tenten had pointed out that the teeth marks looked human, and Temari told her the truth, omitting the part about Tenten being the girl, and the fact that she had called him a cookie.

She had excepted this answer, and pouted every time they talked about it, and always muttering about how she always missed the fun stuff, which made the rest laugh and Neji incredibly embarrassed. Tenten also remained blissfully unaware of the slight blush that would streak across Neji's face at the mention of cookies, or her dream.

They had decided that it was best that they stay in the same house for the rest of the time they had until the wedding, so Neji had no escape from the girl that dubbed him pillow.

#&!

**Normal pov (wedding day)**

"WHERE'S TENTEN?"Neji shouted over to Naruto, who shrugged, and so the black haired, white eyed boy continued to ask the question until he came to a white door, that was supposed to be the one Tenten was in.

Opening the door, led him to a sight that both made him wanna laugh and hit his head repeatedly, he wasn't sure which would be more appropriate, so he settled for just watching the bun headed girl in silence.

"Rice balls, rice balls, rice balls rice balls", Tenten continuously sang, as she made, none other then rice balls, which was what she had been doing since they first arrived at the church.

"Ten, what are you doing?" Neji asked from the door, using the nickname that he had gotten use to using since staying at Sasuke's, it was preferred to repeating the first word twice.

"Oh, hi Ne-kun", she replied in one of her more respectful nicknames, "I'm just making some rice balls", she answered like this was an everyday occurrence, which something like this was starting to be.

"Why?" Neji asked, almost dreading the answer, and the Head ache that would come with it.

"Because, they put me in charge of rice, and didn't tell me what to make, so I thought everybody would like rice balls", she explained and continued to make the rice balls.

"Only you Ten, only you", Neji said and closed the door behind him, "need any help?"

"Yeah, that be great!" Tenten smiled brightly, "just but twelve or thirteen in a basket", she smiled again, and he obliged.

In no time the rice balls were completed, and the music began, signaling that the wedding was about to begin.

Tenten rushed out with the many baskets of rice balls and began to hand them out, as she, the bride's maids, and finally the bride walked down the aisle.

Itachi chuckled from where he stood, Tenten had already relieved some of the tension in the room, he was interested in what the two would pull next.

After the rice balls were handed out, and the bride had made it to the alter, the room was mostly quiet, except for the sound of chewing.

"Do you Uzumaki Kushina take Uchiha Fugaku as you husband",the priest said, having finished the passage before this, but now the wedding began to get stressful.

"I do", Replied Naruto's mother, who looked identical to Naruto, Blond hair blue eyes.

"And do you Uchiha Fugaku take Uzumaki Kushina to be your wife", everything had gone silent, except for the sound of Tenten eating a rice ball.

"I do", Was Saskue's and Itachi's father's reply.

"Does anyone object to the union of these two people, Speak now or forever hold your peace", Itachi hoped that Tenten and Neji would do something soon, the tension was building as the priest continued to speak.

"TENTEN STOP!" Neji yelled as he began to run around, "YOUR GETTING RICE IN MY HAIR!", he continued to run around, attempting to run from the girl who was perched on his shoulders.

"JI-KUN, STOP! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME DROP MY RICE BALL!" Tenten wailed back as he ran into the back room.

There was no sound, nothing was spoken, not even from the two that had disappeared into the back, but the congregation didn't have a clue as to what made the pair had ran in on.

What the dark haired duo saw when they entered was another dark haired couple, lips locked and oblivious to the two that had just entered, until Tenten coughed awkwardly, and the two love birds looked up.

"What? We started to date last night", Sasuke said looking as awkward as Tenten coughed.

"Yeah thanks to you Tenten, with that little talk we had, about me owning up to my feelings, so I told him", Kiba explained, he too looking a bit awkward.

"You talked to him?" Neji asked a still stunned Neji.

"Apparently, but do you know how intoxicated I was, so many cookies", answered Neji's comic partner, "anyway the weddings almost done, so you two better get back in there, and we'll be screaming our way out of here", she informed the two in front of her, and then to Neji, "shall we?"

"Let's shall", he replied and then turned them back toward where they had entered, "one...two...three"

Both ran from the room screaming, "AH MY SOMEWHAT INNOCENT EYES, I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT, I NEED NEW EYES!", everyone laughed at the hysteria of the two, who had successfully eased the tension, and Itachi was proud of them and himself for picking the two for the job.

"NEJI!", Tenten wailed, "I LOST MY RICE BALL!" she sobbed loudly, and everyone laughed as they watched the two continue to run around the church, "AND ONE MORE THING!", she said as he continued to run.

"WHAT!" he yelled back.

"YOU OWE ME TWENTY MORE DOLLARS!"and with that yelled Neji remembered their bet.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, dropping to his knees in front of the alter.

"YES!" she wailed back.

With that done Neji once again got to his feet, and ran out of the room, when they were gone, they had the time to compose themselves and realize they had accidentally done their job.

Naruto's and Sasuke's parents were announced husband and wife by a laughing priest who had broken out into tears. Sasuke and Kiba made it back in time to see the newlyweds kiss


	7. For the love of Tomato?

**Chapter 4: For the Love of...Tomato?**

**Normal pov**

The wedding was a large success and everything had calmed after the actual ceremony, the world seemed at peace, until they realized that the competition was coming up and they hadn't trained, being the procrastinators they were. So they rushed away upon reaching Sasuke's house.

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari were all sitting in the backyard of Tenten's house, attempting to figure out the easiest and quickest way to train Hinata.

At the same moment at Neji's house, Neji, Gaara, and Naruto were trying to get Shikamaru off his back to train.

While Neji and Tenten were having a hard time at their houses, Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara, and Sasori had gotten right into training.

The day it was announced that they were to fight in groups, Deidara and Sasori had grabbed Sasuke, and Kiba. They would have normally been in a group with Itachi, but he had already formed one with Konan, Tobi, and Kisame. The other Akatsuki were already in a group, so they were left with Itachi's younger brother and the random boy standing beside him, they had rushed over to grab them before anyone else could, knocking over a girl with brown hair in two buns, and she fell into Hyuuga Neji.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I knew of only one way that I would be able to train Hinata in time for the competition, it was the same way that my brother had trained me, it worked great for me, not so much him.

**Flash back**

"_Right, Tenten, it's time to begin your training", my older brother Kimmimaru said, he knew that I had gotten into many fights, as did Shizune had, and she had gone through his training, because our parents are always to busy for us._

_Kimmimaru had trained me with diffrent tactics for two weeks straight, but none of them had stayed with me, I was a disappointment, to my whole family, and I had told Kimmimaru to stop bothering with me, but he didn't._

_Kimmimaru and Shizune had walked away together, while I was left standing in the arena that they had tried to train me in, I saw Shizune had Kimmimaru something, but I couldn't see what it was._

"_Tenten", Kimmimaru said calmly, when he returned in front of me, "I have your cookies", Kimmimaru pulled my boxes of cookies from behind his back, I reached for my bucket, "and your bucket", no not my bucket, no one touches both my cookies and my bucket._

_If my eyes could they would have turned red, I charged at my brother, beating him into the ground, I grabbed my bucket and cookie, and turned it over so I could sit down, doing so I glared at my older brother and began eating my stolen cookies._

"_Ma Okias, Oh Ouchi", I said my mouth full of the most sacred of things, my precious cookies._

"_What?" Shizune asked clearly not understanding my 'clear' statement._

"_My cookies, no touché", I repeated once I swallowed my cookies, only to stuff more in my mouth._

"_I think, *twitch* we *twitch* found *twitch, twitch* a way *twitch* to train *twitch* her *twitch, twitch, twitch*" my brother said from the crader he had formed with his body, and he continued to twitch._

**End flashback**

I chuckled at the memory, though, I have to give him credit, and I'm a pretty good fighter now, ten times better with my bucket.

"I've got it", I said out loud drawing everyone's attention to me, I was pretty use to it, after having to dance down the road in the rain screaming something about a crazy bucket lady. I crouched in front of Hinata, "do you have something you really care about or like, a lot?" she nodded, "now pretend I stole it"

It worked, really well, she started to get mad, like I expected, but what I didn't expect was what she yelled at me.

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL HIM?" Hinata yelled when she got to her feet, and got ready to attack, "YOU ALREADY HAVE NEJI!" Hinata's face was red with anger now, "HOW COULD YOU STEAL HIM?" Hinata charged and I ran, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NEJI?"

Hinata had caught me with the last yell of her cousin's name, and began to beat me into the ground, I learned two things today, Hinata has a crush on some guy, and this wasn't the method.

In a few hours of healing, I happy again, Hinata had finished her training for hand to hand fighting, and I was healed, we were just about to start some weapons training, my specialty.

"Okay, before we further beat ourselves up, go grab your weapons" I said pointing to Sakura and Temari, "and find one that will suit Hina-chan" I called, this way I had time to do a few things, like go talk to neji, because I needed to do that, grab my bucket, and some cookies, "Hina-chan lets go see Ne-chan"

#&!

**Normal pov (Neji's house, with cookies!)**

"JI-CHAN!" Tenten called out as they entered the house, "would you like some cookies!", Tenten called again, '_I offered him cookies, what is wrong with me!',_she thought distressed, if she kept offering people cookies it be the end of her, and the cookies!

"SURE!" he called back, "we're in the basement", Tenten and Hinata followed his voice to the basement.

"Hey Block head, Shika-pineapple head, Gaara, Ji-kun", Tenten said as she stuffed a cookie into Neji's mouth, "Whatcha doin'"

"Trying to get Shikamaru here motivated", Naruto answered pulling on Shikamaru's pineapple looking hair.

"Hmm, Hina-chan, you have any ideas?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"N-no T-Tenni-c-chan" Hinata stuttered with a blush.

"Oh, hey Hinata", Shikamaru said sitting up, "what are you guys standing around for?" Shikamaru got off of the chair he was sitting on, "I thought you said we had to train", Shikamaru then began to fight with Naruto.

"Ne-Rue", Tenten whispered, "I bet you ten bucks..." Tenten trailed off but finished the sentence with a shifting of her eyes between Shikamaru and Hinata.

"You're on Tenni", Neji said using, what he didn't know was, an endearing name, which made the girl beside him blush without his noticing.

"Don't call me that", Tenten said furiously, hitting his arm playfully.

"Neji! Have you seen Tenni?" Temari called from upstairs, and Tenten began to hit her head.

"Yeah! She's down here", he yelled back, laughing at the bun headed girls misfortune.

"Can we train down here too?" Tenten asked as Temari and Sakura came down.

"Sure"

"Thanks, now I'll be right back", and with a blink of Neji's eye Tenten was gone, with another blink of his eye she was back.

"Uh... Ten, why do you have a bucket?" Neji asked noticing the object that she had brought back.

"Oh, it's my weapon, it's the only weapon I'll fight with, most of the time", Tenten explained with a grin, and the only thing that he could do was nod, mostly because he was trying to decided who had the weirdest weapon, Tenten, Sakura or Temari, "Saki, Tema, did you find Hinata a weapon?" Tenten asked, once again ignoring Neji.

"We found something", Sakura answered, "Can't say if it's good, but it's something"

"A s-shovel? Hinata asked picking up the red plastic device, Temari and Sakura laughed nervously, and Tenten just laughed.

"It'll work", Tenten said after a while.

The girls began training with their odd weapons, Tenten used her bucket against Temari's fan, and Sakura blocked Hinata's shovel with her block of wood.

They fought for a while, until Temari's fan was knocked out of her hand, it flew through the air and hit Naruto in the head.

The blond boy turned and blinked, once then twice, and looked down, seeing the fan he blinked again, and finally it registered.

"TEMARI!" Naruto yelled, and the chaos began. Naruto ran after Temari wielding her fan, "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?" Naruto wailed as he chased the blond math geek/ punk.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, TENTEN HIT THE FAN OUT OF MY HAND!" Temari yelled, running away from the blond boy who chased _**her**___for once.

The two blonds had attracted everybody's attention now; they had stopped their current sparring to watch the scene.

"TENTEN!" wailed the two blonds, both running toward the brunette, who paled, looked around a bit, grinned and took off running.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shitshitshitshit", Tenten chanted as she ran from the psychotic blonds, "NEJI! HELP ME!" she shouted running toward Neji.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE NOT DRAGGING ME INTO THIS!" Neji yelled as he started to run away from the crazy brunette and the psychotic blonds that were chasing her, " HINATA, HELP YOUR DEAREST COUSIN!"

"NO WAY NEJI-KUN, NO WAY!" they were all proud of Hinata but right now wasn't the time to stop and congratulate her, "SAKI-CHAN HELP!"

"HUH? HINA-CHAN NOO!" the pink haired girl yelled as she ran up the stairs and over to Sasuke's house, completely forgetting about the two boys still in Neji's basement.

Sakura had managed to find where ever it was that Sasuke was training, "KIBA! HELP ME!" Sakura yelled, Kiba paled, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he didn't want to be involved.

"SAKURA WHY DRAG ME INTO THIS!" Kiba yelled trying to avoid the crazy train of his friends, "SASUKE GLARE AT THEM MAKE THEM STOP!" Kiba yelled, heading straight for the chicken ass man.

Sasuke did as what was asked of him and glared with all his might, which was ignored. Sasuke's glare was ignored; they had gone off the edge, twice.

"ITS NOT WORKING!" Sasuke yelled, once again not being like himself, granted his glare hadn't worked so he was in rights being freaked out, "RUN!", he shouted again, though they weren't sure who he was talking to so they all ran faster.

While Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Tenten ran from the punk and jock, Shikamaru, and Gaara came over and talked with the stunned Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara, the blond male who looked more feminine, and Sasori the shorter male who looked like Gaara with less make up and longer hair, explained to the others what had just accrued.

Shikamaru and Gaara then set off in a slightly faster walk, to try to rescue at least two of the people who were caught up in Tenten's madness, if only they knew that they were caught in her tangled web too.

#&!

**Normal pov (chase scene)**

Temari and Naruto were at a dead run, chasing Tenten for a reason they couldn't remember, they had watched as the line of people they had chased gradually got bigger.

Running through Sasuke's house, they split up, hoping that they would lose the two blonds who weren't giving up.

Sasuke rounded a corner and spotted his bedroom, grabbing Kiba the huddled in the room, not moving, not breathing, not daring to make a sound until the sound of pounding feet passed by the room, and then they let out their breaths slowly, and waited.

Sakura didn't see it coming, one minute she was running, afraid for her body and the bodily harm that would be inflicted if she stopped, then the next moment she was pulled into one of the guest with Gaara holding hr elbow.

She blinked and everything fell into place, Gaara had saved her. The sound of people running by froze them, Sakura with her mouth open, as she was just about to thank him.

Hinata had seen Sakura being pulled into a bedroom, but she didn't dare stop, she ran down the hallway, then turned down another, only to be pulled into a bathroom by Shikamaru, Hinata mouthed her thank you, knowing the others were close behind her.

Tenten and Neji ran down the hall looking for a place to hide, Temari and Naruto were still a hall behind them.

Neji spotted a door that he assumed was another guest bedroom, and pulled Tenten into it. However like most things his assumption was wrong, it was a linen closet, a very small linen closet, which led them into a very uncomfortable and awkward position.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I looked around, and saw, nothing, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, which took a few minutes, and then I was, still nothing.

"Neji where are you?" I whispered, '_damn him and his black hair'_, I cursed looking around once more .

"I'm right here", he mumbled, "stop moving your head", I didn't listen, however I was dimly aware of something moving on my neck, but I shrugged it off as my hair or clothing.

"Where?" and then something bit me, "OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shouted forgetting about the homicidal blonds after me for something, which I wasn't sure of to begin with.

When I saw the murderous intent in their eyes I headed for the hills, well, actually Neji, '_I wonder what I did now, I'll ask them if I live through this'_.

That's when blonde and her stooge opened the door, '_shit'_, I cursed again, I waited for them to drag me out and torture me, until I did what they wanted. Nothing happened, I looked over at them, and they were staring back.

"Tema? Blockhead?" no response, "you guys okay?" still no response, "whatcha starin' at?" they lifted their hands and pointed.

I looked around, up, nothing, then down and saw sheets, Neji between my legs, boxes, nothing unusual, '_wait, WHAT?'_

#&!

**Neji's pov (still in closet, before Temari opened the door)**

When I pulled Tenten in I didn't know that it was a closet, but by time I actually figured that one out she was already in and the door closed.

I could see her dimly stick her foot out to balance, it hit the wall, and boxes fell on me, pushing me and her against the other wall.

The foot that had hit the wall was stuck there because she couldn't pull it back, leaving me between her legs and my mouth on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, because of the boxes that fell on me, which here surprisingly heavy.

I heard Tenten whisper my name and ask me where I was, I answered the best I could with my mouth covered by her, she asked again, so I bit her, and she screamed, well yelled.

Right after that, was when the door was yanked open and everything fell silent, after a while Tenten identified the people who opened the door and later asked them what they were staring at, and I could only guess it was me.

They would have seen my face bright for the first time ever, if it wasn't for the fact that it happened to be nuzzled in Tenten's neck.

#&!

**Temari's pov (staring at Neji and Tenten in the closet)**

_'This was worse than the cookies incident, or close to it',_ I thought, there was Neji, his face buried in Tenten's neck, while her right leg was around the same height as his hip, and was planted on the opposite wall as the rest of her body was pinned, so he was literally between her legs.

Well one thing was for sure we caught them at a very awkward time, in whatever activates they were participating in.

I was about to suggest that we leave them to their business when I head mumbling coming from Neji, "What did he say?" was what I ended up asking.

"Ji-perv asked if you could help us, well because we're kinda stuck", Tenten said, expelling **any** thoughts of what they could have been doing, when she called him 'Ji-perv', well from my mind anyway, Naruto's mind was harder to read then a book to a blind man.

'_That's another thing I don't like about this blockhead, he doesn't understand__**anything**__, oh no, you could explain everything slowly, and in terms that any normal stupid person could understand, yet he won't get it, you could draw him a picture, nothing, act it out for him, nothing, and trust me Sakura tried__**everything**_ _to explain what Ebisu meant by the birds and the bees, he still doesn't understand, if I had a dime for every time he-'_

"Yeah a little help would be greatly appreciated, right about, I don't know, NOW", Tenten's voice broke through my rant, damn.

I stood there for a minute before I was able to remember what I was about to do, "stupid birds and bees", I muttered, not quietly.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" screamed Naruto, who although I was just ranting about, I totally forgot he was there.

"He doesn't know what that means?" Tenten asked, shocked by, what I assume is, how idiotic our little blond headed guy friend really is.

"Nope, we tried everything to explain it to him", I said as I pulled her from underneath Neji, which he then fell forward, the boxes piling on top of him, again.

"I'll try, but first", Tenten smirked, and helped Neji, up from under the boxes, "HENTAI!" she yelled, red faced, and began to slap him, because, I'm assuming she didn't want to hurt to him too bad.

I heard footsteps running, and looked back at Tenten, whose face was red as a tomato, and then looked to the other side of the hall, where Sasuke was first to appear, '_oh crap'_, I thought as Sasuke stared at Tenten's face.

#&!

**Normal pov**

Sasuke stopped in front of Tenten, and just stared at her, oddly, hunger evident in his eyes as he stared at her tomato colored face.

"Tenten", Sasuke said, a little more than a hoarse whisper, "your face...", he started to advance on the girl, his hand reaching up as he took each step closer, his fingers barely brushing her red cheek, unaware of everybody's stares, and Neji's and his boyfriend's eye twitch.

"Sasu-", Tenten started, her alarm at what was happening clearing her voice, making Neji's eye twitch even faster, making it look like the whole section of his face was having a seizure.

"Shhh, it's okay let me finish", he whispered again, his other hand joining his first as he lightly brushed all over her face, "I-I don't think I've ever been this attracted to a girl b-before", he choked over some of his whispered words.

"Sasuk-", Tenten tried again.

"No, no, I'm not done yet", Sasuke whispered again, "Tenten", He whispered her name softer then when he had cut her off, "I lo-"

Sasuke never got to finish his confession that would have made any fan girl's heart flutter, because a **really** pissed of Neji pulled him off of her.

"I LOVE YOUR TOMATO FACE, TENTEN!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged down the halls of his own house.

Everyone expected Tenten to cry, either because that was incredibly disturbing, or because like any other fan girl that has been told by the guy she was fan-girling that he was in love with, her very embarrassed face, that happened to look like a tomato.

However she surprised them all by laughing, and laughing, and laughing some more, now they were concerned why she was laughing.

"Tenten?" Hinata said without stuttering, which went unnoticed, and forgotten by everyone who was watching the hysterical girl, "are you okay why are you laughing?", Hinata asked clearly concerned for their bun headed friend.

"Yeah *laugh* I'm *laugh* okay *laugh* that *laugh* was just *laugh* really * laugh* creepy", Tenten continued to laugh for a while longer, "Hina-chan you're not stuttering", Tenten pointed out once she had regained her composure.

"Just something that happened when I was younger, and I've been afraid of it happening again, but not now thanks to you Tenni-chan, and you two as well", Hinata said, not going any farther, nor did they press, but they did forget to ask why Tenten's face was red in the first place.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

We went back to the main room in Sasuke's house and did what we did best, goofed around, Deidara and Sasori joining in for the hell of it.

At certain times during the many hours of doing shit all, I was dimly aware that something somewhat important was missing, but I couldn't remember what this thing was.

"Let's play a game", Temari suggested boredly, rolling over on the couch so that her knees were on the floor and her shoulders on the couch with her back arched.

"What?" I drawled, from my position on the coffee table.

"TRUTH OR DARE", Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air, only to receive a pillow in the face.

"No", I drawled again, lying back down on the coffee table.

"Let's do karaoke", Hinata suggested, her voice getting less shy my the minute.

"Yeah alright", Sakura said, and Gaara nodded agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Probably the only reasonable suggestion", I drawled once again, rolling off the table on to Shika-pineapple head, effectively waking him up.

"What a great idea!" Shikamaru said, amazingly enthusiastic and I was sure he had no idea what he just got himself into.

"Great, where's the karaoke machine?" I asked smirking as I saw Shika's eyes widen.

"Right here Tenten", Sasori said holding up said machine, "and here are the mikes", he held up three mikes.

"Now, who knows how to set this thing up?" I asked and all went quite, the worst thing was that Hinata looked really disappointed; apparently I wasn't the only one to think so.

"I do", Shikamaru stated and began to set up the machine he was sure would doom him.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" Hinata cried happily rushing over to hug and a peck on his cheek. I laughed silently as Shikamaru blushed and mumbled something that I could only guess was his trademark 'troublesome'

In no time the karaoke machine was up and running, Hinata went first, followed by Shikamaru, then Kiba, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Naruto, then finally Temari Sakura and myself, singing I won't say I'm in love.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history been there done that"

Tenten sang, reading from the screen before her.

"Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and who you're

thinking of"

Temari and Sakura sang, they two focusing on the screen, all three not noticing the looks they received from their audience.

"No chances, no way, I won't say it, no, no"

Tenten's voice got stronger as the song went on.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh"

Temari's and Sakura's voices going as Tenten's did.

"It's to cliché; I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh-"

Everyone looked on in shock, she sang as if she really been through it, or that's what Neji thought when he and Sasuke walked in on that one part.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with a feeling of jealousy, but he denied such feeling, not wanting to examine it closer, he would always deny it, or at least as long as he was able to.

"You keep denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Babe, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When you're gonna own up that you-"

Temari and Sakura sang, together.

"Got"

Temari sang.

"Got"

Sakura sang.

"Got it bad"

Temari and Sakura sang together again.

"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no"

Tenten sang with a smile, as the other two bubbled with laughter, they were sure they weren't going to make it to the end of the song.

"Give up, give in

Check that grin

You're in love"

Temari and Sakura sang, pointing at Tenten's smile, and Neji was flushed with another wave of jealousy at who Tenten was thinking about.

"This scene won't play

I won't say I'm love"

Tenten sang swatting away the other two's hands.

"Shoo doo, shoo doo"

Temari and Sakura sang as Tenten sang the next line of her part. **(A/n the next part under this)**

"Your way off base I won't say it"

"She won't say it"

Temari and Sakura repeated

"Get off my case"

Tenten sang as Temari and Sakura gave her suggestive glances.

"Shut up, shut up"

Temari and Sakura sang quietly as the song was coming to an end.

"At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love"

Tenten sang, and the song was finished, and the three girls started to laugh.

"That was fun, but now I'm hungry", Temari stated, turning from a laughing Temari to a very serious one, about the state of her stomach.

"Well then let's deiced what to have for dinner", Sakura chirped happily.

"Yeah, but there's something missing, and its important, I swear, I just can't put my finger on it ", Tenten said as she pointed behind her, coming in contact with something soft, and mushy, well not mushy, squishy, no, Tenten couldn't think of the right description, and she didn't realize that the soft thing her finger was on was Neji's nose.

"Ten get your finger off my nose", Neji said, only slightly agitated that she hadn't realized that he had left along with Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah, Neji", Tenten said as she removed her finger from its cushion, aka his nose, "hey Ne-perv where've you been?" asked just realizing that he wasn't there for their little goof off session, and the start of the karaoke,

"Hey Sasuke were you with him?" Tenten asked completely ignoring the other male, looking closer she saw a light bruise on his cheek, "oh, what happened there?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all, nope", Sasuke said very aware of the glare Neji was giving him, and he didn't want a repeat of what happened a while ago.

"Oh, okay, Neji why are you glaring?", Tenten asked not using her voice, and Neji jumped on this.

"No reason"

"Who wants what for dinner?" Tenten asked ignoring the two dark haired males that where now behind her.

"SALAD!" someone suggested loudly.

"NO, BAD SHIKA-PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Tenten yelled/scolded.

"Fine", Shikamaru muttered, walking into the kitchen and sitting in front of the open fridge, starring sadly at the head of lettuce sitting there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hinata's pov**

After arguing for about an hour, Naruto suggested, quite loudly, that we should order pizza, and Tenten made the call.

So here we are, 'eating' our pizza, well me and Neji were eating ours normally, while Tenten put two together like a sandwich, and ate it daintily, well politely.

Shikamaru cut his into really small pieces and put them in his mouth, one by one, which sitting next to Sakura seemed pretty normal; she was eating it like corn on the cob.

Temari picked the toppings off of her pizza and ate them, and when there was none left, she ate the rest, backwards.

While Naruto had taken seven pieces, stuck them together and rolled them into tubes and gulped them down, watching him I felt my eye twitch, _' I can't believe I actually had a crush on him',_I thought and shook my head, '_glad I moved on to-'_

Kiba, my best friend, couldn't eat his pizza weirder, he mushed a whole pizza, so it looked like a glob of, mush, and then shaped it into a sculpture of our little group, and then began eating, person by person.

Sasuke, he ... stared at his, didn't touch it, didn't move closer to it, just stared, and occasionally glared at the innocent piece of food, if it had legs, I'm sure it would have run for Kiba's sculpture of pizza hills.

Deidara and Sasori had got into a food fight, and were currently outside wrestling in the dirt with their pizza stained clothes.

Then, once again the night came and with it more interesting things.

#&!

**Normal pov (at school, competition day)**

The group, with the added people, Deidara and Sasori had slept over at Sasuke's yet again, although sleeping differenced in opinion.

Gaara had disappeared before the pizza, around the same time Neji and Sasuke returned, and by time he had come back the pizza was gone, if he was upset no one could tell.

The school was buzzing, today was the competition, it was soon to begin, Konoha private high was already there, looking confident, and the two Suna schools were just arriving.

"Look at them so confidant in their special player, oh I'd like to hit her", Sakura said glaring at the coach, who was talking to the famous masked figure, while their own coach just sucked on a tooth pick.

"Yeah, well I don't think they'll win this time", Shikamaru drawled

"Why's that?" Hinata asked, she would be happy if they had a chance.

"Because, if you watched the news, you'd know that their 'star' player or whatever it is they call her, is the Asia's youngest daughter", Shikamaru explained, hoping that they actually watched the news this time.

"So?" Naruto asked, and Shikamaru hopes were dashed.

"Her parents are dead, she had to move both schools and houses", Shikamaru said, exasperated with Naruto's idiotic.

"Oh, poor her", Hinata said sadly.

"Enough of the pity party, it's up to her to get over it", Tenten said frustrated, "we nee-", and she was cut off.

"Wait did you say her parents are dead, and she had to move?", Neji suddenly asked, and at Shikamaru's nod he said, "wait, wait that reminds me of...", Tenten then hit him upside the head, making him lose any connection he had going on, "nope got nothing"

"Oh, look birds and bees", Sakura said changing the subject, which she originally brought up.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? REALLY WHAT DID EBISU MEAN BY THAT?" Naruto shouted/asked, and Temari looked like she was about to pull out her hair.

"Naruto come here", Tenten said beckoning him, and he came, Tenten then began to whisper in his ear and as she did so a blush started to form on the blonds cheeks.

"Oh", he said quietly, turning around and walked back to where he previously stood.

"Do you understand now Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, a blush crossing her cheeks as well as she remembered the conversation.

"Yeah", he answered quietly, again they realized that he was something different when he shut his trap.

The bell rang, and the students of all four schools were called down to the auditorium for the opening ceremony of the competition.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Welcome once again to the annual competition", an announcer said greeting everyone, "thank you all for coming down, both percipients and audience, as most of you know this is broadcasted on television, so a thank you goes out to those tuning in at home"

"The schools participating have participated every year", the second announcer continued, "There are the Suna schools"

"Sunagarkura high, and Suna private", the first announcer said, "and the Konoha schools"

"Konoha private, and Konagakura, which is where this year's competition is held", there was a lot of cheering from the students at Konohagakura high, and the audience that came to cheer them on.

"Right the rules, this is for you new comers", the first announcer said again, " first rule, do not interfere with any players, if you do the whole school will be disqualified, luckily this has only happened once so let's keep it that way"

"Second rule, be supportive of your teammates, and be proud of how far you get", the second announcer said, explaining the basic sportsmanship again.

"Third rule, have fun, or try to", the first announcer said, "the games will be split up into six different parts"

"First of these six is football", the second announcer said, and there was a distant yell of 'Yay football', "It will be done in a round robin sort of fashion, two games will be played, then the winners of those games face each other, and same with the losers, but whoever loses the loser game goes home, because that's the way it works"

"Let the games begin", the first announcer said, and they began.

Suna private high was playing against Konoha private high, Sunagarkura high was playing Konohagakura high, both Konoha schools leading. The two games went on for a while longer, until the two Konoha schools won.

The second round started, the two Suna schools playing each other while the two Konoha schools played each other, which was no surprise for anyone watching, what did come as a surprise however was the turn out of the last football game.

Sunagarkura high was going home, Suna private was in third, and Konohagakura high was in the lead, leaving the other Konoha School in third.

"This may be the year Konohagakura high turns everything around", the first announcer commented.

"Well don't be too hasty in your judgment there, we still have five more sections to get through", the second announcer countered.

"Speaking of sections the second one is Tennis, so tie up your shoes ladies and gents and go bat some balls", the first announcer said, leading them into the second section.

After the tennis matches, Suna private was going home, once again no surprise, leaving the two Konoha schools to fight for first. The third section was soccer, followed by singing, then dancing, then basketball.

While everyone was caught up in the excitement of the games they didn't notice the absence of one bun headed girl.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

Bondage, what fun! During the last few minutes of the tennis matches, when I wasn't playing, I was gagged, blindfolded and bound, and by whom? Someone with really cold hands, that's who.

The best part would I think, was being bounced around on some guy's bony shoulder, then tossed, non to gently, on to the hard cold floor of the science room.

How I know it's the science room I was currently trapped in, well there was the musky smell of the chemicals from chemistry, it was cold, as it always is in the room, and the sound of smashing glass.

"Kabuto", the name was harshly hissed, after the sound of the glass smashing, which was followed by a whispered, 'sorry lord Orochimaru', _'way to give away the answer of who abducted me',_I thought bitterly.

"Orochimaru, let me go or I'll blab about you and Ino", I threatened, which wasn't a good threat for four reasons, first I wasn't probably going to tell anyone, but you never know, second, I don't think he understood.

Third, he might not care all that much, and fourth, there is a small possibility that it really isn't Orochimaru, but some sick ass who gets off by being called lord Orochimaru from some damn man servant.

"Kabuto, ungag her and unblind fold her", said the man I was pretty sure was Orochimaru.

"Bu-", the little man servant tried to argue.

"Do it", said 'Orochimaru', in a threatening hiss, and the man servant, uh, Kabage?, did as he was told, dropping a piece of glass he was cleaning up behind me, just a little bit away form my bound hands.

"What do you want with me, from me, whatever", I said more calmly then I felt as I shifted toward the piece of glass, without lord pedophile noticing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I want nothing from you, what I want is what my employer wants", Orochimaru paused dramatically, "you dead"

I had one thought at that time, a very common thought, and 'damn _it not again'_

#&!

**Normal pov (competition)**

"Sakura", Neji called as both schools got ready for the last section, the fighting part, "Where's Tenten?" this brought the whole group to attention, including, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori.

"I don't know I thought she was with you", she answered clearly worried for their bun headed friend, they knew she wouldn't leave this close to the fighting section, they couldn't fight unless they were in their selected groups.

"I have an idea", Temari said being the intelligent blond she is, "Neji, Hinata, and uh, Shikamaru, go see if she'd in the school", said people nodded and took off, "Sasuke me and you will go and try to buy some time, the rest hold tight", Temari said, and her and the chicken ass Uchiha took off to find the one person who should be able to help them.

"Wow, I feel useless", Sakura stated, and everyone nodded in agreement, to what she didn't want to know, but had a good idea.

#&!

**Normal pov (with Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata)**

"I hear voices", Hinata whispered pointing toward the science room. They had searched every room since they left the others.

"What do you want with me", they reconsider Tenten's agitated voice, "from me", she didn't sound scared, more, "whatever", _'angry'_ they all thought at the same time.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", they reconsider Orochimaru's voice quicker then they had Tenten's, "I don't want anything from you, what I want is what me employer wants", there was a pause, "you dead", Neji was about to barge in, but Shikamaru held him back.

"Uh, right, can you specify who your employer is, there are a lot of people who want me dead", Tenten's voice was calm and contemplative, they could just imagine Orochimaru sweat dropping as Tenten ruined his perfectly threatening speech.

"His name is Abumi Zaku", Orochimaru said, still trying to sound threatening.

"Nope, don't remember him, damn I was sure it was either, Akajo Yoroi or Aoi Roukusho, or even Jiroubou", Tenten went on to name every person that would have a reason to kill her.

"I had Kabuto here kill your parents for me so I could create an alibi for him and myself", Orochimaru bragged, trying to, what the three listening outside assumed, was get a rise out of her.

"Oh, good for you, Kabuto, your not a chicken ass, like your 'lord' here, hope you got a share of his pay, Orochimaru, who paid you to kill them?" Tenten asked, unaffected by his 'shocking' news.

"Gatou", Orochimaru ground out, annoyed that Tenten was unaffected by his admissions.

"Oh, that old fart, I hope you got your money after the job was done, otherwise you're not getting it", Tenten said casually, as if they were talking about the weather, not her parents assassination.

There were crash inside, as Orochimaru let out an outraged cry, and a cry of, "Lord Orochimaru don't, not yet", Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata assumed the person yelling was Kabuto.

Neji couldn't wait any longer and he burst into the room, stopping everyone in their tracks, Tenten had stopped Orochimaru with her feet, Orochimaru had feet in his gut, and a silvered haired man wearing glasses pulling on his shirt, and they were all staring at him.

"Hey Ne-kun, how's the competition going?", Tenten asked calmly, even Orochimaru was interested in this answer, he had his elbow resting on Tenten's Knee, and his chin cradled in his palm, waiting for Neij's answer.

"Pretty good Ten, we're entering the fighting section, and Temari and Sasuke are buying us time down there, so we could come save you", Neji answered and threw himself at Orochimaru, ducking Kabuto's fist, which ended up hitting Shikamaru at the same time Neji body checked Orochimaru.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Hinata shouted, pulling out her red shovel, and hit Kabuto, knocking him unconscious.

#&!

**Temari's pov**

"Asuma-sensei", I yelled, and he turned around giving the two of use questioning looks, "Tenten's gone missing, and we need more time to find her, so we need your help with the announcers", I explained but I figured he needed more motivation, "that is if you want to win "that got it, we were off racing towards the announcers box we randomly had beside the football field.

"Why is Sasuke here?" Asuma asked as we ran.

"Because he's very...influential", I explained, not even Sasuke knew what I was forcing him into.

"Well we're here, who's doing the talking?" I pointed at him, and whispered my plan in his ear, and he whispered it to the announcer closet to him.

"Before we begin the last section, we have a little interlude, Sasuke, who did not compete in the singing section this year will be singing Truly, Madly, Deeply, for someone special out there"

#&!

**Normal pov**

"I'll be your dream,

I'll be you wish,

I'll be your fantasy"

Sasuke's voice rang out over the intercom, making his fan girls squeal, as the all thought he was singing to them.

"I'll be your hope

I'll be your love,

Be everything you need"

By this time, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and a still pissed Hinata had left the science room, with two unconscious men tied up in the same bonds Tenten had been.

"I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do..."

Sakura looked over at Kiba who was blushing

"I will be strong

I will be faithful"

_'If only Sasuke could see his face',_ Itachi thought, he too was watching his younger brother's boyfriend.

"Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning

yeah"

"Sounds like he really loves you", Tenten said popping up beside Kiba, "he's a good singer"

"TENTEN!" Kiba shouted, "oh, someone has to stop Sasuke", and Kiba ran off after he said this.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna stay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me"

Sasuke was about to continue until apparently Kiba got there, "Ooo, tomato, wait, come back", Sasuke chased Kiba all the way back to where the others were.

"Well that ends our break, first group up to fight for Konohagakura high is, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, and Tsuchi Kin", the match ended quickly, with Konohagakura high winning.

"Next match is, Tenten, Temari, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata, if you wondering why the first two don't have a last name, it's because they glared at me"

"HEY, IDATE, IBIKI-SAN, OVER HERE, ITS ME TENTEN!" Tenten yelled over at her old friend, Morino Idate, and his older brother and her old coach, Morino Ibiki.

"Crap Tenten", the whole team cursed at the same time as four members stepped into the arena, one wearing a mask. They stood facing off against their opponents, the masked one in front of Tenten.

"Wow, nice suit, I swear I've seen it before", Tenten taunted.

"Tenten I wouldn't do that", Sakura warned, or tried to.

"What's he gonna do, smack me?" She had a right to be cocky, and angry, trying to pass her off as a guy, psshh.

"A lot worse, and it's a girl, always has been", Temari tried to warn to.

"Uh, Tema-chan, that's not a girl", Hinata said, pointing at Tenten's challenger.

"Begin!" the two announcers said at the same time.

#&!

**Sakura's pov**

I didn't understand why Tenten provoked her opponent, which had won every fight in years prior, until I too, remembered what Shikamaru had said.

The fight began and I pulled my block of wood out, the fight went on for a few minutes, and it was going good, until my wood broke, it got better.

"Stupid piece of wood", I cursed chucking my crappy weapon which was split in two, hitting both mine and Hinata's opponents in the head, knocking both out cold.

Tenten finished her opponent soon after, followed by Temari. The rest of the matches went by even quicker.

The last match was against Neji's team, which went really slow, mostly because Shikamaru kept falling asleep so he was last to finish his fight.

We had for once in, I don't know how many years, actually won; there was a large celebration, which the main entertainments were watching Orochimaru and his sidekick being arrested.

Tenten disappeared in the middle of the celebrations and came back a few minutes later, where there was even more entertainment, at Ino's expense, which was even better. Tenten had made a PowerPoint of the pictures from Neji's camera.

Tenten had told me that originally she wasn't going to show this PowerPoint, until Orochimaru had made a private threat about her cookies.

#&!

**Normal pov (after the celebration)**

"Hahahaha, the look on Ino's face was priceless", Temari continued to laugh, the others nodded in agreement, and Ino had been kicked out of the Akatsuki in front of everyone.

"Hinata-chan can I speak with you, over there?" Shikamaru asked pointing to a shaded area, Hinata nodded, they left, unnoticed, well except by two, who followed.

"Shika-kun, are you okay", Hinata asked when she had noticed that Shikamaru was sweating, and that his face was red.

The great, lazy and easily bored Nara Shikamaru was for once blushing as he prepared to ask a question that would change everything.

"H-Hina-chan w-will y-you bemygirlfriend", Shikamaru stuttered, and received a blush and a nod as an answer.

"Neji", Tenten whispered.

"Yeah I know, another ten dollars"

#&!

**Normal pov**

The next day there was a wedding. Although Tenten, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru didn't know where it was, they had a feeling that there was one.


	9. Summer Vacation pt 1

Chapter 5:Summer vacation pt one: "if the ground was pink?"

#&!

**Normal pov**

"ITACHI! CAN YOU GIVE US A RIDE!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"Fine organise yourselves", Itachi replied as the rest of the Akatsuki arrived.

"ALRIGHT EVERY-", Naruto was cut off when a block of wood hit his head, "Sakura!" Naruto whined as he turned toward the pink haired girl.

"You are NOTorganizing us"

"I will", Tenten volunteered, which everyone agreed to, "Konan can you drive?", at the girls nod Tenten continued, "would you mind driving, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and me?"

"No I do not mind"

"Thank you", Tenten said with a slight bow, and again the other girl just nodded, the girls loaded their stuff into Konan's blue car, "Itachi can you drive your two brothers, Kiba and Gaara?", Itachi nodded, and the four boys mentioned loaded their stuff.

"Uh, Deidara can you drive Sasori, Pein, Shikamaru, and Neji?", the older blond boy nodded, "and the rest of you can decide who's driving"

In a few minutes everyone was loaded and on the road, diving to the beach house each car was occupied with their own little conversations.

"So Tenni-chan yesterday, when Orochimaru had kidnapped you, you listed a bunch of people who wanted to kill you", Tenten nodded in agreement with what Hinata was saying, " did you mean it that you don't remember who he is, you know the guy who hired Orochimaru?"

"No, I do remember him, he won't let me forget him, what I really meant was I'm not sure he'd have a reason to kill me"

"Hold on, what do you mean by 'he won't let me forget him'", Temari asked

"We're talking about Zaku, the singer?" Tenten asked double checking, and the other girls nodded, "oh, I dated him, then broke up with him, and now he wants me back", Tenten explained briefly, with a shrug.

"YOU DATED ABUMI ZAKU, THE ABUMI ZAKU?" Sakura squealed loudly after the other three girls had stared at the bun headed girl in shock for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I have his number, wanna asked him?" the three girls nodded and Tenten dialed his number.

"Tenten, ready to get back together?" Zaku's smooth masculine voice spilled over the receiver, and the three girls in the car nearly squealed, nearly.

"Uh, no", Tenten said bluntly, "but my friends have a question, and so do I"

"Okay, shoot"

"Did you and Tenten really date?" Temari blurted out before any of the other girls could.

"Yes, is that all?"

"No, did you have a hit on me?"

"As in, I hired someone to kill you?" there was silence from the bun headed girl and Zaku took that for a yes, "KAMI NO!"

"Drop by my beach home, I'll ask you then"

"Don't worry Tenzi, I'm already there"

"WHAT!" screeched Tenten and Neji, apparently everyone was listening in on the conversation. Konan had called them while Tenten was calling Zaku, "why the hell is he there?", Tenten asked no one in particular aftershe hung up with Zaku.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO LET ZETZU DRIVE?" Konan yelled, they had reached the beach house, but not before Zetzu almost crashed into the Uchiha's house.

"Right to my beach house, hurry before the guys get into a superiority contest", Tenten commanded and Konan sped off, what girl didn't want to meet a really cool singer?

Tenten and the girls arrived just before the guy, which was a good thing, Zaku was sitting on the front steps.

"Tenten", Zaku said enthusiastically and gave the bun headed girl a hug.

"Zaku", Tenten drawled and returned the hug.

"No wonder she isn't one of Neji's or Sasuke's fangirls", Temari said to the other girls.

"Are you kidding, Tenten wasn't even one of my fangirls", Zaku said and the three girls gasped, "why won't you get back together with me?"

"One, I'm still not sure if you tried to have me killed, two, I told you when we broke up I-", Tenten was cut off.

"I didn't try to have you killed"

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later, I told you that I-", she was cut off again.

"It's Kimmimaru isn't it", Zaku said pointing his finger at Tenten.

"No-", and Tenten was cut off again.

"You know Kimmimaru?", Temari asked, "why didn't you tell us?"

"It was irrelevant", Tenten stated slightly colder than normal.

"They don't know?", Zaku gasped, a manly gasp.

"THAT'S IT, COME WITH ME!" Tenten yelled, dragging Zaku away, which was about the same time the boys arrived.

#&!

**Sakura's pov**

"Temari who was that?", Gaara asked his sister.

"She knows Kimmimaru", was my blond friend's answer.

"Who knows Kimmimaru?", Gaara asked but recived the same answer.

"Tenten does, and the man she just dragged away is Zaku, you know the singer, her ex-boyfriend", I took the liberty of answering my boyfriend's questions.

"TENTEN KNOWS KIMMIMARU?" Naruto shouted as Neji showed up with Shikamaru.

"Tenten knows who?" Neji asked.

"Kimmimaru", Sasuke answered as emotionless as ever.

"What's their relationship?" Neji asked in the same, or close to it, tone.

"I don't know, but Zaku thinks he's the reason Tenten won't get back together with him", Hinata answered, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Tenten dated Zaku?" Shikamaru asked, making me think he had been asleep during the phone conversation, until Tenten and Neji both screeched.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Temari asked, snapping out of her daze.

"She did say she knew the Ashio's, very well it seems", I said remembering the conversation with her after she yelled at Naruto.

"Hn", Neji snorted, he was upset about something, and I'm sure I can guess what it is.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

"THEY DON'T NEED, NOR NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!", I yelled when we had gone far enough.

"I'm sorry Tenten I assumed your friends would know", Zaku answered sadly, "why don't they know?"

"Because it's too dangerous, there are one to many people who want me dead or hurt, they're in as much danger as I am", I answered tiredly, " that reminds, Zaku", I said his name sweetly.

"Oh, Kami, Tenten don't", Zaku groaned.

"Did you hire Orochimaru to kill me?" I watched as his face twisted, and I knew that I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Yes", tears welled up in my eyes as I dialed for the police.

"Did you come here to kill me yourself?" again I knew the answer as soon as his face began to twist as he tried to lie.

"Yes", the tears that were threatening to fall were gone as soon as they had come.

"Kimmimaru was right about you, and for once, well before, I hoped he was wrong", the distant sound of sirens reached my ears, and I assumed his too.

In a matter of minutes Zaku was hand cuffed and taken away, and I left before anyone could question me. I really needed to talk to my brother, or sister.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Woo hoo!" Tenten yelled as she skateboarded down the rail leading into the living room, she missed crashing into the coffee table, and landed at the entrence of the kitchen, "who wants to go to the beach?" Tenten asked smiling brightly.

The occupants of both the living room and kitchen blinked at her. Not even an hour before she had been upset, and now she wasn't.

"We'll go grab our bathing suits", Sakura said pulling Temari and Hinata by the arms, and disappeared through another entrance.

"Boys you coming too?" Tenten asked turning all the way around to face the boys in her living room, placing her hands on her hips, where her dark green shorts sat, they were guy shorts from what Neji could tell.

They weren't tight, and by how lowly they sat on her hips, they barely fir her. Neji could see the thin yellow straps of her bikini bottoms, mostly because he was looking for them. She wore a black tank top, and the bright yellow straps of her bikini top stood out in contrast.

"Yeah", Neji answered standing, and motioning for the other guys to grab their stuff, "Ten, everything okay?" he asked softly when they were alone.

"Yeah, I had a good talk with my sister", Tenten answered and smiled.

"You-", Neji smacked his head, in a very 'not like Neji' way, "I keep forgetting you have a sister"

"Oh, ow is miss Shizune?", asked the care taker who was passing by.

"Good, she's happy in America", Tenten answered with a shaky smile.

"Shizune?"

"Yeah, that's my sister"

"Okay we're ready", Temari said coming down the stairs, and Neji left.

Temari was wearing knee length black shorts, a red tank top, which showed the black strings of her bikini. Sakura in a bright contrast was wearing a pink shirt, a pink wrap around skirt, and a pink bikini. Hinata was wearing a white shoulder shirt, a white wrap around skirt, and a white bikini.

The girls **obviously** waited for the boys, only it happened to be at the beach and very impatiently, only to race into the cold crisp water the moment they saw Naruto's bouncing blond hair.

"Let's have chicken fights", Naruto suggested, and for once they agreed to his idea.

"So we need teams, right?" they all nodded, "let's do couples"

"One problem though Blondie", Gaara stated.

"What?"

"Not all of us are couples, well, all of you", Gaara said proudly and laced his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah", Temari said and blushed.

"Wow, Tema had a blond moment", Tenten said jokingly, and received a playful glare.

"Rock paper sisorce for Neji", Temari challanged. Naruto looked hurt, while Neji looked scared.

**Inside Neji's head**

"DAMNIT TENTEN WIN!", a little minture Neji ran around screaming the phrase over and over again, then suddenly stopped, "I'm hungry, TENTEN FEED ME!"

**Back in the real world**

"I win", Tenten said as her paper beat Temari's rock, and Neji mentally sighed in relief.

"Okay let's play", Sakura said and climbed on to Gaara's shoulders, while Hinata climbed on to Shikamru's, Sasuke climbed on to Kiba's, Tenten on to Neji's, and Naruto on to Temari's.

"Uh, Tema-", Tenten started.

"Don't even", was the growled reply from the blond

"Okay let's begin"

Sasuke and Naruto started right away trying to push each other off their companions, Saskura and Hinata were in a slight cat fight, and Tenten and Neji moved away, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Sasuke and Naruto mangaed to push each other off, eliminating both, and all four watched as Hinata and Sakura were fighting, without effect, and didn't notice as Neji brought Tenten close to the fray.

Both Sakura and Hinata hit the water at the same time, and weren't sure what happened, if their boyfriends dumped them in the water, they were in for it, but they looked up to see a laughing Tenten, the victor of the chicken fight.

Sakura looked over to Temari and Smirked, and then all three girls smikrkedand advanced on the brunett bun headed girl.

"Uh, Neji move back", Tenten said as the three girls got closer, but Neji wasn't moving, "you're coming down with me"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah", She answered getting a little nervous.

"We'll discuss the terms later"

"Hehe, fine", Tenten prepared for impact, she wrapped her legs around Neji so she had control of his torso, and the face he gave the other guys could only be discribed one way, funny.

Temari, Sakura, and Hinata tackled the dry girl, said girl submerged under water, bringing Neji with her, then both re-emerged.

"Told you that you were going down with me", Tenten muttered, grasping on to Neji's shoulders, "Race you to the shore", the other four nodded, shore was a distance away since they had swam out a bit after tackling or being tackled.

"Ready, set", Hinata said, "GO!", and everyone took off.

Sakura, started out in the lead, followed closely by Temari and Hinata, then finally Neji and Tenten, but the three in front tired quickly, and the last two sped up, remaining neck in neck, for most of the time.

"Nope you're not winning", Neji said and tackled Tenten as they got in to the shallow water, and were standing.

"Pff, no fair", Tenten said sitting up slightly, still pinned by Neji's body, one of his arms held him up as the other reached for the shore.

"NEJI WINS!" Naruto shouted when everyone was out of the water.

"Cheater", Tenten muttered jokingly, and smiled at him, "I'M BAKING COOKIES, SEE YOU THERE!" Tenten yelled and ran off.

"You don't think she took that seriously?" Neji asked slightly nervous.

"Naw", Temari said waving her hand and the two other girls waved it off to, agreeing with the blond.

"Hope not", Neji muttered under his breath.

"That's not like Tenten", Kiba said hearing Neji's still uncertain statement, which no one else heard, mostly because they didn't have Kiba's hearing, which was like a dog's.

"Hn"

#&!

**Normal pov (later on)**

No one had seen Tenten, but they had been doing their own thing, so they most likely wouldn't have seen her in the first place, if she had been around.

Neji was the first one to be in the living room to meet the others so they could decide what they would have for dinner, Hinata and Shikamaru entered next, followed by Temari and Naruto, then Sasuke and Kiba walked in, and finally Sakura who was talking with Gaara.

"Has anyone seen Tenten?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of no show for the bun headed girl.

"Well the last time we saw her was when she ran off to make cookies, which were already made when we got here", Temari said and paused, "then Hinata checked her bedroom, she had been there but not for long"

"Hey, do you think she's actually mad at Neji for beating her?" Hinata asked, she found a new hobby, making her cousin sweat, which was a fun.

"You guys said she wouldn't be", Neji said, getting nervous, much to everyone's pleasure. Unknown to the group that there was a certain brunette listening in the kitchen.

"Well, you can never be too sure with her", Sakura and Temari said at the same time.

"I'm mad at no one, especially over something so petty", Tenten said lightly, "stop teasing him", she smirked, "and more importantly, me", she laughed and walked back into the kitchen. And the rest followed.

"Ten-", Temari was about to ask her where she had been, and what she had been doing all day, until she saw their dinner.

It consisted of their favorite dishes, there was ramen, homemade for Naruto, rice, rice balls, salad and sushi, and the list went on.

Everyone else was doing the same thing as Temari, their eyes were wide with shock as they took in the large amount of food in front of them, which could feed twenty people and more.

Neji was dimly aware of the fact that there had been enough food to feed about twenty people, and the fact that Tenten's name added up to twenty.

"Wow, Tenni-chan, that's a lot of food", Hinata said, snapping out of ehr daze first, which she always seemed to be doing.

"RAMEN!", Naruto shouted and began to stuff his face.

"Well, dig in", Tenten said smiling as she sat with her, a few minutes later Itachi rushed in with Deidara, Sasori and Pien.

"Itachi-nee-san, whats wrong?", Naruto asked his mouth full of ramen.

"Nothing, hey Tenten, looks like a lot of food, can we join?" Itachi asked quickly, looking at the bun headed girl.

"Sure pull up some seats, what happened over there?" Tenten asked, she had expected something like this.

"Konan is giving a lecture about letting Zetzu drive", he paused wondering if he should explain, "he's not the sanest", and the rest nodded, not needing the details.

"Who made this, or bought it, and if you bought it where from?" Deidara asked.

"Made it all myself", Tenten said and grinned at her friends shocked faces, "does it taste good?" Tenten asked and laughed at their vigorous nods.

"Was this were you were all day?" Neji asked eating some rice.

"Well first I had to find out what foods you like, and then I had to walk to the village over the hill there, buy the ingredients then I had to make it, so yeah I was here pretty much all day"

"Well, can I join to?"

"Sure Madara", Itachi said after Tenten's nod.

"Madara?" Temari asked.

"Tobi", Tenten said smiling slightly.

"So, Tenten have you talked to Kimmimaru?" Tobi/Madara asked.

"Not recently, but you have did he say anything?"

"Not really, just that he was worried about his little sister at her new school, and that he was having a meeting"

"I bet you haven't seen him this serious while he was still in school"

"No it's too bad, he would be in the same grade as myself, if things had stayed the same", Tobi said sadly, it was their graduating year.

"So Kimmimaru had to drop out of school?" Temari asked.

"Yes, after o-uh, well the unfortunate event of his parents passing, it was mandatory for him to step in, just as his father would have wanted him to-", Tenten was cut off.

"No matter how much he hated his father for using his youngest sister like he had done", Madara/Tobi said.

"Yeah", Tenten said sadly.

"Shall we turn the topic away from business?" Itachi suggested.

"Yes", Neji agreed, both of the dark haired males sensing the sensitivity the subject was reaching.

The diner continued with idle chatter, and Tenten began to cheer up with every new comer of the Akastuki, and eventually Konan came in and glared at them, but stayed as well.

"Well BOYS we better go, let them clean up and continue with their night", Konan ushered her companions out the door, "lovely diner Tenni-chan", Konan siad with a hug.

"Thank you, have a nice night", Tenten replied, and steped outside to talk to Tobi, without the rest listening.

"Listen, Ten I'm sorry I brought him up", Tobi said placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder, "why haven't you told them?"

"Because it's not a very good time, my ex-boyfriend tried to kill me by hireing my creepy science teacher to do it-"Tenten was cut off.

"Chicken"

"Yeah, and he came here earlier to do it himself, and they wouldn't believe me if I told them"

"Hmm, I guess you right, you're not exactly what I would imagine you to be"

"Thanks", Tenten drawled sarcastically.

"Can I tell Itachi, oh, and record his reaction?", Tobi asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Yeah", Tobi began to smile, evilly, "but you have to send me a copy"

"Sure, Email?" Tenten nodded at his question.

"Bye Madara"

"Tobi", he corrected and gave her a hug, "I'll see you before the end of summer vacation", and then he was gone.

Tenten re-entered the house and had a bunch of strange looks directed her way, so she did the only thing she could, look bewildered and ask, "What?"

"How do you know my cousin?" Sasuke asked, slightly losing his stoic outer shell.

"He's friends with my brother"

"And Kimmimaru?" Neji asked.

"Yeah"

"Hm, okay", and with that they dropped it and moved on, and once they were gone, Tenten felt the familiar feeling of crippling guilt take hold of her.

"Hina-chan don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them", Tenten said coming into the kitchen.

"But Tenni-chan, you worked so hard and cleaned up as you went, you must be tired", Hinata said turning around, away from the sink.

"I'm not, well not really tired and there isn't that much, why don't you go wait in my bedroom, I need someone to talk with", Tenten said, unsure of what she was going to tell Hinata. '_the truth maybe?',_Tenten glared at the wall_'shut up, who asked ya'_

"Fine Tenni-chan, just stop glaring at the wall", Hinata said and left.

In a few minutes the dishes were done and the majority of Tenten's thoughts were sorted out, she returned to her bedroom where Hinata was waiting.

"Tenni-chan whats wrong?" Hinata asked as the brunette walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan but you can't tell anyone what I'm goign to tell you", Tenten said, and in some way apologized.

"It's okay Tenni-chan, what is it"

"You know the whole thing about Kimmimaru, and Tobi?" Hinata nodded, "well after talking to Tobi I started to feel guilty, I haven't been totally honest with you, and I'm still not sure it's something you all should know"

"You're not a guy are you?", '_Poor, poor, Neji this would make it the third time'_, Hinata thought and shook her head, "It's okay, there are many guys like you"

"No I'm not a guy, what has that got to do with Kimmimaru?" Tenten asked and Hinata shrugged.

"Just checking"

"Anyway, Kimmimaru is my brother", Tenten said quietly, and Hinata gasped.

"You mean that, and then, and your parents are dead, and, and, and, your Ashio Tenten?", Tenten nodded at Hinata's incoherent question/statement, "that's not nearly as shocking as it would be if you were a guy", Hinata muttered to herself, and shrugged, "But Neji said you helped his father, and you also helped Sasuke, I don't understand?"

"I'm not a heartless person", Tenten said defensively, and crossed her arms above her chest, "and I don't understand you obsession with me being a guy, or not being a guy"

"Meh, don't know the answer to that one, anyway, Tenni your our friend, and you haven't be faking your personality, so it really doesn't matter who you are cause your still Tenten", Hinata once again looked confused, "wait, Tobi's Sasuke-kun's cousin, but he know who you are, and doesn't mind?"

"No", Tenten laughed slightly, "he's telling Itachi, and is going to send me a video of it", and as if to back up her words, Tenten's computer beeped, signaling there was mail.

Both girls walked to the computer desk to watch the video.

**Video**

"Hey Itachi, wanna know how long I've known Tenten?" Tobi asked, the camera turning toward the other Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Since she was little, like five or so"

"Hn, how interesting"

"Yeah, I'm friends with her brother"

"Hn, who's that?" Itachi asked stifling a yawn.

"Kimmimaru", You could hear the smile, well smirk in his voice.

"WHAT!" Itachi yelled, now wide awake, "Kamisheknowabouttheaffair, shehelpedwiththewedding, Italkedtoher, mybrothersarefriendswithher, soisNeji, ourbuissnessisruinedCRAP!" Itachi started running around yelling way to fast to understand.

"Itachi, calm down, she's not like that, and if she wanted to do that, it would have been already done, she also helped Neji's father out of a situation that would have most likely been the end of them", Tobi said and Itachi stopped his panicked movements.

"Really?" Itachi asked coming really close to the camera, his eyes wide and glossy, "are you recording this?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Why?"

"For Tenten"

"Hi Tenten", Itachi said, waving at the camera, and glared at the cameraman, "excuse me", and the camera went all crazy; all it showed was the ground and sometimes feet.

"Sorry Diedara, Umm, HETTY'S GETTING OUT THE DOOR", Tobi said stopping momentarily.

"HETTY!" Tobi taped the blond yelling, then continued running.

"Right", Tobi breathed out attempting to catch his breath, "this may be the last count of Tobi, or Uchiha Madara", He continued whispering, the camera turned toward him, it was like a horror film

"Tenten tell my cousins I love them, say goodbye to your bro, and Tenni I love like the sister I never had", he said this slightly teary, and then there was a loud banging at the door, "Tenni-chan hide this document until the right time", the door burst open, bright light streamed in.

"Tobi, Tobi, Tobi", Itachi said threateningly, there were awkward dark shapes and the camera was tossed aside.

"ITACHI NOOOO!", and the camera was turned off, well the email was sent at the same time.

**End video**

"Do you think Tobi-san is alright Tenni-chan?", Hinata asked turning away from the computer.

"I don't know Hina-chan, I don' know"


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal pov (Next day)**

Tenten walked down the stairs leading to the living room, last night she hadn't gotten much sleep, not after the video that was now safely secured behind the password of JI-DAWG, because she had always wanted to call Neji that.

Because of this lack of sleep, she had yet to put her hair up into their accustomed bun position, she wanted some caffeine in her system first.

"Tenni-chan, didn't get much sleep either?"Hinata asked sitting at the table, one leg folded under the other, with a simple night dress on, a mug of coffee in her hands.

"No, that coffee?" Hinata nodded, and Tenten went to pour herself some.

She sat at the same table, in the same way, the only difference would be the night attire, where Hinata was wearing a 'night dress', Tenten was wearing shorts that looked more like tight boxers, which were black, and a red tank top.

"Tenni-chan, your hair is down", Hinata gasped after a few minutes of silent observation.

"Hn, yeah", Tenten nodded, "I don't always keep my hair like that"

"When we stayed at Sasuke's it stayed like that", Hinata pointed out.

"Hn, it took forever to brush out though"

The two girls fell into silence and their own, early morning, thoughts. Until Neji came down, in nothing but hsi boxers.

"Crap, too early to argue", Tenten muttered and went back upstairs, ignoring the odd look she was getting from Hinata, and the blush on her cheeks, which she told herself was the result of the hot steamy coffee, and the beating heart, which of course was cause by the caffeine kicking in.

Neji was going through the same thing, only he pretended not to notice the fact Tenten was wearing just a little bit more then he was, and the fact that she had long, defined legs that led all the way up to her 'hips', which swayed slightly as she walked away.

He also ignored the fact that she had shoulder length hair that looked silky even when it was messy like it was currently, however the one thing that he did allow himself to notice was that her hair was down.

"Is Tenten's hair down?" Neji asked his cousin, sipping the strong caffeine beverage.

"Yup", was the slightly more wake answer.

"What did she mumble as she left?"

"Uh, I think it was 'it's too early to maul you', no that's not it, damn, I didn't hear the last part", Hinata said and left her cousin to his own devices, which actually was Naruto.

"Mornin' Hinata-chan", Naruto mumbled as he went down stairs, and she went up.

"Morning Naruto-kun"

"Mornin' Neji", greeted the second Hyuuga that morning.

"Morning Naruto", Neji said and handed Naruto the milk, no way in hell was he giving the over active blockhead coffee, "hey what sounds like maul you?", Neji asked still pretty tired.

"Umm... love you?" Naruto suggested, drinking his milk.

"What?" Neji asked bewildered, and left before he could here Naruto's other suggestion.

"Argue...?"

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten's room, with the girls)**

Tenten was talking peacefully with the other girls when there was a series of beeping from Tenten's computer, she had mail.

Tenten raced over to the computer, tripping over... nothing, she sat at the computer and flied through the emails, at each one her hand raced to her face, muffling a sob.

"Tenni-chan what is it?" Hinata asked, she had only seen Tenten like this once. When her cookies disappeared.

"I found out what happened to those cookies and Tobi", Tenten whispered the Uchiha's name.

"What?" Hinata asked sitting on the edge of Tenten's bed.

"Itachi", once again Tenten whispered the Uchiha's name.

"Oh, Kami, no", Hinata moaned covering her face, "What did he do?"

"Hold on a second, I'm printing the pictures", Tenten said, and a few minutes later she walked back over to the bed holding a few small glossy pictures, "Itachi did this"

Tenten laid out the first picture, which was of Itachi holding up a sign saying 'I did this all', Tenten then laid the second picture.

This picture was of Tobi, in a dress, lying unconscious on his bed, another sign was held up by Itachi, reading 'blackmail'.

The next picture was of Tobi with a cookie in his hand, and the plate of cookies that was stolen from Tenten was beside him, again Itachi had a sign, 'Hai Tenten I did steal your cookies, but it's not my fault, Zetzu bet me to, and he was going to give the money to Kakuzu, and I was really Bord...'

The sign trailed off, and Tenten laid out another picture. This one had pretty much the same scene, except that the cookie was in Tobi's mouth, and Itahci had a different sign.

'...and so I slipped into your house and stole your cookies, which you already have gotten even with the video and this is...' the sign trailed off again, and Tenten laid down another.

It showed Tobi with another cookie in his hand, and Itachi another sign, '...my revenge against Madara for the same video, which reminds me, Tenten are you ever going to...' the sign trailed off, again.

Tenten laid out another, once again Tobi had a cookie in his mouth, and Itachi another sign, '...tell them your dirty little secret?' the rest of the sign was covered in doodles.

Tenten then laid out another, Tobi had a cookie in hand, and Itachi another sign, 'I would like to thank Konan, my photo taker, only think of the professional word, I'm too tired to...' the sign trailed off.

Again Tenten laid out a picture of Tobi with a cookie in his mouth, and Itachi another sign, '... tell them your dirty little secret?' Tenten laid out another picture, Tobi's cookie was gone and Itachi was holding another sign.

'Crap wrong sign, ignore last sign, hold on', Tenten then laid out a series of pictures, showing Itachi searching through a bunch of signs, and then laid out one that had Tobi holding a cookie, and Itachi a sign, 'found it'

That picture was followed by one showing Tobi eating another cookie, and Itachi holding the sign he was looking for, '...think of the word, other thanks go to Madara here who let Hetty out so neither Sasori or...'

Another picture was laid out, '...Deidara could save him, and Zetzu and Kakazu who were too busy with a poker...' the girls looked strangely at the picture before Tenten laid down another.

Which had Tobi holding a cookie, and Itachi his sign, '...game, Pein and Hidan who are surfing, and Ki...' again the girls looked at the picture oddly, and Tenten laid out another.

Tobi held nor ate any cookies, because the plate beside him was empty, but Itachi still had a sign '...same, who is fishing, or swimming, or possibly food, or running...' this sign got the weirdest look, so Tenten laid out the last picture.

'...over old people, and you Tenten, dinner last night was good, good day!' The room was silent before all four girls burst out laughing at the pictures, still laid out on the bed.

"That was the oddest thing I have seen Itachi do, wow what got into him?" Sakura wheezed as she attempted to catch her breath and stop laughing.

"Revenge", Hinata answered, and Sakura looked at her, attempting to raise an eyebrow, "it said on one, maybe two of his signs"

"My favorite part was the sign that was talking about him being to tired, and yeah, can I have a copy of those?" Temari asked and received a nod from Tenten.

"I'm going over there, to see how Tobi is, poor guy", Tenten said and left her room, walking down the hall she ran in to Neji, "Sorry Ne-kun, um..are you okay, you look a little flushed, maybe you should lay down"

"Yeah, I think I should, bye", Neji rushed away, not noticing the little black book that fell from his pocket.

"Ne-kun", Tenten was about to tell him that he dropped something, but he was already gone, '_I wonder what's in it?'_

Tenten walked down the beach, and her curiosity was starting to get the better of her, so she ran the rest of the way to the Uchiha beach house.

"Hey Tenten, did you get Itachi-kun's emails?", Konan asked as Tenten came closer.

"Yeah I did Konan-sempi, is Madara-semi okay, does he know?"

"Hai, to both, are you here to see him"

"Yeah, can I go in Konan-sempi?"

"Hai, he's in the living room"

"Thank you Konan-sempi", Tenten said and passed the blue haired girl, Tenten walked until she saw Tobi sitting on the floor, starring off ino space, "Tobi-kun", Tenten whispered

"Hai, Tenni-chan, you know...what he did?"

"Hai Tobi-kun, it's okay, Itachi looked slightly weirder"

"Tenten you wound me", Itachi said jokingly.

"Gommen Itachi-san", Tenten said in mock politeness, "I think I should be going, I just came to make sure you all were okay"

"We're fine Tenni-chan", Deidara said as he came in holding a chicken.

"Is that Hetty?"

"Hai it is, so you've heard about him?"

"Hai, it's a very nice looking ...chicken", Tenten smiled awkwardly, and Deidara beamed.

After a short interaction with every member of the Akatsuki Tenten left for her house, on the beach, but stopped on the way and opened Neji's little black book.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I couldn't handle it anymore! I had to know what was in his book, and no matter how wrong it may be, its killing me not knowing, .Know!

I sat down on my favorite rock not far from the beach house that belonged souly to me, and opened the little black book.

**First entry**

June 19th

I have decided to keep log...of this year, I have a feeling that this year is going to be an interesting one, but so far nothing of interest has happened maybe it was just a false hunch.

Neji Hyuuga

**End entry**

_'It's his diary, sorry, 'log'',_I thought, _'wait that was the day before I came!'_, so I turned the page to June 20th.

**Second entry**

June 20th

Today started out like every other day, I met with my friends by our hang out, and we waited for the bell to ring, but that was not all that happened, a new girl walked in, studied the school yard, until her eyes found us, I didn't think much of it, she was a fangirl, I was sure, she didn't pay much attention to me or Sasuke, and later she defied me, most likely to force me to me her guide, she was the best fangirl I...

**End entry**

I wasn't upset, no I knew he and Sasuke thought I was a fangirl, but I was mad, if this whole book turned from being a log or diray, or whatever, to something that focused solely on proving i was a fan girl, then, well he's in for a surprise.

I walked home, on the outside I looked calm, but I was ready to punch Neji the next time I saw him, so I avoided him.

#&!

**Sakura's pov (when Tenten walked in)**

I had watched when Tenten had bumped into Neji, and how she picked up the black book that I had seen him write in when Tenten had first came in, and from that point on, he would look to see if anyone was looking then write, look up again to see what Tenten was doing.

So when she first came in I figured she knew what we all had suspected, but she was to calm, and she wasn't even blushing, and when I looked closer, her eyes had an angry looked about them.

Neji must have written something that upset her, and my guess was confirmed when she avoided talking or interacting with him.

Tenten left for her bedroom, and a few minutes later I followed her, I listened at the door, I had at first expected her to be crying.

So I was shocked when I heard grunting, then I remembered it was Tenten and she probably had a punching bag or something hidden in her room.

"Tenten can I come in?" I asked and the grunting stopped.

"Sure", I walked in, and saw Tenten putting away a punching bag '_told ya so'_

"Does that mean I can too?" Temari asked from behind me, I hadn't noticed she followed me.

"Yeah"

Both me and Temari took seats on Tenten's bed, and waited until she had closed the door, then we would begin the best friend thing.

"Um..Tenni, hun, we've noticed your slightly...pissed", I said pointing to the closet where she kept her punching bag.

"Yeah, just a bit", Was her answer as she sat on the bed.

"Why what happened?" Temari asked, and instead of a verbal reply, she tossed Neji's black book between Temari and myself.

"It's Neji's diary-thing", I explained when Temari looked as lost as Akumaru without Kiba.

"What did he put in it to piss you off Ten?" Temari asked.

"His second entry was talking about me being the 'best fangirl he had ever met'", Tenten said in a sarcastic happy tone, "and this was after me and Sakura had been acquainted, and she has some kind of fangirl radar thing, or something like that"

"Well you knew he thought you were a fangirl", I said attempting to help my friends, mainly Tenten and Neji, but to say that we weren't effected would be a lie.

"Yeah, but that whole thing could have turned from being a diary to a log that tried to prove that I was a fangirl, he could still think I'm a fangirl! I'm the farthest thing from a fan girl! I told him that too!"

"What is the farthest thing from a fangirl?" I asked, and with TentenI was pretty sure I was going to regret it.

"A business rival", Tenten said with a sardonic smile, and a seriousness that made me choke '_note to__self, run when Tenten looks like that!'_

"You're not really, are you?" Temari asked, as wide eyed as the rabbits that ran around in her yard.

"That's for you to decide, and if you don't believe me, leave and take that retched book away", Tenten said glaring at the book, and Temari took it away, if I know her it's probably to read it, and I do know her. As for me I was interested in Tenni's story.

"Are you really?" I asked the minute Temari closed the door, and Tenten gave that little knowing smile of her's.

"I am, my last name is Ashio", Tenten said calmly and I choked on air, yet again.

"How many people know?"

"A few, you, Hinata, Itachi, Madara, my family, which is sorta obvious, oooo, and I 'm pretty sure Neji's father has caught on", Tenten explained and walked over to her computer, which was a really pretty silver, kind of shiny.

A few minutes later she motioned for me to come over, and played a video explaining how Tobi knew, and how Itachi found out, and his whole revenge scheme. I assumed it was the video that Hinata had watched the night before.

"Right I'm going downstairs to get the little black book back", I said when I was able to find my voice, and continued at Tenten's questioning gaze, "to see if I can save your friendship, before it's ruined again", '_damn',_I hadn't meant to say that, it just kinda slipped.

"Thanks for that Saki", Tenten said sarcastically, and I smiled slightly, "oh, I have a present for you", I swear to Kami that she was going to hit me, but instead she handed me a box, which I'm pretty sure will blow up in my face when I open it.

#&!

**Normal pov, (around dinner time)**

"Sakura have you seen Tenten?", Neji asked he hadn't wanted to seem like he was concerned, because they would assume that he felt the way towards her, and he was kinda almost sure he didn't.

"Yeah, she's in her room, working out", Sakura said looking up from the box she was staring at suspiciously, "she's really mad at you so she's beating the crap out of her punching bag", and Sakura went back to looking at the box.

"Hey Sakura?" the pink haired girl didn't look up, so Neji continued, "if you were in love with someone, would you get really mad at them for a potentially stupid reason?"

"First off, you talk...a lot, second I don't believe so, why, and who are you in love with?"

"No one, just thought this chick I knew was in love with me", Neji said, relived, except for the fact that Tenten was mad at him, "Why are you glaring at that box?"

"'Cause Tenni gave it to me", Sakura answered innocently, and it was a valid answer," it's going to blow up if I open it"

Neji looked at the box and did what he felt would be the right course of action, even if Sakura disagreed with him. He removed the lid.

"AHHHH!" Sakura yelled and jumped behind the chair she was sitting on.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tenten yelled, and jumped down on the stairs not noticing she was going to land on Neji.

"Oh my, it didn't blow up", Sakura said peeking out from behind the chair," I thought for sure what I said would blow up in my face"

"Hey, why would I do that, I happen to like your gift", Tenten huffed and smiled, followed by her walking back up stairs.

"She really is mad at me", Neji said after he peeled himself off the ground.

"Yeah she sure is, and I understand why", Temari said coming into the living room and handed Sakura a little black book that looked familiar to Neji, "What did Tenten give you?"

"I don't know, too scared to take it out", so Temari did it for her, first was a slip of purple paper.

"It's a note calm yourself, it says, 'Saki you where to much pink, here's a step into the darker side'", Temari read and handed Sakura the note. She then pulled out a pair of black jeans, a purple shoulder shirt, and a red tank top, and from it fell another note, "'Gaara would like this, don't let him wear it'"

"This is so cool, now I have three more colors in my closet!" Sakura said enthusiastically, and raced up stairs.

Sakura slowed down, pulled out the black book, and began to read the second entry. Then she also understood why Tenten was angry, she hadn't continued reading.

"TENTEN!" Sakura shouted as she entered the bun headed girl's room, "thank you!", and Sakura tackled the other girl to the ground, "and I know why your angry", Sakura handed the book over, "you didn't finish reading"

Sakura left and Tenten was alone with the little black book.

**Second entry**

June 20

Today started out like every other day, I met with my friends by our hang out, and we waited for the bell to ring, but that was not all that happened, a new girl walked in, studied the school yard, until her eyes found us, I didn't think much of it, she was a fangirl, I was sure, she didn't pay much attention to me or Sasuke, and later she defied me, most likely to force me to me her guide, she was the best fangirl I have ever met in a long time. But as I continued to talk with her and be around her the more I began to admit I was wrong. She isn't a fangirl, but now she is my friend.

Neji Hyuuga

P.S. She's weird, really, really weird

**End second entry**

Tenten smiled, she was no longer angry with the Hyuuga boy. She didn't, however, want to be found with his little black book, so she slipped into his bedroom, and placed his note book in some kind of random spot, and went down stairs, it was dinner time!

Everyone was coming down for dinner, Tenten spotted Neji and decided to do what she always did when she was bored and he was around, jump on him.

"NE-KUN!" Tenten shouted and jumped on his back, "don't fall don't fall, don't fall", she chanted as Neji began to teeter.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?", he asked as his hands slipped under her legs so she wouldn't fall off, "why were you mad?"

"No I'm not mad any more, and I'm kinda PMS'y, which can be a huge thing at times, sorry", Tenten said and smiled, although Neji couldn't see it, and he continued to piggy back her to the dining room.

#&!

**Normal pov (over dinner)**

"So, what are we doing after dinner?" Tenten asked as she put a fork in her mouth, eating the rice on the utenzil.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Naruto yelled standing up, accidentally hitting Sakura who was passing Shikamaru the rice, making her spill some in his lap.

Shikamaru reached for a napkin that was by the hot sauce, which spilled into Sasuke's drink, Sasuke then took a drink of said drink a few minutes later and began racing towards the weird sink hose thing, and gulped down the cool water, that then lost control and sprayed everything in range.

There were only two people not in range of the psycotic hose, these two had decided to leave the room the minute Naruto hit Sakura.

"Truth or dare sounds good", Neji said re-entering the room after the hose was under control, all other wet occupants glared at the wet blond and nodded, then walked out of the room to change, leaving a huge mess for Neji and Tenten to clean.

The magical cleaning duo finished cleaning in a matter of minutes, and the group gathered in the living room to play their little game. They decided to make the game a little bit interesting, every time you chickened out of a dare or truth you had to add a cookie to the pile.

Tenten of coarse was a little reluctant to play, and it took only a few minutes of prodding for her to give in.

"Right, to see who will go first I'll ask a question, and whoever answers the same way as me goes first", everyone nodded, "If the ground turned pink, and cheerios were shooting up from the ground, at the same time the fish where flying high.

"And the sky was bleeding green, because purple monkeys were playing catch with orange elephants, who or what wouldn't you want to be?"

"The orange elephants", Naruto said.

"The ground, it turned pink", Temari said with a shudder.

"The purple monkey's, they're gonna get squished", Sakura said, shaking her head sadly at the monkey's poor luck.

"The sky it would mean I'm an alien", Kiba said with a horrified look.

"I agree with Sakura", Hinata said.

"I agree with Temari", Shikamaru answered.

"I agree with Naruto", Gaara said, and everyone looked at Neji, who was thinking.

"The fish, they're going to be killed by the cheerios", he finally answered, and everyone looked to Tenten, who was looking at Neji.

"How the hell did you get that Ne-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Well you said whoever answered like you would get it right, so I thought like you, and that was the most unlikely answer so I picked that"

"Well, he's right, go ahead", Tenten said

"Tenni, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"'Cause I felt like it", was the bun headed girl's answer, and the game continued for a few 'minutes'. Tenten ended up having to sleep in the same bed as Neji, Temari had to share with Naruto, and each of the couples had to sleep in the same bed, for the rest of the vacation.

"Have you guys seen Hetty?" Deidara asked abruptly ending their game.

"No", was the unison answer.

"HETTY!" Deidara yelled, and ran away into the night, or early morning.

#&!


	11. Summer Vacation pt 2

Chapter 6: summer vacation pt 2: Games

#&!

**Normal pov (the morning after)**

The group had woken up earlier than they expected, due to a piercing scream of 'what the hell did I do last night!' coming from Naruto's room.

Tenten and Neji had rushed into the room to find Temari at the far corner of the room, dressed in her normal sleeping wear, and Naruto just waking up on the bed, looking slightly confused, and wearing only his boxers.

Tenten had gone over everything that happened the night before, right down to when Deidara came in asking about Hetty, and only then did the blond girl calm down.

Six out of the ten were currently sitting at various positions in the kitchen; Tenten was sitting on top of the table, in the middle of it. Hinata was sitting at the table, Neji found and odd obsession with the kitchen cabinets and was currently blabbing about how it was his fate to climb and eat on them.

Naruto was sitting under the table Tenten was sitting on. Shikamaru was cuddling with the fridge; Temari was sitting on the counter by the sink, switching on and off the garbage disposal.

The other four were in the living room; Gaara was hanging on the railing of the stairs, by his feet. Sakura was sitting on the coffee table having a starring contest with a box of cookies, and she would curse every time she blinked.

Kiba was sitting on the T.V curled up like a dog, with Akumaru sitting on his head. Sasuke mean while sat in a dark corner, getting jealous of Kiba's dog.

There were two things in common with all ten of them at that moment, they were all waiting for the coffee to boil, and they had all had a rough night with their sleeping partners, a really really rough night.

The moment the coffee was done they were all lined up to get some, except for Neji; he had managed to get stuck on the cabinets, as Tenten would say he wasn't the smartest cookie in the crayon box.

"Tenni-chan, can you pass me a cup, I fulfilled my destiny so far, but now I'm stuck", Neji asked/explained from, well, the cabinets.

"Sure Neji-kun", Tenten handed him a cup of coffee, and took a sip of her own, "did I just call him Neji-kun?", sure Ne-kun and all that was okay, but she used his name. His NAME!

"No I think it was Neji-koi", Temari said with a smirk, "yeah I'm pretty sure it was Neji-koi", Neji wasn't listening; he was mumbling something else about his fate and/or destiny, until he took a sip of his coffee.

"Did I just call Tenten, Tenni-chan?" Neji asked, he was slowly being returned to his normal self.

"No I think you called her Tenni-koi", Naruto said, not because he caught on with what Temari was planning, but because that's what he actually thought that's what Neji called.

"No I don't think so", Tenten and Neji said in unison to the blonds, Temari nodded, and Naruto shrugged.

Everything was quiet for a while, until Naruto took his first sip of coffee, his blue eyes widened, not accustomed to the taste of the bitter drink.

"Oooooooo, this is really, really..." Naruto stored to get twitchy, first it was just his eyes, then the rest of him, "GOOD!"

At that moment there was only two things that the nine other people in the kitchen could think. '_Oh crap Naruto has had coffee'_and, '_Why is Neji on the cabinets'_

Of course the second thought differed slightly for Neji, which was along the lines of; '_why am I up here? It's my fate to know! Damnit I thought I kicked that habit!'_

Hinata was the first to actually recognize the chaos that was about to in sue and tried to make a grab for Naruto, but he had already dashed out the door, dropping the mug as he went.

"Oh Kami, Naruto's out", Sasuke groaned as he watched the blond bound away.

"You guys should go after him", Neji said from his slightly more comfortable position on the cabinets.

"Don't' you mean 'us'", Kiba asked looking up at the cabinet boy.

"No not really"

"And why is that?" Temari asked, looking up at the same boy.

"He's stuck, and won't come down until we have the cabinets removed", Tenten explained and looked to where Naruto had disappeared, "if we don't go soon we're going to be too late to catch him"

With that said they all took off in the same direction as Naruto. Leaving a slightly distressed Neji, who was thinking about the removal of the cabinets on which he now lay on.

The eight people of the group left followed alongside the foot prints that Naruto had left in the sand. Upon which they came in contact with some bird prints, and another pair of human prints.

"NARUTO STOP CHASING HETTY!" a distant and distressed yell from around the Uchiha beach house called.

The group of Naruto hunter ran toward the cry, but when they finally arrived it was too late. Hetty had hidden herself in a dark corner that Deidara couldn't reach, and none of his coaxing could get her to come out.

They could do nothing but move on, searching for the hyper blond boy, and stop him before he struck again, and who knew who he might strike next.

There was another cry from further down the beach, and the Naruto catching team started to run down to that section of the beach. The horror they saw there would burn in the back of their minds for the rest of their life, not allowing them to sleep peacefully ever again.

"What you see before you ladies, and other ladies, is the rare Naru-idiot, doing his even rarer and terrifying dance moves", Tenten whispered like the people who do documentaries on animals, "The dance is used to strike fear into the hearts of both his hunters and prey. Now if we are to catch him we must not frighten him, or be frightened of those dance moves"

Tenten turned around and looked at her hunting party, who were staring at her like she had hit her head _way_to many times. But they nodded anyway; Tenten grinned and began to whisper her plan.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara crawled around the bush in which they had hidden in when they spotted Naruto; they were still hidden in the forest that lined the back of the beach. Their part of the plan was to scare Naruto in the other direction.

What awaited the poor hyper blond boy there was Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata, a blanket they borrowed from Itachi in hand, ready to capture the caffeine driven boy. Then the boys would carry him back to Tenten's beach house, where he would be babysat until his high went away.

After that, well no one could tell what Tenten had planned, and they were scared, very scared.

#&!

**Temari's pov (back at Tenni's beach house)**

I sat on guarded, Naruto still hadn't calmed down from his small intake of caffeine. Each of us had taken a turn guarding the boy, except for Tenten, who had left for the small village/town that sat on higher ground, above the beach.

"Oh, crap, Naruto stop struggling", I said as I finally noticed his wiggling attempt at escape. So left with no other choice, I did what Tenten would have done, sat on him.

"Mphn mfmph fmh pmfh hfmp!" Naruto said, but his gag prevented such action, thankfully.

"Naruto I can't understand you, your gagged remember", with that I did my traditional whack in the head, and he muttered, what I'm guessing, was something about his head hurting.

Tenten returned a while later carrying bags of food, she began scuffling around the kitchen; we paid no heed until Neji started asking questions.

"Tenten what are you doing with that knife?" was the one question that caught everybody's attention. We all knew Tenten well enough to know not to give her sharp pointy things that would eventually lead to our demise.

"What do you think I'm doing with the knife?" was Tenten's answer, and I could imagine what the others were thinking.

"I could answer that", Hinata said, "but I'm not going to"

"Mpf mfh phm fpm fm hpm fhpm mh mphf", Naruto once again attempted to speak, and all I could do was sigh and shake my head.

"Temari you can let Naruto go now, he's calmed down to only his normal hyper self", Tenten said casually, and I couldn't guess how she understood his muttering.

"Thank you, what are you doing Ten?" Naruto said as he bound into the kitchen, trailed by everyone else.

"Making lunch", Tenten smiled and moved aside to showing he half made sandwiches, "hey, Gaara, what kind of cheese do you like?"

"Is that another comment at me being gay?" was my brother's emotionless drawl.

"How did you guess?" Tenten said, her smile widening until I thought her face would crack.

"Because there hasn't been a time when you haven't implied that", Gaara said and I swear I saw them go into flash back mode.

#&!

**Normal pov**

**Flashback #1(Tenten's & Gaara's)**

It was during the week before the competition, and Tenten had found out Gaara's birth day, she had asked him what he wanted, and his answer was his general 'Hn'. So she had decided for him.

"Ahha, I've got it, I'll get you some clothes, and I guess you'd prefer red as the color?" Tenten asked, on one of the times they were alone.

"Hn", was his answer, as was the general answer when it came to his birthday.

"Or maybe it should be purple", Tenten said smirking in a suggestive was, "no, no I've got it, you want them to be pink", Tenten received a baleful glare and she continued to smile.

"Tenten, don't make me burn your cookies"

**End flashback #1**

"That was mean, but at least I got you back by giving you that stuffed animal", Tenten said, and everyone but Gaara looked at her strangely.

"Hn"

**Flashback #2(still Tenten's & Gaara's)**

It was around the first few days that they got to Tenten's beach house, they had been playing a game and Tenten and Gaara were the first out.

"Hey Gaara", Tenten said moderately coy for her.

"Hn"

"Listen I have this guy problem, and I was wondering if you would help me", Tenten paused, "You know girl to girl"

"Ten. Run", Gaara said and picked up the bucket Tenten had found and filled it with sand.

Tenten had run far away by time he had enough sand in the bucket, and Gaara chased her. Burying her so that only her head was showing, that day had become the first national bury Tenni day.

**End flashback #2**

"You sure like your sand", everybody once again starred at her strangely, "bury Tenni day"

**Flashback #3(Please tell me I don't have to say it again)**

"Hey Gaara, that guys pretty hot, don't ya think?" Tenten asked as one of the villagers or towns people passed by, he was going surfing.

"No", but Tenten continued to poke him until he glared at her and gently pushed her into the water. Tenten had walked back sopping wet and was met back at the house by stares and questions.

"Some hot shirtless guy walked by, and she fell in the water", Gaara happily answered.

"Oh, so you didn't think he was hot"

**End flashback #3**

"Hey don't you glare at me, the last part you walked right into", Tenten said as Gaara hurled another glare at her.

"Hn", there was silence for a long time, "cheddar"

"Good boy now sit", Gaara glared, "I meant all of, except Neji"

"Hey! Why not me?"

"Because your still stuck on my cabinets", Tenten turned back to her sandwiches, "oh, this guy from the village said he could come down to take them out and replace them with others, but it has to wait until tomorrow", Tenten said pointing her knife at Neji.

"So, Tenten what do you have planned for this evening, or afternoon?" Sakura asked, trying to maintain a peaceful conversation.

"You're in for a big surprise, after lunches grab your bathing suits and meet me down by the beach", they nodded and Tenten served the sandwiches, which included standing on a stool and feeding Neji.

They ate at a normal speed, both dreading and a little excited about what Tenten had planned for them. The part they dreaded was why it was a surprise, whoever said surprises were a good thing has never met Tenten.

"I'M DONE!" Naruto shouted his announcement, which they could see for themselves.

"Naruto you blockhead", Temari muttered and tackled the other blond, and they began to wrestle, a blush staining both of the blonds cheeks, which was as clear as day to Tenten.

"Come on you two, that's an unfair fight", Tenten said, and the two blonds stood, Naruto began to grin, "Temari could easily beat Naruto, with her hand tied behind her back, and blind folded"

"Oh, now I'm hurt", Naruto pouted and smiled again, and rushed out of the kitchen, Temari following behind him.

A few minutes later everyone had finished and had left the kitchen. Leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

"So, twenty bucks, Naruto and Temari", Tenten said handing Neji a large bottle of water.

"Ha, no way that will happen you're on", Neji said, and Tenten shrugged and walked away.

#&!

**Normal pov (down by the beach)**

"Right is everybody here?" Tenten asked standing in front of the eighteen people.

"Tenten who's the gut?" Itachi asked pointing to the guy standing behind Tenten.

"Shiranui Genma", everyone just stared at her, having no idea who he was, "a guy who use to go to Konoha private high, he lives in the village up there, he's going to tell you how to log roll"

"Log rolling?" Sasori asked, "is that why we're here, log rolling?"

"Yeah, that's my little surprise", Tenten smiled, and everyone looked at her skeptically, "oh come on try it"

They watched as Genma showed them the basics of log rolling, and Tenten repeated them. Soon they too were trying, imitating his actions.

"Right, I think you've got the hang of it, so I'll leave you guys to do whatever Tenten has planned, good luck", Genma said in a knowing tone.

"Thanks Germy, see you around", Tenten said waving to the departing figure, then turned toward the group of eighteen, a smile gracing her face, at which they all paled slightly.

"Speaking of things you have planned, what _do_you have planned?" Temari asked, seeing as no one else dared to.

"Oh, nothing much, just a small competition of log rolling", Tenten smiled again, "I'll be the ref., since Neji's stuck on my cabinets", Itachi and his friends looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"Right the rules, if you fall off three times your out, whoever is left at the end wins, and that's all, simple", the fact that she didn't mention that you couldn't make someone fall off didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh did I mention that whoever wins is exempt from whatever I think of next?", and suddenly the game became very important, "and no pushing your partner off", Tenten said shooting a glance at Temari, who looked chest fallen.

Everyone rushed off with their partners to the logs floating in the water, and Tenten hopped to the one in front to watch.

The competition started right away. Each team concentrating on finding a rhythm they could roll to, and then the sabotage began. All of them unaware of the twists Tenten had for the winners.

"Temari, let's get Sasuke and Kiba", Naruto whispered, wanting to torment his brother.

"Not yet wait until they fall twice", Temari whispered, just then Sasuke fell into the water.

"Haha, take that little brother your all wet now", Itachi said and began to laugh, still looking down he didn't notice Shikamaru kick his log slightly.

The light kick was just enough to make Itachi and Konan lose their balance and fall into the water, making Sasuke laugh as he swam back to shore.

"Itachi I think you're a little wet", Tenten called from her log.

Itachi glared at the bun headed girl, and swam back toward the dock where they would have to get back to their log, or get on to a free one. As he swam Itachi knocked Tobi's, Zetzu's and Kakuzu's logs, making six more people fall into the water.

Gaara looked at Sakura, and then nodded to Deidara's log, which Saskura mistook for Shikamaru's. They each went to kick separate logs, causing said log owners, and themselves to fall into the water.

When Shikamaru's log was kicked he was attempting to kick Naruto's, which he succeeded in doing when his log jerked forward. Deidara too had been trying to kick another log, Sasuke's. The older blond boy had accomplished his mission as he toppled into the water.

As the eight swam toward the dock they pulled Itachi's trick, and knocked more six more people into the water. They just happened to be, Itachi and Konan, Kakuzu and Hidan, and finally Zetzu's and Kisame.

When Sasuke and Kiba were finally on their log again, Naruto and Temari jumped on the one behind them, and not even five minutes later Naruto kicked Sasuke's log, causing their third fall.

"Damn logs", Sasuke muttered after he had resurfaced.

"Sorry Sasuke, Kiba, you're out", Tenten called out amused, she was enjoying the show.

Naruto began to laugh after, throwing their log off balance. He fell into Itachi's log, and Temari fell into Deidara's.

"There are only two Uchiha's left", Tenten called out as the six rollers swam ashore.

As the newly knocked down swam back to the dock Tobi and Pein made their move, knocking Zetzu's log, then a little while later, Kakuzu's.

"Now there are only four members of the Akatsuki left", Tenten informed, by this time Temari, Naruto, Deidara and Sasori were back on their logs.

Shikamaru and Hinata were silently discussing who they should knock off next, and finally decided on Tobi followed by Gaara. Moving quickly Shikamaru struck out at Tobi's log, which was beside theirs, then resumed the rolling as Hinata struck Gaara's. Then she too continued to roll.

"Looks like Shikamaru and Hinata will win, they've only fallen once", Tenten called out, and Shikamaru groaned as every head turned to look at them, and evil glint in their eyes.

The one's to do the deed whoever, was Gaara and Sakura, fresh from falling and looking for a little bit of revenge.

At the same time as revenge was being sought, Deidara struck at Tobi's log as Pein struck at theirs. Causing the two teams to fall for their third time.

"There are only three teams left, and none of which are the Akastuki", Tenten announced loudly.

The three teams who were left looked at each other, sizing each other up, freaking each other out with the evil look that was shining brightly in the various colored eyes.

Gaara struck out at his sisters log, but missed and hit Shikamru's making that team lose any hope at all of getting out of what Tenten had planned next.

The two teams left circled each other, or the best they could while balancing on logs. Finally Gaara and Saskura made another move, they jumped on the log that Temari and Naruto were on. Sakura pushed at Naruto at the same time Gaara began to push his sister.

Both blonds fell, lips brushing as they tried to grasp the air, and a blush stained their cheeks as they fell into the cool crisp water.

"Naruto, Temari, nice way to go out", Tenten called and everyone but the two blonds, and the other two standing on the logs looked very confused, "now for pinky and the grain here, you two have to fight it out to see who wins"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled, seeing as Gaara only loudly Hn'ed.

"Well, I did say, well pretty much, only one was going to win", Tenten said, she was silent for a moment, her hand on her chin and her eyes shifting back and forth, "yeah, I'm pretty sure I did"

Before Sakura had the chance to groan, Gaara had gently, as he could, pushed her off the log and into the water, he really wanted to win.

"GAARA!" Sakura yelled.

"WINS!" Tenten yelled, thinking Sakura was helping announce the winner.

As Sakura was swimming back to shore, she heard a splash behind her, Gaara had 'fallen' in the water, or so she assumed.

"Hey that was as fun as it looked", Tenten said with a wide grin, "what I wanted to try", she continued with a put when everyone looked at her strangely.

"So Tenten what do you have planned next?" Temari asked as they all walked to Tenten's beach house.

"Oh, torturing Neji tomorrow, when we remove the cabinets", Tenten answered, and Temari started to grin, "happy you didn't win this time?" the blond girl nodded happily.

"Not me that involves moving, and a lot of it", Shikamaru said, slouching as he walked.

"Shika-pineapple head, you lazy cow", Tenten said poking him.

"Moo!" Shikamaru drawled and received a giggle from Hinata.

"Come on Shika-kun there are lazy things to do in tormenting Neji-kun", Hinata said.

"Yeah, like what?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.

"Telling him what we're going to do to him", Tenten said smiling.

"Recording it all", Temari suggested.

"Supervising it", Naruto threw in.

"Taunting him", Hinata added.

"I'll record it", Shikamaru said giving in.

"Can I tell him what we have planned?" Hinata asked and received a nod form Tenten.

"Naruto and I will taunt him", Temari said grinning at the other blond.

"Itachi do you want to supervise it?" Tenten asked looking at the older Uchiha, who in turn raised an eye brow, as if asking 'you don't want to?', "I want to get my hands dirty with this one", Tenten smiled.

"Hn", was his answer, 'Hn' being yes this time.

"Great, whoever can freak out Neji the most gets to skip whatever I come up with next", Tenten said smiling, and everyone nodded excited about another chance to avoid something more chaotic.

"Tenten what if you win?" Sakura asked, knowing that there was a very good chance of it happening.

"I'll give it to either Shikamaru or Itachi", Tenten answered, "They don't really have a chance to win it"

"Tenten do _you_even know what you have planned next?" Kiba asked.

"Not a clue", Tenten answered with a grin, and as if on cue most everyone but the Akastuki smacked their heads, "oh, you guys don't have to come to my house"

The people of the Akatsuki nodded and left, they would have to figure out how to win the next game Tenten had planned, 'cause the always seemed to be roped into her games.

#&!

**Normal pov (After dinner)**

"Tenten I'm getting down tomorrow, right?" Neji asked as they were all seated comfortably, well not him obviously, after dinner.

"Yup, but you miss out on a game", Tenten said with a secretive smile, that unconsciously made Neji 'gulp'

"What's the game?" Neji asked, slightly afraid it would have to do with him.

"Well, I haven't thought of a title yet", Tenten said thinking of how she could word it so he wouldn't get it.

"How about scare a birdie?" Hinata suggested, remembering the time Neji became obsessed with birds, which led to his fate problem, which he still had.

"Hm, good name Hina-chan", Tenten said with a smile.

"Scare the birdie, when are you playing that?" Neji asked.

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon", Temari said thinking that would give Hinata enough time to tell Neji, and enough time for her and Naruto to taunt him.

"Sounds interesting, what is it about?" Neji asked again.

"Hina-chan will tell you tomorrow when she finds out", Tenten said and discreetly winked at Hinata.

"I thought she already knew she did come up with the name", Neji said the uneasy feeling hadn't gone away.

"She only heard a little bit, the part about scaring the birdie", Tenten replied calmly, showing nothing of what Neji expected to see her do, if she were lying, which he was forced to admit she might not be.

"Why are you telling her tomorrow?"

"Because I'll be re explaining the game to everyone so they can play", Tenten said, again not showing any sign of dishonesty, because she was innocent, she omitted a few things, and changed the story only slightly, but she was innocent. "Any way we're heading up to my room because I have to e-mail Itachi"

Sasuke looked at her weirdly but followed the rest of the group up to Tenten's room, which looked purely like you would imagine Tenten's room to look like.

"Hold on, make your self's comfortable, chit-chat", Tenten said as she sat at her computer desk

**Computer conversation**

**Uchiha #1-** Hey Ten

**Buckets full of cookies-**Hey Tachi, can I ask you something?"

**Uchiha #1-** Sure

**Buckets full of cookies-** How can I tell your brothers and one boyfriend 'my dirty little secret'?

**Uchiha #1-**Do it separately, create a time when your alone, then sorta blurt it.

**Buckets full of cookies-** Yeah, but I have to tell one of them soon, tonight

**Uchiha #1-** Why?

**Buckets full of cookies-** Because the two who already know, want to talk to someone about it.

**Uchiha #1-** tell two other people, who can keep their mouths shut

**Buckets full of cookies-**great advice Tachi.

**Uchiha #1-** I know, anyway Ten have you watched the news lately?

**Buckets full of cookies-...**

**Uchiha #1-** Right, stupid question, _I_barely have time to watch it, Abumi Zaku is Suing you.

**Buckets full of cookies-**WHAT! He's the one that hired the creepy science teacher to kill me!

**Uchiha #1-** I know, but he's saying that you were upset about the break up, and made up the story.

**Buckets full of cookies-**the cops heard him admit that he tried to kill me!

**Uchiha #1-** He said they paid them.

**Buckets full of cookies-**when's the trial?

**Uchiha #1-**August 29

**Buckets full of cookies-**Good I'll have plenty of time to tell Neji, I'll need him to testify, and Shikamaru.

**Uchiha #1-**Why them?

**Buckets full of cookies-**They, and Hinata, heard Orochimaru admit who hired him to kill me.

**Uchiha #1-** Good, is there anything else you can use?"

**Buckets full of cookies-**yeah one more thing

**Uchiha #1-**Good, now go tell Shikamaru.

**Buckets full of cookies-**Thanks Tachi

**Uchiha #1-**Hn (welcome)

**End computer conversation**

Tenten sat at the computer desk for a long while before saying anything, well aware of the stares she was getting.

"Shika-pineapple head, Hina-chan can I talk to you in Ne-Neji's room?" the two who had been addressed weakly nodded.

"What's wrong Tenni-chan?" Hinata asked when Tenten closed the door.

"I'll tell you in a minute", Tenten said quietly, "Shika-pineapple head, do you remember that day of the competition, you were talking about the Ashio's?" Shikamaru nodded, "do you remember what you said?"

"I talked about the youngest being Konoha's private high's special player, and the fact that her parents had died, and she moved to a new house and new school", Shikamaru answered.

"And do you know her name?"

"No"

"Well, it's me, I'm her"

There was silence for a long time, where Shikamaru just stared at the bun headed girl in front of him, and then he started to laugh.

"Nice joke Ten", Shikamaru complemented.

"It's no joke, I am really her"

"I don't believe it"

"Hinata, you know my dresser, there's a picture book in it, can you grab it", Hinata nodded and rushed off, and returned with said book, "look through it"

Shikamaru immediately took the book form Hinata's hand and flipped through it. There were normal pictures, and then ones from the newspaper. He compared the two, and found she was in fact part of the Ashio family.

"Okay, I believe you, but why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because, when you're really rich and really well known , people tend to use you, not to mention, it's really dangerous for the rest of my family right now, hence the Orochimaru incident", Tenten explained and Shikamaru nodded his understanding.

"So, now will you tell us what's wrong", Hinata asked placing her hand gently on Tenten's shoulder.

"Zaku, when he was here, was here to kill me, he had hired the hit, and is now suing me for making up the story, you two heard what Orochimaru said, I need you two to testify, along with Neji, but he doesn't know yet"

Everything was silent for a while; both Shikamaru and Hinata looked upset at what was happening to their friend.

"How did you find out?" Shikamaru asked after a little while of thought, at the moment he couldn't remember when Tenten had been in contact with the media.

"Itachi told me when I was talking to him on the computer", Tenten answered.

"Does Itachi know?" Shikamaru asked

"Both of the older Uchiha's know", Hinata answered for the brunette.

"Right, okay, we'll testify, and I'm guessing you want to keep this a secret at the moment?" Shiakmaru asked.

"Pretty much, you can talk to Sakura, Itachi, and Tobi, and in a minute or two, Kiba", Shikamaru nodded, "Hinata can you go get Kiba, and help me explain to him what's going on?" the other girl nodded and left the room, only to return soon after with the dog lover.

"Hey Ten, what's up, you look upset?" Kiba asked, being the ever compassionate friend.

"Well, let's see, my ex-boyfriend ordered a science teacher to kill me, I'm Ashio's youngest daughter, then he came here to kill me, I'm still the Ashio's youngest, now he's suing me for making up the story, which it isn't, and I'm still Ashio's youngest, an orphan living with her aunt", Tenten said in a cheery tone.

Kiba, like Shikamaru, was silent for a long time, thinking through everything that had been dropped on him, in a happy voice no less.

"You're not kidding?"

"No, she really is who she says she is, and really is going through all that", Hinata answered, and Kiba nodded.

"Does Sasuke Know?" Tenten shook her head, "are you going to tell him?", Tenten nodded this time, "soon?", Tenten nodded again.

"Itachi knows", Hinata said, and Tenten nodded, "and Tobi", Tenten nodded once again.

"Right, good night", Kiba said and left the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hinata asked the brunette laying on Neji's bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner", Tenten said looking up at the roof, tracing patterns on it with her eyes.

"It's okay Tenten, we understand, well most of us, and if anyone doesn't then forget them, we're still your friends, no matter what", Hinata said, full of conviction, hoping to comfort the girl who never looked like she needed it.

"Thanks Hina-chan", Tenten said and smiled weakly, she knew Hinata understood that telling them was more dangerous than lying for a while.

"Come on lets go and see the others, I'll have to tell Sakura what's going on", Tenten nodded at Hinata's words and allowed herself to be dragged by the smaller girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura's pov (later on during the night)**

"WHAT!" I yelled, uncaring, for once, about the people who were trying to sleep, "I can't believe he would do this to her", I was getting angry, to say the least.

Tenten's parents were pretty much just murdered, then her ex-boyfriend tries to kill her, and finally sues her for getting him arrested for it, damn I wanted to kick his ass.

However, I suppose that not all my anger was directed toward the famous singer, some of it went to Tenten who faced the world with a cheery smile.

The rest of my anger was directed to me, because I know I would be doing the same thing. I know it's easier to do that then let others in, because their sympathy always seemed like pity, and no one likes to be pitied.

"Yeah, and now she has to tell Neji sooner then she wanted, because all three of us are needed", as Hinata told me this I realized that there was a new concern, it was in Hinata's voice, and I could imagine it in Tenten's.

"You don't think Neji will get upset, do you?" I asked. Neji doesn't like having things hidden from him, especially on this scale.

"I hope not, not after what I kinda told Tenten", Hinata said, and I gave her a questioning look, which was my equivalent to raising an eye brow, "I told her to forget whoever didn't understand why she kept it hidden"

All I could do was nod solemnly, and hope that Neji's like for our bun headed friend was more than his like for knowing everything.

Nothing more was said on the subject as we walked through the house. I knew Hinata was hoping for the same thing as me, I also know that she felt the dread that was sliding over everyone, even those that didn't know.

The feeling wasn't what was concerning me; it was who it had to deal with. Tenten.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day)**

When everyone woke up Tenten was already downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Neji was watching her with amazement from where he sat, stuck.

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru joined in the staring, fro a different reason than everyone else. Somehow Tenten managed to elude looking upset, once again. Only those four were able to notice the sad look that crossed her eyes every time she looked at the long haired boy on the cabinets.

"So, Neji happy to be getting down today?" Tenten asked cheerfully.

"Yeah", Neji answered, his eyes dancing over her face, he could see there was something different in the way she looked at him, but he couldn't say what.

"Great, oh, that reminds me, we have to go over to Itachi's, I'll go over the game again, "Tenten said as she placed breakfast on the table and a plate on the cabinets for Neji.

There was no sound that morning, only the scrape of a fork on the plate, or a crunch of toast being eaten. Somehow without their knowledge today had become a solemn day.

"Jeeze you guys look as if Akumaru just died", Tenten said bending down to pick up the beloved dog of the group, "but he looks alive and barking to be", Tenten joked, which was met with laughter for the first time that morning.

Tenten and the eight other high schoolers walked out the door laughing and joking the way they had every morning.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?", Itachi asked surprised, after what they had discussed last night he figured that she wouldn't want to do anything today.

"Don't think you're getting out of this game", Tenten said with a bright smile, and the older Uchiha nodded and waved for everyone else to get ready.

"Okay Hinata go tell Neji, Shikamaru take Tobi's camera and video tape his reaction, then after Hinata walks out, Temari, Naruto start emptying the cabinets, say whatever you like to a fright", Tenten said and the four walked back to Tenten's house.

"What do you want us to do?" Kiba asked trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, like Tenten had managed to do.

"When Naruto and Temari walk out, we walk in carrying these", Itachi picked up from Tenten's lead, he smiled and motioned for Zetzu to bring something up, which happened to be tools o destruction, "then our fun begins"

After Itachi everyone's lips twitched into a grin/smile/smirk. Indeed this would be fun, even for Tenten, who was still surprising all those who knew.

As the larger grouped walked back toward Tenten's house, Kiba slowed so he could talk to Itachi and Sakura.

"I don't believe she's acting this happy", Itachi said, it was the last thing he would have expected from a girl.

"I don't think she's acting", Kiba said suddenly as he watched her talk to the two very stoic members of their small band of friends.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked following the dog lover's gaze.

"I mean, she may be upset about what's happening, and even more about what she has to do , but I think She's not going to let that ruin her vacation or ours, I think she's living her life the way most people wish they could"

"Moment by moment, no worrying about the future", Itachi finished for they younger boy, and nodded his agreement.

"I suppose that's what she would do", Sakura said and all three fell in to another sober silence.

"Hey guys, you're looking a little upset, Kiba your dog's fine, and Itachi Hetty's recovering, and Sakura, I told you all that pink would do something to you", the three laughed at what she said.

"Tenten, Hetty's not my chicken", Itachi said, his lips curving into a smile.

"Yeah, but you had to have been worried", Tenten pointed out; "hey we're here!"

"Nice", Sakura said shaking her head, and Tenten grinned.

"Right Temari and Naruto are coming out, let's go", Itachi commanded, and they all marched forward, swinging their weapons of doom.

"Tenten, tell me Hinata was kidding", Neji pleaded, paler then normal.

"Hinata was kidding", Tenten said grinning as everyone else laughed.

"You're joking about Hinata kidding, aren't you?" Neji drawled going even paler.

"Yeah pretty much", Tenten smiled then, "are you ready boys, and other girl?"

The group of destruction workers marched forward with Itachi yelling commands as they worked, swinging close to Neji's body.

"Hold on, why is Gaara just standing beside Itachi?" Neji asked, hoping to by himself more time before his body was harmed.

"He won the last game", Tenten answered, swinging her hammer where Neji's fingers were resting, and just skimmed them.

Sakura was working on the other side. At Neji's lower half, and swung close to..., causing him to yelp.

"Sakura watch where you're swinging!" Neji yelled his face tight with fear of what could have happened, and what never would have happened.

The destruction continued until eventually Neji was on the ground hobbling away from the people who Tenten had turned in to loonies.

Eventually the man who would replace the cabinets came and looked at the job they had done, he was mildly impressed.

"Not bad", his gruff voice grunted as he and his boys began their work of replacing them.

"Tenten I'm sorry I'll pay for them", Neji offered after h regained his cool.

"There's no need, I can pay for them", Tenten said waving it off, when she looked back at him, she saw the question in his eyes, "you'll find out soon enough"

"Let's go watch the video and see who won", Hinata suggested quickly, interrupting the conversation that Tenten and Neji were about to have.

"Good idea, to Itachi's house", Kiba said, ushering people out the door.

"Thanks", Tenten whispered to the two as they walked out of the door. Slowly as they walked away, the sound of hammers slowly faded.

#&!

**Normal pov (after watching the video)**

"Okay, we have the results", Tenten called and everybody hushed, "it was a close call, but the winner is Sakura, congrats", there was a collection of clapping.

"Right it's going to be a while before the ostentatious sound subsides", Itachi said, confusing Naruto with his use of big words, "so make yourselves comfortable"

Tenten walked outside and sat on the porch swing, watching the sun's reflection dance on the water's surface, thinking to herself.

"Oh, Tenten your out here, sorry", Naruto said, but came to sit beside her none the less, "A penny for your thoughts"

Tenten smiled, this was one of the few times Naruto showed more than his blockhead side. He could be so different sometimes, from a hyperactive jock, to a good friend to talk to.

"Just that if you want something that you should go for it, even if you fail or are rejected keep trying, and don't be afraid of you losses, 'cause even in the darkest depths there'd still light", Tenten said her eyes never leaving the water.

Naruto wasn't sure who she was talking about, her or himself, but it seemed to speak for the both of them, and held some meaning for anyone who was listening.

"No matter how many times you fall, get back up, right, keep looking on the bright side", Naruto said, she nodded and smiled again, but somehow to Naruto it seemed a little sadder, in a way.

There was a long silence, where both the brunette and blond looked out over the water and thought on their own problems, that measured in great difference, yet seemed so a like.

"Thanks blo-, Naruto, you're not always a blockhead, are you?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"Not always, but don't tell anyone that", Naruto said with a wink, and a smile, then walked back inside.

Tenten was alone again, but she didn't feel like it, she felt like she was inside with the rest, laughing and joking. She had only felt like this once before and her family had ripped that away, but not this time. Tenten was sure of that.

The door opened again, and Sasuke walked out, which was a surprise to Tenten, and even more so when he sat beside her, not saying anything for a while.

"Apparently you gave my blond brother some good advice while he was out here", Sasuke said, and Tenten smiled at how much he said, he seemed to be changing as well.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause he just took Temari aside to talk", Sasuke said with the slightest of smiles.

"Did you come out here for advice too?" Tenten asked smiling at the courage that was sparked in Naruto.

"No, just to talk", Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the last part, in a look of disgust and Tenten laughed, which once again caused Sasuke to smile slightly.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, ask a question and, for once, I'll answer them", Tenten laughed again.

"Okay, how did you and Neji become friends?"

"We were fighting off fan girls", Tenten laughed as she pictured the scene.

"And you didn't mind him being a Hyuuga?" Tenten paused, "a business rival?"

"Not as long as he didn't run to the press with mine, or my family's secrets, and it's the same for him"

"So, hypothetically speaking, if I was to say I was, I don't know, an Ashio, you wouldn't mind?" Tenten asked, trying to be sneaky.

"Hypothetically?" Tenten nodded, "No", Sasuke paused and looked down at the girl, "Now the question is are you?", Tenten blushed guiltily, and looked up at Sasuke, who once again was smiling slightly.

"Okay, you're scaring me with your whole smiling thing!" Tenten said, and Sasuke chuckled softly, ", how did you guess?"

"I had a hunch", Sasuke said casually with a shrug.

"Are we still cool?" Sasuke nodded, smiling again, and both walked back inside.

"TENTEN!" Temari yelled, jumping on the brunette girl who toppled to the floor, "thank you for whatever you said to Naruto, he just asked me out!"

"Well I hope your jumping on me because you said yes", Tenten wheezed not having regained the breath that had been knocked out of her.

"Yeah", Temari said and blushed as Naruto came up and grinned at Tenten.

"I'm really happy for you two, but Temari please stop sitting on me, I'm having trouble breathing because, well, you're sitting on my back"

"Oooh, sorry", Temari said and got up, then helped the flattened bun headed girl up.

"Thanks", Tenten said brushing off invisible dirt.

"Hey Tenten does Sasuke know?" Itachi asked, stopping Tenten on her way to...somewhere, she nodded and explained how he had guessed who she was.

"Look its Neji!" Tenten said, and jumped on said dark haired boy.

"What's up Ten?" Neji asked smiling, glad she was back to her normal self, and sitting on him.

"Uh, the sky, the roof, not you, a plane, some birds, not you, I saw a blimp the other day!" Tenten said looking up, the back down at him.

"I think you mentioned me twice", Neji said smiling.

"I don't think so", Tenten said with a furrowed brow and a smirk, that kind of gave it away.

"Uhhuh"

"Hinata, do you think they stopped rebuilding the cabinets?" Tenten asked the lavender eyed girl, purposefully ignoring the girls cousin who she was sitting on.

"I don't know, Kiba?" the brunette boy shrugged and talked quietly with the pup by his side, who ran off the moment the boy stopped talking.

A few minutes later Akumaru returned, and barked a few times at his owner, who then turned toward the others.

"...Yeah", Kiba paused, "they're waiting for Ten"

"Okay I'll go see them, and then start dinner"

"Tenten wait, I'll make dinner, here, just relax when you get back", Itachi said, and when Tenten looked at him skeptically he added, "Tobi will help"

"Tobi's a good boy", answered no other then Tobi, who then cursed under his breath, "I swore I kicked that habit"

Tenten laughed and walked out the door leaving the company that had made her feel better, even with the current situation.

#&!

**Normal pov (with company after Ten left)**

"Temari does she seem a little different to you?" Neji asked in a whisper a little bit after Tenten had left.

"Yeah, she seems upset sometimes, but not very often", Temari answered.

"She's going through something, but it's something she has to deal with on her own, if she needs us, she ask for our help", Naruto said, lacing his arm around his new girlfriends waist.

"Hn", Neji snorted, trying not to show his shock at the new side of Naruto.

"Guy's don't worry about her, she'll pull through", Saskura said, coming up when she heard that their topic of conversation was the recently departed bun headed girl.

The rest nodded, knowing it wasn't a good idea to talk about the girl behind her back. Going back to what they were doing before, they waited for the girl to return.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten)**

"Nice work guys, I hope it won't fall apart when I open the door", Tenten joked as she paid the workers, who laughed and shook their heads in return.

"Thanks Tenten, and hold strong, the rest of us villagers are upset with what your ex-boyfriend is doing", said the head guy, who she had spoken to about the cabinets.

"Than's, tell everyone I'm grateful for their support", Tenten said as she bayed them goodbye.

As Tenten walked back to the Uchiha's beach house, she thought of everything that had happened since her parents' death. She remembered the past, and thought about this very moment, but didn't dare peek at the future.

#&!

**Normal pov (Uchiha's house, with Tenten)**

"Wow Itachi, this food looks..." Tenten paused thinking of a word to describe the plates of food in front of her, "eatable", **(a/n that's on purpose, okay? Okay!)**

"Uh-, Never mind, this is a surprise to you?" Itachi asked, then quickly added, "don't answer that"

The rest of dinner continued peacefully, idle conversation, and the occasional glance at Tenten by the six who knew what was going on, only to see her laughing happily.

"So, Itachi we don't get much time to watch the news, anything interesting going on?" Neji asked and the room seemed to freeze.

"Depends on what you're interested in, there's nothing going on in business, yet there is a singer who tried to kill his ex-girlfriend, and now is suing her for apparently making up the story", Itachi said coolly and the six people who were holding their breaths slowly let them out.

"I was talking more about business", Neji drawled, oblivious to the relived look in Tenten's eyes.

"Nothing so far", Itachi repeated and Neji just nodded.

The dinner once again resumed the peaceful flow of conversation, and for most it seemed to end too fast.

Tenten watched as eight of her friends walked back to her house hand in hand, happy smiles on their faces, which made Tenten smile, she was happy her friends were together.

She glanced at Neji, and felt her heart sink. She knew he wasn't going to take her news very well, and soon she felt the familiar feeling of dread steel over her.

It had been doing so since Itachi had told her what kind of games Zaku was playing. Tenten silently cursed herself; she should have known it wasn't the end when Zaku was arrested.

"Ten are you okay?" Neji asked placing a hand on her shoulder, which startled her out of her stupor.

"I don't know, yet", Tenten answered quietly, receiving an odd, but concerned look from Neji, "you don't have to worry about it, right now"

Neji just nodded and continued to walk with Tenten in the comfortable silence of the night.

#&!

**Normal pov (middle of the night, Neji's room)**

Tenten's yes opened, she didn't know what had woken her, but she did know that something was around her waist.

Waiting until her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight that filtered through the blinds into the room. She looked down, to see an arm.

Tenten turned over to see Neji, the owner of the arm fast asleep. Moving carefully Tenten tried to move out of his grasp, only to be pulled back.

"Tenten don't leave", Neji whispered sleepily, his eyes fluttering as if he were waking.

Tenten nearly sobbed when his arm tightened around her more. She calmed herself before whispering back an answer he wouldn't understand in his sleep filled mind, "That's up to you, Neji"

#&!

End Chapter


	13. Summer Vacation pt 3

Chapter 7: summer vacation pt 3: Something Breakable

#&!

**Itachi's pov (Next day)**

'_Shit today's laundry day and I put Tenten's cookies in the dryer. Note to self: sit in dryer and eat Tenten's cookies. Then point out I stole more of her cookies, and ate them in the dryer, better do that soon!'_

I thought smirking as I slid down the hall way, sliding into something that knocked down something that was breakable.

"Itachi!" I heard Konan yell, _'well no time to hide in a dryer, eating cookies like the present',_I thought running down the many halls to the laundry room, and closed the dryer door, when I was in.

I heard stomping of Konan's feet as she searched for me, '_she'll never think to look in Bella, my oh so precious dryer',_I thought with a grin as I stuffed one of Tenten's cookies in my mouth.

"ITACHI, I GOT A CALL FROM TENTEN; SHE KNOWS YOU HAVE HER COOKIES!" Konan yelled again, her voice and footsteps getting closer to my hiding place.

The footsteps stopped at the door to the laundry room. Nothing else was said, and I was getting nervous. I was cornered.

"I know you're in here", Konan said sternly, '_shit'_, was the only thing I could think when she came over to the dryer and opened the door. Konan, dragging me by my ear, with the cookies in my hand, walked calmly over to Tenten's house.

"Itachi has something to say to you", Konan said in a very mature voice, when Tenten opened the door.

Like a child again, I looked at the ground in shame as I handed the stolen cookies over to the bun headed girl, and murmured a 'sorry'

"Say it properly", Konan said tugging on my ear.

"Sorry", I said louder and glared at Konan, "happy Ma?" I asked as if I was really talking to my mother, not Naruto's mom, I like her, but _my_ mother.

"Don't talk to me like that", Konan scolded, "I'm not your mother"

"Thank you Itachi, please come in, both of you", Tenten said motioning for us to enter.

We walked toward the Kitchen, my head still bent as I looked at my feet. We sat for a while at the table as Tenten made coffee.

"Morning' Ten", I heard Naruto say as he entered the kitchen, soon I felt his eyes on me, "did Itachi steel your cookies again?"

"Yes, but he and Konan kindly returned them", I heard liquids being poured and a class placed on the table, "here Naruto, your milk"

Tenten placed two more cups on the table, and I slowly lifted my hands to it without looking up. Kami this reminded me of when I was younger and did something wrong.

The coffee only helped remind me how old I was, and how I was supposed to act. Instead I was acting like a child.

"Don't worry Itachi, I've done many things like this, and truth be told I still do", Tenten said patting my hand.

I nodded glumly, the words were supposed to be comforting, but it wasn't when the person saying them is younger then you.

"So, Konan how is the rest of the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked, I assumed she took her eyes off of me.

"They're fine, much like they were yesterday", Konan answered, and I heard her sip from her mug.

"Not as violent I hope", Tenten joked, and both women laughed, "Naruto, what do you think I should make for breakfast, for everyone?"

"Probably what you made yesterday, Ten", Naruto answered, "Are they staying?" Naruto asked in an almost childish way. I could imagine him pointing at Konan and me.

"Naruto stop pointing, it's rude", Tenten said I heard her scuttle about the kitchen.

"Ten can I have more milk please", Naruto asked.

"Yes, then go wake up the rest, and wash up", Tenten said, and again I heard the pouring of liquid, followed by a series of gulping sounds.

"I don't want to know why your acting like his mother", a husky and low voice said, which I recognized as Neji's.

"I'm not his mother", Tenten said in a brisk voice.

"I didn't say you were, I said your acting like it, and Konan's acing like Itachi's", Neji laughed deeply.

"Naruto, just go wash up, Neji is going to wake the others", I looked up to see Neji walk away with his head hung, and Tenten's hands on her hips, watching him go.

My head finally lifted fully as I watched Tenten look away sadly and continue to make breakfast.

"Ten", I whispered coming up behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "is everything alright?" as an answer the bun headed girl shook her head.

"No but I should be by time everyone's awake", Tenten said quietly, but not enough so that Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Ten, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, but you can't tell Temari,'cause I have to eventually", Naruto nodded and sat back down, as did I.

A few minutes later Neji came back down stairs with a few bruises, a black eye, and a large bump on his head.

Tenten right away went to the freezer and got out two ice packs, then some wraps and wrapped his head, pinning the two ice packs on the two head injuries.

I now understood why Naruto looked relieved and Neji like I had earlier, these people weren't morning people.

Breakfast went by quickly, and I watched as Tenten and Naruto left for a walk and a quick chat about...things.

#&!

**Normal pov (with Neji and others)**

"Why did they leave?", Temari asked, trying not to think of the worst possibility, which wasn't working well because not trying to think about it made her think about it more.

"They've been talking lately, about different things. They're probably talking about Tenten's family", Kiba said smoothly, avoiding things that would give Tenten away sooner then she wanted.

Temari nodded, satisfied with the answer, unfortunately Neji wasn't as easy to please, which lead them all to believe he was catching on.

"Why just Naruto?" Neji asked and suddenly Temari was on edge again.

"I think they have a lot more in common", Itachi said, and Temari relaxed.

"How so?" Temari was on edge again at Neji's second question.

"Well, Naruto was never close to his father, for certain reasons that are disclosed, and Tenten was never close to either her mother or father, and neither of them went top their parent or parents funeral", Itachi said and Sasuke picked up before Neji had another chance to ask another question.

"And that is only one of the many reasons; the others are too private to talk about, without their consent"

Everything was quiet, until Naruto and Tenten returned. That return was enough noise to make up for the others not talking.

"And then I'd Hiya!" Naruto karate chopped the air, "him, followed by kicking him all around Konoahagakura high and Konoha private high"

Tenten laughed as Naruto puffed up his chest, and Tenten poked him in the stomach, deflating him quickly.

"There they are", Itachi said standing up quickly, "so Ten, any more games?"

"Hmmm, I believe so, I'll be right back", Tenten said sliding out the door, only to return a few minutes later, "okay, I have a game, but we'll need judges, Sakura your one since you can't compete, I'll be one, and anyone else your welcome to volunteer"

"I'll do it", Itachi said quickly cutting off Neji.

"Great, Konan go grab the rest of the Akatsuki, and meet us back at the dock", Konan nodded and walked out of the door.

After walking, chatting, and worrying, the group found themselves at the dock, once again waiting for the surprise Tenten had for them.

"Right, the nest game is water skiing, and my friend Yashamaru, from Suna is here to teach us how"

"Yashamaru?" Gaara and Temari said/asked at the same time.

"Huh? Oh, hey Gaara, Temari, I didn't know you knew Tenma here"

"Tenma?", everyone else asked, and Tenten smacked her head.

"It's his pay back for me calling him Yaru, which I think is a pretty cool name"

"So do I get to know these guy's names?"

"Well, you already know Sandman, and Tema, the blond beside Tema is blockhead. Next to blockhead is his brother, Rich emo bastard, chicken ass head, or Rich emo bastard, or chicken ass head"

"So far I'm with you"

"Next to Chicken ass head is their older brother Tachi, then their cousin Tobi. Then Konan, bird boy, Puppet master, he has this really cool puppet show, French bread metal head, Fish stick, Plant man. Stitch and Hidan"

"Okay"

"Next to Hidan is Ne-chan, and next to him is his cousin, Hina-chan. Next to her is dog boy, and beside him is Saki"

"And the last one?"

"Shika-pineapple head, oh and back there is dog boys pup, Akamaru, and Bird boys chicken Hetty", Tenten counted to three, and right on cue...

"HETTY!"

"Now can I know their real names?" Tenten sighed.

"Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi or Madara, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Zetzu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru", Tenten said going back down the line.

"Now their last names", Tenten glared, and took a deep breath, and for a moment everyone thought she was she was going to comply.

"Go fall off a bridge"

"Ha-ha, well, why don't you guys tell me your last names, except Gaara and Temari"

"Uzumaki Naruto", Naruto said receiving a smack in the head thanks to his brother.

"_Uchiha_ Naruto", Sasuke said pointing to Naruto, "Uchiha Sasuke", he pointed to himself, "Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Madara"

"Uchiha's!" Yashomaru asked surprised.

"Not telling", Konan said calmly.

"Same", Deidara said right after.

"Akasun Sasori"

"Not saying", Pein said crossing his arms over his chest.

"...", Kisame, Zetzu and Kakuzu stayed silent as Yashamaru looked at them.

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Huyuuga Hinata"

"Hyuuga's too!"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Wow a lot of names, a lot of famous names", Yashamaru said and earned a smack from Tenten.

After the long introduction he got right down to teaching them how to water ski and showing them how to do tricks. He then left with the same parting words as their log rolling instructor.

"Now whoever can do tricks and land them gets points, depending on the difficulty, which is decided by us, because we've all done water skiing", For a moment everyone stared at Sakura shocked.

"What?" Sakura asked slightly defensive.

"Anyway", Tenten said drawing their attention back to her, "you'll go one by one and do your tricks, and you have three chances to fall off, after that we move on, until everyone has gone"

"After that", Itachi's deep voice continued, "we decide who's out depending on your score of the round, this will continue until only one is left"

"And obviously", Sakura said finally, "he or she is the winner"

"Do we understand", Itachi asked, and the others nodded.

"Right, this will be done alphabetical of first names", Tenten informed, stumbling on 'alphabetical', which made her repeat it four times more.

"So Deidara's first", Sakura finished, and the three went to sit on the dock.

Deidara got on to the water skis, and grabbed on to the handles that was attached to a cord, attached to the boat Konan was driving.

"Ready?" Tenten asked and Deidara nodded.

"Okay Konan go", Itachi said, and the boat started up carrying Deidara into deeper water where they waited for the signal to begin.

"START!" Sakura yelled, and the boat sped up.

Deidara fell right as the boat sped up, forcing him to swim back with no points, and get back on to the skis that he thought were out to get him.

"Okay! Try it again!" Tenten called out happily, and Konan took him back out.

Deidara managed to get some air, and attempted a trick, but landed weakly and fell into the water, again gaining no points.

"Okay! one more time Deidara!", Sakura called out, and the whole process started again.

This time he managed two tricks before he fell again and swam back to shore.

"Good Deidara", Itachi drawled as the soaked blond boy walked back on to the beach.

"Gaara your next", Tenten called, and the red head got up to walk to the boat, and skis.

"Go Gaara!" Sakura cheered, and the red head smirked as the other two judges shushed her.

The boat brought him out to deeper water, and then sped up, Gaara's stoic face not changing in any alarm at the speed.

He started out with a hold, which lasted a surprisingly long time. Unfortunately Sakura cheered making him lose his focus and fall.

The routine started up again, he did two more tricks worth three points, and then Sakura would cheer, and his skis would cross, causing him to fall.

The third time Gaara went out he didn't get any tricks in, because of Sakura once again. Just as Gaara was getting ready to do an awesome trick, she screamed. The cause, seaweed touched her foot.

"Nice job Gaara, we'll duct tape her mouth next time you're up", Tenten said as Gaara walked on to the beach.

"Hidan", Itachi said in a monotone, and the silver haired dude walked up to the skis.

"Go", Sakura commanded and the boat went out. He started immediately, however he wasn't able to land the back flip he attempted.

"Nice trick, too bad you didn't land it", Tenten said sincerely and Hidan nodded his acknowledgment.

The boat went out again, and Hidan managed to get two three pointers, then tried a more complicated trick that tied his skis and made him fall. His last trip out he once again managed to get two three's before he fell for his third time.

"Good", Itachi drawled, already getting tired of giving encouragement, or trying to. He turned right away to talk to the two girls. He would call out who was going next, Sakura would give the encouragement, and Tenten would read out who's left at the end of each round.

"Hinata", Itachi called out, and the bluish black haired girl stepped shyly onto the skis.

The boat went out to the deeper water and sped up as it always did, Hinata -being a little shy- only managed to get a one pointer before she fell.

Going out again she only managed to get another one pointer. Her third try she was more comfortable with the skis and her abilities and landed a two pointer.

"Wow, that was really good Hina-chan!" Sakura cheered happily, and the other girl blushed.

"Kakuzu", Itachi's deep voice called out, sending shivers down Konan, which Tenten didn't fail to see.

Kakuzu dutifully went up, and on his first try managed to get a five pointer, and when he attempted another trick after, he fell into the water.

Again he went out, and again he got a five pointer, only to be tripped on the waves the boat was making. On his third go, he got another five only to lose his balance.

"Woo! Kakuzu! You have the lead", Sakura said happily and the scared Akatsuki member nodded, and ran away from the way to happy girl.

"Kiba", once again Itachi's voice sent shivers through Konan, and Tenten smirked.

Kiba started and got a three pointer on his first trick, followed by a two. After that he tripped up, and swam back to shore.

Walking out of the water, his swimming shorts stuck to his defined, athletic legs, and his scruff hair was plastered to his face and neck.

Tenten got up suddenly got up and walked over to the contestant line, where she handed a cloth to Sasuke, whose nose had started to bleed.

"Sorry, you can go now Konan", Tenten said when she returned to where the judges were perched.

Kiba went out again. Right off the bat he landed a two pointer, followed immediately by a three pointer. Then the dog loving boy was distracted by a cry of 'Kami, Sasuke!'

After making sure his boyfriend was fine, Kiba went out again, asking Konan to speed up a bit. Kiba landed a five, and his skis crossed, this was caused by his wandering thoughts.

"Kiba, way to go! Your tied with Kakuzu", Sakura chirped, smiling brightly at her friend.

Kiba nodded and went to find Sasuke. Who happened to be out cold, with a little blood trickling from his nose.

"Oh well, he has five people before his turn, try waking him", Tenten said when Kiba had told them of Sasuke's state.

"Kisame", Itachi said, and Konan shivered.

Kisame got on the skis confident as he always was when it came to water sports. However Kisame had never done anything like water skiing, so he was still a little shaky.

Kisame started with a trick worth five points, he landed it, but was too caught up in his pride to notice Konan turning so he fell.

On his next trick he once again got a five pointer only to fall a few minutes later. On his third try he managed to get a six pointer, putting him in the lead.

"Kisame you're in the lead now! Way to go!" Sakura said reading from Tenten's list.

"Naruto"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air, as he bounded toward the skis.

Naruto was taken out, and waited a while until he was comfortable, before he tried anything. Which took a few minutes.

"TEMA WATCH ME!" Naruto yelled waving his arm in the air, this caused him to fall as Konan turned slightly.

"Naruto you blockhead", Temari said with a smile when Naruto was back on the beach, again, "Naruto do some tricks, not wave at me"

With those words Naruto was taken out again. This time concentrating on the water, then he tried his first trick, which to everyone's surprise, was a five pointer. Naruto began yelling and jumping around, which caused him to fall again, and Temari hit her head.

Naruto once again went out, concentrated and landed yet another Tenten pointer. Naruto remained calm this time, and asked Konan to speed up. This had Temari slightly worried. He attempted his last trick, which was a back flip; however, he did not stick the landing.

"Naruto you did really well! Especially your last attempt for a trick", Sakura said happily and smiled brightly at the blond who grinned back.

"Neji", Itachi called and Tenten's head flew up. She jumped into the water and swam toward him.

"Neji, ten bucks, Itachi and Konan", Tenten whispered quickly, and Neji nodded.

"You're on Tenten, I think he's gay", Neji whispered back smirking a little cocky.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me, you owe me twenty from our last bet", Tenten whispered, and Neji's cocky smile suddenly seemed less confident.

"Okay, go ahead Konan", Tenten said when she was back on the deck, and watched as Neji was taken out. One hand on the handle, the other holding his hair.

Neji had a plan; one that he knew would work well. He was sure that he could do almost any trick, so he would wait until the end to bring out the harder tricks.

He landed his first trick which was a three pointer, followed by another. Then when he landed his tricks he purposely made himself fall.

Tenten had a hard time controlling her reaction to Neji as he got out of the water. She really didn't want to end up looking like Sasuke, especially since she wasn't even dating Neji.

Neji's long hair was plastered to his face, his back, and some of the ends stuck to his chest. Accenting his defined torso. His shorts, like Kiba's, stuck sharply to his legs.

Tenten now able to control herself quickly marked down his six points before Neji was taken out again.

Neji once he was out again did another three pointer. Upon landing he did his next trick, that to be a three pointer. Like before he made himself fall.

Tenten marked down his other six points, silently noting how after each turn he made himself fall. She avoided looking at him while he was on land; however she couldn't look away while he was doing his tricks.

Neji once again went out, debating with himself weather or not to show off for Tenten, because she did have to keep her eyes on him. However tempting the idea was he dismissed the thought and continued with his plan.

Tenten marked down his last two points -which were still worth three-, and searched for something to distract herself.

"Neji, you're in the lead, and you looked hot out there! Right Ten?" Sakura said once Neji came back on to the beach.

"Huh?" Tenten pretended not to here, "oh, yeah, luckily his fan girls aren't here", Tenten said and grinned at Neji.

Neji walked away from the dock, a smirk plastered to his face. He didn't know weather or not she was just agreeing with Sakura, but Tenten still called him hot.

"Pein", Itachi's voice called out, and Tenten was glad she had lived through Neji's first go

Pein started out pretty bad. Nearly falling and only landing one three pointer, then falling almost right after he landed. His next two turns he only managed to get two more three pointers.

"You'll do better next time", Sakura said enthusiastically as Pein walked by.

"Sasori", Itachi saying said name reminded Tenten that Sasuke was next.

"Sakura can you see if Sasuke is awake yet?" Tenten asked and Sakura went off.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura asked Kiba as Sasori fell for his first time, not scoring any points.

"Still not awake", at this time Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes flutter. He _was_ awake.

"Try giving him a kiss, and if that doesn't work let me try", Sakura said, knowing that threat would definitely get him up.

"Okay", Kiba said pressing his lips to Sasuke's at the same time Sasori fell for his second turn, again not scoring any points.

"Is he awake?" Sakura asked and received a nod from Sasuke. At the same moment Sasori finally landed a three pointer, "good your next", as Sakura walked away Sasori landed another three pointer.

"Pretty bad start, huh?" Sakura asked and Sasori nodded, "I'm sure you'll do better next time"

"Sasuke", Itachi said casting a quick glance at Sakura who nodded.

Sasuke got up on the skis. His first attempt on a trick didn't go very well. He arrived back on shore looking like both Neji and Kiba, his chicken ass hair finally obeying gravity. Kiba's reaction mimics Sasuke's.

Sasuke set out again, however his foot slipped from the ski and he fell again. On his third try he landed three fives in a quick succession. Being distracted momentarily by Kiba's shout was enough to make him fall.

"Sasuke that was really good, definitely better at the end", Sakura said, flashing a quick grin. The non-chicken ass haired Uchiha only nodded.

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru lazily got up and walked over to the skis. He fell the minute Konan sped up, because he had fallen asleep.

Going out again, he looked at the boat, then the water, and finally the shore. Finally he just jumped into the water and waited for the boat to pick him up. He wasn't swimming to shore.

On his third time out Shikamaru attempted a trick, for the sake of Hinata. However he didn't put much effort into landing.

"Uh... I'm not even going to try", Sakura said after the boat dropped off Shikamaru.

"Temari", Itachi called out, and the third blond got up and onto the skis.

Temari got a five pointer on her first try. Before she could attempt another Naruto yelled, distracting her, much like Sakura and Kiba had.

Going out her second time, Temari landed a four pointer, and flinched, expecting Naruto to yell again. However he didn't, but her flinch caused her to fall.

On her third outing, she waited awhile then asked Konan to speed up. Finally having gained enough air Temari did another five pointer, and once again Naruto yelled.

"Whoop, nice job Tema, you would've done better if Naruto didn't yell so much", Sakura said completely ignorant to the irony.

"Thanks Saki"

"Tobi", Itachi said, and the oldest Uchiha got up to do his tricks.

Tobi only wanted to get fourteen or close to it, so he repeated Temari's tricks adding little twists to make it different. After scoring he would make himself fall.

"You did really good Tobi", Sakura said after his last fall.

"Zetzu", after having his name called Zetzu looked a little nervous getting on to the skis.

As Zetzu got a little more comfortable he attempted his first trick, which was only a one pointer. He fell soon after. His second try he didn't land his trick.

His third try he fell before trying a trick. Apparently finding something in the water more interesting than his current activity.

"You did better than Shikamaru", Sakura offered supportingly.

"Right, everyone has gone so I have to cut two people", Tenten said, standing on the dock facing the contestants, "Their names will be the last two I read", everyone nodded, "Neji, Kisame, Kakuzu, Kiba.

"Sasuke, Temari, Tobi, Hidan, Gaara, Naruto, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hinata, Zetzu, and Shikamaru", Tenten finished and both Zetzu and Shikamaru got up and moved away from the safe contestants.

"Now the rules change a bit. Instead of going by names we'll go by highest scorer", Itachi drawled and the fourteen contestants nodded.

"We wish you good luck, try your best, and remember what's at stake", with that said everyone was re-energized.

"Neji", Itachi called, and Neji once again got on the skis confident.

Konan took Neji out and waited for his command to go faster. As his speed increased Neji did a three pointer, and then he was back in the air for another.

Once again Neji made himself fall, and swam back to shore. He got back on the skis and went back out, all the while struggling with the need to show off. It had _nothing_to do with Tenten.

Neji landed three more three pointers, and once again made him off. On his third time out he very tempted and struggled to end with a three and a two. Again it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his compulsive need to show off for Tenten.

Kisame went next. He scored a total of nineteen. Once again just under Neji. Kakuzu ended with a fifteen. Kiba and Sasuke each got seventeen.

Temari had a total of sixteen. Tobi had fourteen. Hidan scored an eleven. Gaara got thirteen. Naruto got a seventeen shocking everyone. Pein got a seven.

Deidara ended with an eleven. Sasori scored a twelve. Hinata once again got a four.

"Neji, Kisame, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Kakuzu, Tobi, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Hinata", Tenten read and the last two joined with the other losers.

"Neji", once again Tenten was forced to watch Neji do minor tricks, and then purposely make himself fall. He ended with a total of twenty-two.

Kisame went next, landing two five pointers in the first two rounds. Finally he landed three tricks all worth three points. Giving him a total of nineteen again.

Kiba followed right after landing two five pointers in the first round. Giving his boyfriend a nose bleed, again. Then he landed another two five pointers in the second and third rounds. Giving him a total of twenty. Sasuke followed with the same score.

Kakuzu however didn't do as well as the four before him. Only managing one five pointer in the first round followed by another five and a four in the last two. Ending with a fourteen.

Temari made up for it though. She scored a total of nineteen before chasing Naruto around because he wouldn't shut up.

Sasori and Tobi failed to match up with the others. They only managed to score a twelve then and eleven. However this was not the worst to come.

Naruto received the same total as his girlfriend, due to the same reason. However Naruto failed to see the point she was trying to make.

There were three people left; Gaara, Hidan and Deidara. They all didn't score to greatly. Gaara ended with a total of three, thanks to his girlfriend. Hidan scored a thirteen, and Deidara got a nine.

"Gaara, Deidara", Tenten finished reading, and an odd smile crossed her face, "Hehehe"

The cycle started again. Neji went first and scored a twenty-four. Then Kisame again scoring a nineteen. Kiba was in third place scoring a total of twenty. His boyfriend received the same score in third place.

Temari now in fifth place scored a twenty-two. Her boyfriend followed scoring a twenty. Kakuzu who had been bumped down two spots scored the first bad score of the round. He ended with a twelve, which was followed by Sasori and a sixteen.

Tobi got a fifteen. He was followed by Hidan who had scored an eleven.

"Tobi, and Hidan", the two Akatsuki members walked toward the small group of outsiders.

Once again Neji went out first. However this time he began showing off. He landed three Ten pointers in the three times he went out.

Kisame landed a total of twenty-one, barely hanging on to his second place. Kiba with his steady hold over third place finished with a twenty-two.

Sasuke scored the same total, while both Temari and Naruto scored a twenty. This was followed by Kakuzu with a fourteen and Sasori with a twelve. Kakuzu and Sasori were out with the end of the round.

Neji being in first place since the first round of non-alphabetical round went out first. He scored a thirty-two easily. He was followed by Kiba who had knocked Kisame down a spot. The dog loving boy finished with a twenty-two.

Kisame with his total of twelve would be one of the contestants out. Sasuke who followed would not be out. He scored a twenty-two. Another twenty-two was scored by Temari in fifth place.

Naruto surprising everyone clung desperately to the competition by scoring a thirty. Not as graceful as Neji had, but he got there.

Temari and Kisame left the competition, leaving the four friends to face each other. Two of which were the only Uchiha's left. Neji once again was first. His total of forty secured him for the finals. As did Kiba's thirty.

Naruto and Sasuke obviously didn't make it. Both had only scored a twenty. At first neither minded until they remembered what they had lost.

"This is the final round", Tenten said calmly, "Neji your first", said long haired boy nodded and got on to the skis.

When the boat was far out in the water Neji signaled for Konan to go faster. Once he got his desired speed he did his first trick, which happened to be a ten pointer. His second trick was a ten pointer as well. He ended with a four pointer.

After his minor trick he 'fell', and was brought back out. Once again he signaled for Konan to speed up. Neji landed four ten pointers in rapid secession. He 'fell' again right after.

On his third time out he gave the signal once more. When Konan had speed up he gave yet another signal to go faster, Konan shrugged and sped up again.

His first trick was a back flip which was worth ten points. A front flip followed after; as he landed he barely touched the water before he was back in the air. He twisted his body around and landed with his back facing the boat and the string between his legs.

Finally he jumped back into the air and began twisting in the opposite direction as he had before. When he landed this trick he was once again facing the front.

"Kiba", Itachi called out after Neji had jumped into the water. The dog lover nodded and stepped on the skis.

"Good luck Kiba!" Sakura yelled as the brunette boy was taken out.

On his first trip out he managed to land three tens, not as quickly as Neji, but he landed them none the less. His second time out he landed three more. Finally on his last turn he landed four ten pointers, only to be distracted by another cry of 'Kami, not Sasuke...again!'

"It was a close call", Tenten began and everyone was anticipating the answer, "however Neji won by fifty-six points"

"Hey Ten, can I give my immunity thing to someone else?"

"Sure who?"

"Shikamaru", said pineapple headed boy looked as if he would cry.

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you want to do that?" Neji only nodded his head for his answer.

"Thank you Neji", Shikamaru said attempting to hold back his emotions, and failing miserably.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"I like Tenten's games", Neji answered with a smirk.

Sakura was sure that was only one half of the story, and she planned to find the whole of it.


	14. Chapter 14

#&!

**Normal pov (dinner with Akatsuki)**

"So Itachi, any more news from the...news?" Tenten asked as an uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

"Uh, business or that other thing with the singer?

"Both", Sakura said quickly, she knew Tenten needed to know.

"The singer", Konan said she had yet to hear the news.

"Not much there", Itachi demurred, "just that he's asking his girlfriend to settle for close to a million dollars"

"That's just wrong", Hinata said shaking her head. She knew how hard Tenten and her brother worked for their money, and hold their business, "What if she can't come up with the money, or doesn't want to?"

"Then they'll go to court, where I'm sure we all know who will win", Itachi said putting a piece of stake in his mouth.

"But not without considerable costs", Hinata said sadly, and Neji raised an eyebrow at her, "most of these things do"

"Now what of the business?" Tenten asked wanting to leave this personal topic for another.

"Ah. This is interesting, and Neji might yell", Itachi said hope glinting in his eyes.

"Alright just spit it out", Temari said, cutting the dark haired man's fantasy short.

"The Hyuuga's", Itachi said looking at Neji, "your father. Has decided to merge with the Ashio's", a few mouths dropped, "and hopefully later the Uchiha's"

"WHAT!" Neji yelled jumping up nearly knocking over the table. Itachi's eyes glowed with happiness.

"I could repeat that", Itachi drawled keeping his cool facade, yet his eyes gave him away.

"I think I should go see my father", Neji said calmly and walked away from the table.

"And I should go call my brother", Tenten said trying to keep a straight face, "he should be able to tell fact from fiction"

"Itachi you're not kidding are you?" Sasuke asked when Tenten had left; it was hard to tell with his brother.

"Father called me, I don't think he Kids around with this kind of stuff", Itachi said emotionlessly staring straight at his brother.

#&!

**Normal pov (with Tenten)**

"Tenten I haven't heard from you in a while, how is it going?" Kimmimaru's smooth voice poured out of the receiver.

"Great, I've spent my whole summer with your buddy Madara and his three cousins. Not to mention Hyuuga Neji and his cousin"

"Oh, yeah Ten-"

"Hold on. Then I recently found out Zaku is suing me for getting him arrested for trying to kill me, then I find out he's willing to settle for an amount I'm not willing to give, and want to know what else I found out tonight?"

"What?" Kimmimaru asked a little unsure he wanted to know what was coming next.

"That you made a deal with to merge our businesses!"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, and that I need you to check if they're trust worthy"

"Oh yeah they are. I had a nice conversation with when I helped them out of a little problem. However I'm not"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see, hmm, oh yeah that's right Neji, the Mr. Hyuuga's son, doesn't know that I'm _your_sister", Tenten paused and said in a much lighter tone, "his father might though"

"Well then... tell him. Do the Uchiha's, 'cause-"

"They do, and I already know later your planning to merge with them"

Tenten and Kimmimaru hung up after a few more idle inquires. Finally Kimmimaru said good bye and told her he'd see her in a week.

"Kami talking to him gives me a head ache", Tenten moaned rubbing her temples before she slid to the ground, to think about how to tell Neji.

#&!

**Normal pov (down stairs)**

"Hey it's not a cop out, and I have to go back next week, but your welcome to stay", Tenten said after she returned from upstairs, "hey Neji your parents are in their beach house right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I gotta go talk to 'em", Tenten replied and walked out of the house.

"Did she just say ' 'em'?", Temari asked looking at the closed door.

"Yeah", Sakura replied looking at the same door.

"Why?" Temari asked, again.

"How are we supposed to know? Do you think we have little Tenten's in our heads telling us why she does the things she does? And if you do, well think again. 'cause if we did know what Tenten was thinking then we'd know the secrets to life, and I DON'T KNOW THEM!" Sakura ranted emphasizing the last for words.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked slowly placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura asked, her eye widening with curiosity.

"Because you're not acting like the normal you", Naruto explained, using weird hand motions that tied him up.

Sakura looked confused at both Naruto's answer and why he decided to tie himself up. Sasuke looked a Neji and both sighed. Looking at each other they did rock paper scissors. Neji lost.

"Damn you", he muttered and Sasuke smirked, "you just ranted at Temari about us having little Tenten's in our heads"

"Oh. I don't think I'm okay. I'll go lay down, tell Tenten I'm sorry for whatever I miss", Sakura said as she walked up the stairs. A smirk crossed her lips as she darted into Neji and Tenten's room.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten at the Hyuuga's)**

Tenten knocked on the door and waited; opened the door, and looked at the bun headed girl skeptically.

"Good evening Hyuuga -san. I was wondering if Mr. Hyuuga was around." Tenten said calmly and respectively. She was only slightly peeved that Neji hasn't mentioned his bun headed friend. How many could there be, really.

"Hai, he is, hold on", said and walked into the house, closing the door slightly.

"Who is it?" the gruff voice of asked, muffled slightly by the walls and slightly closed door.

"I don't know. She asked for you. I think she might be another one of Neji's fan girls, again", said and Tenten's eye twitched.

"I'll deal with it", said and footsteps approached the door, "listen-, oh Tenten!" said and the bun headed girl smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly, "my wife thought you were another fan girl"

"I heard", Tenten said with a light smile, "don't worry I know exactly where Neji is", the older women paled.

"Dear, this is Neji's friend Tenten", said with a laugh, and the woman's eyes widened.

"You're the girl Hinata and Neji go on about, and even my husband, I'm so sorry!" said with a blush.

"It's okay", Tenten said with a smile and then looked confused, "Why do the go on about me?"

"Well-", said and took Tenten by the arm and led her further into the house, "This is what they told me", and then continued to repeat every word that was spoken about Tenten by her family. By the end Tenten was very flushed, and slightly embarrassed by what they had said.

"I certainly did all that", Tenten said with a laugh, "and a few more", Mrs. Hyuuga laughed as well.

"So, Tenten what brings you here, now?" asked with a smile, he could guess.

"A business deal"

#&!

**Sakura's pov**

I shuffled about Tenten and Neji's room, looking for a certain black book. I assumed it would prove to be a good read, and very informative.

Looking for a black book in an almost black room would prove to be a hard task, unless you were a cat, and I'm no cat.

'_I wish I had a tail though'_, I shook my head, '_damn it Sakura focus, you're on a mission woman!'_

I was on a mission. Mission 'little black book'. Step 1; infiltrate Teji's room, Step 2; find Neji's black book, Step 3; evacuate Teji's room, Step 4; read black book, Step 5; re-infiltrate Teji's room, Step 6; leave nook where it was found and escape again.

A six step mission, though technically step six has two steps and so it's more like a seven step mission. But a mission none the less.

"Haha, found it", I said out loud, and did a little victory jump, "Damn it be quite me!" I whispered and stepped out of the room.

#&!

**Normal pov (with everyone else down stairs)**

Everyone sat around, looking for something to occupy themselves with. Neji found his thumbs to be amusing, while Naruto had found a baseball to toss up into the air.

Temari kept both her and Shikamaru busy by poking him in the head. He would swat her hand away, and she would wait a while before poking him again.

Gaara found a video game, with its machine, in one of Tenten's extra rooms. Hinata was sitting there with him, helping him.

The Akatsuki talked, Sasuke and Kiba went outside. The point was they all waited for Tenten's return, and the final game of the night.

"What do you think she'll make us do?" Deidara asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing worse then what she's already made us do", Sasori answered and paused looking concerned too, "probably"

"That's what you think", Temari said and the pale boys got paler.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten)**

"What is the deal?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"The one you've made with the Ashio's", Tenten answered.

"Why does that concern you?" asked trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"I think you already know", Tenten answered again, this time with a smile.

"Suppose I do what if what I assume is wrong"

"My brother has called me in to question me the only way I can", Tenten explained.

"See, I thought you were dating Kimmimaru", Mr. Hyuuga said jokingly.

"Well now you know, however your son doesn't. And I need a ride back into the city", Tenten finished explaining why she was here.

"You should tell him. We'll give you a ride, and if you like we'll lend you our lawyer for that other business you have to deal with"

"Thanks see you both later"

"Wait she's-", Mrs. Hyuuga didn't finish her sentence before her husband nodded.

#&!

**Normal pov (back at Tenten's)**

"I wonder what she could be talking about over there", Neji said, concerned about how long Tenten had been over at his parent's house.

"Oh you know, Business, family, the fine weather, and your mother is probably embarrassing her with all the things we said about her", Hinata answered not easing any of her cousin's concerns, but making more.

"Do you enjoy doing this to me?" Neji asked looking at his transformed cousin.

"Doing what?"

"Bugging, torturing me?"

"Yeah, actually, it's fun!" Hinata said, and left to go sit back down, leaving her dumb struck cousin standing by the window.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long", Tenten said walking in, "Neji why are you making that face?" Neji was about to answer but Tenten moved on, ignoring him, "I'm guessing that your all wondering what we'll be doing"

"Yeah", Deidara answered hurriedly.

"Just a dance competition", Tenten said and most people looked relived, "but its couples, and the couple left will do rock paper scissors to see who totally wins", Tenten explained.

"Who will be judging the competition?" Sasori asked, "and making the couples"

"Shikamaru", Tenten paused, "he'll also pick four other judges"

"Uh, couples..." Shikamaru paused to think, "Itachi and Konan, Kiba and Sasuke, Naruto and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Gaara and Hinata", here Shikamaru stopped to glare at the red head, "Deidara and Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame, and the four left can be judges"

The competition began. Hinata and Gaara were first out, followed by Kakuzu and Kisame. By the end of there were two couples left. Itachi and Konan, and Neji and Tenten.

Shikamaru saw Tenten trying to talk to Neji so he called them out. That left Itachi and Konan to do rock, paper, scissors. Itachi won.

The night continued and Tenten repeatedly tried to tell Neji who she was. However she was always interrupted, by him or something else.

Soon the night turned into the rest of the week they had before returning to the city. Tenten had yet to tell Neji. She never got to no matter how hard she tried.

"Sorry, I have to go with Neji back to the city, certain things came up", Tenten sighed, "I'm sure most of you understand. Your welcome to stay for the rest of summer, Itachi is in charge so lock up when you leave"

Tenten tossed Itachi the house keys. Everyone nodded, and was aware of the growing dread they felt. Whatever they felt was coming was going to come soon, and they couldn't do a thing to prevent it.

"Oh, before you go Ten, we have good news", Konan called out and Tenten turned back with a questioning look, "Me and Itachi are dating!"

Aloud cheer went up, and Tenten smiled and cheered along, no matter how withdrawn she felt from the rest.

"Neji-", Tenten once again tried to tell him but she was cut off.

"I know another ten bucks", Neji said, and Tenten looked slightly upset. She had forgotten about their bet, and he still didn't know.

They walked to the Hyuuga's beach house carrying their luggage they had brought in the beginning. A week worth of clothing still unused.

looked at Tenten, and she shook her hear. He looked nearly as upset as Tenten, nearly. He asked nothing further.

"Hey, Tenten you okay, you look ill", Neji asked concerned, and trying to do what concerned friends did.

"Thanks", Tenten drawled sarcastically and turned to look out the window.


	15. Summer vacation pt 4

**Disclaimer: I barely know the show, so I don't own the show!**

Chapter 8: summer vacation pt 4: A Youthful Obsession

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten)**

"I figured you'd be back for the business deal", Tenten's aunt said after giving Tenten a hug.

"Yeah well Kimmimaru insisted on it, even with me saying that they're honest people", Tenten said, and her aunt looked confused.

"How would you know that?" Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smack her head.

"They're your next door neighbors, their son is one of my friends", '_for right now'_, Tenten added silently, and took her bags up to her room.

"Tenten phone!", her aunt called up to her a few minutes later, and Tenten came back downstairs.

"Hello?" Tenten said into the phone, and to her own ears she sounded beat.

"Hey, you sound tired are you okay little sis?"

"Yeah, I just came back from summer vacation with my friends"

"Your break isn't done yet though, don't you have another week?"

"Yeah, but I came back early for Kimmimaru's deal with the Hyuuga's"

"Oh, Tenni-baby, I know you don't like using your gift", Shizune's voice was a reasoning tone, and Tenten knew what was coming next.

"Especially on one of my friends", Tenten cut in before her sister went on her rant about responsibilities.

"What do you mean now Tenni-baby?"

"Hyuuga Neji is one of my friends, and I know the Hyuuga's pretty well, and I know the can be trusted. Yet Kimmimaru won't take my word for it", Tenten explained and the other end was quite.

"Oh, now I understand! This Neji fellow doesn't know you are in the business world, and your upset because he's going to find out in a really bad way! And you have a crush on him!"

"WHAT? NO!" Tenten protested to the last part, no I don't have a crush on him, the rest was right but I don't"

"Tenni-baby when have I ever been wrong? Even with a little thing like this?"

"Never", Tenten muttered, but wouldn't give up, "but this time you are!"

"Okay, fine, we'll wait a while and see", Shizune said, _'Tenten doesn't even know'_, Shizune thought on the other end, '_or she's in denial'_

"Fine we will", Tenten agreed and everything fell silent.

"Tenten is there something else wrong?"

"Yeah, you remember my ex-boyfriend, right?"

"The singer?"

"Yeah"

"What about him?"

"He is suing me for what happened before I called you at the beach house"

"I'm sorry Tenni-baby, I should be there for you, or at least kick his-"

"It's okay Shizune, we have other family members, and I have my friends, you need to be protected!"

This was the end of their sisterly conversation. Tenten took a nice long, hot bath, before she got ready to go to the Ashio building.

#&!

**Normal pov (Down by the beach)**

"Wow its kinda boring", Temari said covering her eyes from the blaring sun.

"Yeah, we need to do something, what would Tenten do?" Hinata asked and both turned slowly towards Sakura.

"What? I'm better now!" Sakura asked raising her hands defensively, "I know what Tenten would do"

"What?" the other to girls asked, still looking at the pink haired girl.

"Call Tenten to see what she would do!" Hinata and Temari looked at Sakura strangely for a few minutes before nodding.

"She would too", Hinata agreed, "make the call Saki!"

"Hello?" Tenten's voice spilled though the phone.

"Hey Tenni, we're board, what would you have us do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, first, good thinking calling me, I would have probably done the same thing"

"We figured that"

"Oh, have a huge game of capture the flag, only do it in the whole length of the forest and camp out there as you try to capture it"

"That's great! How long will it last?"

"The whole week you have left, probably"

"Really?"

"Yeah, most likely, oh, you might want Shika-pineapple on your team, he's lazy, but he's smart"

"Thanks Tenni, what are you doing?"

"Going to see my brother, and most likely give Neji the biggest shock of his life", Tenten answered casually.

"Just remember what Hina-chan said", Sakura said trying to help their bun headed friend, there was a long silence on her end, "Tenten are you nodding?"

"Oops, my bad, yeah I was nodding, "Tenten laughed slightly," Okay I'll give you a call later, to tell you how it went, then you can send a message to everyone who knows"

"Great see you in a week"

Sakura hung up and turned back to Hinata and Temari, who were looking at her expectantly. She ignored them while she silently hoped everything went well, for both her friends, more so Tenten.

"So, any ideas Saki?" Hinata finally asked, as they walked to the circle of friends that had formed while Sakura was talking.

"Yeah, a large game of capture the flag, in the forest, no rules, just get the flag", Sakura said repeating everything Tenten had said, cutting out the bit about Shikamaru.

"That's a great idea Sakura", Konan said.

"Of coarse, it was Tenten's", everyone laughed, and volunteered two captains.

"Sakura", Gaara said in a monotone.

"Sasori", Deidara called.

"Shikamaru", Sakura called almost before Deidara got Sasori's name past his lips.

"Kakuzu", Sasori said much like Gaara.

"Hinata", Shikamaru drawled.

"Hidan"

"Naruto", Hinata's soft voice called out to her old crush, and Shikamaru took a protective step closer to his girlfriend.

"Zetzu"

"TEMA!" Naruto shouted to his blond girlfriend, who placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ki-", Zetzu started.

"NARUTO DON'T LICK ME!" Temari yelled and wiped her hand on Shikamaru's shirt.

"Achem, Kisame"

"Sasuke", Temari said glaring at the blond boy, who retaliated by sticking out his tongue.

"Pein"

"Kiba", Sasuke said, and said boy, and his dog, walked to the chicken ass haired boy's side.

"Konan", Pein called, and Itachi felt the protective need to hold her back.

"Tobi", Kiba called, after noticing the older Uchiha's protective glance toward the other team.

"Tachi!" Konan called happily, and the last Uchiha walked to the Akatsuki side.

"We get the side by Ten's house", Sakura called, and the two teams went to their respective corners. Then the game began.

#&!

**Normal pov (Neji)**

"Father, I don't understand why I must come to this merger", Neji said as they walked toward the sleek black car of the older Hyuuga male.

"Because, you'll be taking over this business, our half, and you must meet who will be helping you", his father explained calmly as they got in the car, and drove off. Neither noticed a certain bun headed girl walking in the same direction.

"I understand that, but why on the day of the merger?" Neji had actually wanted to spend his time doing something fun with a certain girl.

"Because the sooner the better", paused, and quickly looked at him, "In most cases, not all"

"And this isn't one of those cases?" Neji asked and his father shook his head.

"But you'll know one soon, I hope", Neji looked strangely at his father, he was hiding something. '_Gah where's Ten when you need her!'_, Neji thought as the drive continued in silence.

Neji stood looking out the window, starring at the Ashio building, which was conveniently right beside the Hyuuga's, and on the other side was the Uchiha's.

He was standing there for a while before he saw something of interest to him. He rushed out of the his building into the other, hoping he wasn't going crazy and seeing things. The things he had been seeing were two brown buns on top of a brunette girl's head.

#&!

**Normal pov (Sakura and team)**

"Right we need to come up with a strategy", Sakura said pounding her right fist into her left palm.

"Do you have one?" Sasuke asked hoping for a certain answer, and he wasn't disappointed.

"No, but Shika's the smart one"

"Luckily for you Saki, I do have one, so come closer", Shikamaru drawled, then began whispering to the others, and each member of the team began to smirk, grin,smile evilly.

"Do we understand the plan?", Sakura asked and everyone nodded, "Then Let us begin"

"Lettuce?" Shikamaru asked sadly.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten)**

Tenten had finally reached the part of the city with all the large business buildings, and walked into the one her brother owned.

"Haku!" Tenten called happily, "how's my favorite drag queen?" she asked leaning over the reception desk.

"I am good. Are you here for the business merging?"

"Unfortunately yes", Tenten pouted and smiled again, "how's my favorite muffled man?"

"Still muffled, and behind you"

"Zabuza!", Tenten turned around and smiled.

"Mfph, phf fmp hmfp hpmf pfn phm fm mfphpfm?" Zabuza asked through the cloth that covered his mouth.

"No I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend still, I got over that a while ago, remember I like mine straight!" Tenten smiled and laughed.

"Kimmimaru will be down shortly", Haku informed and Tenten nodded, looking around the busy building.

"He sure keeps you guys busy", Tenten noted watching them work.

"That's what they get paid for, not making out in the supplies closet", a smooth voice said from behind Tenten, said male gave the two blushing employees a pointed look.

"KIMMI!" Tenten shouted and gave her big brother a hug. He in return swung her around like he use to when she was younger.

The two siblings talked quietly, neither noticing a pale eyed, dark haired boy standing behind them. His eyes slowly narrowing into a glare.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I felt a wave of jealousy as Ashio Kimmimaru swung Tenten around giving her a large hug in return of hers.

So I finally knew why she was never interested in me...or Sasuke. She had Ashio Kimmimaru, one of Japan's most wanted bachelors.

I had to hand it to her though. Pretending that she was single, she slipped when she sang the Karaoke song, this was the man she was singing about.

"How's Shizune, have you talked to her in a while?" Kimmimaru asked.

**Flash back****(Neji style)**

"Yeah I had a good talk with my sister", Tenten said and smiled.

"You-", I smacked my head, "I keep forgetting you have a sister"

"How is miss Shizune?" a care taker asked passing by.

"Good, she's happy in America"

**End flash back**

So he was dating Tenten, and in love with her sister. Yet Tenten couldn't see this, or so I guessed, going by the look of admiration in her eyes while she looked at him.

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier today, she's mad at you now", Tenten said and laughed.

"Why is that?"

"For calling me in for a pointless reason"

"Can't I spend time with my favorite girl?" Tenten laughed and I glared, he just admitted to having more than one girl.

_'I don't even know why I care this much_', Neji said angrily in his head, '_it's because you like her'_, Kami not again, I'm worse than Sakura, but I always argue with myself, '_yeah, in a sisterly way, so I'm protective',_Neji said defending himself in his own mind, _you keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start believing yourself'_

"Ten, do you feel someone glaring?" Kimmimaru's question brought me back to 'reality'.

"No", Tenten said and looked around, her eyes landed on me, "hey Neji, I think we need to have a talk", Tenten said and Kimmimaru looked confused.

This didn't stop Tenten from grabbing my hand and leading me into an office, on about the third floor.

"Uh, right, this is Hyuuga Neji, a friend of mine, actually I told you about him when I called", now I was really confused, she would tell her boyfriend about another guy she spent three weeks with.

"Right I remember", Kimmimaru said with a nod, and I watched as Tenten took a deep breath.

"And this is Ashio Kimmimaru", Tenten paused, and shut her eyes tight before she continued, "my older brother", and suddenly everything I thought became very disturbing.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten, Neji, Kimmimaru)**

There was a long silence, and Tenten dared not to think he was taking this earth shattering news, well.

"Well", He finally said, "that explains why you're no fangirl", Neji said calmly, still in shock, and trying to form some other reaction.

"I was going to tell you, eventually, then the whole thing with Zaku sped everything up, and I tried to tell you before this, but every time I tried something stopped me, and I really didn't want you to find out this way", Tenten said more steadily then she felt, which was saying something, because she said that pretty fast.

"Wait, what thing with Zaku?" Neji asked, forming some kind of emotion, which he wasn't sure of yet.

"Uh, you know how Orochimaru said he was the one who hired him to kill me, well when Zaku was there, at the beach, he had come to do it himself, and now he's suing me, and I need you to testify", Tenten explained, and finally Neji's emotion came to the surface, although he wasn't sure who it was at. All he knew was that he was angry.

"Am I the only one to testify?" Neji asked through gritted teeth, and Tenten instantly knew he was angry.

"No, Shikamaru and Hinata are too", Tenten paused debating whether or not to say the last part, "and they already know"

"Am I the last one to know?" Neji asked this time not bothering to hide his anger.

"Not really, Temari and Gaara don't", Tenten said and flinched.

"Right, of course. I'll testify for you, when the trial comes, just don't ever talk to me again", Neji said, coming close to yelling, then he stormed out of the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected", Tenten said and laughed sadly, she really had expected a harsher reaction from him.

"Ten, we can call of the merge if it's too hard for you", Kimmimaru said placing a hand on her shoulder. Tenten jumped slightly, she had forgotten he was there.

"No! No the merge is a good idea, don't break it off because of me, I'm fine", Tenten said and smiled confidently, and walked out of the room.

#&!

**Normal pov (Sakura and team)**

"Damn it Sakura, answer the phone!" Temari called crouching in the bush across from the one that was ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Hey Saki", Tenten greeted sadly.

"Already?" there was a long silence, "Tenni stop nodding"

"Sorry, yeah it happened already"

"How did it go?"

"Bad, he told me never to talk to him again"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled standing up, then crouched back down, and whispered, "what are you going to do?"

"Apparently never talk to him again", Tenten answered sadly, " I also understand if you guys don't want to talk to me either"

"Tenni, we're still going to talk to you, Neji's just a little upset right now, but we understand", Sakura said comforting their bun headed friend.

"I'll let you go, the business meeting is soon, see ya, and have lots of fun, don't tell anyone yet"

"Okay, see ya Tenni"

Sakura hung up just in time to see the first group of people who would attempt to steal their flag. Nodding to Temari, they pulled the first trap, effectively capturing them. The two girls then dragged them to Tenten's house. Their jail.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten-business meeting)**

"Sorry I'm a little late", Tenten said coming into the conference room.

"Tenten", said, hiding his surprise as he got up from where he was seated, and gave the brunette a hug, "I'm so sorry my son's a bone head"

"It's nothing to dwell on", Tenten said even though she knew she'd be doing exactly that, for a long while.

"Well, you're dealing with it better then Neji, he stormed into my office told me he was going home, and left"

"Well, no one deals with something the same was as someone else", Tenten said wisely, "so go on sign the paper, and it'll be pretty much over and done with", and the two business men did.

"Okay, now that it's done, I'll be going home to have a talk with my thick headed son, would you like a ride Tenten?"

"Yeah, that would save a lot of time, thank you ", Tenten said and kissed her brother on the cheek, then waved good bye.

The ride to their neighborhood was quite, except for the music playing in the back ground.

"So how was your break apart from this?"Mr. Hyuuga asked breaking the silence.

"Interesting, right now they're playing a large game of capture the flag in the forest behind the beach houses"

"Sounds fun", said his eyes never straying from the road.

"Thanks again ", Tenten said with a smile and walked into her house.

"Bone heads turn"

#&!

**Sakura's pov (night)**

I took the first watch over the prisoners we had captured during the day. This gave me time to think over what Tenten had told me about Neji.

After what I read in his black book, it seemed impossible that he would say something like that. His journal of the year became more like a dedicated memoir to Tenten.

He noted everything she did, how she did it, what she looked like while doing it, and his best guess at why she did it.

After I had finished reading the book I flipped through it, her name was almost on every line. To someone outside the group it would seem he's in love with the girl.

But his reaction to her being an Ashio spoke differently, but then again I may have this wrong, and Neji reacted to something besides what Tenten and me guessed.

I heard a twig snap, well the twig I set up. Slowly I crept toward the sound, and saw Itachi trying to get into the I tagged him. He looked back at me and frowned, I smiled slightly and he sat beside me.

"Are you the only one coming to night?", I whispered and he nodded.

"Sakura you look confused, what's wrong?", Itachi asked in a whisper.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone 'til the end of the game, and week. But I need to tell someone"

"Well, go ahead, but are you the only one on tonight?"

"No"

"Oh, well crap, go ahead"

"Tenten called me", Itachi nodded and looked interested, "Neji found out", I motioned with my hands, and he nodded again, "and he told her not to talk to him again"

"Really? Well that's not good", Itachi said dumbly, and I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not, but what I'm confused about is whether or not it's because of being one of the last ones told, or something else"

"I think that's a question that he has to answer", Itachi said and walked into the house with the rest.

I nodded, and kept my watch in silence until Temari came and took over. Which left me to stay wake all night and think on this.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

Me and Neji had managed to avoid each other for the last week until school started. Sakura and the rest would be coming home today, and tomorrow school.

August first meant twenty five days until the trial, and twenty five days of avoiding Neji, which would become harder, since we had the same classes.

There was a knock at the door, and for a minute I thought it might be Neji, until I remembered he's as stubborn as me.

I smiled as I remembered some of the arguments we got in, we had been talking about books and authors and we got into a debate about which ones were the best. We refused to acknowledge the one author we thought was great.

I opened the door with a smile on my face, and to my surprise Neji was at the door. Oddly enough my smile didn't go.

"Is someone here?" he asked in a monotone that sounded alien to me.

"No, I was just thinking of something", there was a silence, which between us had never been awkward, until now, "What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" '_yep, things definitely are different'_, I thought as he looked into my house.

"Yeah, sure", I said stepping aside and he walked by, no quick glance at me, "so, what do you want?" I asked briskly, no way in hell was I going to submissive. I'm Tenten, I'm way to proud for that!

"Tell me what you want me to say at this trial, whatever"

"The truth. What you heard Orochimaru say, answer their questions, that kind of thing"

Neji nodded, and everything fell silent again, I didn't know what to say to break this one, but luckily it was just as unbareable for him, I think.

"When Zaku was at your beach house, did he attempt anything?"

"No, I questioned him before that happened, and I'll have to do it during court", Neji's head shot up at this, and I flinched in my head.

"To everyone?" I shook my head, "so only him and Orochimaru", I nodded slightly wondering why Neji said 'him' instead of Zaku's name, but I didn't ask.

"If that's all I have to go, you're welcome to flaunt around my house", I said standing up, and wiping my hands on my jeans. I knew he wouldn't, but I really, really wished he would.

"Where are you going?", Neji asked, looking everywhere but me as we walked toward the door.

"I have to go talk to the press", I could feel him tense, and I resisted the urge to sigh, I knew what he thought.

"About?"

"A private trial, and if cameras are necessary, then I have to ask for yours, Hinata's, and Shikamaru's, and mine to be blocked out", Neji relaxed and nodded, then we went our separate ways. He went to his house, and I went to where the press likes to hang out.

#&!

**Neji's pov (after conversation with Tenten)**

I don't even know why I went over there, and it certainly wasn't to ask about the trial. For someone who told her never to talk to me again I certainly was making it hard.

When she opened the door, and was smiling, I thought someone was over, a guy actually. I felt the familiar feeling of jealousy.

Even when she had no one w over, I couldn't help but think what she would do if she had a boyfriend. Would she sit in his lap as she did with me?

Smile a certain way that was only meant for him? Cuddle into him when they had fallen asleep together?

Would he in return hold her close? The way I never did, I never could, never will. Or have the feeling that she was probably the most important person he had ever met?

The most frequent question was and still is, when she fell asleep last night, did she dream of me, or some imaginary boyfriend that I had made up for her?

Even thinking of this, and going over it, I can't understand why I would care? Or why I felt that wave of jealousy? I was mad at her...I think.

#&!

**Normal pov (an hour or so later)**

There was a series of knocks on the Hyuuga's door. Neji had been up in his room for he didn't know how long, thinking over things he had no clue as to why he thought about them.

"Oww", Neji drawled out as a fist hit him in the face.

"Sorry Neji", Sakura said, slightly embarrassed, and feeling like she wanted to hit him harder, "have you seen Tenten? She's not at home"

"Yeah, see went to talk to the press", Neji drawled out in his monotone, even to the people who had heard it before found it odd to hear it again.

"Why is Zaku doing something again?" Neji looked at her and shook his head, "wait how would you know, I know what you said!"

"I talked to her earlier", he had expected Sakura to know right away.

"Wait are you two okay now?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"No, I just asked her about the trial", Neji drawled and noticed how chest fallen Sakura looked.

"Well, that's too bad, I hope she's okay", Sakura said more to herself, but Neji heard, "what time did she leave?"

"About, uh...Three"

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted and Neji visibly flinched, "that was almost two hours ago!" Sakura took off toward the Uchiha's and Neji closed the door.

"Itachi, Itachi open the door!" Sakura called , pounding on the door.

"Oww", the Uchiha said after he opened the door, only to receive a fist in the face.

"Damn, that's the second time", Itachi looked at the generally happy girl,

"that's not important now, Tenten is"

"My face isn't important?" Itachi asked slightly hurt, emotionally, "why is Tenten more important than my face?"

"She went to talk to the press, about two hours ago, and hasn't returned", Itachi understood, and forgot completely about his face as he rushed out the door.

They drove toward where Itachi knew the press to hang out, as did Tenten. He assumed this was where Tenten had headed, as he drove, way over the speed limit.

"Sakura go ask them if they've seen Tenten", Itachi commanded and the pink haired girl did what he asked without question.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen a bun headed girl about my age?" Sakura and one man nodded and pointed in the north east direction.

Sakura thanked them and ran back to Itachi and repeated the information. Itachi proceeded to drive off in that direction as fast as he could.

They found Tenten a little bit away, in a cemetary, kneeling by some graves, some flowersin her hands.

"Tenten are you visiting your parents?", Itachi asked as they came up behind her.

"No, I was visiting my dead dog woofles, and my dead chicken, Nikki, and my dead duck,, and my cannibalistic fish screw ball, who ate my other hundred, and blew up because he ate too much"

Itachi and Sakura were silent for a few minutes, looking at the largeest tomb stone, that read off a hundred and one names, like sweet tard, , and screw ball.

"Uh...?"

"I miss quackless , late at night he would quack waking me up, and making me throw my pillow at him"

"Why?", Itachi asked.

"Reflexes", Tenten answered with a sigh.

"No, why are you visiting them?" he asked again.

"It seemed appropriate", Itachi ans Sakura asked no more but ushered the bun headed gil into the car.

#&!

**Normal pov (Neji)**

Neji had been pacing his bedroom since Sakura had left to find Itachi, and he heard them drive off. Trying to stop himself from going after her too, not that he cared.

An hour of pacing, and Neji heard the car pull up, he rushed to his window, and saw Tenten smiling and talking with Sakura.

"See ya Sakura. School tomorrow remember", Neji heard Tenten call to the pink haired girl. The sound was dimmed by his closed window.

He let out a sigh of relief that if anyone asked never existed, well it did, but it didn't come from him his lips.

"I don't care", he told himself firmly, and heard no argument from the part of his mind that liked to argue with him, "Exactly why would I?"


	16. Chapter 16

#&!

**Normal pov (next day, first day back to school)**

"Are you serious? He didn't care?" Hinata asked in a hushed whisper after Sakura had explained what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, he looked at me, and when I left, he just closed the door"

"Does Tenten know?" Hinata asked again.

"No, but I don't think she cares, shh, here comes Neji, don't look so angry with him", Sakura scolded and Hinata's face changed.

"Good morning Ne-kun", Hinata said with a smile, and Neji flinched slightly at the use of Tenten's nickname, "you look tired. Are you okay?"

"Yes Hinata, I am fine, I just had a bad night", Neji said and everything fell silent.

Tenten walked in shortly after, and was stopped by the Akatsuki. She laughed and talked with them as if nothing had walked into the school to prepare for her first class with Neji. This happened to be writing.

"Morning youthful Tenten!" A boy in green spandex said popping up beside the bun headed girl.

"Morning Lee", Tenten replied laughing lightly at the bushy eyebrow boy's exuberance.

"How was your summer?" Rock Lee asked and smiled, "youthful I hope"

"Very", Tenten smiled back at the boy, "and yours?"

"Youthful!", Tenten laughed again, this was worse than Tobi and Neji put together. One going on about being a good boy, and the other about fate and destiny.

"Glad to be back at school?"

"Yes, and see all my youthful friends!"

The bell rang and Tenten and Lee walked to the writing class, talking about youth, and being youthful, and the great things youth has, and so on with youthfulness cheer.

"Good morning and welcome back, I hope you all had a great break", Iruka said and there was mumbles for answers, "well we should get right down to work, I have a large group project for you"

"YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted, while the rest grumbled in complaint.

"Will we be picking our own groups?" Sakura asked knowing that if they were, it would become very awkward.

"No", there was even more complaints, "I'll be picking your groups"

Iruka drew a hat from his desk, and drew four names from it, he looked at them, and then back up making everyone nervous.

"Come on Iruka, tell them already, I'm curious", a voice came from the class, when everyone turned they saw none other than Kakashi.

"Tenten, Rock lee, Kankuro, and Neji", Sakura would have smacked her head, if it didn't draw to much attention, which it would've, so she didn't.

"Now tell us the second group, and I'll leave you to your class"

"Let's see"Iruka pulled out four more names, "Sakura, Shino, Choji, and Ino", this Sakura did hit her head.

"Iruka what are we doing?" Tenten asked, trying not to let on whether or not she was happy with Neji being in her group

"Oh, yeah, you each have to write a section of a story, you guys decide on the topic, then you read the story out loud, and we guess who wrote what part, if we guess all correctly then something happens, don't ask what because I don't know"

Iruka continued to call out names, and people continued to be disappointed by their groups. During this time Tenten shot Sakura a pitying look. The pink haired girl in return gave her a questioning look, and spared a glance toward Neji.

"Youthful friends, come to my house after school, so we can work on the project and finish in youthful time!"

"Sure Lee, we'll meet you outside after school", Kankuro said giving no time for Tenten or Neji to protest.

#&!

**Normal pov (Lunch)**

"Ahgg, today is taking forever to end", Sakura groaned and sat down by Hinata.

"Yeah, I know, but think of Neji and Tenten-chan, they have every class together

"Not to mention that big writing project, they're stuck in a group together"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Temari asked coming to sit by the two other girls.

"How long the day is going", Sakura groaned again.

"Did Tenten and Neji get into another spat?" the blond asked, "they seemed awkward in math"

"Yeah, something like that", Hinata answered.

"Over something pointless", Sakura said waiting for the rest of the members of their group.

The group slowly formed, and neither Neji nor Tenten showed up. Temari and Gaara having their own thoughts as to what they were doing, while the rest new the truth.

Tenten had figured that Neji would eat with their friends so she opted for walking around the school to buy some time for the next class.

Neji thought, since he talked with them that morning Tenten would eat and talk with them this afternoon. So he went nowhere near the lunch room.

Tenten turned the corner and came in contact with something warm, and solid. Quickly she stepped back and saw Neji.

"Uh... sorry", Tenten said after a while, "aren't you with-"

"No", Neji said coldly, and Tenten nearly flinched at the tone, nearly, but didn't.

Tenten nodded, and stepped around the silent, solid road block, that, blocked her road, and continued to walk down the hall. She never noticed Neji's head turn, and his eyes close briefly.

Neji walked on, counting the classes he had left. Which were two science classes, and a free period. He had wanted to leave during that time, but now couldn't because of the writing assignment made it impossible.

Tenten walked the rest of the length of the hall, and turned the corner. She leaned against it, and slowly slid to the floor; she cradled her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on them.

Hinata left the group to find either Tenten or Neji. Both seemed to be trying to avoid the lunch room. Hinata turned the corner to see Tenten sitting there, starring at the wall in front of her.

"Ten", the soft spoken name gave said girl a start, and she looked bewildered, as if the wall had started to talk to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just ran in to Neji, literally", Tenten answered; after she discovered it was Hinata talking to her, and not the wall. However she didn't let her disappointment show.

"Ten-"

"I know Hinata, I'm trying", the Hyuuga girl nodded and sat with the bun headed girl until the bell rang, "I'm sorry", Tenten said suddenly.

"For what?" Hinata asked, very confused.

"This. I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry"

"Ten, it's not your fault", Tenten nodded but didn't believe a word.

#&!

**Normal pov (Science)**

"Good after noon, my name is Hagane Kotetsu, I'm your new science teacher, can anyone tell me why Orochimaru got arrested?"

"He was a pedophile and tried to kill Tenten", Deidara said calmly, as if talking about everyday occurrences.

"Uh...Who's Tenten?" at this everyone pointed to the bun headed girl in the back of the room. Well, all people except for three, Gaara, Neji, and the girl herself.

"Yeah, that be me"

"Why did he try to kill you?"

"He was hired to"

"Does this happen often?" Everyone nodded slowly, "to the same girl?", this time every one shrugged, again except for the three.

"Right back to school work, you have an exam next week, on Friday, so you have pretty much two weeks to study", everyone groaned.

The class continued with the new teacher telling them the things they should study, he told them that every class was getting the exact same test next week.

The bell rang and Tenten and Neji stayed where they were, well almost, Tenten needed to talk to the teacher.

"Uh...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you going to try to kill me like Orochimaru did?" Tenten asked, her sweet voice drifted back to Neji, who was listening intently.

"No", Kotetsu paused and shook his head, "I meant to ask if he scared you that much", Tenten smiled and shook her head.

"No, he didn't get far, my friends burst in to save the day", Tenten's smile brightened at the memory, "But it is a precaution"

Kotetsu nodded, and Tenten sat down, and waited for the next class which was chemistry.

#&!

**Hinata's pov**

I sat beside Temari and Tenten when our science class began, Kotetsu, our new teacher introduced himself, which I'm sure Tenten and Neji had heard before.

Tenten remained quite through the whole class, occasionally explaining some of the work we were doing to me, this wasn't my best subject.

"Ten, uh, can you help me again, what do I do next?" Tenten got up but Neji beat her to my side.

"See that blue liquid, add it to the mixture", Neji said and I did, and it changed color! I looked toward Tenten but she had sat back down to take the notes.

"Thank you Neji-kun", I said happily and finished the project, then sat back down beside Tenten to take the notes, "Ten are you done with your notes?"

"Yeah, you can copy from them", she said and handed me the paper with finely printed letters in her hand. She then took out a book I had seen Neji read multiple times.

"So, Tenten what do you have next?" I asked handing Tenten back her notes.

"A free period", Tenten replied, not looking up from her book.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, I didn't like Tenten being this quite, it's like Naruto being very serious.

"Probably finishing this book again", so she and Neji had both read this book multiple times.

"Why not go home? Since its last period"

"Because we're going over to Rock Lee's house to work on our writing assignment, and by 'we're' I mean, Kankuro, Neji, and myself", I was amazed, she still hadn't looked up from her book!

"Right, how are you doing with that one?" I asked, I knew she knew what I meant.

"Fine, I'm doing great, I'll be fine, and you already know that I'm sorry for what this is doing to you all".

I nodded, she wasn't the one I needed to talk to, but Neji you can't approach too soon, so I would have to wait until next week to talk to him, and understand why his reaction is what it is.

There was a long silence between the two of us for a long time, until the bell rang. We said good bye, and I wished her good luck.

#&!

**Normal pov**

The week past a lot like the first day, Neji would spend the morning with the group, then after three awkward classes together Tenten would eat lunch with them. Then finish the day with three more awkward classes.

Every day after school they would head over to Rock Lee's house to work on the writing assignment, and Lee had been right, they were working through it at a youthful pace.

If they finished early with Lee, one of the two would head to Gaara's to study, then the next day the other would. Less and less words were passing between the two.

Today was the last day of the week, and Tenten, Kankuro, and Neji were heading to Lee's place, with the bowl cut, bushy eyebrow boy.

They were almost done, Lee just needed to finish his part, and then they needed to decide who would read what part.

"Sorry youthful friends, I need to run to the store, and get some youthful food for us", Lee said youthfully after a session of hard work, "flaunt yourselves youthfully around, and talk of youthfulness while I'm gone"

Tenten got up and walked out of the room right after Rock lee youthfully bounded out of the house, not wanting the awkward silence to settle as it always did when she was in the same room as Neji.

"If he youthfuls one more time I'll youthful his ass", Tenten muttered as she walked up stairs where he had told them the bathroom was located.

Tenten looked up and down the hall that had many closed doors, it was like a maze, and Tenten couldn't remember which turns led to a dead end.

"Who closes the bathroom door, when no ones in there?" Tenten paused, "Oh, yeah, that's who, youthful lee", Tenten growled and walked to one end of the hall, "bedroom, bedroom, another bed room, empty room, room with boxes

Tenten continued to open each door, most of them were bedrooms, or storage rooms, or just plain empty rooms, there was one workout room, which looked as if it hadn't been used since the equipment was put in.

"If it's the door right in front of the stair case I'm going to hit myself with a bucket", Tenten muttered and opened said door.

The room was dark, no natural light, so Tenten figured this was the bathroom, and stepped in, she searched from the light switch, flicked it on and started to undo her jeans, until she saw what was actually in the room.

"Ahhh! WHAT THE HELL!", Tenten yelled running out of the room, leaving door open and the light on.

Nearly falling down the stairs in her haste, she managed to get to the room they had been working in, Only to find both boys on their feet.

"KANKURO!" Tenten wailed and latched herself onto the boy. Said boy looked confused, which looked funny because he was wearing a cat hat. But Tenten took no notice of this.

"Shhh, Tenten it's okay", Kankuro whispered, kneeling on the ground, stroking Tenten's back comfortingly, "Neji go check what scared her"

Neji walked up the stairs and noticed the open door, while the others were closed. He looked into the room, what was displayed there disturbed him greatly.

There was a shrine dedicated to him. There were pictures of at the beach house, water skiing; there was also a picture of him and Tenten sleeping in the same bed. Again the picture was from the beach house. However instead of Tenten's face, there was Rock lee's taped over it.

All the pictures of him and Tenten had Tenten's face covered by Lee's face. There were several copies of each picture, so Neji took one to show Kankuro.

Walking down the stairs, after shutting the shrine door, and turning off the light, he calmly tossed the picture of him and Tenten sleeping together on the table. He was only slightly disturbed by the sight of Tenten in Kankuro's arms.

"What the hell?", Kankuro said picking up the picture for a closer look, he then peeled Lee's head off and smiled up at Neji, "Neji, would you like to take over?"

Neji didn't answer, but stared at the two, and noticed how Tenten's arms tightened around Kankuro, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm back my youthful friends", Lee called and Neji snatched the picture out of Kankuro's hand. He placed the picture in his pocket, careful not to crush it as he sat beside Tenten and Kankuro on the couch, "What's wrong with youthful Tenten?"

"Uh, she was trying to find the bathroom, when she thought she saw a bunny", Kankuro said, thinking on the spot.

"A bunny?" Rock lee asked looking skeptical.

"Yeah, she's very afraid of them, this one time, when we were on the beach she was fending one off with a stick, and had to sleep with me the rest of the summer", Neji said bending down to pick Tenten up.

The minute he touched her, he felt a jolt of heat rush through him. The heat didn't go away until they left Lee's house, and Neji placed her back on the ground.

Almost immediately after Tenten was on the ground they separated and walked home using separate paths. They never looked back as the parted, or so they believed.

When Tenten got home she walked into the bathroom, during her fright she had forgotten that she needed to use it. She then settled down into a nice relaxing bath.

#&!

**Normal (Kankuro, Temari, Gaara)**

Kankuro was greeted by an eager Temari and an oblivious Gaara, who was playing another one of his video games.

"So, how are the two out of school?" she had only recently discovered that he was in a group with two of her friends.

"Neji's a good actor"

"What do you mean? He's not really mad at her?" Temari asked hopeful.

"No, but he did act like nothing had changed between the two of them, and she was too scared to do much"

"Huh?" Temari asked intelligently after being unable to discover why Tenten was scared.

"She found out first hand that Neji has more than fangirls", Temari said nothing, but nodded, she didn't want to know any more.

"What's going on? Gaara asked, taking out his school books.

"Nothing important", Temari answered, and grabbed her own books and the phone and headed to her room.

"Hello? Is Sakura there?" Temari asked when Sakura's aunt answered the phone.

"Yeah hold on", there was a muffled yell for Sakura from the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice sounded slightly out of breath.

"Hey, we need to get Hinata, call her for me?"

"Okay", there was no sound from Sakura's end, and suddenly there was, "You speak"

"Fine"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hina-chan, Saki's here too", Temari said and Sakura said hello.

"Any difference?" Hinata asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope, but apparently your cousins a good actor", Teamri said and proceeded to repeat everything Kankuro had told her.

"Damn", both Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know, I'll let you guys go and I'll call the Uchiha's", Hinata said and hung up.

"Tema, why are we bothering?" Sakura asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are we bothering when we all know that Tenten and Neji are to stubborn to patch things up?"

"I don't know, but there is a slim chance they will"

"Yeah, close to none", Sakura muttered.

#&!

**Hinata's pov**

I dialed the same number I had been dialing all week after I hung up with Tema and Saki.

Tenten had been right this was hard on us. She was however wrong about it being her fault. I'm not saying Neji doesn't have a right to be angry, he does, just not the extent where they're not talking.

I listened as the phone rang, and waited for one of the Uchiha's to answer. Hopefully it would be Itachi, he took it better than Naruto, and bothered to tell the rest, unlike Sasuke.

"Hello?" thank Kami, it was Itachi.

"Hi"

"So?"

"Nothing except for Tenten found one of Neji's fanboys"

"Poor girl"

"Yeah, apparently there was a whole shrine, and pictures of Tenten and Neji, with Tenten's face covered"

"That must have been worse"

"Hmm"

"I'll get Naruto to call Shikamaru, and Sasuke to call Kiba"

"Alright, I'll tell you if Kankuro finds anymore"

"Okay, bye"

I sat there a while after me and Itachi hung up. Thinking about everything that had happened, when I did, I noticed that the feeling of dread had only eased a bit, it had yet to fully disappear.

'_Kami, what's going to happen to her now?'_

#&!

**Normal pov (Uchiha's)**

"Hey I have news", Itachi said coming into the living room, which still held the fond memory of when Neji was nibbled on.

"Hn", Sasuke said telling his older brother to continue.

"Tenten found one of Neji's fanboys", all three of the Uchiha's listening cringed, "but nothing other than that"

"Did Hinata call?" Tobi asked, and Itachi nodded. They had been doing this all week, Kankuro would tell Temari, she would then call Sakura and Hinata. Then Hinata would call them, Naruto would then call Shikamaru, and Sasuke would call Kiba.

"Go on you two", Itachi said in his monotone and sat to talk with Tobi.

"Hey Shikamaru, nothing has changed", Naruto informed bluntly, and the brunette on the other line grunted.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked when he answered.

"Hn"

"Is there any news about..."Kiba trailed off, knowing Sasuke knew what he was asking.

"Hn"

"Sasuke that could mean anything!" Kiba said exasperated, they had been through this.

"No, nothing has changed"

"Damn I should send Akumaru over there to bite both their asses"

"That's our last resort", Sasuke drawled.

"Well, maybe we should skip the waiting!"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we move on to plan thirty-six B!"

"We have one of those?" Saskue drawled, lifting an eyebrow by habit.

"No, but I'm working on it!"

"You do that, and while you thinking, try to be patient"

"That whole thing was just to point out that I would have to wait anyway, right?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-"

"Yes pretty much"

"Right, couldn't you just tell me that?" Sasuke said nothing and Kiba got the point, "of course not"

"See you tomorrow", Sasuke said and Kiba replied with a 'good bye', and they hung up.

#&!

**Normal pov (Neji)**

"Good night", Neji drawled in a monotone as he headed upstairs. But sleep was the last thing he wanted to do.

For the last week he hadn't talked to Tenten he was plagued by dreams of the bun headed girl, and they only got more real by the day.

After touching her and holding her earlier he hated to think of what they would be like tonight. The first day back to school the dreams haunted him that night had been worse than that day before, just because she had run into him.

That was yet another thing he didn't understand. The jolt of electricity, and the burning fire within him had never been there before. Either that or it had, but he had never noticed because he had been in constant contact with the girl.

Neji threw himself onto his bed, and felt something prodding into his flesh. Sitting up again he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the picture he had taken from Rock lee's shrine.

Looking at the picture again, he noticed new things. His arm was around her waist, and he was holding her hand. His body was pressed right up against hers, and he had a calm smile on his face, which matched hers. Most of all he looked as if he never wanted to let her go, but he had, and she left.

_'It was all up to you Neji'_, Neji looked up with a start at Tenten's voice, it sounded as if she was right next to him, like in the picture.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten)**

"Ten, hon, time to go to bed, I don't need you up all night", Tenten heard her aunt call from her bedroom.

Tenten put her book down, and walked out of her bedroom and down stairs as she had done for years. Thinking over what had happened during the day.

She had never noticed the jolt that ran though her every time Neji touched her, and she refused to think of the comforting feeling that flowed over her when he held her close like he had.

That one gentle touch was enough to pull her though the next week. Days use to pass so fast that they seemed to melt into one another. Tenten had never needed to focus on living one day at a time, until now.

All that kept her her flying like she had always, was the thought that if she just got though today, then soon the small emptiness she felt would disappear one day.

Tenten looked distastefully at the object in her hand, "I'm not really in the mood", she whispered to herself, and placed the cookie she held, back into its jar.

#&!

End Chapter


	17. Dattebayo!

Chapter 9 : Dattebayo!

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Neji, wake up", Tenten's voice whispered, and Neji opened his eyes, to see Tenten just above him, "come on its time", Tenten said and walked away.

"Tenten what are you doing in my room, and when did start wearing night dresses, and ones like that?" Neji asked looking at the practically see through material that covered the brunette, who once again had her hair down.

"Neji, why are you being so silly? This is your favorite dress! And you know exactly why I'm in 'your room'"

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Neji you're kidding right? You didn't forget his birthday, did you?"

"Who's birthday?" Tenten stopped, walking closer she pressed her body against his. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against his, goading him to kiss back.

"Our son's birthday", she said softly, her arms around his neck. Suddenly here was a beeping sound, "Damn the alarm"

Neji sat up straight in bed, and looked around. Tenten was no longer around, and his alarm was going off.

"Damn the alarm", Neji muttered the last thing Tenten had said in his dream, "Shit I'm going to be late", Neji said looking at the time flashing on his clock.

Neji rushed around, dressing in a white T-shirt and jeans. Rushing downstairs he grabbed his bag and was out the door.

"I knew it! I knew it was only going to get worse", Neji said, still feeling Tenten's body pressed against his, and her mouth moving with his. The worst part was that he could still taste her.

"Neji are you okay? You've looked like that since last week?" Hinata said coming up to Neji, as she had done with Tenten, only that was talking about studying at Gaara's.

"Yeah, I'm just having really vivid dreams", Neji said shaking his trying to rid the dream from his thoughts.

"Uh, okay, uh... we're studying at Gaara's today, can you come?" Hinata said in the same way she had asked Tenten.

"Yeah, sure what time?"

"Four-thirty"

"Is Tenten going before or after me?"

"Does it matter?"

"No"

The bell rang before the conversation could continue. Walking slowly into the school, Neji prepared himself for the first class with Tenten.

"Morning guys, I hope you have your assignments ready", Iruka said standing in front of the class, the class groaned, but nodded, "who wants to go first"

"Pick our youthful group!" Rock lee said enthusiastically, and seeing as there were no other hands up, their group was first.

"Great, just great, youthful even", Tenten muttered as she stood in her spot between Neji and Kankuro. Lee was the farthest away from Neji, to his youthful chagrin.

Tenten read Lee's part that he wrote, Neji read Tenten's, Kankuro read Neji's, and Lee read Kankuro's.

"The end", three out of four drawled, while the fourth shouted in his youthful enthusiasm.

"Good, impressive writing all of you", Iruka said to the group, "now any guesses to who wrote what part?" Sakura raised her hand, and Iruka nodded.

"Tenten read Lee's"

"How could you guess?" Iruka drawled, anyone could have gotten that one right.

"It's about youth, and youthfulness, and being youthful", Iruka nodded, and another girl raised her hand eagerly.

"Neji read his own", the girl said, loudly, batting her lashes and looking at Neji with 'love' shining in her eyes.

"How did you come by that?" Iruka asked the obvious fangirl.

"It was so mysterious and romantic", the girl cooed, and Tenten's eye began to twitch, while Neji wasn't paying attention, to anything.

"Uh, is that right?" Iruka asked and Kankuro shook his head, "any more guesses", Ino raised her hand.

"Kankuro read Tenten's", Iruka raised an eyebrow, "well it's obvious that whoever she wrote it about, she's crazy about!", it was Neji's turn for his eye to twitch, he had snapped out of his daze when Tenten shifted.

"Is that right?", and again Kankuro shook his head, "Why don't you tell us who read what"

"Tenten obviously read Lee's, Lee read mine, I read Neji's and Neji read Tenten's", Kankuro said because Tenten was too busy hitting herself in the head, Neji had returned to starring off into space, and Lee was just way to youthful to say it calmly.

"Okay, Tenten is mysterious and romantic, Neji's crazy about however he wrote about, Lee's youthful, and Kankuro's board, good, you can all sit down"

Sakura's group was next, and all Neji could concentrate on was how close Tenten had been to him. If she had been any closer, it would have been a close repeat of his dream.

Neji took out his little black book and began writing his dreams. This included the most recent one, in which he didn't forget to mention how it plagued him. The bell rang and Neji rushed out the door, not noticing that he dropped his book by Sakura's desk.

"Neji wait! You dropped..." Sakura paused and looked down, then she smiled, "your little black book!"

#&!

**Normal pov (math class with Saki and Hina)**

"What's your next class?" Hinata asked close to the end of Kakshi's class

"A free period", Sakura answered scribbling the answer to the last question, "you?"

"Uh, a language class with Tenten and Neji", Hinata said, "what will you be doing?"

"Catching up on some reading", Sakura said with a smile, and pulled out a familiar black book.

"Is that-?" Sakura nodded, "And that should-?" Sakura nodded again, "that's great!"

"I know, the little black book holds all the answers about Neji, and we just need to talk to Tenten", Sakura said and the bell rang.

#&!

**Neji's pov (third class of the morning)**

I thought that writing them down would rid me of them, but instead they were brought to the forefront of my mind. It was making it really hard to forget.

Every time I looked at her, I would see glimpses of my dreams. It made class unbearable. During science class I nearly blue our project sky high, all because she had to lean over me to grab an ingredient.

We had to make a cure for Tsunade's hangover, and thankfully the slight mistake I made cured her of said hangover.

Right now she was writing the answer to a question in our language class. She had to reach up on the tiptoes to right the answer on the board, which brought my most recent dream into mind.

I reached down for my black book, that I couldn't find, _'shit what if Tenten has it?'_. That probably the worst thought that crossed my mind.

If she read it, well then she might know things, and discover things that she doesn't need to know while she thinks I'm mad at her. Not to mention the dreams, those damn dreams.

#&!

**Normal pov (after class)**

"Tenten", Neji's cold voice froze Tenten in her place.

"Hai?" Tenten cursed herself, she only used Japanese when she was nervous, embarrassed, or not wanting any one to understand her, that is if they didn't speak Japanese. In this case she was embarrassed, and slightly nervous.

"Have you seen my black book?" '_of doom!'_, Neji added in his head.

"The little one that you always write in?" Neji nodded, "no", she answered plainly and started to walk away.

"You sure?"

"Ya know what, check my stuff", Tenten said angrily and dumped her books in to his arms.

"Right, it's not there", Neji said after he had searched through her books, "but it is small, and could fit in someone's pocket"

"Now you want to search me?" Tenten growled and lifted her arms, much in the way Neji remembered her doing in his dream, "fine be my guest"

Neji walked forward, and gently touched her waist. As he did another jolt of heat ran though the both of them.

"Neji what are you doing?" Sakura asked, as she walked in on the two. Tenten with her arms up in the air, and Neji's hands on her waist.

"Searching for my black book"

"On Tenten?" Neji nodded, "it's not there", Sakura pulled out the black book, and Tenten walked over to it. She took it from Sakura's hand, and hurled it at Neji, who fell comically upon impact.

Tenten then grabbed her books, and went to her locker. She wasn't going to eat with the rest of her friends; she wouldn't face anyone until her blush went away.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I walked up to the roof of the school, and leaned on the railing that was there. I've tried doing what Hinata said, forgetting Neji, but I can't.

He's everywhere! In everything! I go to school, he's there. I go to class, he's there. I go home, he's there. He's in my thoughts almost every day, in almost every thought. He's in my dreams.

Yes dreams, the most frequent dream has been of him water skiing. Then he would jump in the water, and swim toward the beach, where I stood.

Walking out of the water, my eyes slowly drifted toward his naked chest. Where water droplets slowly ran down his well sculpted chest. My eyes would follow the path of the water until it disappeared under his shorts.

He walks closer, and stops just before me. He lifts his hand and brushes my bangs from my face, then his fingers would run gently over my lips. His hand would trail across my cheek to run though my hair, which was down.

His other hand reaches out to grasp my waist and pull me closer to him. Then he leans down and kisses me, leaving me dizzy and breathless.

He laughs and holds me close as I re-gain my composer. Then I wake up, and I'm reminded how my sister is always right, because I realize then that I have a small crush on him.

The sound of the door opening brought me out of my brooding. I turned around to see the man of my dreams behind me, staring with a black eye.

'_crap'_, I thought at the same time as I grinned and said, "Nice black eye"

#&!

**Normal pov**

'_Nice black eye? Nice black eye! Kami, the arrogance of that bun head!'_Neji thought as he stared at the grinning girl.

"Hn", Neji said and smiled in his head, "would you like to know how I got it?"

"Sure", Tenten said turning away from Neji.

"An annoying girl threw a book at my head", Neji said hoping to get a rise out of the girl.

"Kami! Whatever did you do to make her do that?" Tenten asked sarcastically as she turned toward him, a fake look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"I'd be damned if I knew", Neji drawled, "literally, whoever understands what goes on in that head is damned, to live their life insane", he knew that might have been a bit too much, but it was Tenten, she's tough! Indestructible.

"Really? I'd have to wonder if they were _**fated**_ to live their life insane. Because if it was their _**fate**_ it would have happened anyway", Tenten knew this was a sore spot for him, but he can handle anything, "tell me Neji, do you know your fate?"

"No, but I do know you're not part of it"

"Then maybe some cabinets are", Tenten sneered, and walked away toward the door. Leaving Neji alone on the roof, where he would spend the rest of their free periods.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

The minute Tenten closed the door behind her I was overwhelmed with guilt. She probably thinks I hate her, which I don't.

But she can't know that I think of her almost every day, and dream of her each night. She definitely couldn't know about his dream where they had a child together, and where she was wearing a skimpy night dress.

She probably hasn't thought of me, unless I talk to her, or she's forced to be around me. Next week she'll probably have a boyfriend and totally forget what happened this summer. Well except the part where our family's businesses merged.

'_Kami, I'm going to see her the rest of my life'_, that thought just had to come _**after**_ I said all that stuff to her! '_You'll also see her married, and have children, and all the while you're not even her friend'_, great now he's back, and with him came more horrible thoughts.

_'Maybe I'll die before that'_, I thought, which unfortunately brought more thoughts, '_would she be upset if I did? Would she cry?'_ of course she wouldn't, I have yet to see her actually cry salty tears.

"Kami thinking is bad", I moaned out loud, looking up at the sky.

"I'd say", Tenten said behind me, _'she's going to beat me with her bucket',_I thought, but I probably deserved it, "uh, I forgot my books, hehe", Tenten laughed nervously and pointed to the pile of books at my feet, that I didn't notice.

"Here", I said handing her the books, and when she took them our hands brushed sending the sensual jolt though me, and for a moment the look in her eyes said she did to. That couldn't be right; I'm starting to imagine things.

She didn't leave right away. Instead she walked closer, and on her tiptoes looked at my black eye. Then she stepped away again.

"You should put some make up on that", she said, and smiled, "wouldn't want people knowing you got beat up by an annoying girl", I wanted to apologize for that, but no sound came out of my open mouth.

Tenten had walked to the door and dropped her books. Then she bent down and removed the tile that hid a secret compartment.

"Every time", she said out loud, and walked back toward me holding a makeup bag that I assume one of Ino friends hid there, "Sit down"

I did as she said and she sat down in front of me. She looked through the bag; she took out some kind of powder, and some random puffy thing.

She began putting the powder on my black eye. She did it like she had done it all her life, but I had never seen her ware makeup.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah, I use to do this for Kimmimaru after I beat him up with my bucket", Tenten said with a smile, then looked at the powder in disgust, "but Shizune always had better cover up, not like this cheap stuff"

Tenten continued to apply this 'cover-up', and after a while held up a small mirror so I could see my eye. There was no hint of a black eye.

"It looks as if I never got hit in the face with a book", I commented and Tenten laughed, which sounded great for some reason.

"That's the best use for cover up", Tenten said and smiled, she walked away to put the makeup away, "uh, is there any one at this school who would hide a secret stash of chips, chocolate, and cookies", Tenten paused, "Ohh, cookies, mine!"

I laughed silently before I answered, "Yeah, Chouji"

"Props to him for having good taste in cookies", Tenten said and threw me one, "well, I got my books", Tenten said and left.

Now that she was gone, the sweet taste of the cookie seemed to leave with her. Now I was reminded that no matter how much it seemed like everything was back to normal, it wasn't.

#&!

**Normal pov (Hinata, Sakura, and Temari)**

"So what did the book say?" Hinata asked turning to talk to the pink haired girl behind her, and the blond who was beside her.

"Nothing about the actual situation, but he's having dreams about her"

"But that won't help us in any way", Hinata pointed out.

"No, but this means he's either not mad at her or he feels guilty, in any case it's all okay because sooner or later the dreams will drive him crazy"

"I'm going to have a crazy cousin?" Hinata asked slightly panicked.

"Not really", Sakura said and rolled eyes.

"HEY ANKO!"

"Hey Tenten, free period?" asked the second slutty kick ass teacher that was their religion teacher.

"Yeah, I came to bug some people", Tenten said and walked to the back of the room, where said people were sitting.

"Hey Tenni!" Hinata said as the bun headed girl came to sit with them, "I heard you gave Neji a black eye"

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like it"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"He has makeup on it"

"He knows how to put on makeup?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I do, lots of practice"

"Are you guys okay now?" Hinata asked, hopeful.

"Sorry hon, were not, probably worse off", Tenten said with an apologetic look to the three girls.

"Why, what happened?" Temari asked.

"We ran into each other on the roof, and traded insults, and I said some pretty mean things", Tenten said not mentioning anything of what Neji had said.

"So why did you but make up on him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we can't have the proud Hyuuga running around looking like he was beaten up by an annoying girl like me"

"And this was before you traded insults?" Hinata guessed, not sure what would have led to the insults.

"No, it was after", the three girls looked at Tenten weirdly, and thought she was being sarcastic.

"So, you're okay for after school?" Hinata asked double checking, and efficiently changing the subject.

"Yeah, right to six"

"Great we'll walk to my house right after school", Temari said and the three other girls nodded.

They talked until the bell rang and then they separated, each going to their next class. Tenten went to bug some other unfortunate teacher.

#&!

**Normal (At Temari's, Gaara's, and Kankuro's)**

"Ten, we got you cookies", Hinata said holding up a box of Tenten's favorite, who in return faked a smile and thanked the three girls who went to store.

"Right lets study!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shouldn't that be the last thing you're happy about?" Tenten drawled with a smile and Naruto's fell.

"Good point", Naruto said and the studying began. They studied for about an hour before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Tenten said and got up before Teamri, Hinata or Sakura could protest, "look who's here", Tenten said and shot the three paled girls a smile, and they paled even more.

Neji walked in a few minute later, and flashed them the almost exact smile Tenten at the still pale girls.

Tenten sat down and started to eat her cookies, which she hadn't touched before Neji got there. The studying continued on in silence. Sakura eventually got up and walked into the kitchen for something she forgot to grab.

"Naruto do you get this bio question?" Temari asked looking to the other blond.

"No, I suck at bio", Naruto said at the same time as Sakura walked back into the room. She stopped suddenly and looked at him strangely.

"Did you just say dattebayo?", the pink haired girl asked.

"No, I said I suck at bio"

"Oh, okay, because I was going to say that's not a word"

"No, but it make a great catch phrase, Dattebayo!"

"Way to go Saki, you created a monster", Tenten said looking pointedly toward Naruto, who was running around chanting 'dattebayo'.

"Tenni, I'm not a monster, Dattebayo"

"Okay block head", Tenten said and continued to read her text book.

"Tenten do _**you**_ understand this?" Temari asked in an almost pleading way, Tenten nodded and crawled over everyone to get to the distressed blond. Unfortunately this 'everyone' included Neji.

As Tenten explained everything to Temari, Neji stared distracted at his book, unaware that Sakura and Hinata were staring at him.

"Hey, Neji do you understand this?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Yeah", Neji answered and looked back at his textbook.

"Where did I put my cookies?" Tenten asked forgetting that she had left them in their original place.

"They're here Tenni", Sakura answered pointing to the empty space Tenten had previously occupied.

"Tenten then crawled back over Neji and everyone, grabbed her cookies, and crawled back. All the while Neji glued his eyes to his book.

Hours passed with the studying and eventually Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto got ready to leave. Walking together. Finally the silence became too unbearable for Naruto.

"What's wrong with you two, dattebayo?" Naruto asked exasperated.

"Nothing", the two in question answered at the same time.

"I don't believe you, dattebayo!"

"And why is that?" Neji asked in a slow drawl.

"Because, Tenten would be swinging off of you, and you two would be talking nearly as much as me, dattebayo!"

"Naruto it's nothing big okay we're both just tired and going through different things", Tenten said, she knew Naruto knew the real reason, but she didn't want them bringing it up and forcing the both of them to deal with it.

"You mean the things with Zaku, dattebayo?" Naruto asked now concerned.

"For example, yes", Neji's jaw clenched as did his hands, and he walked ahead of everyone. He was concerned about his reaction to the mention of Tenten's psychotic ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, dattebayo"

"It's okay block head, it's something I have to deal with", Neji couldn't stand it anymore.

"Like you said about you parents death?" Neji sneered, turning from her sharply.

"Yes, like my parents' death, and quackles, their all things in my life I have to deal with", Tenten replied feeling a little sad about

"Who's quackles, dattebayo?"

"My dead pet duck", Tenten said sadly and shook her head, "I accidentally threw a knife instead of a pillow one night"

Neji said nothing at this and walked away. Sasuke blinked, and sped up to catch Neji.

"How did you not know it was a knife, dattebayo?"

"I don't know, one night I throw the 'pillow', the next morning he had a knife in his side. My dad said that I probably threw the knife instead"

"Oh, that's sad, dattebayo!"

"Hmm, goodnight Naruto", Tenten said and walked into her house. She stood in the door, looking at the picture of the day she got Quackels .

**Flashback**

"_Happy birthday Tenni!", Kimmimaru and Shizune shouted as a five year old Tenten entered the room._

"_Hey! A party!", Tenten stated happily as she looked at her friends from Suna elementary, her best friend and her two brothers included._

"_Don't worry Tenni-baby, mom and dad aren't here, they're out all night", Shizune said, and Tenten smiled brighter._

"_Toowi, me, Ga, and Kuro got you something we think you'll like a lot", Tenten's best friend, a blond little girl she met when she was chasing some guys._

" _'Ema, thank you, I love him", Tenten said, as she removed the blanket to reveal a cage and a duck inside._

"_What's his name Tenni?" Kimmimaru asked and Tenten began thinking of an appropriate name, and then it quacked._

_"Quackles__!", Tenten shouted and everyone laughed, "I think it suits", Tenten said, and pouted._

"_It does Twooi", 'Ema said and gave the birthday girl a hug._

"_I'm gonna have him forever!" Tenten said, only to lose him two years later after 'Ema and her brothers moved away. That was the same time that the Ashio name started its climb to the top._

**End flash back**

"I'm sorry, 'Ema, ", Tenten said sadly as she gently touched the picture of her, 'Ema, and together.

The phone rang and Tenten jumped, but answered the phone. Kimmimaru was on the other end, asking about her trip to the grave yard.

"I was visiting Quackles ", Tenten said defensively.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me..."

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Neji wait!" Tenten yelled, and Neji turned around, "I'm sorry, but I-"

"I know", Neji said, cutting her off at the same time he placed his hand gently behind her neck, "I just-"

"I know", Tenten cut Neji off, and placed her hand on his.

Neji leaned in toward her, at the same time she leaned forward. Just as their mouths were about to touch, Tenten cried out in pain.

"What-", Neji didn't finish his sentence when he noticed the blood soaking through Tenten's shirt.

"If I can't have her, neither can you", Zaku sneered, and laughed as Neji fell to the ground with a bleeding Tenten in his arms.

"Neji", Tenten said, pain laced her normally happy voice, "I never got to tell you but I-", Tenten's voice trailed off, her eyes dimmed, her breathing stopped, and she was dead.

"Ten", Neji whispered, choking on a sob.

Neji sat up, breathing hard. He had a lump in his throat, and he could still feel her lifeless body in his arms. Worst of all Zaku's taunting voice echoed in his mind.

Tenten woke at the same time as Neji had, only in different houses. Her hand went to her stomach, where she had felt the blade cut through her.

She shivered as she remembered the feeling of her life slowly draining out of her. It started with her fingers going cold, and slowly the cold moved through the rest of her body, until eventually she knew she was dead.

Both of them got up and showered, dressed and walked out the door, where they saw each other.

Neji felt relief rush through him when he saw Tenten just in front of him. The dream had been so real he feared it was a memory.

"Morning", Tenten greeted, not showing the weakness she had in her dream. '_daddy's number one rule, never show weakness. Well he sure the hell did!'_ Tenten thought bitterly.

"Morning", Neji replied, and they stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Do you want to go first?", Tenten asked and Neji walked by. Tenten waited until he was pretty far a head before she followed.

#&!

**Normal pov (religion class-Neji, Tenni, Shika)**

Shikamaru walked into the class early, as he did every day to get some extra sleep before the teacher forced him to pay attention.

What he saw was Tenten in a certain sleeping position he was accustomed to. Concerned he walked up to her.

"Tenten wake up", Shikamaru said and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but it startled the bun headed girl.

Tenten jumped out of her desk. Without noticing who was behind her she threw the book she had been using as a pillow. It hit Shikamaru where no man likes to be hit.

"Kami, remind me never to wake you", Shikamaru squeaked dropping to his knees. He bent forward in an attempt to ease his pain.

"I'm so sorry Shika-pineapple head, I'm just tired, I had a really bad dream last night, or this morning, and you scared me", Tenten said dropping to her knees too, "What happened to you eye?"

"Well, Neji was resting against the wall he generally does, and I was playing around with Hinata, and she screamed because I was tickling her, and Neji sat straight up and punched me, then he apologized and said the same thing as you just did"

"It's just not you day", Tenten said with a light laugh, and Shikamaru shook his head, "well, why don't we study at my house tonight, and I'll make a big dinner, with salad, would that make up for us beating you up?"

"Yeah, but-?"

"Neji can come if he wants", Neji had watched the whole thing, and was shocked when the invitation for dinner went out to him as well.

Neji decided to make his presence known to the two, as a test to see who would actually offer him the invitation to dinner.

"Hey Neji", Shikamaru squeaked getting to his feet, Neji nodded his greeting.

"Shikamaru I'll meet you up on the roof next period, since we all have a free period, and I'll do your makeup, cause you did a really bad job", Neji glared at the bun headed girl, "it's okay Neji, you're a guy, it's excusable, that reminds me, we're going to study at my house, and I'll make dinner, your welcome to come", Neji stopped glaring and nodded.

The class began shortly after their conversation. No words passed between the three, mostly because the teacher was in one of those, 'if you talk I'll shove my pointer stick up your ass', moods, so the class went by quickly as did the rest of school.

#&!

**Normal pov (lunch)**

Sakura looked around at the group, well the group minus on Hyuuga. They all seemed occupied with their own thoughts, as was she.

"Tenni?" Sakura looked at the bun headed girl, who was fast asleep. Sakura moved to wake her, but was stopped by a hand.

"Sakura don't wake, unless you enjoy pain", Shikamaru said, moving Sakura's arm back.

"Why do you know that?" Hinata asked being the ever doubtful girlfriend.

"Because like Neji she beat me up when I tried to wake her up", Hinata opened her mouth, "I know I didn't try to wake up Neji"

"Okay, studying?" Sakura asked.

"It's at Tenten's, she's making dinner", Shikamaru informed and everyone nodded.

"Wait, what about Neji-kun?" Hinata asked, and Tenten sat up.

"He's coming too", Tenten answered with a yawn. Everyone, except for Shikamaru, looked at her weirdly, "What? I told him if he wanted he could come, and he nodded"

"Did Shika-kun talk you into that?" Hinata asked looking at her bored boyfriend, who shook his head.

"Well, night", Tenten said as she lay back down.


	18. Chapter 18

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten's)**

There was a knock at the door and Tenten rad to answer it. Crashing into a few things and cursing loudly, so whoever was at the door could hear clearly what she thought about the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow", Tenten said as she hopped around on one foot, leaving the door open for the person to enter.

"What if I was a killer?" Neji asked in a slow drawl showing he didn't really care.

"Then I'd ask you not to use a knife", Tenten answered and walked into the kitchen, leaving Neji to stare after her strangely. Wondering why she would say that.

There was another knock on the door. Neji got up calmly and walked to the door to open it, because Tenten was too busy cursing at a can opener that wouldn't work.

"Neji your already here, dattebayo!"

"Yeah! Blockhead's here!" Tenten shouted coming in, no one knew why she was so excited.

"DATTEBAYO!",Naruto yelled in greeting.

"DATTEBAYO!" Tenten yelled, returning the greeting, and motioned for Naruto to come into the kitchen.

"Glad she's better", Sasuke drawled with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" the other dark haired boy drawled back.

"That's something your cousin will explain better", Sasuke drawled again.

"Then I will ask her", Neji drawled back, again. **(Monkey: drawling war! Brownie: Yay!)**

"Tenten that tastes great, dattebayo!", Naruto's yell brought the two dark haired business men out of their staring contest.

"Good, go grab Sasuke", they heard Tenten say, and the valiant blond bounded into the room where the two other boys were.

"Sasuke Tenni is in desperate need of you", Naruto said dramatically, and Sasuke smirked when he saw Neji's eye twitch.

'_He's gay, he's gay, he_is _gay'_, Neji kept repeating in his head as he watched Sasuke swagger into the kitchen. Where he stayed for a while, a **long** while.

"Umm, Ten, that's good", Neji could hear Sasuke, and Naruto grinned at him.

"She's good at what she does", Neji didn't even want to think about that comment, he was in a weird mood, again.

There was another knock at the door, and both Naruto and Neji heard Tenten give Sasuke some odd sounding instructions.

After a while all the guys, except Neji, had visited the kitchen. All had said something that could be taken in anyway. Unfortunately Neji, our closet pervert, was taking everything the wrong way.

Eventually everyone was there and the studying began. Tenten called questions from the kitchen, and people would shout out their answers. Tenten had yet again made a game out of it, because whoever won got to eat first.

"Uh, Sakura can you continue calling out questions, I need to talk to Hinata", Tenten called from the kitchen, and the pink haired girl took over while the other went into the kitchen.

"Hey Tenni, what do you need?"

"Taste this, it's Neji's mother's recipe, only I added my own twist to it"

"Tenni, I don't eat it as much as Neji, so-"

"Nonsense, I know this is your favorite too", the blackish-blue haired girl sighed in defeat, and tasted the recipe, that she thought shouldn't be tampered with.

"Kami, Neji will love that!" Hinata said loudly, and Neji perked up for a second.

"Okay, but that doesn't matter"

"Wait, you're not trying to apologize?", Hinata asked, surprised.

"No, if he's mad at me it's not going to change just because I can cook well"

"So you're not even going to try?" Hinata asked, looking sad, and Tenten sighed and motioned for her to sit.

"Hinata, it wouldn't matter if I tried, actually it would, but it would only make me hope that we could be friends again, and that would only be crushed"

"And what if it didn't?" Hinata paused, "Get crushed I mean"

"Then it's some kind of miracle, because I know that generally these things don't work, unless of course the Kami's put you on the earth to be together, in that case you wouldn't have to try anyway", Tenten said, so that Hinata couldn't understand the last part.

"Tenni, you're ranting"

"Sorry, uh let me give you an example", Tenten thought for a moment, not noticing that Neji was listening to the whole conversation, "ahhh, Zaku. I hoped he'd get over me and find someone else, but instead he became obsessed with me. He's rather see me dead than in the arms of another man.

"So it was crushed, and that one hurt a lot more"

"Why?" Hinata asked, she didn't get this much out of Tenten at one time, so she was just milking it out of her.

"Because this means every guy related to me in some way is in danger, Neji more so"

"Why him?"

"Hehe, uh, see, I broke up with Zaku for several reasons, two were more important than the rest. The first was that he wasn't my type of guy, he liked fame too much, and took it for granted, the second was that Kimmimaru didn't like him"

"Okay but what does that have to do with Neji?"

"Yeah, uh, ha, uh, Neji is, technically, the kind of guy I'd get into a serious relationship with, and even when Neji yelled at me and stormed out the door, Kimmimaru still liked him"

"But you and Neji aren't..." Hinata trailed off, and Tenten understood her reason.

"That doesn't matter to Zaku, as long as Neji is alive he believes there's a chance for it to happen, and as long as Neji didn't know who I was, he was safe"

"Great Tenni, I was just starting to understand and now you go and mess me up!"

"Okay. Zaku believed as long as Neji didn't know who I was, the less chance of...that happening, but now that he does know, it doesn't matter if he's mad at me or not. Zaku thinks that there is a chance, so he'll either make a target out of Neji...or me"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Me, Neji has a lot more to do, and he's needed more for our joined buissness'"

"Okay, I understand, but Neji will still like the changes to the recipe"

Neji didn't believe a thing of what Tenten said, first of all he didn't like too many changes, and he wasn't needed for the business. She was, with her gift of questioning.

A few minutes later Tenten called that dinner was ready, and asked for whoever got the most questions right. Which happened to be Neji.

"Okay go ahead", Tenten said, and Neji served himself. The others followed, Tenten being the last served.

Neji took his first bite of one of his favorite things to eat. It was his mother's recipe, Hinata had said so, but it tasted a lot better. However he'd never tell Tenten that he liked it.

"So, do you think we're ready for the test tomorrow?" Temari asked as a general question to break the silence.

"Yeah, we studied really hard, dattebayo!"

"Do you think we'll get any more pointless assignments?" Sakura groaned.

"Saki, it's the middle of the year, we still have, what, four months left, ther gonna pump us full of them", Temari answered and Tenten nodded.

"Not to mention finals", Tenten added and the others groaned, save for Neji, who showed no emotion,and Sasuke, who showed no emotion.

"Not to mention we have two more years of it", Hinata reminded.

"Hey Ten you don't look that upset, and that's surprising since you went to Konoha private high", Kiba said, forgetting that Temari and Gaara still didn't know.

"You went to Konoha private?" the two siblings asked at the same time. Tenten flinched and nodded.

"But Kiba-kun is right, why don't you look de-hearted?" Hinata asked, changing the subject back, away from Tenten's past.

"I might not be here", Tenten answered calmly, and everyone looked at her, even Neji who was off in 'lala' land.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked casually.

"Depending on certain circumstances, I may not be here. I might have to move to another school, house, and or country", there was a long silence, "I'll be here until the end of the year, but after..."

"It's unclear", Sasuke finished. He understood how things like this went.

"Wow, I don't think we ever thought of you leaving, dattebayo"

#&!

**Hinata's pov (After dinner at her house, not Neji's)**

I kept thinking about what Naruto said, and it made me realize he was telling the truth. Well about me any way.

From the moment Neji first introduced them to the bun headed girl, she seemed almost to fit the link that was missing in our group. One that we didn't notice was missing.

She had slowly wound about us, making it seem like she was one of our oldest friend that she'd never leave. Now that there was a possibility of her leaving, it seemed as if we barely knew her.

For some reason I knew it wasn't only the thing with Zaku that would make her leave. She knew her fight with Neji was affecting all of us. She knew it was almost too awkward for them both to stay, so for us, she was willing to go.

#&!

**Normal pov**

Neji woke up breathing hard, he had another dream, or maybe it was a memory. He wasn't sure any more, his dreams were to detailed, and mostly too painful to be dreams.

Getting up he couldn't remember what day it was, or what happened last night. Of course his splitting headache wasn't helped much by the one question that kept popping into his head. '_How much did I drink?'_

Neji walked out of his house, and saw Tenten just ahead of him. He breathed a sigh of relief. His dream really was a dream, because she in front of him meant they were still fighting.

Tenten on the other hand knew that half of her dream was a memory, while the other half was a dream. She also remembered what happened last night.

"Tenni, are you okay? What were you and Neji talking about last night? You looked as if you were going to knock him one", Temari asked when she saw Tenten, unaware that Neji was within hearing range.

"What are you talking about? I did knock him one", Tenten said, flashing a large grin, as she walked into the school.

Neji walked in a few minutes later with another black eye, and a fat lip. Temari and the rest just stared at the stoic boy.

"One? It looks like she knocked him a few", Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What did you say to her, dattebayo?"

"I don't remember saying anything to anyone", Neji said as he moved his hand up to his head. He flinched as his hand came in contact with his temple.

"You don't think Tenten can hit hard enough to cause temporary amnesia?" Hinata asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah", everyone answered, except for the poor, beat up Neji.

"Actually, I know what he said to her, it was idiotic, and incredibly insulting. I'm pretty sure he just shattered any possible way to re-gain their friendship", Itachi said coming up behind his two brothers.

"First of all, did she say that?" Neji asked.

"No", Itachi answered, "but it was an educated guess"

"Second, what if I don't want to be friends with her again?"

"Then your loss, because you'll see her the rest of your life", Itachi said, and Neji walked inside. As he passed Itachi, the older Uchiha smacked the Hyuuga, "I was hoping to reconnect his brain"

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I know I'll see her the rest of my life, and hers. I know I'll be on the outside looking in. She'll come in, to question people, with kids clinging on her. She wouldn't even remember how I was her friend once.

I can't help it. I don't even remember what I said, so if it was as insulting as Itachi said it was I can't even apologize. That is if I wanted to.

I walked into the science room, and remembered that today was the science test. It had been changed from Friday to Thursday.

I was about to go sit down, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Tenten, her nose stuck into one of our favorite books.

**Flash back** **(last night-Neji's pov)**

"_Tenten was that my mother's recipe?"_

"_Yes", Tenten answered calmly._

"_What the hell did you do to it?"_

"_Changed it a bit"_

"_Well a recipe is meant to be followed for a reason"_

"_Well, I'm sorry you didn't like it"_

"_That's not the only thing I didn't like. That whole meal was disgusting, especially since you changed__**all**_ _the recipes"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry you didn't like it that much, but you don't have to eat any more of my cooking"_

"_Yeah, if you can call it that. Who taught you to cook, a dog?"_

"_My sister"_

"_Well, excuse me, a female dog", Tenten's eye twitched, and her fist clenched, "and let me guess, you thought you were a great cook all this time"_

"_Not really"_

"_Good, 'cause you're not, and anyone who tells you otherwise, well, they're lying, just so that the 'great Ashio Tenten' doesn't get upset", Tenten's fist connected with my face, once, then twice, and one foot._

"_I'm glad you think of your friends like that", Tenten sneered and slammed her door behind her._

**End flash back**

I sat in my normal seat, and smacked my head on the desk. Then something really heavy connected with the back of it.

"Oh, sorry, you scared me with all your loud noises", Tenten said, and came to pick up her science textbook, which she had thrown at me.

"Hn", I said, and cursed myself in my head, I meant to apologize.

"You should have put some ice on your face last night, it helps with the swelling, and bruising"

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time you beat me up", although I deserved it last night, I just can't let anything pass by without making it worse.

"Yeah, do that", wow, that was a comforting thought; she didn't even try to lie. I could only imagine what I would do to deserve it.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Good morning class, I hope you studied hard, because this test isn't an easy test, and I don't except the same extra credit as Orochimaru.

Ino quietly cursed at this, she would actually have to use the thing in her head, and do work. This teacher was as bad as the others, especially since there weren't many straight guy teachers.

Kotetsu handed out the rest, and everyone began right away. A few minutes of the class went by and Tenten handed her test in, followed by Gaara, and then Neji.

"Neji what happened to you?" Kotetsu asked.

"I got beat up last night" Neji drawled in his monotone.

"Did you deserve it?"

"Can I answer that after class?" Kotetsu nodded, and the Hyuuga walked back to his desk.

The class was silent until everyone had finished their tests, and Kotetsu marked them right there. Moving at an incredibly fast pace.

"Right, there are three excellent marks, they were the first few to hand it in. Tenten, with a hundred, Gaara, with a ninty-nine, and Neji, a ninety-eight", Kotetsu continued to hand out the tests, making comments to each person. When he handed Ino her's he looked at her a few seconds, then walked away.

The bell rang and Tenten rushed out the door, not wanting to be in the same room as Neji and Kotetsu when they talked about what happened last night.

"So Neji, who was it?"

"Tenten"

"You got beat up by a girl?"

"Yes, but no one wants to get in an actual fight with her"

"Because she'll do that?" Kotetsu asked pointing to Neji's bruised face.

"And worse, not to mention that during the competition she beat Konoha private's best fighter, well second best"

"Why just second best?"

"'Cause she was their best"

"Oh, did she have a good reason to do it?"

"Yeah, I insulted her, and her cooking, and her sister, thatI'm sure was what closed the deal"

"Is she a good cook?"

"The best!"

"Why did you insult it then?"

"Because", Neji didn't really want to give Tenten's cover away, "I have issues. Now that you know that, I'm leaving"

Now that his new science teacher thought h was crazy, he had time to feel guilty about what he said to Tenten.

"Great now let's go dress up like a leprechaun and do a dance", Neji muttered as he walked down the hall, "make sure everyone thinks your crazy"

"Who thinks you're crazy now, dattebayo?"

"The new science teacher"

"Why, dattebayo?"

"Because instead of telling him about everything that was going on with me and Tenten, and totally blow her little secret out of the water, I told him I have issues, then stormed out of the class"

"That's great, dattebayo!"

"Why?"

"Because you did something nice for Tenten, even though your mad at her, and insulted her, dattebayo!"

"It wasn't nice, nothing I do is nice", Neji drawled and walked to fight class, followed by normal gym.

#&!

**Normal pov (fight class)**

Everyone in the class formed the normal circle they did at the start of every class. After the circle was formed, the sparring could begin.

The whole class was dedicated to fighting, and different fighting styles. There were three different groups, amateur, average, and advanced.

People in amateur, or easy, couldn't fight as well as the rest. Average fighting ability was better than amateur, but not as good as advanced. Obviously the people in advanced were the best.

The sparring was to see who would be the leaders in each group. It was normally the same person over and over again, but the sparring gave the chance to advance. There were times when the leader was absent, or just having a rough day.

In one part of the circle there was a group of friends, talking about the two people about to spar.

"He did that?", Sakura asked, surprised. They were talking about things openly because Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were called down to the office, and everyone else didn't care.

"Yeah, I found him muttering about it in the hall, dattebayo!"

"Do you think he remembers what he said?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I also think he feels guilty, dattebayo"

The match started, and ended quickly. Neji lost, which anyone could have guessed, Tenten was mad at him!

"Yeah, she's pissed", he said as he limped toward his friends.

"We know what you said, Itachi told us, of course she would be pissed!", Sakura said after his obvious comment, "and don't even think you didn't deserve-"

"Yeah I know I deserved this, I think I'll go home now, Hinata can you grab my home work from the rest of my classes?" the other Hyuuga nodded.

"Maybe I over did it", Tenten said self-consciously, and every one shook their heads.

#&!

**Normal pov (after school)**

There was a knock on the Hyuuga's door, and Neji limped over to answer it. He figured it was Hinata, and was surprised when he saw Tenten

"Do you have ice on that?"

"No"

"Here's your homework, can you lift it?"

"No"

"Can I come in?" Tenten saw sure he was going to say 'no', and that she was going to hit him again if he did.

"Yes", Neji answered and limped away, back to the couch he was laying on.

Tenten laid the bag with his homework beside him. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice, and a cup of water.

"Here's some pills. They get rid of pain straight away. Kimmimaru thought of them, since he was always getting beat up by me too", Tenten said spilling two pills into her palm.

"Why are you doing this?" Neji asked after Tenten handed the pills and water to him, and placed the ice on his injured leg.

"I felt guilty about it", Tenten answered simply and Neji shook his head. He yelled at her, accused her of stealing, insulted her not once but twice, and **she** feels guilty about hurting him a bit.

"Why?"

"You didn't deserve it"

"Yeah, I do. I remember what I said to you last night", Tenten shrugged, shook her head, and left.

A few minutes later Neji's father came home and stared at his bruised son lying on the couch.

"What happened to you?"

"Tenten best me up, both last night and today"

"Took her long enough"

"Thanks", Neji drawled and threw his arm over his eyes, and groaned because of his two black eyes.

"Who brought over your homework?"

"Tenten, she also gave me some pills, and the ice"

"So she beats ya, and then takes care of you. Odd girl"

"That's what I'm thinking"

#&!

**Normal pov (Somewhere else)**

"Hello?" a youthful boy dressed in green spandex asked.

"Lee", a cool voice spoke the other boys name.

"Oh, hey Shino", Rock lee greeted, "What are you calling for?"

"Well, you know of my problem, and I know yours, with Tenten and Neji"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I believe we can help each other, but in order to do it we're going to need to split all of them up"

"Okay, what do you need me for?" Rock lee asked.

"I've seen your pictures of Tenten and Neji, and you'll need to take pictures for my plan. I'll explain"

As Shino began explaining a grin started to form on the youthful spandex boy's face. At the same time a chill ran through ten individuals, who the plan consisted around. The plan Shino had constructed was fool proof. There was no way it could fail. Or so he thought.


	19. Cheater's Club

Chapter 10 : Cheaters Club

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Good morning Lee", a boy with glasses said.

"Good morning youthful Shino", Rock Lee greeted back.

"Did you bring it?" the boy dressed as his hero, Maito Gai the gym teacher, nodded, "right we can start on the Sakura, Gaara, thing. In doing so we might solve someone else's problems"

"Right, but they look pretty solid", Rock lee said looking at the couple in question. They had their arms around each other, and were whispering under a tree.

"You're the groups dedicated stalker, there has to be something"

"Tenten's always going on about Gaara being gay, that might work"

"Yes and it could help solve one of our problems as well"

"Right so I just have to follow them around and take some shots", Lee said, not really liking this whole thing. From the night before to now he had time to think on this.

"Yes hopefully by lunch you'll have something, if not, well keep looking", Shino said and walked away, a small trail of ants following.

"This isn't youthful"

#&!

**Sakura's pov**

I have had this feeling of dread since the moment Tenten told me that she has to tell Neji. It abated a bit after she had told him, and his reaction was still long going. Yet there was more to come.

Today it feels like it's going to happen soon. That and it felt like someone was watching, I don't know the reason behind that either. There had always been the feeling that someone was watching, but never this intently, and not directed at me.

Yesterday these feelings weren't mixed up in each other. Most of the time it was the feeling of dread that curling around my heart and stomach, pulling at them, tightening them, making it hard to breath.

Neji was back at school. He had missed the last day of last week. As badly as he was beaten up we thought he would be back so soon. Yet this morning he walked in perfectly normal.

I had asked him about it during writing, but he didn't answer. I assumed that was because Tenten was around. When we were alone he told me that Tenten had given him some pills her brother invented.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture, and then suddenly there was a flash of light. I took my hand off his shoulder and looked around.

There had been nothing there, but I felt my current companion, dread, give a squeeze. I knew then whatever that light was, wasn't good.

#&!

**Normal pov (lunch-Shino&Lee)**

"Did you get anything?" Shino asked, and Lee nodded, "What?" Lee showed him the picture of Neji and Sakura, and Shino lifted an eyebrow

"Sakura, when she first joined the group way back at the beginning of junior high, had been a fangirl. Gaara had been part of the group since elementary, and was always haunted by the fact"

"Good now focus on Gaara"

#&!

**Normal pov (second last period of the day)**

The day had gone by quickly. Gaara had two free periods at the end of the day, and was currently working in one of the extra class rooms. He was working on a machine him and Kiba had been building for religion. It was an assignment that Anko had given them.

When Kiba was working on it something had gone wrong, and the dog lover immediately came for Gaara. He hoped that the red head would be able to fix the machine.

Gaara was bent over the machine working. Every once in a while Kiba would stand by trying to see what Gaara was fiddling with

"How's it going?" Kiba asked standing behind Gaara bending slightly to look in.

"Fine, but I can't work with you breathing down my neck", Gaara said turning his head to look at the other boy.

There was a flash of light, and both boys had no idea what an awkward position they had been caught in.

#&!

**Normal pov (end of day-Shino&Lee)**

"Did you manage to get anymore?" again Lee nodded and showed Shino the picture, "what were they doing, really?"

"Working on a youthful project that Anko-sensai assigned us for religion"

"Right, good work, our next target is Shikamaru and Hinata. It must look like they're all having a hard time"

"Shino, what if you youthful plan is ruined?"

"It won't be, they'll be too caught up in their own problems, they won't notice us slipping in", Shino explained, he knew most of the group well. Especially Hinata and Kiba, they use to be good friends.

"I hope your right, youthful Shino. Kami knows what that group can do. Especially youthful Tenten", Rock lee said quietly as Shino walked away.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I can't believe she actually managed not to talk to me! She went about her business like I wasn't there. When we were forced to be partners she shrugged and continued to write ideas of what our project should be about. Luckily most of the time someone was there to copy and tell me the ideas.

The only time that didn't happen was in religion. Even then when she would normally have no choice but to talk to me, still she barely said anything to me. This led me to think about what Itachi had said last week, before Tenten beat me to a bloody pulp.

Maybe I really messed up this time. Maybe she had been holding out for me to come around, and maybe after what happened last week she had finally given up. Maybe I was wrong; maybe she was occupied with something else.

Maybe Zaku was acting up again, even before the trial date. Maybe she was concerned with her boyfriend that she dreamt of last night. '_Kami why do I keep going on about that?'_

I looked back at Tenten only to see her turn away from our houses and walk in the other direction. For a moment I had a feeling to follow her, but I gave up on the idea quickly.

'_Maybe she's off to see her boyfriend',_ I smacked my head as the thought slid into my mind yet again, '_Kami what's wrong with me!'_

#&!

**Normal pov (Shino&Lee-next day)**

"Do you have an idea of how to break up Shikamaru and Hinata?" Shino asked while a spider crawled across his hands, making Rock lee shiver.

"Yes, and I have a picture of Tenten"

"Let's see", Rock lee handed the picture over to Shino, "isn't that Ashio Kimmimaru?", Lee nodded, and Shino started to grin, "This is perfect, thanks to the new business deal they have going on"

"Shino, this isn't very youthful, I don't want to do it", Rock lee said, realizing that Shino's plan was becoming much larger than just breaking couples up.

"Are you saying that you are going to let that bun headed new girl steal the man that should rightfully be yours?" Shino asked and smirked as Lee shook his head. _'He is so easy to manipulate'_

"But why do we have to break the other couples up?"

"Because there is a chance that if we leave them, they could find us out", Shino said turning Lee toward the school, "now go take some pictures, and then my part begins"

Rock lee nodded dumbly and walked into the school. He was torn between what is youthful, and what he wanted. He had never had this problem before, he always knew what was right.

#&!

**Temari's pov**

"I wish it was as easy with you", I recognized Naruto's voice, so I went closer to here better.

"Naruto, not everyone is like me, plus I was still really shy back then", _'Naruto is talking to Hinata. About who? Tenten, Sakura, Me?'_ I thought and walked away from the door, I needed to talk to the one person who has helped me a lot.

'_I can't understand why he would talk about me. I mean I thought he liked me, so he wouldn't be saying something like that to Hinata, right? But there is the chance that everyone was getting together and he felt bad for me, because I might not have anyone. So he decided to go out with me because he was on the rebound. Yeah that has to be it! So now he wishes that he could be with Hinata, or maybe for me to be more like Hinata'_

I walked down the hall, and turned down another to get to the library. When I walked in, I saw the lazy ass I needed.

#&!

**Normal pov (Temari when she was listening at the door)**

Rock lee saw Temari listening in at the door, and then hurry away down the hall. So he walked forward and listened to the rest of the conversation. It was Hinata and Naruto.

_'A perfectly youthful opportunity!,_Lee thought, but struggled with whether or not it fit with what Gai-sensai had taught him.

After a few minutes, Rock lee nudged the door open, and slipped his camera in to snap the shot of Hinata giving Naruto a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Rock lee rushed away after taking the picture. He followed after Temari to see who it was she was rushing off to see. Rock lee opened the library door as quietly as he could.

"Thank you Shikamaru! I know they were stupid thoughts", Temari said and gave the now Standing Shikamaru a hug. Once again Lee took the picture and slipped out of the room, like a ninja.

#&!

**Normal pov (Lunch-Shino&Lee)**

"Tell me Lee, how are you doing with you assignment?" Shino asked as she spotted the youthful green spandex wearing boy.

"Good. I have two more pictures, one of Naruto and Hinata, and one of Shikamaru and Temari"

"Good, now all you need is a picture of Neji and a guy"

"Why?"

"Well you want him", Shino answered with the obvious reason. The other boy nodded, and both went their separate ways.

#&!

**Normal pov (after school)**

"Hey Tenni, can we come over to your house?" Hinata asked pointing between her, Sakura and Temari.

"Yeah sure"

"Neji aren't you walking with us?" Sakura asked as Neji started to walk away. Neji turned back and stood beside his cousin and Sasuke.

"So who are we waiting for?" Tenten asked breaking the silence that was settling over them.

"Naruto-kun, Shika-kun, Gaara-kun, and Kiba-kun", Hinata answered as each person walked out of the school.

"Are you all coming?" Tenten asked as they walked toward the street where four out of the ten walking lived.

"We're", Kiba pointed to most of the guys, "going to Sasuke's"

"And Neji-kun is just staying home?" Hinata asked.

"He said he had something to do, dattebayo!", after Naruto said this, the rest of the journey to their destination continued in silence.

"Right see you later!" Tenten called as the girls stopped in front of Tenten's house.

"Hey Sasuke, shouldn't you be going with the girls, dattebayo?" Naruto asked and got a glare from his brother.

Sakura, Temari, and Hinata walked into Tenten's room after entering the house. Tenten had informed them that she was going to bake some cookies.

"This is a little different from her room in her beach house", Hinata pointed out after she opened the closet to find a small library.

"Yeah, she has her own office, thing", Temari said opening another door to reveal a computer desk, a chair, a computer, a writing desk, and a filing cabinet.

"She writes a lot. I found a poem, I think it was written after she broke up with Zaku", Sakura said holding up a piece of paper.

"Read it", Temari said.

"I did"

"Out loud", Temari drawled rolling her eyes.

"_I feel my heart ache_

_and I wish to return to him_

_Standing above a sparkling lake_

_His handsome face cold and grim"_

Sakura read, which was only the first verse.

"By the first two lines it was just after", Hinata said.

"_I can see it in his eyes_

_Carrying me away like a stream_

_Rushing faster with his lies_

_Drenched in a cold sweat I wake from the dream"_

"Well that told us the reason why they broke up", Temari pointed out.

"And that she was haunted by the memory", Hinata announced.

"_Passing through each day_

_I seem to move so slow_

_Wishing the night away_

_Wishing that you would just go"_

Sakura paused to let them decipher this verse.

"She seems very upset", Hinata was the first to point out.

"And the dream was reoccurring", Sakura said thoughtfully.

"She wanted to get over him, but because of who he was, it seemed like he was always around", Temari said, explaining the last part.

"_When I hear the sweet call of sleep_

_I pray for another dream_

_When I do, I know I'm not in too deep_

_And moving on isn't as hard as it seems"_

There was a long silence after the final verse was read.

"She started to get over him. Even though she thought it was hard", Hinata said softly.

"And after it started it was easier", Temari said nodding; she had a few boyfriends in her past.

"I wonder what closed the deal?" Sakura asked, not noticing Tenten was behind them.

"It was starting to hang out with all of you, sorta, hehe", Tenten said placing the plate of cookies down.

"Tenten we're-", Sakura said as she spun around to face the bun head girl, but was cut off by said girl.

"Don't worry about it", Tenten said with a wave of her hand, "writing things like poems helps me to remember things happening in my life. I have a whole binder of them in my bookshelf", Tenten said motioning to the closet that was still open.

"So, uh, what's the title?" Hinata asked with a blush. Embarrassed about being caught snooping.

"Uh, I guess, I can move on", Tenten said with a shrug.

#&!

**Normal pov (outside of Ten's house)**

Rock lee watched as Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru walked out of the house, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. The three boys who had left the house walked back toward the school. Naruto went in the opposite direction, and Sasuke went over to Neji's

"This isn't youthful, but it is Neji", Lee said with a sigh as he walked to the back of Neji's house, and climbed the gutter up to the roof.

Hanging down in front of Neji's window. Rock lee took a picture of Sasuke taking off his outer T-shirt to reveal a muscle shirt. Neji sat on his bed, looking as if he was staring at Sasuke, although really he was staring at a picture of him and Tenten together.

Rock lee sighed again, and climbed down. He sat on the side walk between Neji's and Tenten's house. Just staring ahead, thinking over everything.

The more he thought the more he could see that his crush on Neji was pointless. That he and Tenten were happy together, that he would be happier and more youthful just to move on. But then he would think about having Neji all to himself, Neji's strong arms wrapped around him.

Lee then imagined Tenten and Neji in the same embrace, and found that somehow she just belonged there. She fit perfectly into Neji's arms.

"Lee are you okay? Tenten's voice broke through Lee's frustrating thoughts. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there for.

"No, I don't think so", Lee said, distress clear in his voice, and Tenten noticed no mention of youth in his answer.

"Come in, I have some extra cookies, then you can tell me your problem"

Rock lee followed Tenten into her house, thinking many more things than before. Mostly along the lines of '_I can see why Neji likes her'_, and, '_she actually has cookies left over, some thing's not right!'_

"So, tell me what's bothering you", Tenten said after Lee picked up a cookie. Flinching as he did so, apprehensive about picking such a thing of Tenten's up.

"I'm having problems between what's right and what's youthful, and my own greed", Lee said hoping that greed was the right word to describe it.

"Well it depends what your being greedy about, but sometimes it is okay. But that's up to you to decide if it's important or not"

"That makes sense, but I think that's what I'm having trouble with", Lee said, and Tenten raised her eyebrow, telling the boy in front of her to continue, "see there's this 'person', I like but this person is dating someone else, and I want to break them up"

"Personally I like bringing people together", Tenten said with a grin.

#&!

**Normal pov (Neji&Sasuke)**

"Neji", Sasuke drawled, saying everything that needed to be said in that one name.

"I know. It's my fault, and it will remain like this for years to come, because of the business deal, and because I'm too stubborn to get on with it", Neji said in one breath, and still had enough to sigh.

Neji placed the picture down on his night table, only to have Sasuke pick it up again. As he studied the picture he started to smirk, he looked at Neji with an amused expression.

"Don't even say it", Neji warned.

"You two would make a good couple", Neji shot up to grab Sasuke, but the Uchiha was already gone.

"Maybe, but it'll **never**happen", Neji said emphasizing 'never'.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day Shino&Lee)**

"Shino I don't want to do this anymore", Rock lee said as he met with the bug obsessed boy, as they did every morning.

"So you'll let your man go?" Lee nodded, '_that wasn't the answer I expected'_, "and when did you come to this decision?"

"Last night"

"What of the pictures?"

"I'll burn them"

"Can I see them before you do?" Lee hesitated for a moment, long enough for Shino to doubt his youthful obliviousness.

"Sure", Lee said and handed over the stack of pictures. Shino flipped through them, then walked away.

"Uh, Shino, you forgot to give me back the youthful pictures!"

#&!

**Normal pov (Shino)**

Shino walked away from Lee, the spandex boy running and yelling behind him. But he paid no heed as a smirk graced his lips, a cold grim grin.

He saw his second pawn, a girl so driven by revenge there would be no arguments, no hesitation, no questioning what was right. His second pawn was no other than Yamanako Ino.

"Ino", Shino's monotone voice called out to the blond slut.

"What?" the blond demanded angrily. Her face formed a sneer, making her look like a pig.

"I have a task for you"

"Why would I want to do anything for you?" Ino asked swaggering over to the bug boy, and poked him in the chest.

"Because you will have your revenge on Tenten and her friends", Shino didn't need to say anything more. Ino was hooked.

"What do you want me to do?"

#&!

**Ino's pov**

Shino's plan was that of a genius, or so I believed. There is no way that it would fail. Lee may have chickened out, but there is no way he's going to even attempt to tell Tenten. The fear of what she'll do will keep him quite.

My job is to gradually hand people the pictures. Tenten being he last so she can watch her friends fall out with one another. '_She will pay for getting Orochimaru fired, and that new, prick of a teacher hired!'_

The first person I saw was my ex-best friend Sakura. In my opinion Neji would have been better then Gaara, and so I will enjoy breaking them up.

"Sakura!" I called, in my cheery voice as I ran toward the pink haired girl.

"Ino", she sounded less than amused as she said my name. She had been hanging out with Neji, Sasuke, and her boyfriend too much.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we used to be such good friends I thought I'd keep the promise we made, and tell you instead of Shino", '_so far so good, she hasn't walked away'_

"Okay", Sakura said drawing the word out in uncertainty.

"Shino and I were placed on this religion project together, and were doing it on friendship, so we thought of your group", I said reciting out loud the thing I had repeated in my head so many times before now.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, Shino was taking pictures of you guys, and your friendliness, or whatever", Sakura nodded, boredom evident in her eyes, "and two of them went a little beyond friendship"

"Most of us are"

"That's not what I mean, here it's a picture of your boyfriend", I said and handed the picture of Gaara and Kiba to the girl in front of me. I smirked in my head as I watched Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the picture in her hands.

"Oh no, I have to go", I said looking at my watch as if I had something else to do. Which I did, it's her boyfriend's turn. I gave Sakura a 'sympathetic' look, and took off.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Gaara", Ino called, and ran toward the red head, just like she did with Sakura.

"What?" Gaara drawled as he looked at the blond emotionless.

"I know you know me and Sakura use to be friends, so I thought you should here this from me"

"What?" he drawled again.

"Uh, well, you see we, as in Shino and myself, have been doing a project on friendship, and we were using for group as an example, but it seems...", Ino sighed and shook her head, "I really don't want to tell you, but here"

Gaara took the picture that was offered to him. He studied it for a while. He was emotionless at first, than his eyes flashed with anger. Ino smirked '_this is too easy'_

"I'm sorry, but it seems she hasn't quite gotten over her fangirl days", Ino said and gave the red head a sad smile. Then like she had done with Sakura she looked at her watch on her arm, "I'm sorry about the news, but I have to go"

Ino smirked as she hurried away. She was heading toward where Shino would be waiting for her after she finished her first couple.

"So?" Shino asked stepping out of the shadows.

"It went well, perfectly actually, I just have one question", Shino raised an eyebrow, "Why couldn't you get Kankuro to do this?"

"You really are an idiot. Gaara and Temari are Kankuro's younger siblings, and he has nothing against Tenten"

"They're related?" Ino asked surprised, and Shino resisted the urge to smack his head.

#&!

**Normal pov (Ino)**

"Hinata!"

"What do you want Ino?" Hinata asked turning toward the blond.

"Wow, I'm glad you stopped stuttering", Ino said with a smile, "anyway that's not what I came to talk to you about"

"Again, what is it you want?"

"Well, me and Shino are doing a project, and-"

"No"

"Uh, huh?"

"I don't know what you want for your project, but the answer is no"

"Oh, it's nothing I need to ask you about, but the project is on friendship, and we thought your group was the perfect example. So Shino had went around taking pictures, but, we had accidentally caught Shikamaru doing something I had never expected with someone, I mean I just **couldn't** believe it", Ino said, purposely rambling.

"Just spit it out, or I'm leaving", Ino furrowed her brow, then looking down sadly she handed Hinata the picture of Shikamaru and smirked when she heard Hinata gasp, and her hand race to her face.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I really can't believe Shikamaru would do this, and to such a kind girl like you. I wish I could hang around for a little longer, but I have to meet a tutor for science"

Ino rushed away, right into Naruto and handed him the same picture as she had Hinata. She felt an evil glee spread through her as Naruto's bright blue eyes filled with hurt.

Ino rushed from the meeting with the blond boy, and met with no other member of the group she was currently trying to break up.

Unfortunately for Ino what goes around comes around, and she was going to get hers still.

#&!

**Lee's pov**

Right, I'm no longer part of Shino's plan, but I feel as if I need to amend the damage my pictures will cause. I would, if I wasn't so unsure of how Tenten was going to react. She could accept it without much violence, or I could end up in the hospital for a month.

I looked up as the class started to file in. I could see the effects of my pictures already taking effect on four members of the group. Kami knows how many will be effected by the end of this week which would be in two days, because today is Wednesday. I think.

#&!

**Normal pov (Ino-duh, duh, duh)**

"Temari, may I speak with you?" Ino whispered, the job she was doing could possibly make her lose her status among the slutetts, just because they think girls in the group were abnormal.

"Sure, but I can't promise that I'll listen"

"Well I think you should, it involves Naruto"

"Huh, I zoned out, it's a habit of mine when girls like you open their mouths"

"Well try to focus", Ino sneered, and remembered that she had a job to do, "I'm trying to help, it's about Naruto and I think you need to know, so you won't get hurt"

"Whatever, what do you want to tell me", Temari drawled rolling her eyes.

"Shino, who was taking pictures of your group for our project caught this", Ino handed the picture of Naruto and Hinata to the other blond.

Temari just stared at at the picture for a while. Not showing any normal reaction, and Ino started to think that the fail here, until Temari showed the slightest hint of uncertainty.

"I never thought Hinata would do something like that", Ino said shaking her head.

"Whatever", Temari said and walked away, leaving a smirking Ino to find her last victim. A certain intelligent pineapple-head.

"Hey Shikamaru, it's been a long time since we talked I think it was junior high?"

"Hn", Shikamaru said not lifting his head from his book.

"And I feel bad that the first time we actually get the chance to talk is on such a horrible subject"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, finally looking up from his book.

"Well, here, I don't want to say it out loud", Ino said, sounding truly dismayed as she shoved the picture into Shikamaru's hands.

Shikamaru stared at the picture disbelief clearly shown on his normally bored face. Ino decided to add a little extra before the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"It's so hard to tell who your friends truly are", and with that said the bell rand, and Ino rushed off.


	20. Chapter 20

#&!

**Normal pov (end of the day)**

There was silence as the group stood together. Unknown to them they were being watched; they stood like that until it drove Tenten crazier.

"Okay, why are we all just standing here? If we have absolutely nothing to say then I'm going home to eat cookies, and sleep!" Tenten said, and stormed out of the yard.

They all looked at each other, then back to where Tenten had walked out. They all expecting her to come back in laughing, as she had done prior to Neji and her fight, but she didn't.

"Hn", Neji said snapping everyone out of their daze, and walked away. Naruto shrugged and two groups and walked away himself.

"Uh..."

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day)**

"Hey Tenni-chan?" Hinata asked coming up to the bun head.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked exhausted.

"Um, I have two things to ask you"

"Okay"

"Why did you get so upset yesterday?"

"No reason really, I've been really busy this week, and I'm really tired"

"Oh, okay, and my second question is, what if you suspected your boyfriend of cheating on you?"

"I'd try to catch him in the act"

"And if you already have proof?"

"That depends, did you see it yourself or did someone tell you?"

"Uh, let's say there is a picture"

"Don't trust them. They're too easily manipulated. For example, Lee's shrine of Neji had a bunch of pictures where me and Neji looked like a couple, but we aren't"

"Okay, thanks!"

"Sleep!" Tenten mumbled enthusiastically, sounding much like her favorite pineapple-headed friend.

#&!

**Normal pov (Shino&Ino, Ino&Shino, see no evil!)**

"Right who do you want me to do next?" there was a long silence where Shino just looked at the blond, "you know what I meant!"

"Kiba and Sasuke"

"I still can't believe Sasuke is gay!"

"Get over it"

"Fine, then can I destroy Tenten, right?"

"Be my guest"

"Great", Ino began laughing manically until she swallowed a bug.

"FRED!"

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as she had in her old fangirl days.

"Hn", Sasuke 'Hned' with a glare.

"Listen, I know that your...with Kiba, and I felt bad after Shino caught him with another guy, and I didn't want you to be lead on so..." Ino handed Sasuke the same picture Sakura had received.

"Hn", Sasuke once again 'Hned', and walked away.

"Oh, Kiba I've been meaning to talk to you", Ino said as the brunette dog lover walked around the corner, Akumaru beside him.

"About?"

"Uh, it's about Sasuke", Ino whispered, "and I don't think you're going to like it, but you need to know"

"Okay", Kiba said in the same way Sakura had the day before.

"It's all explained in this picture", Ino looked around and saw Tenten walking toward them, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'm failing a number of classes, so I need to go study, and do work"

Tenten turned the corner and bumped into Kiba. Tenten looked up at him with drooping eyes, "Hi Kiba", Tenten said as she climbed onto his back, to fall asleep, "can you bring me a nice place to sleep?"

"Uh, sure", Kiba answered, but Tenten was already asleep. Kiba didn't get to far before he ran into Neji, who was most likely heading to Tenten and his next class.

"Kiba, why is Tenten on your back?" Neji asked emotionless as ever.

"She ran into me, climbed on my back and fell asleep. What class do you two have?"

"Free period"

"Right, okay", Kiba said, shifted Tenten, and walked away.

"Fine, don't ask me to take Tenten", Neji muttered as he watched Kiba walk back into the school.

#&!

**Normal pov (Tenten on the roof sleeping)**

"Tenten!" Ino called poking the bun headed girl.

"Hmm, yeah?" Tenten asked cracking her eye open.

"Oh, I thought you were dead",Ino said, sounding relived, but silently she cursed, "well, I hate to bring this up after waking you"

"Okay what is it?"

"Uh, it's about Neji. I don't want to say this bluntly, but I think he's bi"

"Okay, good for him", Tenten said lifting her hand to give Ino a thumb up.

"Yeah, okay, but even the girls he likes, well, none of them are you, his girlfriend", Tenten was silently confused. She had no idea what Ino was talking about, "here Tenten, look at these pictures"

Tenten lifted her hand feeling around the air for the pictures. She had closed her eyes after giving Ino the thumbs up about Neji being bi. She cracked an eye open to examine the pictures once they were in her grasp.

After studying them silently, Tenten closed her eyes once again, "Okay, very interesting", Tenten mumbled as she fell left a while later.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

I sat in the library, doing homework. This was because I would normally be talking or doing something with Tenten. It showed, the last two weeks have been incredibly boring when it came to free periods.

"Neji", a girl's voice said from behind me. It wasn't Tenten's, I knew that much. I turned around and saw Ino.'_great'_, I thought sarcastically as I stared at the blond girl.

"Hn", I said dismissing her, if it had been Tenten she would have smacked me, or left. Most likely she would have smacked me, but not Ino.

"I know about you and Tenten", _'Good for you, it isn't that hard to see we're fighting'_, "and it's actually shocking that you dating her", _'Okay, maybe it's not easy to see that we're fighting, and_not _dating'_, "but there is a problem with dating new girls", at that comment all I did was raise an eyebrow, "you never know what they're really like, see, she's been cheating on you", Ino said and laid a picture in front of me.

_'Finally! Now I have a face for Tenten's imagenary boyfriend! And the face looks like...'_ I lifted the picture to my face, '_...Kimmimaru!'_, it took me a while to register what was in the picture. Kimmimaru was handing Tenten a folder.

It took me a while, but I finally understood what had happened. Kimmimaru had a folder of people that needed to be questioned. Which is what she had been doing since she received the folder, which had been the start of the week, which would explain why Tenten was asleep on Kiba.

I was suddenly mad at Tenten, again, either that or my anger was re-immersed. I assumed Ino saw this because of the sympathetic look that crossed her face.

"I know it's hard to believe. I mean I didn't believe it at first, but they've met every single night of this week since the picture was taken, I'm sorry"

_'What in Kami's name was she talking about!'_ I thought loudly in my head. That was about the time it clicked.

#&!

**Normal pov (After school**

The group once again stood around, doing nothing. Neji had yet to come out of the school. While Tenten and Shikamaru fell asleep, leaning against one another.

"Tenten wake up", Neji demanded angrily the minute he met up with the group. He had ignored them in favor of yelling at the sleeping bun head.

"Hm?" Tenten asked sitting up, and rubbing her eyes like an innocent child.

"Come", Neji demanded and Tenten followed him away from the group.

"What can I do for you?" Tenten asked, not showing her anger at being woken up.

"Explain this", Neji said handing her the picture of her and Kimmimaru.

"Oh, that's from when I met Kimmi on Monday", Tenten answered, "Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources, now explain what's in the folder", Tenten blushed, and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Uh, just a couple of new employees I needed to check out. We weren't going to tell you until it was done though, it was supposed to be a surprise"

"Hn"

"TENTEN, NEJI!" Rock lee shouted and ran up behind the two, "oh no", Lee groaned as he saw the picture, "Neji the picture isn't what it looks like"

"Huh?" Tenten asked, obviously not understanding what Lee was talking about.

"Tenten you received pictures of Neji too, right?" Tenten nodded and took the pictures out of her bag. Finally she actually bothered to look at them, "Tenten Neji isn't gay"

"I know that", Tenten said irritated slightly, "the one with Sakura is a fake as well"

"So if you knew the pictures were fake why is Neji yelling at you?"

"Oh, I didn't tell him what I was talking about with Kimmimaru", Tenten paused as if to say something drastic, "I wanna sing a song tomorrow, Lee can you go ask Tsunade to set up a stage with a mike and stuff?"

Lee nodded confusion evident on his face. Still he ran off to find Tsunade and do as Tenten requested. He was just glad he caught Tenten like that, instead of her normal self.

"And now I'll go ask Sasuke for a piggy back ride. Maybe I should rename it to 'chicken ass ride' instead?, Tenten asked, and before Neji could even open his mouth, Tenten was gone.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day at school-Firday!)**

"Good morning Students! Today's classes are canceled for a fun day, which is concluded by a special performance. And while all of you are doing that, I'm going to get roaring drunk", Tsunade said over the intercom joyfully, sounding already half smashed.

The students in the hall cheered, well most of them, only about twenty were not. Ten were the Akastuki, because that is below their coolness. The other ten were occupied fighting with his, or her, boyfriend, or girlfriend. One particular brunette wandered around aimlessly, while a black haired, pale skinned, pale eyed boy sat flipping through some pictures.

The day continued, and as it came around noon there was another announcement, by their super drunk principal, "Okaay, plansss have been cancleded, due to the fact that I've now gotten drunkerer then I had expecteded. Damn Jiryaya changed my achmuhol on me again", Tsunade said loudly, her words slurring to almost an incomprehensible level.

Tsunade continued to give instructions to go to the random field A, where mikes had been set up. Like they had been for the competition. She also made the announcement of who would be singing, which shocked some when they heard it was Tenten.

"Okay, I have a random song, and then Tsunade said we were free to do as we please"

There was another cheer, except from those who were still in a fight. Shino and Ino looked at said group, who stood stalk still beside one another. The blond grinned at the bug boy.

Then Tenten began to sing.

"Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it, your frozen

Ooooh..."

Everyone stared intently at Tenten.

"But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melted into the ground

Found something true

And every ones looking around

Thinking I'm going crazy"

Itachi grinned at the last line, at the same time Neji went into his rant about imaginary boyfriends.

"But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the pain

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I..."

As Tenten continued with the chorus Sasuke looked over at Kiba, to find him looking back. Both boys smiled and moved closer.

"...Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

You cut me open"

Tenten did not know her friends were having relationship problems. She had even less knowledge how her song touched them.

"Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know their goal

Is to keep me from falling"

Naruto looked at Temari, who looked back. They too moved closer, at the same time Shikamaru and Hinata did.

"But nothings greater

Then the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe"

Gaara spared a glance at Sakura, who had been staring openly at him. She blushed at the fact she was caught, but moved closer.

":But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the pain

That I keep closing

You cut me open and I..."

Shino spared a glance at Kiba, who was standing very close to Sasuke. He decided it was time to make him move. Shino walked over and stepped between the two. He was about to talk to Kiba when Akumaru, who had known what Shino was trying, jumped up and bit Shino in the crotch. The boy ran off screaming after the dog let go.

"...Keep bleeding

Keep, Keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, Keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Oooh, Oooh..."

Tenten finished her song and walked back to her group of friends. They were now standing close together, but awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, Lee has something he would like to say"

"Sorry, those pictures you have are fake as is whatever Ino told you. Shino forced me into taking the pictures", at this everyone's lit up with relief, and each smiled at their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"So, who wants to come to my house for lunch?" Tenten asked, and everyone just stared at her, "I have cookies!" Tenten said enthusiastically. Everyone smacked their heads, but agreed to come.

The group walked out of the school yard and over to Tenten's house in silence. It was an enjoyable silence, not the becoming-to-normal awkward ones. Which was only interrupted by Tenten softly humming a sad song.

"Neji, where are you going, I thought you were coming over too?" Tenten called after they had reached her house, and the Hyuuga boy kept walking toward his own house.

Neji stopped to shrug, and was about to continue walking to his home, when someone grabbed his collar. Said person began to drag him back toward Tenten and the others.

"It's not very youthful to reject someone's offer into their home", Lee said as Hinata stopped dragging her cousin, "Oh, that reminds me, Neji I have something for you", Rock lee handed Neji a brown package, which was surprisingly heavy.

"I'll open it when I get home", Neji drawled, and placed the package on the table.

"Tenten what are you making, dattebayo?"

"Chicken wraps", Tenten paused, "None of you are allergic to chicken, right?" Everyone shook their heads.

"It's not Hetty is it?" Sakura asked glancing at the wraps.

"No but that is", Tenten said and pointed to the chicken that was strutting into the house, "Come here Hetty"

Deidara rushed in, about to yell his normal question of 'have you seen Hetty', when he spotted the Chicken in Tenten's arms, "Thanks Tenten I don't know why he..." Deidara looked confused for a moment, "maybe it's a she?", Deidara said and began to lift the chickens leg.

"How about you don't do that, and we call it a she since its name is Hetty", Deidara nodded at Tenten's suggestion, and put Hetty's leg down.

"Anyway, I don't know why Hetty is always running away"

"You don't, but I do", Sasori said, panting as he tried to catch his breath, "when Hetty was a little chick, Zetzu fed it Chicken, and now it likes chicken, so it runs to where ever chicken is being made"

"Where you guys about to have chicken?" Deidara asked, and Tenten disappeared into the kitchen. She came back into the living room with a piece of chicken. Tenten placed it on the floor in front of Hetty.

Much to Deidara's horror, and Sakura's disgust, Hetty began eating the chicken. Sasuke and Shikamaru's seemingly endless boredom evaporated as they watched in morbid fascination of the cannibalism.

"Oh, Zetzu's gonna get it", Deidara said angrily he he scooped Hetty up and left the house, followed by Sasori.

"I wonder if Diedara has chicken sensing power", Tenten said absentmindedly, and as everyone looked at her oddly she ran into the kitchen to grab her cookies.

The group was silent as they ate the chicken wraps. Well, nine out of ten ate, Sasuke however stared at his.

"Hey Sasuke", Tenten called, and Sasuke looked at her, "You'd tell me if you were anorexic right?"

Sasuke said nothing, but glared at the bun headed didn't expect an answer from the chicken ass haired boy.

"He's trying to watch his girlie figure, dattebayo!", Naruto said laughing, and Sasuke's glared turned on him.

"Naruto, it's not his fault he's self-conscious, but I'm sure Kiba loves him just the way he is", Sakura said grinning, and Sasuke's glare turned on the pink haired girl.

Kiba was about to say something, but Akumaru stopped him with a bark. This was followed by the dog jumping into Sasuke's lap, to the surprise of Sasuke.

"Aww, Akumaru loves Sasuke, so Kiba must!" Hinata said smiling as she joined in on the teasing of the two boys. Sasuke's glare then turned on the Hyuuga girl.

Tenten laughed as a bit of normalcy returned to the group's normal in-saneness. Tenten looked toward Neji, who was sitting uncomfortably near Lee.

"So, Lee", Tenten said quietly as she at between the two, oblivious to Neji's grateful but shocked, yet happy look he gave her, "are you going to except your punishment gracefully?" Tenten paused, "well, youthfully?" Lee nodded.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lee asked quietly.

"That's not up to me, it's up to Neji", Tenten said pointing to the boy behind her, who was looking at her shocked, and slightly mad. '_So that's what she wanted me here for, well it's about to backfire!'_

"So Neji what's by punishment?"

"Nothing, just don't do it again", Neji said in a monotone, and glanced at Tenten. He had wanted to see her disappointed, or at least a little pouting, but instead she was smiling.

"Ten, why are you sitting between Neji and Lee, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, and all of them silently hoped that Neji and Tenten were trying to work something out.

"Just having a pleasant conversation with Lee", Tenten answered, and everyone's eyes dulled from disappointment, which Tenten and Neji were quick to notice, "and of course Ne-chu"

Everyone smiled at that, and went back to teasing Sasuke. Neji, however just stared at the bun headed girl, who was pressed against his side more than he was sure she wanted to be. If he wasn't as controlled as he was, he would have jumped up with a shout of victory. Not only was she practically sitting on him again, but she had used one of her nickname s for him.

He was of course in control, mostly, he let a small smile show while, Lee, Tenten and himself continued to talk. During that time Tenten didn't even shift. '_The victory cry can wait for later, while I'm alone in my house'_

#&!

**Normal pov (Neji's house)**

Neji waited patiently as he walked up the stairs to his room. Which was when he let out a really loud yell. This his parents mistook for him dying, so they rushed up to his room. They found him dancing around his room.

"Honey, go call the therapist. I know we had him booked to have a look at Tenten, but I fear our son needs it more", then rushed away, and Neji stopped dancing and turned toward the door with a large grin. Which abruptly dropped upon seeing his father.

"Achem, how long have been standing there?" Neji asked, attempting to fight down the blush that was rising.

"Uh, since you yelled", his father said blinking, "son have I told you that sniffing glue is bad, and to stay _away_ from yellow mushrooms with pink polka-dots"

"I'm not on drugs", Neji drawled, and their father-son talk was cut short by Neji's mother.

"Um, the therapist is kinda busy, some guy came in claiming that a dog tried to castrated him", Mrs,Hyuuga paused, "and Hinata is at the door, she wants to talk to Neji"

Neji took this opportunity to rush out of the room, and outside to talk to Hinata. She looked slightly shocked when she saw Neji come barreling out the door.

"Uh, Neji?" Hinata asked, concerned for her cousins mental health, much like his parents.

"No I'm not going crazy, I don't need to talk the therapist, and I'm not on drugs", Neji answered and looked at silently asking why she was here.

"Uh, I need to talk to you", Hinata said, and began asking irrelevant questions before getting into the stuff about Tenten.

"Fukia, Fukia mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo"

Neji and Hinata looked up at Tenten's house. They saw said bun head on her roof, with her eyes closed as she sang.

"Sasgasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru"

The two Hyuuga's now recognized that this was that sad tune she had been singing earlier.

"Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na"

Hinata continued to talk to Neji about Tenten and their fight. Neji listened half to his cousin and half to Tenten and the sad song she was singing on top of her roof.

"Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachisukumu koe mo naku"

To Neji it seemed the song fit Tenten, even more so as Hinata continued to talk.

"Aoi, aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama

Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku"

Hyuuga Hizashi and his wife listened to Tenten from Neji's room. They were shocked at how sad their bun headed neighbor sounded.

"Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite

Sasbitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo"

The world seemed silent, everything seemed to have stopped to hear the girl's sad song, sung to the Kami's

"Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou"

Hinata was still talking, but Neji was almost completely lost in the words Tenten was singing.

"Boku-tachi was samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Shinjite'ru hikari motome

Arukidasu kimi to ima"

The Uchiha's were now out of their house listening to the song.

"Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachisukumu koe mo naku"

Tenten was unsure what had compelled her to sing the song now. She knew why she sang, but not why now. She also remained unaware of her growing audience.

"Boku-tachi was samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Furikaeru

Michi wo tozashi

Arutie'ku eien ni"

Hinata had stopped talking, and both her and Neji listened intently.

"Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Ikite yku eien ni"

The song had ended, and everything was silent, until Hinata softly whispered the last line in English, "Unable to cry out, for eternity..."

#&!

End chapter


	21. A Coma for you thoughts

Chapter 11: A coma for your thoughts

#&!

**Neji's pov (After Tenten's singing)**

After Hinata left I left as well, I needed to think through what Hinata had told me, '_If I could remember all she said'_, I thought mockingly in my head. Mocking myself for being too interested in whatever Tenten was singing.

I wasn't watching where I was going, so I wasn't surprised when I ended up in an alley way. I wasn't sure what it was that woke me out of my daze, but as I looked around I realised to guys blocked either exit to my sides.

I turned back around, with the intention of not getting into a fight. However when I turned, Zaku was blocking the way I had entered, '_shit'_

I showed no outward emotion. Even though I could feel my anger rising quickly, I just stared at him, daring him to make the first move.

"Tie him", Zaku commanded, and the two other men stepped out of the shadows. One of them was Orobo, the guy that had been fired from my father's company. The other was Kabuto, Orochimaru's man servant.

'_Coward'_, I thought as I let them bind my hands. I continued to stare at Zaku, who had a wicked smile on his face, and a look of victory on his face.

I made my move; I punched out the two males who had my hands bound. What I hadn't noticed was what they had tied my hands to, it was their bodies. When they crumpled to the group I became paralyzed, there was no way I could move my hands. Zaku had planned this; he knew exactly what I would do.

I watched as Zaku removed a knife from his back pocket, but all I could think about was how Zaku knew what I would do. One possibility came to mind, but I refused to believe this, was that Tenten had told him.

"Tell me Zaku, how did you know I would knock your men out", I asked, my voice not betraying the fear I felt for his answer.

"You and Tenten are too much alike. I know what she would do, do I thought it would work on you", Zaku's grin spread, and I know he had more to say, "Speaking of Tenten, your death would kill her more than this blade"

"What do you mean?" I asked, he had to be insane if he thought Tenten would actually care, so far the only death she's been sad about was her ducks.

"Don't play dumb with me", Zaku growled, tossing the knife from one hand to the other. '_What exactly did he think was going on between me and Tenten?'_ I knew I had the answer, it was scratching at the back of my mind, but I couldn't focus on it.

"Honestly Zaku, I don't know what you mean", I said calmly, and Zaku lunged at me.

"Neji!" I heard Tenten yell, and before I could tell her to stop, she was in front of me. The knife cut into her, and she gave a startled cry.

I felt a surge of Adrenalin rush through me. Using Zaku's moment of shock I knocked him unconscious, the extra body weight not affecting me at the moment.

I grabbed Tenten before she collapsed. Kneeling on the ground I was about to remove the knife, but she stilled my movements.

"Don't, its evidence. Just try to stop the bleeding", Tenten said sounding kind of weak. I looked around and saw nothing I could use. I tore off one of one of my sleeves from my T-shirt, "Hey!"

"What?" her voice had startled me slightly, and I looked down at her with the torn cloth in my hand.

"I liked that shirt", she said and pouted, I couldn't help it, I laughed as I placed the cloth on her wound. She was...bleeding and she's complaining about my ripped shirt.

I took out my cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. I gave them the address, and they told me they'd be there as fast as they could. Which wasn't good enough for me, "No I want you here in about five minutes. I know here's a hospital close by here. Did you not understand who I said was stabbed? Ashio Tenten. You know the daughter, the youngest daughter of the Ashio family", now they would be here in five minutes.

"Hey Neji", Tenten said, sounding so unlike herself, "I'm sorry about the things I said on the roof, and for not telling you I was sorry sooner"

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, and I said a lot worse things, and my mother's recipe did taste good", I said trying to smile, but I couldn't. I also couldn't stop thinking of how close this was to my dream.

"Can you do me two favors?" I nodded, "First call Kimmimaru, tell him what happened, and then your lawyer, mines a rat, okay?" I nodded again.

"Do you want me to call everyone else?"

"Not tonight, tomorrow", Tenten could see what I was about to say, and smiled, "it's only a flesh wound, I won't die, tonight"

"Promise?" Tenten smiled and nodded, I could feel that she was getting cold, so I shifted her closer while I maintained the pressure on her wound.

"Plus, I know what it feels like to die, kinda"

"Yeah, and what happened there?"

"My body went cold"

"And you're not cold now?" Tenten shook her head, and nearly closed her eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt if she fell asleep she'd be lost to me, I mean us, as in the world, "Ten, don't fall asleep, talk to me", Tenten opened her eyes again and smiled, I raised an eyebrow.

"You called me 'Ten'", I smiled down at her, and remembered the first day we met, it seemed a very long time ago. Then she had seemed such a weird girl, and now...she still seemed like such a weird girl.

"Ten, Tenni, Ten-chan", Tenten smiled more, and nearly closed her eyes, "Ten tell me something"

"Do you remember when we were over at Lee's, and how you said I was scared of bunnies?"

"Yeah", I answered.

"Well, I am scared of them", I laughed as Tenten said this.

"Why is that?" I asked and Tenten smiled.

"Well, one night, after Quackles death, I went down stares for some cookies, and when I turned on light there were cookie crumbs all over the floor. In the middle of the room there was a bunny, covered in chocolate, with a cookie in its mouth", Tenten had a tear in her eye, so I wiped it away and hugged her closer.

"Shh, it's okay, it's only a bad memory", I trying to comfort the girl in my arms. That's when I heard the sirens getting louder, "Ten stay wake until we get to the hospital, and when the doctor says it's okay to sleep", Tenten nodded, and the ambulance men rushed out with a stretcher and some nurses.

"What happened to these guys?" a nurse asked as she untied me.

"These are the guys who attacked me, then Ten ran in front of me before Zaku could stab me, and she ended up getting stabbed, so I knocked him out", I answered.

"How do you know Ashio Tenten?" I grinned she couldn't see who I was.

"You have blood on your shirt, take it off and we can possibly salvage it", I nodded, and took off my shirt.

"Neji", Tenten called, "they're going to remove the knife, tell them not to!" I ran from out from the shadows, ignoring the gasps that came from the nurses.

"Don't. I'm sure you've heard of the trail that is going on. Ashio verses Abumi? Well that's Ahiso Tenten, and that knife belongs to Abumi Zaku. You touch it, you ruin the evidence", the two men nodded their understanding, and lifted Tenten into the ambulance. I followed in after, which I was followed by the nurses. They began to wash my shirt almost immediately.

"Hey Neji", I raised an eyebrow, "you have no shirt on", I grinned down at the bun headed girl.

"Nice observation Tenni", I said and she grinned back at me, blushing slightly.

"Can you take my hair out of the buns", I nodded and did as she asked. After which I took out my cell and called Kimmimaru, and held Tenten's hand as it rang, it did so three times before Kimmimaru's voice came through the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello", I greeted.

"Neji!" he said sounding surprised, "what is it your calling me for?"

"It's Tenten", I answered. I assumed his first thought would be the correct one.

"Oh, you want to ask her out", Kimmimaru said in a knowing voice, and I could feel the blush rising to my face.

"Uh, not exactly"

"Oh", '_Why in Kami's name does he sound disappointed?',_"then what happened?"

"Uh, Zaku tried to kill me, then Tenten got in the way, and now we're headed to Konoha general, meet me there"

"I'll be there right away", I hung up and turned back to Tenten, whose eyes were closing again.

"Ten, come on, stay awake. Kimmimaru is meeting us at the hospital", Tenten opened her eyes again, and smiled, "and I think he's trying to set us up", Tenten gave a small laugh, and blushed.

"Wait. You two aren't dating?" one of the nurses asked, bewildered. Looking from me to Tenten and then back at me. I shook my head and turned back to Tenten.

"Everyone seems to think that", I said grinning again.

"You mean like Ino?" I nodded. There was silence again, and Tenten's eyes began to close.

"Ten", I warned, and she opened her eyes to look at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep"

"Why is that?" I asked. I knew she was tired, but there was a chance that she could die if she closed her eyes, and it wasn't a chance I was willing to take.

"I've been having these dreams every night", I know where she was coming from.

"Were they good dreams or bad dreams?" I asked, I assumed they were bad, but I needed her to keep talking.

"Good, well most of them, but they'll never happen", She sounded so sad as she said this.

"Maybe they will happen", I said, but understood what she meant, '_stupid imaginary boyfriend'_

"If you say so", Tenten took in a deep, shuttering breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain, that came with the action, away.

"Ten, what did you mean by 'most' of your dreams were good?" I asked and she opened her eyes and blushed.

"It was a dream like this, but it seemed so real, and I didn't get to ride in an ambulance, I just died"

"Was anyone with you?" I saw Tenten blush again, '_she's going to waste her blood if it keeps going to her face'_

"You, Zaku, me, but I'm always with me so..." I smiled at Tenten again, '_great I get to be in her death dream'_

"What made your dreams good but unrealistic?" Tenten once again blushed.

"Can I tell you some other time?" Tenten asked, with pleading eyes and I nodded.

We had finally arrived at the hospital, and the nurse handed me back my wet shirt, which, if I put on would do as much good as if he walked in with out his shirt on.

A few minuted later Tenten was being questioned by the Doctor, my shirt was dry, and Kimmimaru walked into the hospital. Then I called my lawyer.

"Where's Tenten?" Kimmimaru asked looking at me, "what did you have to do to get her in here, a strip-t?", I grinned and nodded, then I threw my shirt on.

"She's in with the doctor", I answered then followed Kimmimaru into Tenten's hospital room.

"We're going to have to remove the knife", the doctor said coming over to where we stood. So I ripped off my other sleeve and handed it to the doctor, "What's this for?"

"You can't touch the knife, so use this to grab it", I answered then walked out of the hospital room. I walked down the hall and called my parents.

"Hello?" my father asked anxiously, which was when I realized I had been gone about two hours.

"Hello father", I heard my father take an inhale of air, which meant he was about to yell at me, so I rushed on, "Before you get mad at me I'm at the hospital with Tenten"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was stabbed"

"Kami!"

"I'll probably be here all night, tomorrow, tomorrow night, and the night and day after that", I explained, and there as a silence on the other side of the phone, "father I can't see you remember, so you're going to have to reply verbally", I said in a patronizing tone.

"Okay", my father grumbled, "Yeah, alright, I'll tell you mother"

"Neji", Kimmimaru said from behind me, so I turned to face him, "I need to go back to work, but I need someone to stay with her tonight, would you mind?" I nodded my head. There was no use in telling him that I was planning on staying here anyway, "thanks, uh, a lawyer just took the knife as evidence, so you can go in", I nodded again.

"Hey Tenten", I whispered as I came back into the room.

"Hey Neji", she replied and looked at my shirt, she smiled before saying, "I like your shirt like that"

"Plastered to my body or the sleeves torn off?" I asked jokingly, knowing it would be the sleeves.

"Both", Tenten answered and smiled again, "hey can I get some sleep now?"

"Yes", the doctor answered, and Tenten closed her eyes.

I placed my hand on Tenten's hand and stroked it, in a friendly manor. Then I prepared for a long night, and an even longer day.

#&!

**Normal pov (next day)**

Neji walked down the hall to the hospital cafeteria, where he grabbed a cup of coffee before he called Hinata.

"Hello?"

"Hinata", Neji said in a monotone.

"Oh, hey Neji", Hinata said happily, "where are you calling from, this isn't you cell"

"I'm calling from the hospital"

"Kami! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tenten's not", Neji said in a seemingly uncaring fashion, but really he just wanted to get back to said girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Hinata yelled and Neji flinched.

"_I_ did nothing. _Zaku_was about to stab me and she ran in front. I couldn't _do _anything because I was tied to these two guys that I knocked out", Neji growled out. He was mad at the fact his own cousin thought he could harm Tenten.

"Oh, sorry does Kimmimaru know?"

"Yes but he had to go back to work last night, but he should be coming back"

"I'll be there as fast as I can"

"Hn. Call Shikamaru and the others"

"Why can't you?"

"You accused me of putting Tenten in the hospital, and I am _not_ going through seven more"

"Good point, we'll see you soon"

Neji and Hinata hung up, and Neji rushed back to Tenten's room. Looking down on the sleeping girl he could only think of how unnatural it seemed for her to look so fragile. Well for anyone who knew Tenten '_Knows! Damn it! Knows, not knew!'_

#&!

**Normal pov (a little later)**

Neji heard footsteps, many footsteps, coming towards Tenten's room. He moved away from the bed and leaned against the wall. He stared, in a uncaring way, out the window.

When the group entered they found him like this, only he was staring at them with no emotion on his face. They looked from him to the paler then usual Tenten, then back to Neji.

There was an awkward silence until Kimmimaru burst through the door. He looked at the group, to Tenten, then to Neji, then back to the group. Finally his gaze went back to Neji, where it stayed.

"Thanks for staying with her. Her sister would have killed me if I had left her without anyone", Neji just nodded, "hey Tenten can you wake up, I need you to tell me when the settlement deal is going down"

There was no response from Tenten. There wasn't a flutter of an eye, nor was there a grumble of 'leave me alone!' There was nothing.

"Ten, Itachi stole your cookies", Sasuke drawled and his older brother, who had accompanied them, looked at his brother shocked.

Neji was looking at Tenten intently, but when cookies were mentioned and there was no response from her, he glanced at the monitor. There should have been some indication that she was dead, or dying. There was nothing, only the indications that she was sleeping.

"Nurse, excuse me, but I think something's wrong with my friend", Sakura said politely and pointed at Tenten.

"That is why she'd in a hospital", the nurse said and was about to walk away, but Neji stopped her.

"That is not what my friend meant. She meant that the girl in the bed is unresponsive"

"Oh. Hey you're the male who came in with her last night. Why don't you try waking her up, you two seemed close", the young blond nurse said in a suggestive tone that made Neji blush slightly.

"Can you please just make sure she's okay?" the nurse nodded, and walked into the room.

"Oh no. I have to call a doctor", the nurse said and rushed out to grab the doctor that had seen to Tenten the night before.

"You'll have to leave", the doctor commanded, his strong masculine voice making the nurse next to him shiver slightly.

'_Tenten would probably bet me on whether those two were together'_, Neji thought smiling slightly in his head.

The 'worry about Tenten' group walked out of the room, and waited just outside. Sakura had left t get coffee, even thought it was only noonish.

About half an hour later the doctor came out. He had a grim expression on his face as he turned to face the group. He looked at them in an unbearable long silence.

"She seems to have fallen into a coma type state", the doctor said darkly, removing the glasses he was wearing.

"What does that mean, dattebayo?" the doctor looked at the blond boy in both bewilderment and announce.

"It means she'd hanging between life and death", Neji answered, willing the tightness in his throat away as he did so.

"Yes, pretty much, but she's closer on the death side. It's better if you just let her go"

"You pull that plug and her family has the right to sue you", Neji said attempting to hide the anger in his voice, which only Kimmimaru was able to pick up.

"And I'll make sure you end up in one of your own beds", Itachi said standing up, his eyes daring for the doctor to call on his threat. Itachi's two younger brothers nodded and stood as well.

"One thing I don't get though", the doctor said calmly, and everyone waited for him to continue, "What is her family going to sue me for?"

"Apparently you have forgotten that I was there last night when you said it was alright for her to sleep", Neji smirked, "see with all the attempts on her life, we can pin you as an accomplish..."

"You'll lose your job, your medical license..." Kimmimaru picked up after Neji.

"And most of all, peoples respect", Itachi finished.

"Okay, okay. We won't, but there's nothing we can do. Try talking to her, maybe she'll respond", the doctor paused, "someone should stay with her almost twenty-four seven"

The doctor left and everyone looked around to see who would be staying. Only Neji didn't bother, he'd rather stay. Eventually all eyes fell to Neji.

"I think Neji should stay", Sakura said and Neji raised an eyebrow, "Well, it is your fault"

"How is it my fault?" Neji asked knowing the he was already blaming himself.

"If you two hadn't gotten into this stupid fight over a stupid reason-"

"That I still don't know!" Temari added, cutting off the pink haired girl, and received a glare form the same girl.

"Then neither of you would have been out, you wouldn't have been attacked, and she wouldn't have had to save YOUR SORRY ASS!", Sakura yelled in a manner that was unlike her. Neji offered no arguments and just shrugged 'uncaringly'.

"Okay, how about we don't blame anyone, 'cause Tenni wouldn't like it", Kimmiamru said, being the all-knowing brother.

"By the by, what are you doing here?" Temari asked, thinking that Kimmimaru wasn't the type to date younger girls.

"Uh...", Kimmimaru said and glanced at Neji.

"He's a friend of Tenten's, like Itachi and what not", Neji drawled waving his hand about.

"How would you know, you're _**mad**___at Tenten?", Temari demanded, loudly.

"Because I'm intelligent. And, I wasn't always mad at Tenten, I do know things about her", Neji drawled, and Temari glared at the Hyuuga boy. She was intelligent too.

"Oh, wow, look at the time. I'll go in and say goodbye to Tenten and leave for work again", Kimmimaru said, breaking the silence that fell. He hopped, skipped and jumped into Tenten's room, leaving the rest to blink after him.

"Well, he didn't take very long talking to her", Temari said, thinking that he wasn't a very good friend.

"He didn't have to", the seven others drawled in close to the same monotone.

"That wasn't cool", Temari said in her 'that was totally creepy' voice, her red headed brother nodding in agreement.

"Uh, you might want to limit talking to her", the doctor said, walking back up the hall to talk to the little group.

"What do you mean dattebayo?" Naruto asked, and the doctor sighed.

"As in one person talking to her per day, except for the one who's staying twenty-four seven", the rest of the group nodded and looked around to see who would be the first. It happened to be Sakura.

Sakura hopped out of her chair and into Tenten's room. She sat there awkwardly, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with an almost corpse.

"Soo, hey Tenten", Sakura said awkwardly, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to still the pink haired girls tongue. When she had been with the others it didn't seem that bad, but know everything had changed. She felt incredibly awkward, "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but the doctor said that talking to you might help you recover from this state"

There was another awkward silence. It was as if Sakura was expecting Tenten to jump up and answer, and the whole thing was a joke. Unfortunately it wasn't, and Sakura let out a sigh.

"Well since you're going through something pretty, uh, bad, I should probably share something like that. Like a competition! We all know how much you like those"

Sakura paused to think, think, and think some more, "Uh, okay. This was like two years ago. Anyway my parents got divorced because my mother was an alcoholic. There was this large custody battle, and I agreed with my father that until my mother was better she was a danger to, well me. My mother get clean, and disowned me, I was dead to her.

"Later that year I walked into my fathers and my house, and found him on the couch, with another male. I ran up to my room and started packing my clothes, CD's, and I grabbed the money that I was saving to buy a pretty bracelet, which oddly enough was enough to buy a small apartment.

"I had a job by then, and worked really hard to pay the land lord, and keep going to school, it wasn't until last year that I bought a house under a random person's name. I also hired this woman to answer my phone and pretend to be my aunt.

"My father, I'm sure, believes me dead. So I'm dead to both my parents, it's kinda ironic", Sakura said and laughed slightly, "Well, that's really all I've got, so I think I lose"

Sakura said goodbye, and told Tenten she'd talk to her later, and then walked out the door. When she came out into the hallway she found the group looking around bored.

"Uh, I'm finished, but I made a competition to match what Tenten's going though, I lost", Sakura said with a frown.

"So we should be going now", Hinata stood, "uh, Temari how about you go tomorrow and talk with her for a bit, and Neji I'll tell Tsunade where you'll be during this week, well until Tenten wakes up"

Neji nodded and walked into Tenten's room. He went back to the place he had been sitting before the rest of the group came.

"Hey Ten. Looks like you're stuck with me"

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day)**

Temari walked into Tenten's room, and found Neji asleep on the chair beside Tenten's bed. Tenten was still unresponsive in the bed.

"Neji, Neji, Neji", Temari whispered, there was no response from the boy, "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Huh?" Neji asked raising his head to show a red mark on his cheek, which had been made by his hand that he had slept on, "Oh, yeah, hey Temari, I was up all night, sorry"

Neji got up and walked out of the room. He turned down the hall and grabbed a cup of coffee, leaving the two girls in the room. One was standing awkwardly, and the other lying unconscious of the world.

"Hey Tenni", Temari whispered as if she'd wake the brunette girl, "Sakura told me, well, all of us about the competition with you. To help us bond, and hopefully wake you up from...where ever you are"

Temari sat down in the chair where Neji had fallen asleep. She noticed slight moisture on Tenten's hand.

"Oh! Eww! Gross! He drooled on you! Wait it's your hand he slept on", Temair whispered, and shook her head, "anyway, my story time!" Temari again paused, "I was really, really young, and I was new to this place called Suna. You know, like Sunagakura high, yeha stuff like that.

"Right, so the first day I went to school there, it was elementary by the way, I was chased by the school bullies, and was saved by a girl younger than me. She became my best friend, we spent every minute together. But what really brought us together, along with Gaara and Kankuro, was our parent issues.

"Her parents were neglectful, so her older siblings raised her, and father had become abusive. Eventually our mother moved us. I had begun wailing as did my friend. We hated our mother until she died, last year. Gaara and Kankuro will probably explain the rest. It's more their depressing tale to tell, which mine wasn't.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't understand a word I said, 'cause I think I confused myself. None the less, I lose", Temari concluded her short story just in time for Neji to poke his head in.

"Did I interrupt?"

"No, I just finished", Temari said and walked over to Neji, as she passed him she whispered, "you might want to wipe her hand, you drooled on it.

Neji blushed and closed the door. He then ran into the bathroom joined to Tenten's hospital room. Hurriedly he grabbed some tissue to wipe Tenten's hand.

"Neji, I'm sorry, but I have another task I need you to do", the doctor said walking into the room just as Neji threw out the tissue he was using.

"What?" Neji asked in a slow drawl, and the doctor pulled out some ointment.

"This helps with scaring, just rub it over the wound once every day. It's a product of your companies", Neji took the bottle, and nodded. The doctor left, and Neji walked toward Tenten.

"What did you do to have your brother create this one?" Neji asked and removed the hospital gown, just to reveal her stomach.

Neji placed the bottle on the night table and dashed for the bathroom, just as a steady stream of blood flowed out of his nose.

"And it's only her stomach", Neji muttered as he attempted to stop the blood flow before he fell unconscious, "Why did I agree to do this?"


	22. Chapter 22

#&!

**Kiba's pov (At Sasuke's)**

"Hi!" I heard a high pitched girlie voice, and Sasuke and Itachi flinched.

"Uh...Sasuke it isn't who I think it is, is it, dattebayo?" Naruto asked his eyes wide as he looked from my boyfriend to the hall. Which was where the hight pitched squeal came from.

"You think?" Sasuke drawled, and Itahci wacked him upside the head.

"Yes Naruto, it is", Itachi turned toward me, "It's our mother", Itachi explained in a slow drawl, filled with malice.

Sasuke's father rushed into the room, a towel around his waist. Naruto's mother rushed in behind him, wrapping herself in a bath robe.

"Sasuke, Itachi, special maneuver 46!" Sasuke and Itachi jumped up and began running around. Me and Naruto sat there and watched them, and became confused as Itachi and Sasuke replaced certain things with others.A black haired woman walked into the room just after Sasuke and Itachi sat back down.

"Kiyomatsu", the black haired woman said as she walked over to Sasuke's father, and stood in front of him seductively. Well maybe it was seductive, '_I'm not good with how to tell if a woman is being seductive, I'M GAY!'_

"Yute", Uchiha Kiyomatsu drawled, much the same way as his sons do.

"Who's the wench?" the ex-Mrs. Uchiha , or so I assumed, asked. Mr. Uchiha's face turned red with indigestion '_somehow I don't think that's the right word'_, I thought as 'indigestion' didn't sit with me.

"She's my wife", Mr,Uchiha answered, trying to cover his anger, "and her name is Higashi"

"**I'm** your wife, **she's**a whore"

"No", said through gritted teeth, "**You're** my **ex-**wife, and a whore", the oldest Uchiha male muttered the last part, and both Itachi and Sasuke smirked.

"Well, apparently she hasn't much control. It still looks like it did when I left", I suddenly understood what 'special maneuver 46!' meant. The general sum of it was 'move everything back to the way it was when your mother left!'

"Maybe she isn't sure how to re-furnish it"

"Anyway, why are you just in a towel?"

"I was taking a shower when you shrieked your greeting", made his dislike for his ex-wife plain to see. She on the other hand looked as if she was about to jump him. For that I couldn't blame her, had Sasuke been walking around like that, I would most likely have the same look.

"Let's not talk about this in front of our sons, and their friends", Sasuke's mother pointed to me and Naruto.

"Actually", the new Mrs,Uchiha said, "Naruto", here she pointed at my blond buddy, "is **our**son", here she pointed between herself and Sasuke's father.

"And let me guess, the other boy is you **third**wife's"

"No", said and then began to grin, "him being my son would be soo wrong", looked at me and grinned, and spared a quick glance at Sasuke, who looked as if he wanted to smack his head really, really hard.

"Well there are things we must discuss without the presence of our sons, your son, and your new", a look of disgust came across the woman's face, "wife. We need to be alone", I had a bad feeling, and I haven't had one of those since Tenten ended up in the hospital.

Itahci and Sasuke stood up. Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm, and at the same time Sasuke grabbed mine. Both of **them** dragged the two of **us**up the stares to Itachi's bed room.

Naruto's mother came in a little later.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day at the hospital)**

"Hey Neji, how's Ten?", Shikamaru asked walking in on Neji rubbing some kind of ointment on Tenten's stitched up wound, with toilet paper stuffed up both nostrils.

"The same, well, her wound is healing"

"So, I take it that stuff reeks?" Shikamaru asked pointing to the bottle in Neji's hand.

"Sure, let's go with that",Neji said putting the cap back on the bottle, and then pulled down Tenten's hospital gown, "and now I'll be going"

"Right, how's it hanging Ten?" Shikamaru paused, "probably not the greatest thing to ask, right?" Shikamru paused again, "I think I should stop asking you questions.

"So, my sad story time. Well there's this one from when I was about five. It kinda explains why I went into the fetal position when I walked in on Sasuke and Kiba.

"My parents were married and happy for nineteen years. Until I was five and my sister was fourteen. One night I had a nightmare, and so I ran to my parents room, only to see them doing some, uh, some hands on physical activity, if you get what I mean.

"I was confused all the next day, and when I came home from school I walked up to my parents' bedroom to see if they could explain what they were doing that night. As you can imagine I was a little hesitant to rush into their room, but I did anyway. I saw my mother doing the same thing as the night before, only it wasn't with my father, but another female.

"I was even more upset and confused. So I left this for another day so I could ask my father about this. So the next day, after school I went back up to my parents' bedroom. Once again I was a little hesitant when it came to opening the closed door.

"But so far I had not learned my lesson. So again I rushed into their bedroom, and saw my father, he too was with another that was not my mother, and was of the same gender. Now I was a very sexually confused five year old boy. So I went to the one person I thought was the smartest, and wisest, my older sister.

"I told her all that I had seen, and she explained that all three were the same thing and that when one person did it out of their current 'relationship' it was called cheating, which both our mother and father had done. She also explained the 'thing', as I called it at the time, was normally only between a man and a woman.

"My sister eventually confronted our mother and father, and ended their nineteen year happy marriage. After that she began to drink, which is, as you know, illegal at the age of fourteen. She also did drugs, and I slowly watched as she threw away her life. When she turned eighteen my mother died and she began selling herself for drugs.

"Since she left home I haven't seen her, and I'm not sure I want to. I still live with my father, but he spends most of his time at his boyfriends. Who, I learned, had a daughter around my age, and believed her dead", Shikamaru finished with a shrug.

"Shikamaru", Neji spoke breaking the silence that fell over the two brunets, "Uh, the doctors have to do their routine check up on Ten, ten", Neji had nearly called her by her nickname, but Shikamaru missed it.

"Okay, uh, I better get going, see you later Neji", Neji nodded and watched the boy walk away before he rushed into the room to make sure the doctors were gentle with Tenten.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day)**

"Hey Neji, my turn right?" Sasuke asked walking in with a large bruise on his face.

"What happened?" Neji asked standing alarm beside Tenten's bed.

"Long story", Neji nodded and walked out leaving Sasuke with Tenten, "Which I guess I'm telling you", Sasuke said directing the conversation to the comatose brunette girl, "I have a bruise on my gorgeous face", Sasuke started jokingly, which never happened, well to anyone outside the room.

#&!

**Normal pov (somewhere else)**

Kakashi stood on top of his desk looking at the high school teens he was supposed to be teaching math to. Two of which were not present at the time, for a reason he had not been informed of.

"The foot has spoken!" Kakashi said lifting his right foot into the air, "we shall go all or nothing, just like being pregnant, right Ino?"

"How should I know?" Ino yelled standing on her own desk as she glared at the math teacher.

"Kakashi what are we doing if we're going 'all or nothing'?" Temari asked, standing on her own desk, apparently that was the only way to get attention around this classroom.

"A game dear Temari", Kakashi said putting his right foot down, "the whole class must get their questions right, and if you do, no more school for today!"

"Hold on!" Iruka said coming into the class room, but no one paid attention to him, because he wasn't on a desk. The writing teacher sighed and stood on Tenten's desk, "Hold on!" this time people paid attention.

"Iruka get off Tenten's desk!" Temari said with a great deal of emotion as she kicked the writing teacher, who crashed through a few walls.

"Hey look, the school is ruined, looks like there's no school even if we lost the game", Tobi said and left the room, everyone followed after, including Kakashi.

"Hey Iruka, do you want some coffee?" the silver haired male asked, but received no answer from the unconscious writing teacher.

#&!

**Normal pov (with Sasuke, ending his story)**

"Now my mother is in jail, our father and Naruto's mother have horrible hangovers. Kiba is worried sick, Itachi and Naruto are beating themselves up. And I'm black and blue all over. If I had a chicken's ass, I'd look like my hair", Sasuke ended making yet another joke that would never leave the room.

"Hey Sasuke are you done yet?" Neji whispered, and the Uchiha nodded, "are you sure you don't want to get that checked out?"

"Neji, you gave me a worse beating when you thought I was confessing my undying love for Tenten", Sasuke said once both boys were outside Tenten's room, "Compared to that, it was like a girl beat me up", Sasuke said with a smirk.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

I wanted to cry as I listened to Sasuke's story. I wanted to throw my arms around the one and only ice prince and comfort him. I would have too, if I could actually move my body.

I had wanted to do this for Shikamaru as well. He had gone through so much at his younger age. For Sakura and Temari I wanted to tell them that everything would be alright. I felt that the only way I could do that would by waking up from this coma like state.

At first, when I had fallen asleep I didn't know where I was, and I dimly heard people talking, but it seemed that they were around me. When I heard Kimmimaru talking it was like he was everywhere.

The darkness seemed welcoming, but for some reason I couldn't let og. I didn't know what I was holding on to, but there was something. That was when I heard Sakura's voice, and her story, and I worked toward it. Then when it ended I felt as if I had gotten nowhere.

After Sakura I could hear Neji muttering, but the words were unintelligible, and when they stopped I had once again no idea which way to go. I heard Temari's voice next, and I moved a little toward her voice, but once again it stopped. Yet again I felt like I had accomplished nothing.

I got further when Shikamaru told me his story, and farther now, when Sasuke told me his. I was so close that I thought I would be able to break through. Still something in my subconscious held me back, but since I'm in my subconscious shouldn't I know what was holding me back?

#&!

**Normal pov (next day August 21)**

Neji walked out of the bathroom, only to see Kimmimaru and Kankuro in the room standing near Tenten's bed. Both looked up from Tenten when I entered the room.

"I'm here to talk with Tenten", Kankuro said and Neji nodded and turned his questioning gaze on Kimmimaru.

"I'm here to talk to you", Neji once again nodded and the two business boys walked out of the room.

"What would you like?" Neji asked patiently, aware that sessions with Tenten took quite a lot of time.

"Uh, you're going to think me an uncaring brother, but you have to understand that Tenten doesn't like involving me in this kind of thing, but when is her settlement deal supposed to be?"

"August twenty-forth, and then her court date is August twenty-sixth. We're going to have to reschedule the court date", Neji said calmly.

"So you don't think she'll wake up in three to five days?" Neji shook his head, "well what about the settlement thing, we can't re-schedule that"

"I'll deal with it, Tenten told me she doesn't trust her lawyer", Neji said. He didn't think it was a good idea for him to see Zaku again, but he was going to.

"Thank you. I think Kankuro is done", Kimmimaru said just as Kankuro opened the door. Neji looked at him then back at Kimmimaru, but the latter was gone.

"Uh...?"

"Don't ask, just don't", Neji drawled and turned back to Kankuro, who had given up on his question, "are you done?"

"Yeah", Kankuro nodded and walked away.

Neji walked back into Tenten's room wondering if she could actually hear them when they talked to her.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day August 22)**

"Hey Neji", Naruto greeted as he walked into the hospital room, "how's Ten?"

"I don't really know, but I think people talking to her has been helping her", Neji drawled seemingly uncaring. He then shrugged and walked out of the room.

"He really does care about you Ten, he just doesn't want to show it", Naruto said softly as he sat down, "hmm, I have a story for you. I think it's pretty sad, anyway when I was younger I was a really violent boy. It wasn't because I liked hurting people, I just wasn't myself"

#&!

**Normal pov (Somewhere else)**

"Can I have a tick tack?" Temari asked as she sat beside her friend. Since three of the rooms had been destroyed by Iruka's body they had a joined class in the teachers' lounge.

"Sure Temari", Sakura said as she took out her tick tacks.

"Tick ticks freshens your breath, and tastes great", Temari and Sakura said at the same time, which caused them to fall into a fit of giggles. They hadn't done so since Tenten was in the hospital.

"Are you guys druggies?" Kakashi asked coming in at the time both Temari and Sakura popped the little white tablets into their mouths.

"You know it!" Sakura and Temari answered, once again at the same time.

"Class mates prepare you tick tacks!" Sakura yelled, and the people in the room raised the little white pill like things.

"Attack!" Temari yelled. The whole three classes bombarded Kakashi with the breath fresheners.

"Nooooo! Not the tick tacks!" Shino yelled as he dropped to his knees and began to pick up the little tablets.

#&!

**Normal pov (Back with Naruto)**

"The next few days after that moved in a blur. My mother divorced my father, we moved to Konoha, and she worked to the bone to make sure we survived. She made sure I got a good education. I also began to act differently, I became friendlier, and eventually Kuubi, my imaginary friend, disappeared.

"My first friends were Sasuke and Sakura, but Sasuke and Sakura weren't friends at the time because Sakura was one of his fangirls. I remember the face of my mother when she first met Sasuke's father, it was full of surprise, as was Sasuke's father.

"I never really understood why, well until me and Sasuke found out about the whole being brothers thing. After that everything fell into place", Naruto said with a short bark of laughter, "I'll talk to you later Ten"

Naruto got up and told Neji he was done speaking with Tenten, and walked away. He was thinking about when his mother and Sasuke's father had been reunited how they would disappear a lot. Naruto dispelled his thoughts with a shake of his head, ah, the beauty of being a blockhead.

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day-Auguest 23)**

Gaara walked into the room stoic as ever. He regarded Neji in a stone cold way as the Hyuuga walked out of the room.

"Tenten", Gaara whispered and moved closer to the bed, "I guess Temari told you most of our story.."

**Normal pov (Somewhere else)**

"The wall lied to me!",Naruto yelled indignantly as he glared heatedly at the wall in front of him.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked coming up behind the blond.

"See, look at the wall", Kakashi did so, "See what it says? It's not true! Dattebayo!", Naurto exclaimed and kicked the wall.

"Why me?" Kakashi muttered. Everything odd that had happened his week happened to him, from the tick tacks to being tied up and stuck in a dark corner, it all happened to him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I was just muttering about you being an idiot"

"Hey! How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You didn't read the wall properly"

"I did so! It says 'dogs are right', but Akumaru was wrong!"

"Naurto", Kakashi started calmly, "the wall says 'stars are bright', which was brilliantly written by Ino"

"Oh, hehe"

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day, August 24)**

Neji had left to deal with Tenten's lawyer. He had left Kimmimaru there for when Itachi arrived, which happened at the same time as Neji busted Tenten's lawyer while he was forging her signature.

"Where's Neji?" Itachi asked as he sat next to Kimmimaru.

"He went to deal with Tenten's rat-like lawyer, he was the only one who knew where the settlement deal was happening"

"That's kind of odd", Itachi shrugged, "Oh well, my turn to talk to Ten", Kimmimaru left the room, "right, oh, this is an interesting story it was a year before Sasuke was born, and four months before either Naruto's or my mother were pregnant..."

**Normal pov (Somewhere else)**

Kakashi walked into his newly repaired room. The smell of the construction was still fresh in the air, along with the distinct smell of pickles.

"Hmm, pickles", Kakashi said as he inhaled the scent of this favorite...'_What is a pickle? A pickle? It used to be a cucumber, so...'_. Kakashi shook his head and continued to walk to his desk.

As he sat down he noticed how the scent of pickles became stronger. A confused look crossed his face as he bent it closer to his desk. He began to sniff it at the same time Iruka walked in.

"Ah...Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"I'm.. (sniff)..Sniffing...(sniff)...my desk (long inhale)"

"Sorry, wrong question, _why_are you sniffing your desk?"

"I...(sniff)...smell...(sniff)...pickles!" Kakashi said as he located the source of the smell.

"Kakashi wai-", Iruka began, but Kakashi had already opened his desk drawer. Kakashi in his excitement of finding pickles never noticed the trip wire attached to his desk, and his pickle drawer.

Upon opening the drawer the trap set by his students was set off. Above him was a bucket he never noticed, it tipped over as he opened his drawer, spilling its contents. Kakashi was attacked by a bucket of pickles.

"Kakashi's been pickled!" Temari cried and broke out into fits of laughter.

#&!

**Normal pov (back with Itachi)**

"The end!" Itachi said and patted Tenten's head.

"Neji's back", Kimmimaru informed opening the door, and Itachi walked out to see Neji walking up the hall way grinning like an idiot.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi askedand then he really didn't want to know.

"You should have seen the look on Zaku's face when me and Toha over there busted the three of them!"

"Okay then, I'm done talking with Tenten, so you can do whatever you please with her", Itachi said and wished he could rephrase that.

#&!

**Normal pov (next day, August 25)**

"Hey Kiba, you're going to have to wait a while. The doctor is seeing her right now", Neji said when Kiba stopped in front of Neji/Tenten's hospital room.

"Good news fellas", the doctor said walking out of the room, "she seems to be improving, I do believe talking with her is helping, and Neji the stitches are out, and the ointment is healing her fine, good job", Neji looked over to Kiba with a confused expression. The dog lover just gave a shrug before walking into the room.

"Hey Ten, the doctor says you're doing better, come on you can pull through! It's my turn to tell a story. His was about five years ago. We had gotten this cat, our first pet ever! Well for me and my sister. One night, while me and my sister were out at a friend's house, our parents were having a romantic night that went up in flames, literally.

"Our cat had knocked over a candle that was lit to enhance the nights 'mood', and our parents didn't make it out in time. The only family we had left was our four aunts, one was bearable, one wasn't and the other two we didn't know about.

"I went to live with the bearable aunt, while my sister went to live with other. My aunt bought me Akumaru as a comforting gift, which he was, because I hated cats, still do. Anyway, one of the two aunts we didn't know died recently, forcing me and my sister to go to the funeral. The woman's own daughter didn't even attend. After that my bearable aunt became unbearable, and my other aunt, the one my sister was living with became worse.

"Both me and my sister moved out of the two houses, which was after we were able to afford our own", there was a silence after Kiba finished, which was interrupted by Neji.

"Uh, sorry if I'm interrupting, but I have to put this ointment on Tenten"

"You're not interrupting, I just finished", Kiba said standing, "why do you have to put ointment on Tenten?"

"The doctor said I have to, you're welcome to do it"

"Uh,no", Kiba said and quickly walked out the door.

"Damn"

#&!

**Normal pov (next day, August 26)**

"Yeah it was re-scheduled", Kimmimaru answered the question Neji had asked.

"What was re-scheduled?" Hinata asked, she had only heard what Kimmimaru had answered.

"The court date", Neji drawled.

"That was today!" Neji just sweat dropped at his cousins question.

"Yes, and apparently Neji was the only one who knew", Kimmimaru said and smirked.

"How did you find out?" Hinata asked.

"I asked", Neji drawled, "you should go in and talk with her"

Hinata nodded and rushed into the room, and right to Tenten's bedside, "Hey Ten, story time", Hinata said and sat comfortably in the chair, "uh, this is why I was so shy when we first met. See, I have a little sister, her name is Hanabi..."

#&!

**Normal pov (somewhere else)**

"Shh", Temari said as she crouched behind a wall, "Kakashi's coming"

"What do you want us to do?", Naruto asked, he loved torchering the math teacher as much as his girlfriend.

"Do you have the frogs?" Temari asked and Naruto nodded, "Sasuke, do you have the ink?", the stoic boy nodded, "Sakura how about the flowers?", the pink haired girl nodded, "and who has the feathers?"

"I do", Kiba said, "and Gaara has the glue"

"Is Shikamaru ready with the wire?" Temari received nods, "Okay here I go, get into you positions"

The small group left to get into their designated spots. Temari ran toward Kakashi, in a panicked state. He stopped as she ran in front of him.

"Kakashi! Something's wrong with Shikamaru! We thought he was sleeping, but he wouldn't wake up! We even gave him a wedge! Please you have to come and help!" Temari ran off in the direction of her cleverly set up trap, Kakashi coming behind her.

Kakashi fell into the trap like balls into a glove. He was so concerned about his student he never noticed yet another trip wire. He obviously tripped over it and fell down the ramp.

Gaara was first and sprayed glue all over the math teacher, then Kiba and Sakura threw the flowers and feathers on to him. This was followed by Sasuke covering him in ink, and Naruto ended it with Kakashi being attacked by frogs.

The small group had a lot of issues to work out, along with the stress caused by Tenten being in the hospital. They had nothing personal against Kakashi, he just happened to be their unfortunate victim.

#&!

**Normal pov (Back with Hinata)**

"...and almost a year after that I told Neji and his family that I could stay with a friend. Then we moved into an apartment by ourselves. I pay for Hanabi's and my own school fees.

"Neji doesn't know, and I don't want him to, because he'd insist we come live with them again, and I don't want to do that, I'd feel bad"

"Hinata I'm sorry, but the doctors need to see Tenten again", Neji said opening the door, Hinata nodded and said good bye to Tenten.

"How's Tenten doing?", Hinata asked once they were outside Tenten's room.

"The doctor siad that she's close to waking up, but she seems to be holding out for something"

"And they don't know what it is", Hinata stated.

"No, they don't", Neji answered, not telling Hinata he had a pretty good idea.

#&!

**Normal pov (next day, August 27)**

"I'm not sure what to do with the girl, all her friends have been into talk to her, but she's still in a coma like state", the doctor that had seen to Tenten said to his fellow doctors, unaware of Neji listening.

"Just pull the plug and say it was an accident", one of the younger doctors said.

"If you knew how many threats I received you wouldn't be saying that"

"Is it legal to threaten doctors?"

"It is if your one of the biggest business' in japan", replied the doctor, "or all three"

"Ohhhh..."

Neji walked away from the doctors, and back to Tenten's room. This was where he found Naruto waiting with a little kid.

"Uh...?"

"No time for questions Neji! I have a date with Temari, but my mother wants me to watch Konohamaru , who's like my cousin or something. That's not the point Neji I need you...to watch him!"

"Fine but he has to stay out in the hall, and not bug Tenten", Naruto nodded and rushed off. Neji looked at the young boy, and pointed to the chair, "Sit", the boy sat, "stay", the boy didn't move, "good boy"

Neji left the little boy and walked into Tenten's room. He sat on the hospital bed and looked at her for a few minutes, "Ten, come one, wake up", Neji whispered and then sighed, "I guess I'm the only one left with a story. I know you've always wondered about the whole destiny thing, so I guess I'll explain that.

"When I was younger, and I found out that I was to be the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation, I felt like a caged bird. I felt as if I had to act in a certain way, and that I wasn't allowed to have happiness. It all changed when I met you. You seem to draw it out of people, the thing that makes them act in a certain way.

"Then I found out that you were an Ashio, and everything I thought was wrong. I didn't have to be caged, but I kind of ruined things there. When I got mad, it wasn't because you didn't tell me, in fact it had nothing to do with you, it was Zaku I was mad at, I just happened to take it out on you. I'm sorry",Konohamaru walked in after Neji's story, and Neji moved to the other side of Tenten.

"Neji", the name was spoken softly in a voice no one had heard in close to a week. Neji's eyes darted down to Tenten, who was looking at Konohamaru, "who's the kid?" Tenten asked and flicked the boy in the head.

"Naruto's cousin or something", Tenten was now looking at Neji, "glad to see you alive and flicking"

#&!

End Chapter


	23. Giant purple butt bow

Chapter 12 : Gaint purple butt-bo

#&!

**Normal pov (Later on after Tenni's wakeup call)**

Tenten's stomach rumbled with hunger. She felt like she hadn't eaten in a weak. She made her way down to the cafeteria, only to find Neji smacking his head on one of the many tables.

Tenten walked up behind him, totally undetected by the long haired Hyuuga boy. He was currently occupied with inflicting pain on himself. Tenten waited and watched until Neji's head was about to hit the table again, and then she pushed his head down. This caused him to smack his head harder then he intended.

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked in a drawl, as he glared at the non-unconscious girl.

"Meh, thought you needed help", Tenten answered with a shrug.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Walking," Tenten answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Sorry, why are you out of bed?"

"I'm hungry", Tenten pouted and Neji smacked his head again.

"Go back to your room, and I'll bring you something", Neji said slowly ushering Tenten toward the door.

"Fine", Tenten said indignantly and rushed away, well not really rushed but more lopped, or galloped back to her room.

Neji walked out of the hospital and returned a while later, carring a brown paper bag. This caused many curious looks to be cast his way as he walked to Tenten's room.

"Ooo, Ne-chan, what's in the bag?" Tenten asked like a little girl spying a birthday present.

"Food", was the one word two syllable answer.

"Ooo, what kind of food?"

"This kind", Neji said pulling out a bag from the brown bag. The second bag was from one of their favorite restaurant.

"Ooo, yay! Ne-chan your da bestts!" Tenten cheered, in an odd way.

"Whatever", Neji drawled.

"Neji you seem...uh, Sasukeish", Tenten said, and gave a slightly confused look, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone else is coming soon, and my head hurts, and I need sleep", Neji said dramatically.

"Oh, you can lie down", Tenten said, and slid off the bed, "after knowing how much time I spent in it, I'm a little anxious, and hyper, and basically needing to move"

Neji nodded and slid into Tenten's bed. At the same time Tenten sat in the chair everyone else had, and ate her food. Then in the same paper bag, she found something as good as gold.

"Cookies!" Tenten flinched at her volume, "Sorry Neji"

#&!

**Normal pov (Even later on in the day)**

"Doctor, doctor, doctordoctordoctor!" Tenten sang.

"Yes?" the doctor asked, his voice tired. She had been doing that since he yelled at her for being out of bed.

"Can I go home now?" Tenten asked as she bounced on the hospital bed, much to the amusement of Neji.

"Tenten, I've already answered this question", the doctor said slowly and calmly, and totally on the brink of a meltdown.

"You have?" Tenten asked, bewildered.

"Yes, and the answer is _**still**_ the same", the doctor said closing is eyes.

"But, but, what was your answer?" Tenten asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No, not yet"

"But, but, why?" Tenten asked again as she looked at the doctor with her big brown, innocent eyes that were still filled with tears.

"Because, technically, you're still healing"

"I'm not healing, see, I'm already healed", Tenten said lifting up her hospital gown to show her stomach, and Neji rushed to the bathroom.

"Fine stay one more day, and then you can go", the doctor said resisting the urge to hit himself in the head.

"Yay!" Tenten paused and looked around, "where's Neji?"

#&!

**Naruto's pov**

Today Tenten was coming back to join us in the real world. So, because of this great news, we decided to have a party. Of course the party had lots and lots of cookies. We also brought her presents for no apparent reason other than Tenten's glories come back.

I knew each of us felt a sense of pride about helping Tenten come back around. I could see this in everyone's eyes, including Sasuke, who's...Sasuke.

There was another thing I was sure the rest were worrying about. Did Tenten hear or remember anything from when she was in the coma?

I was never sure why this mattered, I mean, her past kind of hit us in the face and she didn't really hold anything back after we found out about her being an Ashio. Well, she didn't really tell my girlfriend, or my girlfriend's brothers, or anyone else from school.

"Oi, blockhead, she's coming, get over here", speaking of my lovely girlfriend.

"Alright I'm coming, Dattebayo", I trotted over to where Temari was hiding, and Shikamaru hit the lights.

"Hn", Neji said opening the door, and Shikamaru moved slightly. This was the signal, so we all jumped out.

"Ahh! They've come to steal my cookies!" Tenten yelled, and kicked Neji forward, "get 'em Neji, protect the cookies!", this was about the time I realized she didn't know who we were.

"Tenni-chan, it's us, your friends", Temari called from beside me.

"Why would you guys want to steal my cookies?, Tenten asked with big, round, watery eyes. I couldn't help it anymore, I started to laugh.

"Blockhead!" Tenten shouted, now grinning.

"Welcome back, Dattebayo!" I too shouted, and we clamored around Tenten.

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to you all one on one, 'cause this is making my head spin more than the drugs I'm using"

We all laughed, well not all, Gaara and Sasuke chuckled. It would be weird if they out right laughed, 'cause they don't do it often. After what I witnessed a few nights ago, I couldn't blame my bro.

"Who you talking to first, Dattebayo?" '_heheh, I love that word, dattebayo, heheh'_

"How 'bout you", Tenten said and grinned, I grinned back, grabbed my package, and walked out side with Tenten.

"So, how are you feeling, Dattebayo?" I asked and looked at the bun headed girl, who showed no sign of her prior weakness.

"I'm doing great", Tenten looked at me and grinned, "I managed to bug the doctors enough to let me come home, I think they're as happy as I am"

"Haha, I knew you were coming home sooner than the doc's recommend", I said and laughed some more. Tenten grinned, but her face and eyes changed a moment later. I knew something serious was coming.

"I'm sorry to kind of bring a downer on your parade", Tenten smiled again, "my parade", and her smile dropped, "but I head you guys telling me your stories, and I'm glad you did, I was so lost then"

For a minute I thought Tenten was about to do what most girls would have done. Broke down and bawled, but she didn't.

"And when I heard you guys talking I was able to move toward it, and eventually wake up. But I heard, and remembered every story, and yours really made me wish I could meet your father and kick his ass to Canada"

I laughed again. Tenten was more by polar than a polar bear. She could go from being incredibly serious one moment, to cracking jokes and goofing around the next. We sure the hell missed that.

"Ten, I'm sure he's shaking in my mother's high heeled boots, dattebayo!", I laughed again. I just had a vision of my father wearing my mother's favorite black high heeled boots.

"Yeah he better be!" Tenten shouted and started to laugh too.

"Let's go in Ten, dattebayo", Tenten nodded and got to her feet.

"Dattebayo?" Tenten 'asked' with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

"Dattebayo", I said with a nod and a grin to match her smirk, and I handed her the bag.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Sasuke, I don't think you're supposed to mix pain killers and...cookies", Tenten whispered, not at all quietly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked an amused look on his face.

"No, Tenten smiled and laughed, "Hey know what we haven't done in like...ever?"

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he made the sound.

"Had a talk", Tenten grinned and winked at Sasuke, "let's go have a talk", if this had been anyone but Tenten it would seem that he/she was incoherent.

Sasuke got off his seat, by Kiba, and followed Tenten into the kitchen, then out into the back yard, only to climb up a random ladder to a tree house.

"How long has this been here?" Sasuke asked in a stoic monotone as he hunched over to avoid getting rug burn on his head.

"Uh, a very, very long time", Tenten answered with a nod. This caused her to hit her head on the room, which led her to glare at the roof, which in turn made the whole tree shake.

"Right, stop glaring, it's my job", Tenten grinned at this and laughed slightly, "now what are we talking about?"

"Jeeze, if you stopped talking for _**one**___minute I could tell you", Tenten said with in mock expropriation, "I'm sorry about what happened with your mother, grrr, if I had been awake, she wouldn't be...", Tenten proceeded to rant, more or less repeating what she had just said.

"Ten I-"

"KAMI! YOU JUST CALLED ME BY MY NICK NAME!" Tenten said standing up. She had forgotten that the house she was in was fit for a migit, so she smacked her head...hard, "Sasuke my head hurts", Tenten whined and cuddled up to Sasuke, who sighed and began rubbing Tenten's head like his father use to do whenever he did something as stupid as what Tenten did.

"Ten, I know exactly what you would've done", Sasuke shook his head. He had never thought he that he would be comforting a girl who had just knocked herself beyond silly, "How's your head?" Sasuke asked, again, he never thought something like this would ever have happened.

"Yeah, thanks. Shall we go back?" Sasuke nodded. He nearly smacked his head, on purpose, when Tenten missed the last step and toppled on to her back.

"Ten, you're a klutz"

"Yes, but a lovable klutz", Tenten said in a joking manor.

"Hn", Sasuke said, meaning 'whatever', not that he actually expected Tenten to understand. Which she always did.

"Don't 'whatever' me!"

#&!

**Hinata's pov**

I had to laugh, this was Tenni's party and she was barely around for it. She was always off talking to one person or another.

First it was Naruto, then Sasuke, then Itachi, and the last one she talked to was Shikamaru. Even though she had talked to only those four, she was exhausted. She tried to hide it, but we could see it.

"Hina-chan!" Tenten cried enthusiastically as she bounded toward me, "Shall we?", I nodded, but held up one finger. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"You have to call it quits after me. Your tired, and healing, and don't even try the same thing you did to the doctor on me. Yes Neji told me, and back to the points I was making before, you need your rest"

Tenten nodded reluctantly, and I followed her into a little room that said cookies all over it. I assumed this was Tenten's cookie room.

"Hina-chan, I'm getting right to the point, I-"

"Please don't tell me you're in love with Neji", I smirked as I saw Tenten's blush.

"Okay, I won't, but that isn't what I was going to say in the first place. I remember the story you told me", I nodded when Tenten paused, "and I want you and Hanabi to come live with me"

After Tenten's big reveal I didn't want to say the first thing that popped into my mind, which happened to be 'Hanabi and me rhyme'

"I don't know", I said, 'cause I really didn't and it seemed a me thing to say.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout me aunt. She's always complain' dat dare's to much space"

"Tenni what's with the accent?" I asked finally going with what popped into my head.

"I don't know", Tenten replied with a shrug and a grin, "Soo..."

"Argh! Fine", I gave in. Tenten was doing her ever so funny pouting face. No one can say no to it!

"YIPEE!"

"Now I'll go tell everyone you'll talk to them tomorrow"

"Wait! Tell Neji to stay"

"So you can tell _**him**_ that you love him?" I asked and smirked, '_it's so fun bugging the two of them'_

"No, nothing close to that", Tenten said automatically, '_I love how she hasn't denied it yet'_

"Okay Tenni-chan", I said and bounded away to do what I said I would do. Then I bounded home to tell Hanabi that her name rhymed with me, and everything else that rhymes with me.

#&!

**Sasuke's pov**

We waited at our usual spot for Tenten and/or Neji. Mostly Tenten, we had good, well for her, news that we had forgotten to tell her the other day.

The rest of the group talked amongst themselves while me and Gaara watched the school entrance, which was rewarded when Neji and Tenten both walked in at the same time.

"Hn!" I said dramatically, and everyone else turned, shock displayed on their face. '_What did they expect? She remembers everything, including the fact that Neji was there. After what happened there was almost no chance they'd still be mad at each other'_

"Hey guys," Tenten greeted happily. I'm guessing her headache's gone.

"Hey," Sakura.

"Hey," Temari.

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto.

"Hey," Shikamaru.

"Hn," Gaara.

"Hn," and I greeted one after the other.

"So what did we miss?" Tenten asked pointing to Neji and herself.

"We have a field trip soon," Sakura said with a smile. '_She could have said Iruka was dead with a smile',_ I thought annoyed, not because I wanted to tell Tenten, just...cause.

"Where to?" Tenten asked, excited apparently she had never been on a Konohagakure high field trip.

"A PIRATE SHIP, DATTEBAYO!" oddly enough this year was different. It would make you wonder if it had anything to do with Tenten.

"Cool, what are we doing there?" Tenten asked, again.

"LEARNING TO BE PIRATES! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto answered again, loudly. So I glared '_Bloody hell no more pop for him'_

"Cool, when is it?" _'what is this? Twenty questions?'_

"Two days from now," Temari drawled '_Finally someone who's not super annoying with their loud squakings'_

"Hey Ten, when is the court date?" Hinata asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, two days after the next two days," Tenten answered, her eyes squinting in concentration.

"In four days?" I offered in a sarcastic monotone. Which I'm not sure they understood 'cause I don't think you can be sarcastic in a monotone '_Kami I confuse myself'_

"Yeah. That's it," Tenten said with a firm nod, "Have I missed anything else?"

"Hn," I said with a shrug. They already told her everything I wanted to so I don't care. The bell rang and we started heading to first class, where everyone would tell her what she missed while she was gone. It's not like I care or anything, 'cause I don't. They talk to much anyway, "I'M NOT EMOTIONAL!"

Tenten blinked at me a few times, "I never said you were"

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked and my friends nodded, apparently to shocked at my outburst to say anything. I nodded once and walked into the school.

#&!

**Shikamaru's pov (Religion class-first period)**

Neji and Tenten talked, pretending not to notice the stares they were getting. I can't even sleep because _**I**___can feel their stares. I glared at them from under my closed eyelids. Luckily Anko began the class, which stopped the stares.

About ten minutes into the class Tsunade was on the intercom, "Na-ra Shi-ka-mar-u down to the of-fi-ce"

I stood up muttering under my breath, and walked toward the door. A chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs', and one 'Shiki's in trouble' I rolled my eyes, "Idiots"

I walked down the hall, receiving odd looks from the few people in the halls, '_Yeah deal with it I'm actually walking!'_ I mentally yelled as I continued to walk down the hall.

I walked into Tsunade's office and stopped. The girl I met the other night was sitting in a chair. She looked up, and seemed as surprised as I was. Tsunade stood off to one side, seemingly judging our reaction toward one another. Seemingly.

I turned toward her, "Uh...why am I here?"

"I need you to vouch for her"

"About?"

"A job here"

"Why?"

"Because she said that she needed a job"

"So?" I asked in the closest thing to a monotone I could get.

"You don't recognize your own sister?" Tsunade asked looking as bewildered as I felt, '_My...sister?'_

"Apparently not," I said, again devoid of any emotion. I was too shocked to feel any.

"Wait, hold on, are you or aren't you Shikamaru?" 'my sister' asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly, "I am Shikamaru"

"Oh, ewww!" she shouted. '_Yep that's my sister'._Tsunade looked between us and shrugged.

"Uh...she applied for the nurse job, which would have gone to Tenten's sister, Shizune, if she wasn't in America," I nodded and was about to leave, but Tsunade stopped me; "Can you show her around please?"

I nodded reluctantly and turned toward the door, not bothering to see if she was following or not. I walked back to the religion room, ignoring the girl behind me.

"It's okay to mourn, if you didn't noone would like porn," Jiryiaya sang, or attempted to 'rap'. I really, really didn't want to know so I walked back to my desk ignoring all the questioning looks, and fell asleep.

#&!

**Normal pov**

"So, Shika-pineapple head, who's the lady, girl, woman, chick?" Tenten asked, asking a question in her question.

"My sister, who applied for the nurse position, which originally was meant for your sister," Shikamaru answered, and Tenten shut her mouth before she asked another stupid question.

"So your Tenten, why is your sister in America?" Aya **(Monkey: Shika's- Brownie: sissy)** asked, and Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to know," Shikamaru drawled.

"Okay, who's tall, dark and handsome?"

"Neji," Tenten answered, not amused about what Shikamaru's sister had done when they were younger.

"And before you ask, yes we're dating," Neji said looking at Tenten like he was a deer caught in headlights. Tenten nodded at his plea for help.

"Oh, pity," Aya said and pouted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, at the same time Neji moved Tenten closer to him.

"Shika-kun!" Hinata called, and then suddenly noticed the other woman with her man, "Who's she?" Hinata asked wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's waist. He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"My sister"

"Who's she?" Shikamaru's sister asked.

"My girlfriend"

"Shika! Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru and Tenten both raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly why," Shikamaru answered in a slow drawl, and Aya shrugged.

"Ooo, who's the dark and mysterious boy?" Aya asked as Sasuke joined their line.

"I'm gay," was his emotionless answer, and Aya pouted again.

"How about the red headed cutie?"

"He's _**my**_ boyfriend," Sakura said coming up beside Tenten.

"Damn!" Aya paused until she saw Kiba,"How about the cute guy with the do-"

"My boyfriend," Sasuke growled, which was only a hint of his possessive rage.

"Kami!" and she was on the lookout again, "Oh, how about the blond?"

"The punk or the jock?" Shikamaru asked knowing that she was going to say jock.

"The punk!" Aya said enthusiastically, and everyone stared at her, "What?"

"She's taken," Tenten said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Damn!"

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Hey Neji?" Tenten asked as they walked up to the roof for their free period.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that day you were eavesdropping on me and Tsunade, with Jiryaya?"

"Yeah," Neji replied his face heating up.

"You said that Jiryaya had written a series, what was the series?"

"Uh, I think it was Iticha Iticha paradise, or something...I'm not sure"

"Oh, um, I have to go talk to Tsunade, meet you up on the roof," Neji nodded and Tenten ran off.

"Tsunade, I know who did it!" Tenten said busting through Tsunade's closed door, only to see Tsunade lying unconscious on her desk, "but apparently you don't care" Tenten left and met Neji up on the roof, or tried to. He was being harassed by Shikamaru's sister.

"Tenten, thank Kami!" Neji said and ran up to Tenten and kissed her.

"Damn. I nearly had him. He's damn loyal," Aya cursed, and Tenten nodded dumbly trying to act normal.

"Achem," both Neji and Tenten said after Aya had left, trying to will the awkwardness away.

"Um...speaking of everybody thinking we're a couple," Neji said and handed Tenten a package.

"We weren't speaking, but okay," Tenten took the package and opened it, "Oh my IT'S THE SHRINE PICTURES!"

#&!

**Neji's pov**

We were at out last class for the day. Which happened to be math, and I couldn't concentrate. Tenten kept leaning back and talking to me, and because of the incident on the roof I couldn't help but look at her, well her lips. Damn those dreams!

"Neji, Neji, Neji?"

"Yes Tenten?"

"I'm tired; can I have a piggy back ride home?"

"Can't you wait until after school?"

"It is after school. The bell rang like five minutes ago," '_I knew that, I did!'_

"I knew that," '_Damn i didn't mean to say that, I didn't say that out loud did I?'_

"Neji, snap out of it. Come on, up you come," I let Tenten pull me to my feet, and she climbed on my back.

As we walked home I tried to focus on whatever it was Tenten was talking about, but my mind kept wandering back to the roof. '_Damn my guyness'_

"Hmm,um," I answered, which was supposed to mean that I'm fine.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted," _'Ha! That's an understate honey...did I just call her honey? GAH!'_

"No. I'm fine," I answered, and silently prayed that she'd leave it at that.

"Oh, Okay, but turn open the door, and up to my bed room we go," _'Her bedroom? Alone? Great'_I thought sarcastically as I headed up the stairs. My heart beating a little louder as we got closer.

"Here we are. I'll leave you now," I said hoping that I could get away, but those hopes were dashed the moment she pouted. Her cute, kissable lips was soo hard to resist. '_Kami I wish I were gay'_

Unfortunately I knew for a fact that I was not. Not even a little, '_thanks again, Ten'_ I thought, and nearly groaned audibly when she closed the door.

"Neji listen, I really need to talk to you for a bit," '_why does it sound like she's breaking up with me?'_

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I asked jokingly, but totally waiting for her answer. It would tell me something in the future.

"Uh, no, not right now," Tenten said, playing along. '_I think'_

"Okay, as long as it's not another man," I said and smirked.

"Wow you're just full of 'jokes' today aren't you," Tenten drawled with a shake of her head, and quotation marks around jokes.

"Okay, I'll stop making 'jokes', but what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh, you remember before I woke up? How you said that you weren't mad at me?" I nodded reluctantly, "Is it true?" I nodded again, "YAY!"

Tenten then proceeded to jump on me, making me groan. _'Kami has this girl no self-control?'_. This sounded odd coming from the guy who ran up and kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

#&!

**Normal pov (Next day-first class)**

"Students remembers the eh...field mice trip is in likes zo day or zoos, so's be's on zee's bestest behaviors, I'z no want youz drunkards," Tsunade slurred over the intercom. The students looked at each other, confused.

Not because they didn't understand why she was talking like that. It was because she was drunk, again. The reason they were confused was because they didn't understand what she was talking about.

"ATTENTION!" Tenten yelled, standing on the teacher's desk in an attempt to quite the panic bubbling coming from her classmates, "YO FUZBAGS, FUZBAGETTS, Neji, Shiki-pinapple head, and Anko!"

All paid attention now, although none were trying to hide their panic. The last time they didn't understand what Tsunade had said, the school had been taken over by panda bears.

"Tsunade said that in a day or two we will have the pirate ship field trip, and that she wants us to be on our best behavior, and that means none of us being drunk"

The class cheered, they weren't in any risk of being overrun with panda bears because their principal was an alcoholic who couldn't hold her liquor.

"Hey Tenten how do you know what she said?" Ino asked, and Neji groaned. Apparently not everyone learned not to ask Tenten these questions.

"As I've most likely mentioned, Tsunade trained my elder sister, so I'm used to hearing her drunk"

Neji shrugged. It wasn't as bad as that one time Kiba's sister asked Tenten about what she thought on the sky being blue. Tenten had answered by going into a rant about how colors weren't the colors we thought they were.

Neji shook his head attempting to expel the thoughts from his head. He knew it would lead into the memory of what happened next.

"Neji, why are you grinning like that?" Tenten asked sitting on Shikamaru, much to the brunette boy's distress.

"No reason," he wasn't about to tell her he was thinking of the time she flashed him and Kiba's sister her bra and started yelling about what color it was.

"Oh, I know. You thinking about Kiba's sister," Tenten said in a knowing tone, and ignored the slight twinge of pain in her chest at the thought.

"Not exactly, but pretty damn close," Neji said unable to stop grinning. He had no idea why the foolish memory had decided to come up.

"Uh, Shika-pineapple head's sister," Neji gave a look that was a cross between horror and revulsion, making Tenten laugh.

"No," Neji drawled, composing himself again.

"How 'bout...Hinata's sister," Tenten said with a grin.

"Ten. That was just sick.," Tenten laughed again, and went back to thinking.

"My sister!" Neji smacked his head, that guess was kind of pointless.

"I haven't met your sister"

"You might. She said she'd try to be here for the trail," Tenten said just remembering this.

Tenten raised her hand suddenly, and waved it around urgently. She nearly fell off the desk, but Neji caught her around the waist before she had the chance.

"Yes Tenten?" Anko finally called looking oddly at where Neji's hands were.

"I suddenly realized I need to tell Tsunade something"

"Can it wait?" Tenten didn't answer just raised an eyebrow, "Fine go"

#&!

**Ino's pov**

I watched as Tenten joked around with Neji. I hated her. Not just because she was able to talk to Neji, who had become my newest obsession. There were other reasons.

She had ruined my reputation with the Akastuki, then pretty much became an accepted part of them just because...well no real reason I could find.

Then she had ruined Shino's plan, which should have happened, just because she sang a song. If she hadn't I could have possibly gotten Neji, and that would be such sweet revenge.

She had gotten Orochimaru arrested, and then disappeared for a few days with Neji for no reason. Now they were closer than they were before.

Kami I hate Tenten. When she had first walked into the school yard, I thought she had potential to help me take the school by storm. She was pretty enough.

When she had managed to get Neji to give her a tour, I thought her manipulating ability top notch. That was until I found out that she wasn't manipulating anyone, and that she actually _**didn't**_ want Neji around her. Then I thought her foolish.

Eventually she managed to do something I had been trying to do since elementary, she got close to Sasuke. Not just that, but she did it in a day.

She was excellent at most sports, a good fighter, and student. I had managed to get Choji to hack into her school files. She had gone to Konoha private high for the beginning of the year.

Did I mention I hated her? It wasn't only Neji and Sasuke, or Itachi and Tobi she knew. She had some kind of connection with Kimmimaru. I didn't know what their relationship was, but I knew that they were close.

Kami I hate Tenten. '_There has to be_something_I can do to ruin her'_

#&!

**Normal pov** **(After school)**

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten," a masculine voice called.

"Yes Itachi?" Tenten asked, not looking up from what she wasn't really looking at.

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm not use," was the honest reply from Tenten.

"It kinda looks like Neji, but I can't tell what those to circles are," Hinata said, which caused Tenten to look at what she was actually doing.

"Hmm, you right," Tenten said, trying not to let on that she realized what the picture was turning into.

"No idea what the circles are?" Neji asked with a smirk. He had an idea what they could be or turn into, but he doubted it was right.

"Nope, none, none at all," Tenten answered shaking her head. A blush crossed her face under Neji's scrutinizing gaze. She had been caught drawing him.

Tenten figured Neji was smart, but at the moment she wished he wasn't. If Neji was to actually think about it, in order for her to draw him she would have to be thinking of him. If she was thinking about him then he should be able to come to a conclusion that would be correct. One, however, that Tenten didn't want him to come to.

"Oh, well look at the time. I have to go and do something else, somewhere else," Tenten said and rushed toward the door.

"Tenten, you forgot something!" Neji's call had Tenten frozen to the spot.

"And what would that be?" Tenten asked uneasily.

"Well, this little brown package that was _**still**_ in you locker, and your...curious drawing"

Tenten reluctantly turned around, walked to a grinning Neji, and took the aforementioned objects. However, not without wishing she could knock Neji around.

"Thank you for reminding me," Tenten growled out, and walked away. Unaware that Neji was following closely behind, grinning like an idiot for no apparent reason.

Tenten rushed into her house, and up to her bed room where she waited for her brother's call. During said time she finished her drawing, perfected it, believing that it was always better to finish what you started.

The phone rand only minutes after Tenten had finished placing the drawing in with her other drawings, and writing.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, I hate to put you to work after just getting out of the hospital; but we need you. is coming to pick you and Neji up"

"Okay," Tenten answered coolie, although she wasn't feeling the same way. The worst part was she had no idea why.

#&!

**Normal pov (Pirate trip)**

"We're going on a trip, we're going on a trip, dattebayo!" Naruto sang, excited about, can you guess? Going on a trip.

The school was buzzing with excitement when Tenten and Neji walked in, beat tired and work worn. They had forgotten about their trip tp a pirate ship.

"No Naruto, you're going on a trip," Neji drawled, and Naruto looked confused but shrugged it off. He began dancing, only to be tripped by a foot in the path of his dancing.

"Yay Ne-Kun! He saved us from the horror of Naruto's dancing!" Tenten cheered and the others echoed, even the blonds own girlfriend.

"So mean dattebayo!" Naruto pouted, and began to grin again. Nothing could bring down his mood. Not even the dower weather the sky promised,

"Okay children, I have a bad hangover so I want you to be as silent as you can while we're going. Then when you're on the ship you can be as loud as you want. 'Cause I won't be there"

"BUT TSUNADE! WJY AREN'T YOU COMING, DATTEBAYO?"

"HANG OVER, DAMNIT NARUTO I SAID BE QUITE!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME, DATTEBAYO?"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO SCREAMS A LOT, AND SAYS DATTEBAYO! WHICH ISN'T EVEN A WORD!"

"Tsunade, it can't be good for your head to yell," Tenten drawled, she had moved closer to the blond principal.

"Good point. Hey does Neji still have that hangover stuff that the two of you made?" Tenten nodded and handed Tsunade the bottle, "Thank you," with that said Tsunade downed the whole thing.

The trip was done in silence as Tsunade had asked, except for the dim murmuring of hushed voices. The other teachers had gone ahead to make sure arrangements were organized.

The students Hustled off the bus, only to see a disturbing sight. The teachers, who had gone a head, were dresses like pirates. Two of these were Iruka and Kakashi.

"CAPTAIN KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled with little prompting from Tenten.

"That's right, blond boy," said a 'female' who steped off the boat, "the teachers are your superiors for most of the trip"

"HAKU!" Tenten yelled running up, "Where's Zabuza?"

"On the ship, he decided to let me do the intro. Do to being muffled," Tenten nodded, and looked at the clothes Iruka was holding.

"You're gonna make us dress up aren't you?" Tenten asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah exactly," Haku motioned for Tenten to step aside, "Right you'll all be wondering what we're going to do with the cloths. Your dressing up, then we'll sort you into groups in which are people you'll be working with, sleeping with, and most likely eating with"

The school, just the students groaned. Never the less the trudged toward Iruka.

#&!

**Neji pov**

We climbed on the ship, and were given a cabin number. Which was where I assumed we would be sleeping, and at the moment changing.

I walked into number 3 cabin. There was only five Hamitic like beds, and so I assumed I would be sharing this cabin with four other guys. That would be our 'group' as Haku put it.

This assumption was wrong, and I realized this because Tenten stepped out of another section of the cabin. She was changed into her pirate gear, which looked very, very good. '_I should suggest that she dress like that for Halloween'_

"Hey Neji, are you staying her too?" I nodded at her question, mostly because I was busy staring," I'll wait for you to get changed"

I nodded again, and walked past her into the make shift change room. I was hoping that there were more Hamitic like beds. There wasn't.

I changed as quickly as possible, then rushed back out and watched for Tenten's reaction. She looked at me, then turned and walked out the door. This had me fretting, the shirt I was wearing was totally showing my chest...and I'm good looking for a high school kid! '_WHY ISN'T SHE INTERESTED!'_I yelled in my head.

#&!

**Tenten's pov**

'_Kami, Kami, Kami. Damn Neji and his pirate dress up!'_ I turned around abruptly because...well, I was blushing, as any girl would do in my position. Well they'd actually jump him, but we didn't have time for that...and I was _**not**___going to do that.

We all met on deck to be assigned our groups. While we stood around I noticed that Neji was upset over something, and assumed it was because all the girls leering at him.

"Okay so all the people with the number three come here," Haku called.

I stepped up, Neji stepped up, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba all stepped up too.

"Right all of you are one group. Go back to your cabin, and sort out sleeping arrangements"

I did a quick calculation. There was only five Hamitic things, there were ten of us which meant we were going to sleep two to a Hamitic. I groaned. I'm almost positive Haku and Zabuza planned this.

"Uh, there's not enough beds, dattebayo," Naruto stated.

"That's right Naruto, now what color is the sky?" Temari asked in an ever patronizing voice.

"PURPLE!" Naruto yelled, and Temari smacked her head as Neji did.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you, the sky is not purple it's blue," Sakura said slowly.

"How do you know! It could be orange for all we know!" I said dramatically, preparing once again to go into my color rant, but Neji abruptly put his hand over my mouth. This was so I didn't flash everyone, again.

"We're off topic," Neji drawled, his hand still over my mouth. Did I ever mention that I hate hands over my mouth? Well I do, so I licked him. I grinned as his eyes widened, but he still kept his hand there, '_hmm, he tastes like a cookie!'_

#&!

**Normal pov**

"Okay, five beds, ten of us, we're gonna have to share," Sakura said.

"Obviously," Sasuke drawled.

"So, how are we sorting them?" Temari asked.

"Couples," Sasuke drawled again, "and Tenten and Neji can share, they're close enough"

Neji glared, and Tenten began randomly skipping around the cabin; totally unaware of the conversation taking place.

"Anyone have a disagreement? Neji and Tenten have no say," Kiba finished for Sasuke, who had already talked a lot more than usual.

"No," everyone drawled, and Neji glared.

"Huh?" Tenten asked out of breath. Her skipping had turned into full out sprinting.

"Nothing Ten, your just stuck sleeping with me again," Neji growled out, although not totally displeased.

"Meh. Okay," Tenten shrugged, nodded, and then began skipping again.

"Everyone on deck!" came a distant call, that called everyone on deck.

Everyone clamored on to the deck, and Tenten began bouncing for no apparent reason other then she felt like it. Neji looked at Tenten and reluctantly held back from joining her, he wasn't even sure why he felt the urge.

"Right, captain Kakashi will be assigning you jobs," Haku said looking awkwardly at Tenten, who had jumped on to Neji's back.

Kakashi then took it from there, assigning jobs to the first cabin. Then he looked pointedly at Tenten who was wriggling on Neji's back, and proceeded to give the second cabin their jobs.

"Cabin three," Kakashi drawled, his eyes slowly boring into Tenten. This had no effect on the bun headed girl so he continued, "Tenten, Neji, you'll be mopping the deck. Gaara and Sakura you'll be cleaning your cabin. Sasuke, Kiba you two are on look out. Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Temari you're all cooking," the captain called reading off of the list Iruka had given him.

"Now go back to work," Iruka commanded, then walked off to talk to Kakashi.

"Hey Neji. Ten backs says that somethings going on," Tenten said grinning.

"You're on," Neji replied grinning back.

Tenten Picked up a mop and began doing the work the other girls weren't doing, as their eyes were stuck to Neji as he scrubbed the deck.

Pretending not to notice Neji she made her way over to him, and as he stood she lifted her mop. The mop made contact with Neji and he was 'accidentally' knocked over bored.

"MAN OVER BORED!" Tenten called, bringing the captain to attention.

"Back to work!" captain Kakashi yelled and heaved a life line out to Neji, and then began hauling him in.

"What happened?" Iruka questioned.

"I don't know. One minute I was peacefully mopping, and suddenly I heard a splash, and Neji was in the water"

"Very well, I'll believe that. Take him in and help change him," Iruka said and Tenten nodded.

Taking Neji by the arm Tenten walked away grinning evily, she wasn't exactly sure why she pushed him off, but it was fun.

"Your evil Tenni," Neji said grinning, he suddenly felt...weirder.

"Oh, Ne-dawg your so mean," Tenten whined, and Neji burst out laughing.

"Did you just call me Ne-dawg?" Tenten grinned and nodded, "Your strange"

"Well, well, well know what?" Neji raised his eyebrow, "NEH!" Neji laughed again.

"Nice Tennie." Neji drawled.

"Glare," Tenten said, and glared.

"Did you just-" Neji shook his head, "I'm not going to ask"

"Haha!"

"Ten"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Quah!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Neji yelled.

#&!

**Sasuke's pov**

I looked around on the lookout with only one problem in mind, the fact that I was afraid of heights. It didn't help that I was wearing a purple butt-bo that I was sure would make me fall.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kiba asked, wearing pirate clothing much like Neji's. '_Why am I the only one with a purple butt-bo?'_

"Fine," I answered, and moved closer to the pole. We were in a basket that was attached to said pole I was clinging to.

"So you're freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional?" Kiba asked, and smirked at me. I smirked back.

"Pretty much," I nearly grinned at Kiba's reaction. Nearly.

"Uh, right then. Hey Neji's over board," Kiba said changing the subject, and I rushed over to the other side. Which happened to be perched over the water.

I silently laughed at Neji's predicament, and turned back toward Kiba. Only my butt-bo got caught, and as I struggled to unhook myself I somehow managed to throw myself off the look out.

"DAMN YOU BUTT-BO!" I yelled as the cold water met with me.

#&!

**Normal pov**

As Tenten and Neji walked into their cabin they were met with Gaara and Sakura doing one of the farthest things from cleaning.

Soon after getting Neji dressed, Sasuke came in. He looked around, glared at Gaara and Sakura who were laughing at him, and the now dried Neji.

"Sasuke, your butt-bo's all deflated!" Tenten said dramatically, drawing chuckles and laughter from everyone in the room.

"Hn"

After Sasuke walked into the 'change' room Kiba walked in holding his hand over hid nose, attempting to stop the bleeding. The blood made Gaara glare.

"Hahaha, now Sakura and Gaara have to do work," Tenten laughed, then pointed toward the 'change' room, "He's in there"

Once again everyone was called to deck, and were told that they could break for lunch, and had to be back at work right after. They were also informed that their jobs would be posted in their cabin every day for the next ten days that they were on the ship.

"Tema, what in Kami's name is all over you?" Tenten asked as the four of their friends ca,e to sit with them.

"Blockhead decided that he enjoys baking a little too much, and decided to try and bake a person," Temari said sarcastically.

"Oh, I totally understand. I tried baking my brother once," Tenten said sincerely, although no one could tell.

"Right, how are we enjoying the meal this evening?" Haku asked coming up to the group, who mumbled a 'good' or something, "So there has been a little change cabin three will have this afternoon off"

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Naruto, be quite," Temari drawled impatiently.

"Sorry, dattebayo," Naruto whispered.

"Anyway you are free to do what you like," Haku said and walked away.

#&!

**Neji's pov**

We were taking a mice relaxing walk on the deck, and by we I mean the whole group not just me and Tenten, sadly.

Now that I think about it, relaxing isn't the best description, it was more...Tenten like. '_Yeah Tenten'_

"Neji," Tenten said and everyone laughed, apparently while I was day dreaming Tenten was telling them something, "Which apparently Sasuke followed after," I had no idea what they were talking about. However, I was the only one who noticed the glint in Tenen's eye; she was planning something.

I saw it the moment we moved closer to the edge, to avoid being trampled by our fellow deck hands. Tenten then pressed closer to the edge bringing a flour covered Temari with her. The blond wasn't expecting the sudden movement and toppled over the edge, like I had.

"Tema hold on. Woman over board!" Tenten shouted, and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly as we pulled our blond friend to the ship, and Sakura took her to get changed.

"That's the third to go over, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know! What's going on here?" Tenten through her arms up in the air to emphasize her point. Only they knocked both Shikamaru and Naruto.

The smack was light, but the sudden contact had them wheeling back, unfortunately this caused a chain reaction, which I could only watch with amusement.

Shikamaru grabbed Hinata, who grabbed Gaara. While Naruto grabbed Kiba who grabbed on to the returning Sakura, and they all fell into the water, leaving a clueless Tenten to look down at them.

"Hey Ne-kun, what in Kami's name just happened?" Tenten asked looking innocent, so much so I nearly believed her, kinda.

"A Tenten chain reaction," I answered finally, and laughed at her clueless expression.

"I'm gone for five minutes, not even, and you guys decide to swim!" Temari called down exasperated, and I laughed more.

#&!

**Normal pov**

Night settled over the ship, and everyone returned to their cabins for what they believed was a well-deserved rest.

Tenten, our favorite bun headed girl, however had other plans for Neji and herself. She had a bet and she was determined to see it through.

"Neji," no response, "Neji," still no response, "Neji"

"What?"

"Come with me Neji"

Neji heaved himself out of their Hamitic, and walked outside the cabin. The sound of their footsteps not waking the other occupants of the cabin.

"Ten where are we going?" Neji whispered as they continued to walk.

"You'll see, look there." Tenten said pointing to a little keyhole.

Neji did as Tenten said and looked through the keyhole, inside was the captain's courters. He saw two males sitting lovingly on the captain's bed. Suddenly he had a picture of him and Tenten sitting in the same place in the same way, and he quickly turned from the door.

"Neji, you owe me another ten bucks," Tenten said grinning at Neji, who only shook his head. His hopes of Tenten forgetting their other bets were dashed.

"Fine, but can we go back now?" Neji asked, and Tenten nodded.

Sometime during the night Neji slipped into his old habits, and slipped his arm around Tenten.

#&!

**Normal pov (3 Days later)**

Tenten delicately slipped out of Neji's arms and walked to where the jobs were posted. She was mopping the decks with Neji again.

Tenten glowered at the sheet of dooms day paper. She had been mopping the deck for most of the time they had been there, with only one cooking duty.

"Hey Ten, what do we have today?" Neji asked.

"What we have every day Neji," Tenten paused, "Mop duty!"

"Damn," Neji cursed, and they made their way on to the deck where Kakashi was giving lessons on 'how to be pirates'

"Look 'ere, dare be 'ome late comers. Now we'll be telling ye all what we does wifth 'em late comers," the math teacher was really getting into his role.

The crowd watched on in silence as Neji and Tenten walked to the front to stand by the math captain, and writing first mate.

"Normally they'd be lashed, but since we 'ere canny do dat, we'll be strigin' a few tings up"

Kakashi motioned for Tenten to be tied up, then her cookies were taken from her. Both were hoisted into the air.

"Now, Neji ye must get the lass down before we sup. Otherwise ye'll suffer worse mate," Kakashi said, and Neji smirked and sat benith Tenten's pole.

Before Kakashi and Iruka had the chance to leave the perimeter, Tenten had struggled free and jumped on the pole that held her cookies. Then she landed effortlessly in front of Neji.

"MUTENY!" Tenten yelled, "make de captan' walk the plank!" Tenten yelled again using her best pirate voice.

It took only the first yell for the students to assemble and rebel against their teachers. This was done much to the shock of the math and writing teacher, who were tossed overboard.

"Kakashi. I can't swim!" Iruka yelled latching on to the silver haired teacher, who's hair had deflated.

#&!

End Chapter


	25. Fly like a birdy

**Okay sorry about tricking you people with the amount of 'updates' that were really me just splitting my chapters up, but this is the real thing, so again and I'm sorry for making you all wait**

Chapter 13- Fly like a birdy.

#&!

**Normal Pov**

"I name thee Captain Tenten, and First mate Neji," Haku called out standing next to Tenten.

After Kakashi and Iruka were pulled in Haku had come out of his cabin that he shared with Zubaza, only to see Kakashi and Iruka tied up.

"Why is Neji first mate? He didn't do anything!" Some random fanboy asked.

"Exactly! He knew to let Tenten have her glory," Haku said he wasn't about to stick Tenten with a fanboy, "now everyone to your cabin, Tenten must get a hang on being the captain."

Tenten and Neji walked to the captain's courters. Tenten looked around and nodded.

"Uh, Ten what are you nodding at?" Neji asked after being ignored when he commented on the room.

" A little diddy In me head," Tenten answered using the pirate accent, and Neji sweatdropped, "oo, whats 'dat?" Tenten walked around the captains bed and over to where some crates were placed, presumably before the trip.

"What is it Ten?" Neji asked coming around to stand beside her. Suddenly he felt weird and couldn't prevent the slow grin that spread across his face as he continued to stare at the bun headed girl.

"I don't know, some kind of bracelet," Tenten slowly moved her hand and grasped the object.

The bracelet was a stone bird attached to a red string. It was delicately carved, and Tenten couldn't help but admire the workmanship.

Tenten turned toward Neji to show him the trinket and noticed that he was now closer than he had been before. She shifted and coughed slightly, a clear indication that she was uncomfortable with his nearness.

" 'Dats a pretty little birdy ya got dare," Neji said mimicking the accent both Tenten and Kakashi had.

"Uhhuh," Tenten responded and moved away from Neji relieved that he wasn't as close now, however Neji followed.

"So, Tenten. How's it going?" Neji asked dropping the accent and startling the girl because he was once again to close to her.

Out of nowhere strong arms wrapped around Tenten, who was to shocked to do anything other than wonder what had gotten into her friend. Tenten turned slightly to look at him, only to find him grinning at her. She imitated an eyebrow lift and stepped away from him.

"Oh, Tenni. So cruel" Neji whined and Tenten began to think that he had slipped some of Tsunade's Sake from beneath her nose.

"Right, Neji, I think that you should lay down," Tenten said softly calmly, "I believe you've smacked your head on something."

#&!

**Normal Pov**

"Mpf fpm pmfufm," Zabuza said, muffled as he sat on the bed that he and Haku shared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?" Haku yelled, much like a wife berating her husband for the loss of something important, "Kimmimaru is going to kill me, along with Mr. Hyuuga. We just lost probably one of their most advanced projects!"

Zabuza looked a little uncomfortable himself. He had seen Tenten and Kimmimaru's father kill someone for less then what they had done. In reality all he had done was yell until they began to think their brain would melt and that their ears would bleed. Neither of the two males wanted to see Kimmimaru's rage full blown, and not upon themselves.

"If only we knew where we last had it," Haku whispered furiously.

#&!

**Normal Pove**

"Ow. Damn. Not again." Tenten cursed, that had been the third time she had stubbed her toe on the damnable crates left in the cabin. "Neji hold this"

Neji took the bracelet that Tenten had held on to as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Oi! Ne-kun. Get yer non exsistand arse over 'ere!" Tenten exclaimed, once again adapting the pirate accent.

In the crate was many, many Sake bottles. The entire crate was full of bottles upon bottles, and Tenten guessed the other crates contained just as much.

"'Ere ye 're," Tenten said as she handed Neji a bottle before taking out one for herself.

A few minutes later both Neji and Tenten were roaring drunk and dancing about the cabin. Due to being drunk and dizzy the two laid down on the deck before they ended up falling down.

"Hey Neji, have you ever wanted to fly?" Tenten asked light heartedly as she stared up at the stars.

"Sure have, Tenzanama," Neji answered just as light heartedly as he grinned lazily at the girl, while tapping her gently on the head.

"Hey Neji," Tenten whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think that we should go back before someone comes out and finds the captain and her first mate just a tad bit drunk," Tenten whispered again and Neji nodded as an answer, and the both of them began to crawl to their cabin.

"Neji," No response, "Neji," still there was no response, "Neejii"

"What?" Neji yelled, his attempts to ignore the girl was futile.

"Hi"

#&!

**Normal Pov**

"Alright me hearties, we be playin' a game," Tenten called after everyone had assembled.

"Yay or Nay?" Neji asked coming to stand by his captain, and his question was met with a coarse of 'Yea's'

"Good, den I be believin' dat ye all be knowin' how to run de ship. So we be having a wee competition, 'o ever wins gets da day off whilst de losers pick up de slack"

"Dat be a worthy prize if I do say meself," Neji added in.

"So, ye all still say 'yea'?"Tenten asked picking up on the unease of her crew, but despite that she was met with loud hollers of 'Yea', "Now Mr. Neji will be dividing ye all into teams."

Neji stepped forward after nodding to Tenten in acknowledgement. He wrote quickly for a minute or two occasionally glancing up and surveying the crowd. Finally finished he posted the piece of paper on the deck wall, but the crew waited for their captain's word.

"Now me slaved crew divi yeselves up!" Tenten glanced at Kakashi and Iruka who had remained still while the rest of the crew rushed to the paper, "That includes ye too,"

It didn't take very long for the crew to split themselves up. They stood patiently for their captain to continue. The only two who weren't pleased with how things were happened to be the demoted captain and first mate.

"Now Mr. Neji 'as another sheet that be telling ye what ye'll be doing. 'Den Mr. Haku and Mr. Zabuza will be timing ya and be telling me 'o be da winner"

Neji posted the other sheet as Tenten walked back into her cabin. He held another copy in his hand for Haku, Zabuza, and himself.

"'Duh first task be goin' through de sail positions as fast as ye can. Now begin ye lazy clouts," Neji called and the crew rushed off.

Time passed because it has been known to do so, and in the passing time the list of tasks had been finished. Haku and Zabuza had their results and Neji was about to go grab the bun headed captain when a sudden thought intruded his mind.

"Can you speak with that covering your mouth?" Neji asked turning sharply to Zabuza and pointing at the cloth that covered his mouth. He was looking at Zabuza in much the same way Tenten had.

"mpfhmf mhp mfhp pmfh," Zabuza said and Haku giggled.

"He said not very well, and that you've been hanging around Tenten to much, " Haku elaborated at Neji's confused look.

With that Neji walked away and returned a few minutes later with Tenten.

"So what be duh results?" Tenten asked her hands placed firmly on her hips and her pirate accent strong.

"mpf mph mpfhpmpfh"

"Ah, very good Mr. Zabuza," Tenten said with a curt nod in the males direction, and then she turned to the crew, "'Duh winner is Sasuke's Team"

There was a lot of cheering from that particular team which then evolved into a random dance. The other groups however groaned in defeat before staring at the group with expressions that let everyone know that they thought that group of friends were quite odd.

Tenten ignored it all and looked toward her demoted teachers, an evil glint in her eye and a sadistic smile on her face, "Kakashi, Iruka, ye be scrubbing de decks."

#&!

**Normal Pov**

Days past and they passed quickly with the help of Tenten's games, which alternated on different parts of the ship.

Eventually the ten days of their field trip ended and all left the ship, most of them left reluctantly having had a lot of fun and not wanting to return the mundane task of attending school.

"Oh yeah. Ten you forgot your birdy," Neji called running up and placing the bracelet in her hand, his sudden remembrance was odd considering he had said bracelet for several days.

"Thank you Neji," Tenten said calmly and walked away calmer than anyone has ever seen her before.

"Hey Ten are you okay?" Neji asked running up behind Tenten again.

"I'm okay."

"Do you have a hang over again?"

"No." Neji left with that and walked back a bit to talk with the rest of their group.

"Hey look it's first mate Neji!" Temari cheered, "What's wrong with our dear captain?"

"I don't know. I haven't got a clue. She's acting strange-er than normal. In fact she doesn't seem to be acting strange at all. SHE'S ACTING NORMAL!" Neji said having started out talking calmly, which didn't last long. His yelling drew attention from everyone around, who were not use to Neji yelling.

"NARUTO DID IT!" Sakura yelled and threw Naruto in front of the staring mob and the eight teenagers left of the group took off running.

"What's wrong with you?" Tenten drawled looking at the group who had rushed up to her.

"We-just-avoided-a-major-mobbing-thanks-to-Naruto" Kiba rasped out and Tenten turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, such a scary mob" Tenten commented sarcastically.

The 'mob' was walking around the cowering blonde boy, with little glances toward him. After glancing at him they would briefly scan the area trying to find what the boy could be cowering from.

Tenten slowly made her way toward Naruto. Grasping him by the arm she pulled him to his feet, in turn Naruto looked at Tenten as if she was a Kami in the flesh.

"Tenten thank you. Such a brave woman," Naruto said enthusiastically and clung to Tenten as she moved through the crowd back to their nervous looking group.

"Tenten, that was great!"Neji exclaimed just as enthusiastically as Naruto had, "You faced that mob sword flashing"

"I have no sword, and there is no mob," Tenten said dryly as she tried to pry Naruto off of her.

"Your just being modest Tenni," Sasuke said waving a hand in her direction.

"Uhhuh," Tenten said and walked away.

"Me thinks that Tenni is a little sick," Temari whispered.

#&!

**Normal Pov (Next day at school)**

"Alright, last week I assigned work. This being before the pirate ship, so hand it in," Iruka said brining the garbage can up from its place beside his desk to place it on top, he then stuck an 'in' sign on it.

"Iruka, that's the garbage," Sakura said innocently.

"He knows," Tenten drawled as Iruka grinned.

"Attention! There will be a talent show tomorrow, anyone is welcome to embarrass themselves," Tsunade's voice called over the intercom. After that brief interruption the students, reluctantly, dumped their papers into the garbage can.

"Okay, now you're dismissed," Iruka said waving them away.

"Uh, dude. The bell hasn't rang," A random person called out.

"Are you arguing with your teacher?" Iruka asked in an almost feminine way his hands firmly placed on his hips.

"No sir," the boy said and everyone rushed out of the room to their next class.

"Neji, after class I need you to go over my check book. I can't figure out why my bank is yelling at me. . . or why the police showed up at my door last night"

"Okay Mr.K!" Neji said happily and Tenten looked at the boy strangely.

The class continued with absolutely no work and was spent talking until the bell rang, signaling the students that it was time for lunch and everyone rushed out of the room.

"Here you go," Kakashi passed the check book and his memo book to Neji.

As Neji first flipped through the check book he noticed that a lot of checks were for Iruka, looking through the memo book he noticed that all of Iruka's check was labeled as sexual favors. Neji continued to flip through and noticed that every check was labeled as 'for sexual favors'. The participants included Iruka, Tsunade, Gai, and. . . '_Tenten!"_

At that moment the bun headed girl walked into the room and looked from Neji's pissed off face to Kakashi's happy and carefree one. "Neji what's-" Tenten paused and looked at the book and noticed that the check that had been written to her was labeled for sexual favors, "Kakashi, you put everything as 'sexual favors' including for me and I'm a minor, if you fix that and inform the police the actual reason why you had written me a check then I'm sure they'll leave you alone." Tenten said calmly and motioned for Neji to follow her back to their friends.

#&!

**Tenten's POV**

I sat bored in the audience, missing the companions that entertained me. Had they been here I was sure waiting for the talent show would be more amusing. Instead I they had been gone for the entire day, the most I saw was a few glimpses.

I looked up when the lights dimmed dramatically and saw Iruka standing in the middle of the, 'stage', if that's what you could call it. He looked around the room, which wasn't very big, but he took his time studying it.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages," Iruka started ignoring the fact that the ladies and gentlemen were also the children of all ages, "Welcome to the talent show! Which only a few of you wanted to do so there is a whole two acts!" He said enthusiastically grinning and the audience who wore a variety of expressions, "The first act is none other than our beloved Masked demonic Tsunade! And of course her lovely volunteer Kakashi!"

I really couldn't believe this, Tsunade actual participated in something and was exposing the odd little fetish she had. '_That explains why she's been wanting everyone to call her by her wrestling name'_ Tenten thought idly as she watched Kakahi thrown around and jumped on, flinching when it sounded like some of his bones had crushed.

The demonstration was soon over and Iruka rushed forward to Tsunade motioning for the paramedics to take the injured teacher away, "Give it up for the Masked Demonic Tsunade!" The audience cheered, "Now for our next act, nine fellow students!"

I looked to where Iruka was pointing and groaned as she saw her friends walk on stage, all of them cross-dressing.

Sasuke wore a long orange formal dress that was strapless and hung limply over his very male body. His hair was in its general chicken's ass shape, but the dress changed his look.

Following him was Gaara who was wearing a light pink sun dress that had flowers on it, the bright color of his eyes and hair made his eyes and make up stand out. Following the red head was Kiba who was wearing a feminine suit, which with his long shaggy hair made him look like a female.

After Kiba were Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Naruto had a pink tu-tu and leotard on. Following Naruto was Shikamaru in a tube top and tight fitting jeans and behind him in a short skirt, tank top, fishnets, and knee high leather boots was Neji.

The girls came on after Temari wearing low riding jeans, a muscle shirt, a toque, and was riding a skate board, after her was Hinata who had baggy shorts on, a gym shirt and was dribbling a basketball. Sakura was the last to go on she wore a formal mens suit, a top hat, and swung a cane around lazily as she walked.

Once they were all on stage the group formed a line and linked arms, and in the best stoic face they could manage at the time began to do the cancan.

"cancan, can you do the cancan," the all sang, slightly off tune, as the kicked their left leg up followed by their right leg. From the cancan the dance slowly dissolved into the maharani and various other dances.

#&!

**Normal pov (after the Talent show)**

"Wow, guys that was amazing," Itachi said clapping enthusiastically, than he stilled suddenly his face turning into his normal stoic mask, "Right down to business, Pein is coming with us on our random trip around town which, incase I forgot to mention, is in five days," the last part was said with a very high pitched fangirl squeal as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Itachi, I can't go on the random trip," Pein drawled, which caused Itachi to look at him with big moist puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

"POURQUOI!"

"'cause I don't feel like it," Pein drawled and walked away.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, she once again opened her mouth only to close it a few minutes later. Giving up on trying to talk she walked away looking very confused.

"TENNI!" Neji yelled and threw himself at Tenten's legs and as she continued to walk, with quite a struggle, Neji was dragged with her.

"TENNI, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled and threw himself at Neji's legs, and Tenten continued to walk. Each member of her group then attached themselves to her through a long chain of people, until she was unable to move any further.

Tenten signed and looked down at Neji, "What do you want Neji?" Tenten asked exasperated and Neji perked up.

"I wanna where you bracelet," Neji said looking up at Tenten with large white puppy eyes.

"Fine," Tenten said and took off the bracelet placing the bracelet into Neji's out reaching hands. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization, "Ooo, I gotta go!" with that Tenten took off running.

"Why are you lying there?" Iruka asked looking at the line of teenagers lying on the ground in a line holding tightly to each other's feet. Starting with Neji who was holding on to nothing, and ending with Itachi who had a firm grip on Sasuke.

"We were trying to prevent Tenten from leaving," Sakura said innocently while pointing at the empty place in front of Neji.

"Apparently it didn't work that well," Kakashi observed as he stood next to the writing teacher.

"Well, you know what? YOU'RE A WELL!" Temari yelled, than huffed and turned her head effectively shunning them.

"Tenten to the office, Tenten," Tenten's voice called over the intercom, and like a puppy Neji jumped up, panted a bit, and bark before he took off skipping.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said suddenly, "Hey is that Lee? Oh Kami he's not wearing spandex!"

"His hair is spiked!"

"HE HAS NON-BUSY EYEBROWS!"

"Sasuke is right he has normal thin eyebrows WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!"

"COOKIES!"

#&!

**Normal Pov (Sasuke's house at night)**

"How was your day children?" Naruto's mother asked in a cheerful tone.

"Good," Naruto, Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke and Kiba murmured.

"Right." Mr. Uchiha said suddenly looking serious, "Due to the economy, we're going to have to let one of you go."

"SASUKE!" Naruto volunteered, loudly.

"No! Naruto! HE'S TOO LOUD!" Sasuke yelled louder than Naruto.

This was yet another beginning to one of their famous brotherly fights. Obviously this argument, like all the rest, included a lot of name calling, yelling, wrestling, and hair pulling. This continue until both boys realized the most obvious answer they could come up with.

"ITACHI! TAKE ITACHI!" both the blond boy and chicken ass boy yelled.

"WHOA! NOT ME!" Itachi yelled as he pulled out Tenten's cookies.

"Actually we were thinking Madara," Mr. Uchiha said and sweat dropped at his three sons.

"Hey lets go braid our hair," Tobi suggested not paying attention to the fact that he was just offered up as a sacrifice.

:OKAY!" the other three boys yelled and followed their cousin into the living room, Kiba followed after silently.

After Itachi and Tobi's hair had been braided there was a knock at the door, and Itachi bounded up from his seat to answer it.

A few minutes later Neji walked in, tailed by Itachi who was bright eyed and bussy tailed as he gently stroked the Hyuuga's hair.

"Ooo, Neji. We braid your hair," the four boys said in chorus as Itachi led Neji into the middle of the living room and motioned for him to sit in front of the chair that Tobi was occupying.

"-to see a little bit clearer the rottenness and evil in me," Neji sang swaying his arms side to side above his head. He didn't notice Tenten walk in behind him, "My fingertips have memories I can't forget the curves of your body-"Tenten coughed here to get the boys attention. "Oh hey Tenten what are you doing here? Hehe."

"I wanted my bracelet back," Tenten paused as she looked at the wrist Neji was unconsciously rubbing, it was the one that held the object that she sought.

"Okay here," Neji said and held out the duck bracelet, but Tenten hesitated.

"Who were you singing about?" Tenten askd 'uncaringly' as she walked forward to reclaim her bracelet.

"No one, no one at all," Neji answered to quickly for anyone to believe, but Tenten dropped the subject and took the bracelet from Neji's out stretched hand.

"I'll be leaving now." Tenten drawled and walked away.

"Do you think she believed me?" Neji asked after they heard the door close, a sure sign that the girl had left.

The five other males sighed and shook their heads, however they continued to braid each other's hair like the little school girls they were about to dress up as.

#&!

**Normal Pov (next day)**

"Tenten!" Sakura yelled the minute she spotted the bun head, "I need you to read over this please."

"Fine," Tenten muttered and took the piece of paper that held an assignment from Iruka, "You didn't use any punctuation."

"So, it's good then?" Sakura didn't even let Tenten answer before she continued, "great."

"Tenten!" Kiba said enthusiastically, "what gender are you?"

"Female," Tenten droned, she was getting used to to everyone acting strange, even though she wasn't sure why.

"Ooo, Sasuke! What gender are you?" Kiba asked his _boy_friend.

"I don't know!"

#&!

**Normal pov (in class)**

"Hey Zetzu, what gender are you?" Kiba asked the crazy plant boy.

"ASEXUAL!" Zetzu yelled and ran to his desk, which had mosquito netting around it and a CD player under his desk that was playing jungle sounds. The oddity of the desk would remain the same through each class throughout the day.

"Neji, what gender are you?" Kiba asked as Neji skipped into the room, followed by a calm Tenten.

"MALE!"

"Neji be quite," the teacher drawled and Neji pouted in a very Tenten like way.

"Hey Teach, what's _your_ gender?"

"I'm an it"

"Sorry I asked," Kiba muttered and sat down.

After that class continued peacefully, of course that was until Zetzu started yelling about a bug, which he then squished and got yelled at by Shino.

Tenten in the meantime tried to puzzle out what was wrong with the school. Her entire group of friends seemed to have lost their minds, jumping from one emotion to the next without cause. Her friends weren't the only ones to have gone haywire.

Rock Lee had stopped wearing green spandex and was acting as If he was interested in the opposite sex. Ino was acting nice and dressed appropriately, and Shino was less creepy then he had been. Tenten had even noticed the change in herself as she had stopped caring that Itachi had and was stealing her cookies.

"Ten common let's get some coffee," Neji said and pulled Tenten to her feet.

Two weeks ago the school actually brought out it's secret coffee machine, that wasn't so secret because everyone knew about it. However it seemed that people were losing their coffee addiction, apparently the caffeine wasn't doing it for them.

Naruto was standing around the coffee machine, an air of expectancy around him. He stoically watched as Neji and Tenten had walked up and taken some coffee.

Neji's eyes lit up as an unexpected rush of Caffeine hit his system. He began to bounce around and grabbed by the wrists accidently removing the bracelet in the process. She too started to bounce around as she experienced the same rush, they soon had joined the others who had already gotten their coffee and seemed to be handling no better.

"I win," Naruto said smugly and placed to cans on top of the coffee machine, one had been decaf which was what they school had been drinking for two weeks straight and the other was espresso which was what they had recently had. Going from Barely any caffeine to an extreme amount had left their bodies in an almost comatose as the drug worked its way through their systems. They would all be unable to prepare for what Naurto had planned next for the school.

**I'll hopefully have the second part posted soon i wrote this one as fast as possible i hoped you enjoyed it, and thank you all for reading and reviewing i'm sorry it took so long. I greatly appreciate all of you that reviewed and Favorited this fanfiction i know it's odd, but thanks for the support. **


End file.
